Sincerely, Lieutenant Cullen de LuvCullens TRADUCTION
by Isnoname
Summary: S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'un soldat aime recevoir c'est du courrier. Pour le Lieutenant Edward Cullen ce n'est pas différent. Quand il reçoit la lettre d'une inconnue, il lui répond. Deux personnes peuvent-elles tomber amoureuses sans jamais s'être rencontrées et surmonter tous les obstacles qui vont surgir sur leur chemin?
1. Chapitre 1

.

.

**SINCERELY LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer bien sûr.

.

Mais le contenu original et les idées de cette histoire sont de **LuvCullens.**

Je la remercie de m'avoir confié son histoire pour que je la traduise

.

**Complète en 30 chapitres**

* * *

**- 1 -**

"Bella ça fait un mois, reprends-toi!" dit Emmett sèchement à sa petite sœur en levant ses mains au ciel.

"Emmett," le réprimanda Rosalie à côté de Bella.

"Non Rosalie. Je suis fatigué. Bella tu es plus forte que ça. Peu importe combien tu m'as rendu fou quand tu étais petite, j'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de fort. Tu n'as jamais laissé personne t'embêter et tu n'as jamais rien laissé t'atteindre. Et maintenant tu laisses cet abruti et cette sorcière de colocataire te démolir. Pourquoi? Tu étais trop bien pour lui de toute façon. Dépasse. Tout. Ça."

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Bella. "C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tu n'en as aucune idée, Emmett. Pas la moindre idée de ce que je traverse!"

"C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur brisé. La seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée m'a vénéré toute ma vie." Emmett fit un clin d'œil à sa femme avec un sourire espiègle.

"Tu es un idiot et tu n'aides pas là." Rosalie secoua la tête au manque de compassion de son mari.

Bella se leva pour quitter la pièce et Emmett l'attrapa par les épaules. "Regarde-moi Bella. Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu te sentes plus mal mais tu ne peux pas rester assise là tout l'été, à pleurer au téléphone avec ma femme, enceinte, et penser que ça va t'aider à surmonter tout ça.

Tu as absolument raison. Je ne peux pas comprendre mais j'ai regardé un de mes potes, il a traversé l'enfer beaucoup plus que ça et je ne l'ai jamais vu fuir ses responsabilités une seule minute. Sa vie familiale n'est pas géniale, sa 'fiancée' l'a jeté et personne n'était là pour lui. Il ne reçoit ni lettre ni colis, jamais, il ne se plaint jamais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'assoir et se lamenter ou laisser sa vie lui échapper.

Tu sais bien que je suis contre tous ces bavardages psychologiques mais je pense que ça t'aiderait de parler à quelqu'un qui a vécu à peu près la même chose que toi. Il pourrait te comprendre et peut-être te parler de ce qu'il a traversé. En même temps il pourrait apprécier de recevoir du courrier et d'avoir une amie. Ici..." Emmett tendit un petit carré de papier avec un nom et une adresse. "... si tu pouvais penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi pendant un moment, tu pourrais lui écrire, il pourrait te répondre."

Emmett se pencha et embrassa sa femme amoureusement tout en posant sa main sur la petite bosse que formait le bébé. "Je pars en randonnée avec papa. Je reviendrai dans quelques heures, je vous aime."

Emmett se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna vers sa petite sœur. "Je t'aime aussi, Bells. Je voudrais juste que tu redeviennes celle d'avant."

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le papier dans sa main. Lieutenant Edward Cullen.

**OOo°oOO**

Peu importe combien Edward passait de temps au soleil sa peau ne semblait jamais s'y habituer. Il sentait toujours la brûlure inconfortable dans son dos et derrière son cou pendant qu'il courait. Malgré tout il ne trouvait pas cela assez gênant pour se mettre un tee-shirt. La chaleur était atténuée par la sueur qui dégoulinait de ses larges épaules jusqu'à la taille de son pantalon. C'était pour lui, son moment à lui. Ni pour son pays, ni parce qu'on lui avait dit de le faire, ni parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa forme physique. C'était sa thérapie. Il était seul sans que personne ne lui dise ou lui demande quoi faire. Ses idées étaient plus claires après ce moment de défoulement et il était prêt à revenir travailler et être au meilleur de ses capacités.

Aujourd'hui c'était le 29 juin ça aurait dû être leur septième anniversaire avec Tanya. Oui, pensa-t-il, courir était indispensable aujourd'hui. Ça allait faire deux ans et les souvenirs le tourmentaient toujours. Ses muscles se contractèrent de frustration en pensant à ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse pour la faire sortir de sa tête pour de bon. Ça allait un peu mieux chaque jour mais ça n'allait pas assez vite. Il était un homme après tout, il n'aurait jamais pensé être affecté de cette façon. Quelquefois il lui semblait qu'il portait le monde sur ses épaules - ce qui était la tâche des hommes qui prenaient leur travail de militaire au sérieux. Ils protégeaient leur pays entier contre le mal du monde alors comment aurait-il le temps de s'inquiéter pour une femme? La femme qui l'avait complètement anéanti deux ans auparavant.

Il laissa échapper un petit grognement. Il se laissa tomber en appui sur ses mains et ses orteils à quelques mètres de la base et il commença ses pompes et ses abdominaux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à rejoindre les autres.

"Cullen!"

Il braqua ses yeux, légèrement énervé qu'on l'interrompe, vers la voix qui l'appelait. "Ouais?"

"Lettre pour vous."

Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait reçu une lettre de sa mère. Quelque chose était-il arrivé qu'elle réécrive si tôt? D'un seul mouvement souple il fut sur ses pieds, ses yeux regardant l'enveloppe bleue. Il lit le nom de l'expéditeur. Bella McCarty. Des images de toutes ses connaissances et de sa famille défilèrent dans sa tête mais il ne trouva pas qui pouvait bien être Bella McCarty. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'adresse du destinataire pour s'assurer qu'elle lui était bien destinée et là, d'une écriture élégante c'était bien son nom qui était inscrit. Lieutenant Edward Cullen.

Un frisson d'excitation et de curiosité le parcourut tandis qu'il se demandait qui était la femme qui lui envoyait une lettre et pourquoi. De retour au camp il se laissa tomber sur le bord de son couchage et tira un canif de sous son lit pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. Ses mains nerveuses déplièrent le papier tandis que ses yeux scannèrent l'endroit,il n'y avait que deux autres soldats dans la pièce. Ils dormaient tous les deux. Rassuré d'être seul il commença à lire sa lettre.

_Lieutenant Cullen,_

_Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas mais vous connaissez mon frère. Je l'appelle la créature la plus ennuyeuse du monde mais vous devez le connaître comme le Lieutenant Emmett McCarty. Alors si vous le connaissez bien il est hautement probable que vous l'appeliez comme moi._

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et un petit rire lui échappa. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Emmett McCarty et il pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi sa sœur le trouvait ennuyeux. Edward le trouvait assez drôle et honnête mais ça ne l'aidait en rien à comprendre pourquoi la sœur d'Emmett lui écrivait.

_C'est lui qui m'a donné votre nom et votre adresse donc vous pourrez allez vous plaindre auprès de lui si je vous ennuie. Si ce n'est pas le cas et que nous continuions à correspondre, ne lui faisons pas trop confiance. En fait j'apprécierai même que vous ne lui disiez jamais que je vous écris. Je ne veux absolument pas qu'il sache que j'ai suivi son conseil._

_Pendant qu'Emmett était à la maison un week-end au début de cet été, je traversais une crise et j'étais très désagréable avec les gens autour de moi. Et Emmett avec sa façon toujours tendre et aimante m'appela égoïste et me dit de me reprendre. Ouais, il sait toujours trouver les bons mots. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? Et c'est là qu'il vous a mentionné. Il m'a dit que vous aviez traversé quelque chose de semblable. Il a même dit que vous étiez un bon exemple parce que vous n'étiez pas resté assis à pleurer sur votre infortune. C'est pour ça que je suis là, assez "égoïste" pour écrire à un complet inconnu dans l'espoir qu'il me dise comment surmonter ça, comme me le répète si bien Emmett._

_Laissez-moi un peu vous parler de moi. Je m'appelle Bella McCarty. J'ai 21 ans. Je suis à l'UCLA* où je finis mes études en éducation. Actuellement je suis à la maison pour l'été chez mes parents à Forks, Etat de Washington. Je donne des cours particuliers aux enfants pendant l'été et je tiens compagnie à Rosalie (la femme d'Emmett). Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire. J'aime lire, faire de la randonnée et camper. Je suis sûre que vous allez envier ma vie, mais je suis à Forks, que peut-on faire d'autre ici?_

_Quant à ce qu'il m'est arrivé, vous pouvez penser que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais pour moi ça l'est. En fait ma vie entière s'est écroulée. A la fin du semestre d'hiver, je suis rentrée plut tôt pour étudier et j'ai surpris ma colocataire, Jessica, avec mon petit-ami, Mike. Et quand je dis 'avec' je ne veux pas du tout dire qu'ils révisaient leurs examens ensemble. Ça m'a rendu si malade que j'ai vomi au milieu de mon séjour et que depuis je les évite tous les deux. Je vais être obligée de les revoir à la rentrée et mon estomac est pris de spasmes rien que d'y penser._

_Mon été s'achève plus vite que je ne le voudrais et je n'en ai toujours pas fini avec tout ça. Je sais que je devrais affronter mes démons lorsque je retournerai en cours alors je suis en quelque sorte désespérée de trouver toute l'aide que je peux. Emmett m'a dit que vous pourriez le faire et j'espère que c'est vrai._

_J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en sécurité et heureux. S'il vous plait écrivez-moi et parlez moi de vous, comment avez-vous fait pour surmonter vos difficultés et surtout, racontez-moi quelque chose d'humiliant concernant mon frère._

_Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour notre pays et notre liberté._

_Bella McCarty. _

Edward relit la lettre une autre fois, ensuite il plia le papier pour le remettre dans l'enveloppe. Bien que l'excitation de recevoir une lettre persistait - il était reconnaissant d'avoir reçu du courrier - il était malgré tout déconcerté par cette fille. Qui écrit une lettre à un inconnu pour demander de l'aide pour une situation personnelle?

Bella. Il avait entendu des histoires sur elle mais ne se souvenait pas d'exemples précis. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait suffisamment attention alors. Il trouvait l'humour et l'esprit de Bella amusants, mais il était encore perturbé par la colère qui passait à travers ses mots quand elle lui expliquait ce qui lui était arrivé. Les pensées d'Edward dérivèrent vers son passé.

Secoué par des flashbacks de sa propre expérience, il sortit une dernière fois la lettre et caressa l'écriture de Bella avec son doigt. Quel crétin pouvait faire ça à une fille si douce? Ouais, c'était décidé ce gars était un crétin puisqu'il avait blessé la sœur de McCarty. Il sourit à cette pensée et remit la lettre dans son enveloppe.

Il ne put pas décider qu'elle serait sa réponse. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait répondre. Pour le moment il se débattait avec les émotions qu'avaient fait remonter cette lettre, de vieilles émotions bouillonnantes qu'il ne voulait pas laisser remonter. Et par dessus tout ce sentiment de trahison. Comment Emmett pouvait-il avoir partagé des choses aussi personnelles avec quelqu'un d'autre? Sœur ou pas, Edward en avait parlé avec Emmett en toute confiance.

Caressant le bord de l'enveloppe avec ses doigts, il décida qu'il y penserait plus tard. Il sortit une boite en métal de sous son lit et y rangea la lettre. Il prit une serviette dans son placard et partit pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

**OOo°oOO**

Bella essayait d'éviter la pluie torrentielle en courant de sa voiture jusqu'à la terrasse. Elle avait passé les deux heures précédentes à travailler avec un garçon de dix ans qui ne pouvait pas encore lire. C'était gratifiant d'aider les enfants à s'améliorer mais ça pouvait aussi être très frustrant. Elle avait besoin d'une pause. Une fois à l'abri, elle s'assit sur la balancelle bancale et enleva ses tennis qui était maintenant joliment recouverts d'eau boueuse et ensuite elle enleva rapidement son imperméable. Elle soupira de lassitude, remonta ses genoux à sa poitrine en se balançant de plus en plus fort, d'avant en arrière, comme pour se réconforter. Une minute il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans être entourée de gris et par l'odeur de la pluie, la minute suivante elle brulerait si elle n'avait pas le soleil sur son visage. Aujourd'hui le soleil lui manquait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle s'aperçut que la boite aux lettres étaient pleine à craquer, elle se leva pour récupérer le courrier.

De retour sur la balancelle, elle tria le courrier... pas sûr qu'il y ait quelque chose pour elle. "Facture d'électricité, bons de réductions, magazine, publicité..."

Elle arrêta de marmonner quand elle arriva à une lettre qui lui était adressée, elle était du Lieutenant Edward Cullen. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage et elle quitta la balancelle pour aller dans sa chambre, laissant derrière elle ses chaussures et son imperméable. Elle se jeta sur le lit et entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre.

_Mademoiselle Bella McCarty_

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre lettre. J'ai été choqué de recevoir une lettre de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas mais ça a définitivement rendu ma journée meilleure. J'ai été très surpris de découvrir qu'Emmett vous avait parlé un peu de moi et vous ait demandé de m'écrire. Je dois bien l'admettre je me suis senti légèrement embarrassé que l'un de mes compagnons ait dû demander en mon nom mais je l'accepte. Je suis tout à fait d'accord de ne pas en informer Emmett parce que je m'inquiète d'avoir une dette envers lui pour cette correspondance. Devoir quelque chose à Emmett serait comme devoir quelque chose au diable. _

Bella roula sur le dos avec un sourire amusé. Edward devait bien connaître Emmett parce qu'Emmett était le diable en personne.

_Laissez-moi vous dire des choses à propos de moi. Avec un peu de chance je peux me présenter de façon moins pathétique que votre frère l'a fait. Je m'appelle Edward et j'ai 27 ans, je viens de Chicago, dans l'Illinois. Je suis dans l'armée depuis trois ans. C'est à peu près tout, vous voyez, finalement votre vie est intéressante._

_Etudes, euh? Allez-vous continuer ou avez-vous prévu d'enseigner? Quel genre de livres lisez-vous? J'aime bien lire aussi._

_Je suis désolé d'apprendre votre situation avec votre ex et votre colocataire. Je ne sais quoi vous dire d'autre... ça craint. Je crois que je sais pourquoi Emmett vous a dit que je comprendrais. Je comprends très bien ce par quoi vous passez. Après mes premiers six mois dans l'armée j'ai reçu une lettre de ma fiancée m'informant qu'elle rompait notre engagement. Elle a dit et je cite 'Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me marier avec un militaire." Visiblement elle préférait un cadre, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner plus d'argent et être plus présent._

Un halètement s'échappa de la gorge de Bella. "Quelle sorcière!"

_Comment n'avais-je pas vu cela en Tanya avant? Un an plus tard elle épousait mon cousin. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour me remettre de cette blessure et de ma colère. Si je suis totalement honnête je n'y suis toujours pas arrivé à cent pour cent. Ma mère m'a écrit une lettre pour me dire la même chose qu'Emmett vous a dite, sauf qu'elle l'a fait de façon moins brusque. Elle m'a dit que je méritais mieux et que je ne devais pas gaspiller mon cœur et mon temps pour quelqu'un qui me dépréciait si facilement. Elle a aussi insisté sur le fait que je pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui m'aimera. Bon, elle exagère un peu. Mais elle a raison. Je ne veux pas rester assis là, le cœur brisé et malade à cause de Tanya et rater une chance de vivre réellement ma vie. Cependant je doute que je trouverai quelqu'un ici - je ne suis entouré que par des soldats et je ne cherche pas non plus, mais je sais que ma mère a raison._

La lèvre inférieure de Bella commença à trembler. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle non plus ne voudrait plus jamais aimer. Cela ne valait pas le risque de souffrir de nouveau.

_J'ai détruit toutes les lettres de Tanya et décidé que j'en avais fini avec elle. Heureusement ici je suis occupé et s'il me reste du temps, je cours... ça m'aide toujours._

_Malheureusement Emmett a raison. Il faut que vous dépassiez ça. Ce sont eux qui ont détruit la relation. Vous les laissez ruiner votre été mais vous ne pouvez plus les laisser vous prendre autre chose. Commencez à courir. Je vous jure que ça aide._

_"_Courir? On ne peut pas courir à Forks sans risquer la pneumonie," marmonna Bella.

_Merci pour votre lettre. Ne vous sentez pas obligée de me répondre mais je serais ravi d'avoir de vos nouvelles._

_Bonne semaine,_

_Edward Cullen._

Reconnaissante d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait son expérience, Bella lui répondrait sans doute. Au fond de son cœur elle remerciait Emmett de lui avoir parlé du Lieutenant Cullen même si elle ne le lui dirait jamais. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, en sortit son papier à lettre bleu et commença immédiatement sa réponse à Edward.

...

* UCLA : Université de Californie, Los Angeles.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire,_

_c'est le début d'une histoire qui m'a beaucoup touchée..._

_Prenez soin de vous!_


	2. Chapitre 2

.

.

**SINCERELY, LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 2 -**

Les moindres changements dans l'armoise près de l'horizon retenait l'attention d'Edward qui était par terre, à plat ventre, les yeux rivés dans le viseur de son SAM-R*. Il enfonça ses orteils dans le sable et enfonça ses coudes par terre et visa. Un leurre sortit de sa cachette et dans la demi-seconde, Edward tira et la fit exploser en éclats. Le bruit de plusieurs coups de feu tirés dans ses oreilles fit apparaitre un sourire sur son visage quand il vit que chaque leurre face à lui explosait. Son équipe était au top. Ils avaient touché toutes les cibles en un temps record.

En un seul mouvement rapide il fut sur ses pieds et appela ses hommes.

Ils arrivèrent tous et entourèrent leur leader légèrement essoufflé. "Bon travail les gars. Je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Allez vous débarrasser de cette puanteur."

"Oui Monsieur," répondirent ses soldats à l'unisson et puis ils se dispersèrent.

En souriant Edward repartit vers la base. C'était sa vie - même avec tous les sacrifices qu'il avait faits, comme Tanya. Avec une grimace, il atteignit son baraquement pendant que son estomac grondait. Bien qu'il ait très faim, il lui fallait d'abord une bonne douche.

Le soldat de deuxième classe Johnson sortit de la chambre d'Edward et le salua. "Monsieur, je viens de déposer votre courrier sur votre lit."

"Merci," répondit-il rapidement alors qu'un frisson le parcourait. Il avait espéré recevoir une lettre de Bella. Mais si ce n'était pas elle? En essayant de calmer son excitation, ils se concentra sur l'enveloppe bleue qui l'attendait sur son lit et son cœur tressauta. C'était la même enveloppe bleue que la dernière fois.

Après avoir posé son équipement à côté de son lit, il déchira immédiatement l'enveloppe. Recevoir une lettre était une joie dans la journée d'un soldat mais celle-ci n'était pas une simple lettre. Cette inconnue le faisait rire, sourire et avait même ravivé cette colère en lui, ce qu'il ne pensait pas possible.

_Cher Edward,_

_J'ai été vraiment très excitée de recevoir votre lettre. Depuis que je suis une petite fille j'ai toujours voulu un correspondant. Seulement quand j'en rêvais je pensais que ce serait une petite fille de huit ans, française avec des boucles blondes. Je suppose qu'un homme dans la vingtaine servant dans l'armée fera l'affaire._

Un sourire fit son apparition sur le visage d'Edward.

_Cependant j'ai été très déçue par votre lettre. Vous avez oublié de partager avec moi quelque chose d'humiliant concernant mon frère. Alors je patienterai jusqu'à la prochaine fois mais ça a intérêt de valoir le coup. Je suis heureuse que nous soyons d'accord sur le fait de ne rien dire à Emmett._

_Donc, vous avez vingt-sept ans et n'êtes dans l'armée que depuis trois ans. Comment cela se fait-il? Avez vous passé votre temps à faire la fête jusque là? J'espère que vous n'étiez pas un ivre coureur de jupons pendant tout ce temps. Un coureur de jupons n'a droit à aucune lettre._

_Etes-vous fan des White Sox* ou des Cubs*? Je ne suis jamais allée à Chicago. La ville vous manque-t-elle? Irez-vous vivre là-bas une fois que votre service dans les Marines sera fini? Je suis sûre que votre vie est plus intéressante que ce que vous laissez entendre. Je pense juste qu'il faut que je vous amadoue pour que vous remplissiez les blancs. Bon, je vais arrêter mon interrogatoire là._

_Pour le moment, j'ai l'intention d'enseigner. J'aimerai étudier la littérature et devenir professeur. Le problème est que j'aime la lecture mais pas les snobs intellectuels. Ils commencent déjà à s'infiltrer dans mes cours et je ne suis encore qu'en premier cycle. Je veux les éviter, eux et leurs attitudes à tout prix. Je pense qu'un vrai amateur de livres peut apprécier tous les genres, tous les auteurs, tous les styles y compris ce qui est léger. Malheureusement tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec moi. Deux de mes camarades m'ont surprise en train de lire un de ces livres de vampires. Certes ce n'est pas le livre le mieux écrit ou le plus profond mais de temps en temps j'ai besoin de ce genre des chose. Quelque chose qui n'implique pas la pensée mais ça me va. C'est mon plaisir coupable. J'ai été complètement harcelée pour ce choix de lecture. La nouvelle s'est répandue dans ma classe et je me suis rapidement faite snober._

_Donc j'ai comme projet d'enseigner l'anglais dans le secondaire et ainsi d'inculquer l'amour des livres à la jeune génération, leur faire comprendre qu'ils peuvent lire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Bien sûr je n'encouragerai probablement jamais les lectures porno. Je lis à peu près de tout, mon livre préféré est _Jane Eyre_, mais au sommet de ma liste il y a aussi _Autant en emporte le vent_, _De l'eau pour les Eléphants_, _Orgueil et préjugés_, _Le Comte de Monte-Cristo_ et je suis gênée de le dire mais j'adore les livres _Twilight_. Où vont vos préférences?_

Bon sang pensa Edward, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aime ces fichus livres de vampires? Aucun homme ne pouvait répondre aux exigences des filles qui lisent cette merde.

_Je suis désolée d'apprendre ce que votre fiancée vous a fait. Plusieurs noms d'oiseaux me sont passés par la tête mais je ne vais pas vous les répéter au cas où vous l'aimeriez toujours. Cependant je vais les garder en réserve._

Edward rit_. _Il fut un temps où il avait été protecteur envers Tanya mais à présent c'était fini.

_Votre mère a parfaitement raison, il vous faut quelqu'un qui vous aime pour ce que vous êtes, non pas pour ce que vous faites dans la vie. Votre force et votre attitude au sujet de tout cela m'a inspirée. Savoir que quelqu'un - là-bas - est passé par cette expérience et y a survécu est assez pour me donner envie de me battre et dépasser tout cela. Je dois vous avouer que ce qui m'ennuie le plus dans ce processus de rétablissement c'est que tout le monde me dit que j'étais trop bien pour lui. Vraiment? Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il laissée? Pourquoi a-t-il décidé que quelqu'un d'autre valait mieux que moi? Et pourquoi je l'aime autant? Je n'y comprends plus rien._

_Pensez-vous que vous pourrez tomber amoureux de nouveau? Et si vous le faites, pensez-vous que vous lui ferez confiance et qu'elle voudra être autant avec vous que vous avec elle? Je m'inquiète vraiment à ce sujet si je tombe amoureuse à nouveau, tout ce que je ferai c'est de passer mon temps à m'inquiéter qu'il me laisse ou qu'il tombe amoureux d'une autre. Suis-je folle?_

Edward fit passer se doigts dans ses cheveux - ce qu'il en restait - et soupira longuement. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas folle parce que si elle l'était, il l'était lui aussi.

_Tanya était-elle la seule que vous ayez aimé? Mike était mon premier. Houlà... je ne peux pas croire que je vous raconte ça. Pour une raison quelconque il me semble que je peux tout vous dire. Je suppose que c'est la beauté des lettres, pas vrai? Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai eu des rendez-vous depuis le secondaire et à ma première année à l'université mais personne avec qui ce soit allé trop loin. Puis Mike est arrivé et il était tout, tout ce que je pensais vouloir, il me faisait sentir comme la seule femme sur terre qui lui importait. Qui ne voudrait pas ça? Je lui ai tout donné, mon temps, mon corps, mon cœur et il m'a tout jeté à la figure. Je me demande si dans des années je serais une de ces femmes qui disent, "je pensais que j'étais amoureuse mais maintenant je sais que ça n'était pas vrai." Vous sentez-vous comme ça pour Tanya?_

_Courir? M'avez-vous suggéré de courir parce que pèse deux cent cinquante kilos? C'est vraiment mal élevé. Juste parce que c'est une grue qui doit me déplacer cela ne vous donne pas le droit de vous servir de mon cœur brisé pour me faire faire de l'exercice. Je plaisante, je pèse moins de cent cinquante kilos. Je blague... vous vous en posez des questions maintenant, pas vrai?_

Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle était, c'était un jeu. Du moins il l'espérait.

_J'aide un garçon, il s'appelle Franky, qui était incapable de lire lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Nous avons travaillé ensemble tout l'été et maintenant nous lisons un livre de son choix : _Le journal d'un dégonflé_. Ces livres sont assez hilarants. Vous devriez les lire pendant vos pauses. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est question d'un garçon qui vient de commencer ses études secondaires et il est un peu petit pour son âge. Il se compare à des garçons de son âge qui ont déjà de la moustache. Eh bien Franky m'a informée, aujourd'hui même, que lui aussi aurait de la moustache puisqu'il commencerait ses études secondaires dès la rentrée et il m'a demandé si je pensais qu'il allait être beau avec. Il m'a fallu tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas rire. Je peux dire qu'il croyait vraiment que sa moustache allait pousser dans les deux semaines à venir._

_Merci encore pour votre lettre, je l'ai vraiment appréciée. J'espère vous lire à nouveau._

_Faites attention à vous!_

_Bella McCarthy_

Les joues d'Edward allaient finir par avoir des crampes tellement il souriait en lisant sa lettre. Il aimait son sarcasme et la façon dont elle était enjouée, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

McCarty approcha de sa chambre en hurlant de rire ce qui interrompit ses pensées. Dans sa hâte Edward jeta la lettre dans l'enveloppe et l'enferma dans sa boite en métal. Il était en train de refermer le couvercle lorsque la tête d'Emmett apparut dans l'embrasure.

"Cullen, on va jouer, tu veux participer?"

"Quand?" demanda a Edward. Il voulait manger d'abord.

"Dans une heure."

"D'accord, j'y serai."

"Très bien, à plus tard." Emmett agita sa main en quittant la pièce.

Une fois seul il replaça sa boite sous son lit et se laissa tomber sur son matelas mince. la lettre de Bella l'avait ravi et il ne pouvait pas attendre d'en recevoir une autre. Malheureusement la correspondance par courrier n'était pas rapide pendant le déploiement. En soupirant il leva les yeux vers le plafond ne sachant pas s'il devait lui donner son adresse e-mail. Il pourrait probablement l'appeler, pour elle, par contre ce serait trop cher. Non. le courrier traditionnel était la meilleure façon de faire, de plus il y avait quelque chose de plus intime dans une lettre écrite à la main que dans un e-mail.

**OOo°oOO**

"Bella, où vas-tu?" demanda Charlie de son fauteuil marron défraichi qui était posé juste devant l'écran plat.

A regret Bella retourna sur ses pas vers son père curieux. "Je vais courir," répondit-elle en jouant avec le cordon de sa capuche.

Les yeux de Charlie se posèrent sur sa fille qui n'avait jamais couru une seule fois dans sa vie. "Euh, tu es sûre que tu vas faire ça? Comme bouger les pieds en rythme et rapidement sur une route humide et pavée? Où tu pourras te mettre à transpirer et à être essoufflée?"

Bella lâcha un soupir d'exaspération. "Oui, je crois que je sais ce que c'est que courir et oui, c'est ce que je vais faire."

Bouche bée, l'expression de Charlie montra qu'il était préoccupé. "Tout va bien?"

"Oui, un ami m'a juste suggéré que c'était une façon de résoudre mon... problème."

Charlie se mit à rire. " "Je suis content que tu essaies de trouver des solutions, mais est-ce que ton ami sait que tu peux tout juste marcher sans tomber?"

"Vraiment très drôle papa. Pour information, j'ai déjà couru - bon un jogging lent - ça fait deux ou trois semaines déjà." Bella fit demi-tour pour partir.

"Dis moi la vérité, combien de fois es-tu tombée? " Il était écroulé de rire à présent.

Il n'était pas question que Bella admette qu'elle était tombée deux fois et avait trébuché plusieurs autres. Beaucoup de personnes glissaient et tombaient en courant sur le goudron mouillé, pas vrai? Elle ne pouvait pas être la seule. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas la meilleure des coordinations mais elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise que son père voulait le lui faire croire. "Tu n'es pas très gentil papa. Maintenant je sais de qui Emmett tient son côté insensible." Sa main se posa sur la poignée métallique de la porte pour sortir, il commençait à pleuvoir vraiment.

"En parlant d'Emmett, je pense que tu as reçu une lettre de lui aujourd'hui. Elle est sur la table près de la porte."

Le cœur de Bella accéléra. Emmett ne lui avait jamais écrit. La seule fois où il l'avait fait c'était pour lui envoyer un article de journal faisant la publicité d'un recrutement pour devenir pompon girl pour les Seahawks. C'était doublement offensant parce que Bella ne pouvait pas supporter ces filles et évidemment son manque de coordination. En grandissant Emmett aimait la mettre dans des situations qui mettaient sa maladresse en évidence. Pendant sa dernière année d'étude secondaires il l'avait poussée dans un cours de danse où on ne la laisserait sortir que si elle dansait. Elle grimaça en se rappelant comment ça avait été terrible. Elle avait rendu Elaine de Sienfeld* attrayante.

Elle attrapa la seule enveloppe posée sur la table et elle sourit en reconnaissant le papier à lettre d'Edward. Elle cacha son petit trésor dans sa veste et sortit dans la brume qui promettait de se transformer en pluie bientôt. Elle sprinta jusqu'à son camion vieux et orange et sauta à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle attende après son jogging pour lire la lettre de son nouvel ami.

_Chère Bella,_

_Merci encore pour vos lettres. Je suis excité comme tout quand je vois une enveloppe bleue qui m'attend. Normalement ma mère est le seul membre de ma famille qui m'écrit et ses lettres sont peu nombreuses. Bien sûr ma principale admiratrice a arrêté de m'écrire ça fait un peu plus de deux ans._

L'un des noms d'oiseau de Tanya fit son apparition dans la tête de Bella.

_Comme ça vous avez remarqué que j'ai oublié de vous raconter une histoire sur Emmett, euh? C'est normal nous ne partageons pas nos petites histoires avec les civils et Emmett pourrait me tuer si jamais il découvrait que je l'ai fait. C'est pour ça que j'ai évité... Pourtant vous semblez être quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. Dans l'armée tout doit être parfait dans ce que vous faites et en particulier dans la propreté de votre caserne et de votre personne. Un après midi - nous étions à l'école de formation des officiers - l'un de nos supérieurs s'est présenté pour une inspection surprise. Tout le monde s'est aligné tandis qu'il inspectait lentement, les uniformes, notre hygiène, nos bottes, etc. Nous étions tous là et nous avons commencé à sentir une odeur horrible. Nous avions beaucoup de mal à garder nos expressions solennelles. Nous remarquâmes que notre officier plissait le nez aussi et cherchait des yeux la source de cette odeur puissante. Une fois qu'il fut près d'Emmett son visage se déforma complètement. Il cria à Emmett. "Lieutenant est-ce que cette puanteur vient de vous?" Emmett tremblait et il répondit : "Je ne sais pas Monsieur." Il semblait complètement se décomposer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas arrivés à comprendre comment les bottes d'Emmett se sont retrouvées pleines de merde de chien. Notre supérieur a été furieux. Emmett a été de corvée de latrines pendant un mois. Inutile de dire qu'il a eu quelques surnoms horribles pour tout le reste de notre entrainement préparatoire. J'espère que cette histoire va rendre votre journée meilleure. Ça m'a aidé pendant des semaines..._

Personne n'avait jamais rendu Emmett nerveux, ni ne lui avait fait peur. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir Emmett trembler dans ses bottes enduites de merde.

_J'aimerai en savoir plus sur votre famille. Espérons qu'il n'y a pas qu'Emmett._

_Je n'ai pas commencé les Marines en retard parce que je faisais la fête. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Encore une fois comme je l'ai dit ma vie a toujours été ennuyeuse. Je suis allé à Northwestern* après l'école secondaire. J'ai obtenu un diplôme d'expert-comptable et j'ai été embauché dans un cabinet d'expertise, le KPMG*. Ma mère voulait que je fasse cela, la sécurité de l'emploi avant tout. J'y ai travaillé pendant un peu plus de deux ans et j'étais malheureux. Je détestais porter une cravate pour aller travailler tous les jours, je détestais être à l'intérieur tout le temps et je me sentais complètement inutile dans ce monde. Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus de ma vie. J'ai pensé que l'armée serait une bonne option. Ainsi même si ma mère et Tanya étaient complètement contre j'ai décidé de rejoindre les Marines. Je suis ici maintenant depuis trois ans et je ne peux pas être plus heureux. Même si c'est ce qui a détruit ma relation d'alors._

"C'est toujours une sorcière," Bella vit rouge en pensant à celle qui faisait passer l'argent avant l'amour et le bonheur de son fiancé.

_Je suis fan des White Sox. Suivez-vous le baseball? Peut-être qu'un jour je vous emmènerai voir un match?_

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à Chicago, après avoir été loin du froid si longtemps je suis devenu une poule mouillée. Je suis allé rendre visite à mère l'hiver dernier et je suis resté terré dans la maison, évitant la neige. C'est une belle ville que vous devriez vraiment visiter un jour. Je vous recommande seulement d'y aller au printemps ou en automne._

_Je dois admettre que je suis légèrement soulagé que vous vouliez enseigner et non pas devenir un de ces intellectuels snobs. Quand je pense à la littérature je me mets à penser à ces gens qui se promenait autour du campus, bien habillés et qui essayaient d'imiter l'accent anglais en récitant du Tolstoï ou du Dante. _

Bella se mit à rire parce qu'il y avait quelques personnes dans sa classe qui ressemblaient exactement à la description qu'Edward venait de faire. Elle non plus ne les supportait pas.

_Ma mère est une lectrice compulsive et elle m'a appris à aimer les livres dès mon plus jeune âge. Je pense que c'est génial de vouloir essayer et enseigner tout cela à la nouvelle génération. Plus personne ne lit maintenant. Je suis sûr que lorsque mes enfants grandiront il n'y aura plus de librairies ou de vrais livres. Tout le monde cherchera les informations sur internet et lira des livres électroniques. Vous avez très bon goût en matière de lecture. Le comte de Monte-Cristo est mon préféré. Je suis très déçu - sans remettre en question votre intelligence - à cause de votre amour pour ces livres de vampires. Avec un peu de chance je serai capable de dépasser ce défaut._

"Typiquement masculin, ils sont juste jaloux," pensa-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de toute façon, considérant qu'elle conservait secrète son obsession concernant Twilight.

_Alors que vous semblez nerveuse de ne pas comprendre votre ouverture d'esprit avec moi j'en suis reconnaissant. J'aime la franchise de nos lettres. Je crains que vous n'appréciez mon opinion sur l'amour un peu plus que vous ne le devriez. Je suis passé par la même expérience que vous et je ne suis plus très loin d'avoir récupéré mais je suis très inexpérimenté dans cet aspect de la vie. J'admire le fait que vous vouliez garder ces parties importantes de vous-même pour la personne que vous aimerez. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour moi, sûrement parce que je n'ai aimé personne d'autre et que je n'ai pas de point de comparaison. Si je devais le déterminer par combien j'ai été dévasté par ce qu'elle m'a fait, je peux seulement supposer avoir été totalement amoureux d'elle. Je ne le suis plus à présent et je suis content d'avoir finalement été capable d'en arriver là. Je sais que vous y arriverez aussi. Le jour où votre première lettre est arrivée était le jour qui aurait dû être celui de notre anniversaire. Alors recevoir votre lettre a été une distraction bienvenue._

_Je suis curieux de connaitre quelques-uns des noms que vous avez trouvé pour Tanya, ça ne m'offensera pas que vous les partagiez avec moi. Je suis sûr que ça me fera rire ... vous le faites toujours._

_Je ne suis sorti avec personne depuis Tanya. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir comment ce sera quand chacun de nous partira et pourra de nouveau donner son cœur. J'espère pouvoir vous assurer que vous pourrez tomber amoureuse de nouveau et que vous vivrez heureuse après ça mais je ne peux pas faire une telle promesse. Je ne serai pas un très bon ami si je le faisais. La façon dont nous nous sentons, notre réticence, ne peut pas être irrationnelle. Si c'est le cas alors, nous pouvons parcourir la terre en étant fous ensemble._

_Aussi effrayant que ça puisse paraitre, j'espère que je pourrais retrouver ça un jour et j'espère que ce sera mieux que la dernière fois. J'espère vraiment que vous vous déciderez à le vouloir aussi et que vous l'aurez dans votre vie aussi._

_Ma mère m'a mieux éduqué que ça, demander à une fille combien elle pèse... alors je ne vous le demanderais pas. Mais je peux vous demander à quoi vous ressemblez?_

_Pensez-vous à courir? Je cours huit kilomètres aussi souvent que je peux, en plus de notre entrainement quotidien ici. Les jours où je ne peux pas courir sont très difficiles pour moi. C'est devenu comme une addiction. Je vous promets que ça marche. Vous oublierez tout de lui et pourrez aller de l'avant. De plus, ça vous aidera à perdre cette centaine de kilos - en supposant que vous en pesiez cent cinquante ou plus, ce qui bien sûr, n'a aucune importance pour moi._

_Je vais révéler un secret, je vais sans doute recevoir une promotion et je suis très excité à ce sujet. Ils me le diront quand je rentrerai à la base. Cela me rend un peu anxieux de revenir au pays._

_Bon footing et passez une excellente semaine. Merci encore pour le courrier._

_Edward_

Comme Bella relisait la lettre d'Edward, la pluie commença à crépiter sur son pare-brise et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte avant qu'il ne pleuve trop fort. Elle remit la lettre d'Edward dans son enveloppe et l'enferma dans la boite à gants.

Courant à un rythme régulier Bella pensa à Edward. Il avait raison. Courir la distrayait de Mike et ça la faisait penser à un Marine qu'elle était ravie d'apprendre à connaitre.

...

SAM-R : **S**quad **A**dvanced **M**arksman **R**ifle - fusil de précision semi-automatique.

White Sox / Cubs : 2 équipes de baseball de Chicago

Seakawks : équipe de football américain de Seattle.

Elaine de Seinfeld : personnage de la série Seinfeld datant des années 90. Victime du destin, elle se fait souvent avoir par les machinations de son entourage.

Université de Northwestern : université située à Evanston en banlieue nord de Chicago.

KPMG : réseau mondial de prestation de services d'audits, fiscaux et de conseils.

* * *

Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ce premier chapitre,

pour vos commentaires, vos mises en alerte et en favori

Continuez à donner votre avis, LuvCullens vient lire les commentaires

A bientôt!


	3. Chapitre 3

.

.

**SINCERELY, LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 3 - **

Edward devait se parler à chaque pas vers sa couchette. Il était épuisé. Ils avaient eu un entrainement tout au long de la nuit et maintenant le soleil commençait à se lever et il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

"Cullen, attends." Edward tourna la tête pour voir McCarty lui courir après.

"Qu'y-a-t-il, mon pote?" demanda Emmett en lui tapant dans le dos.

"Pas grand chose, je suis épuisé. Je vais aller dormir aussi longtemps qu'ils me laisseront le faire. Puis je me lèverai pour refaire tout ça à nouveau."

"Ouah tu as vraiment besoin de dormir, ronchon."

"Comment fais-tu pour être toujours en forme, McCarty? Tu te dopes au Red Bull?"

"Je suis redoutable, hein? Ne me déteste pas."

"J'y travaillerai," rit Edward. Il se sentait comme s'il ne pouvait définitivement pas rester de mauvaise humeur en la présence de ce type.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu étais sur la liste des promotions."

"Ouais, je suppose qu'il doit leur manquer quelques tireurs d'élite s'ils me veulent."

Emmett souffla exaspéré. "Ne joue pas la carte de l'humilité devant moi Cullen. Tu sais que tu es bon, tu l'as toujours été. Je suis surpris que ça leur ait prit autant de temps pour réaliser que tu es le meilleur du meilleur."

"Bon ce n'est pas encore fait. Il faut que je m'entraine davantage et que j'ai plus de pratique."

Emmett hocha la tête pour approuver. "Hey? Voudrais-tu qu'on aille tirer tous les deux plus tard?"

"Bien sûr, viens me chercher. Est-ce que tu t'imagines qu'il ne reste plus que soixante jours et que nous serons de retour à Pendelton*," dit Emmett, une lueur illumina son visage. Edward hocha la tête et frotta sa nuque. "Tu n'es pas excité de rentrer aux Etats-Unis?"

"Je n'ai pas une merveilleuse femme qui m'attend à la maison Emmett. Alors être là n'est pas très différent d'être chez moi. Bon ce n'est pas complètement vrai, la nourriture est meilleure à la maison."

"C'est vrai mon ami. J'ai envie d'un bon cheeseburger et de frites comme tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Je pourrai aussi me servir d'un petit quelque chose, quelque chose pour ma femme."

"Non, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça, Emmett."

"Edward tu as besoin d'une femme. C'est ce qui va te remonter le moral," dit-il à Edward en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Non, c'est ce dont **toi** tu as besoin."

"Mec, tu ne peux pas rester célibataire pour toujours. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que tu te maries, tu as juste besoin d'une amie."

Edward secoua la tête et rit. "Tu ne vas pas avoir un bébé bientôt?"

"Ouais, Rose doit accoucher trois semaines après que nous soyons rentrés."

L'attention d'Emmett fut facilement détournée et il entama une discussion à propos de cette petite fille qui allait bientôt arriver.

Lorsque Edward arriva à son baraquement il était trop fatigué pour même retirer ses vêtements. Il tomba sur le matelas et s'endormit en quelques secondes sans penser à rien.

Des voix commencèrent à atteindre l'esprit d'Edward le tirant de son sommeil lourd. Il roula sur le côté et entendit un bruissement sous son épaule. Il ouvrit les paupières assez longtemps pour regarder l'heure à son poignet. Onze heures. Il avait dormi cinq heures. Plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il pouvait entendre les hommes à l'extérieur et deux autres hommes qui avaient une conversation de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux plus grand et il savait qu'il était officiellement réveillé pour sa journée.

Il bascula ses jambes hors du lit, il poussa sur ses coudes et entendit à nouveau ce bruissement. Il regarda et vit une enveloppe bleue sous lui. Elle avait dû arriver hier mais il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Rapidement il se redressa et ouvrit la lettre.

_Cher Edward, _

_Tout d'abord merci de m'avoir raconté votre histoire. Ça m'a fait toute la journée. Un jour je le torturai avec cette information sans en dévoiler la source. A partir de maintenant j'ai une dette envers vous._

_Je vais vous parler de mes parents comme vous me parlerez des vôtres en retour. Mes parents Renée et Charlie sont géniaux. Ils sont ensemble depuis leurs études secondaires et ils s'adorent absolument. Ça peut même devenir dérangeant pour certains. Vous devez penser qu'ils doivent s'être lassés après trente ans. Je ne pense pas que je trouverai le même amour que le leur. Mon père est le chef de la police et il était dans l'Air Force avant ça. Ma mère est infirmière et elle a été une maman à plein temps même maintenant que nous sommes adultes - si on peut dire qu'Emmett soit adulte... Emmett a quatre ans de plus que moi et il m'a tourmenté ma vie entière. Cependant je le l'échangerai pour rien au monde. Mais ne lui dites jamais que je vous l'ai dit. Rosalie, sa femme, est ma meilleure amie depuis que nous avons neuf ans. Lorsqu'elle en a eu douze elle a décidé qu'elle était amoureuse de mon frère. Ça me rendait presque malade. La plupart du temps elle gardait ce qu'elle pensait pour elle, à ma plus grande joie. Pour une raison quelconque, il la remarqua enfin quand nous eûmes dix-sept ans, pervers. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle en ait dix-huit et ensuite il ne voulut plus la quitter, pervers encore._

Edward essaya de se représenter Emmett en train d'attendre un an pour sortir avec Rosalie. Il avait vu des photos de Rosalie et elle était magnifique. Pas vraiment le type d'Edward mais très jolie. Il ne pensait pas qu'Emmett puisse faire ça, attendre aussi longtemps. Il rit en imaginant sa frustration.

_Ils se sont mariés il y a deux ans. Et dans deux mois Rosalie aura leur premier enfant et je suis si excitée de devenir tante. Rosalie passe l'été avec nous à Forks puisque Emmett n'est pas là, ainsi elle et moi pouvons passer du temps ensemble. Je pense qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi après m'avoir entendue pleurer au téléphone les premières semaines après le fameux incident. Je suis le bébé et la seule fille. Mon père plane au-dessus de moi et s'inquiète de chaque homme sur terre qui détruira ma vertu. Ma mère est cool, nous parlons comme si nous étions des amies mais elle sait remettre les choses en place quand il y a besoin. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de le faire, je suis une gentille fille. Je suppose que ça été autre chose pour Emmett ; je dois alléger leur travail le plus possible. Comme vous je n'ai pas passé mon temps à faire la fête. Emmett a passé toute sa vie à me mettre dans l'embarras et à se moquer de moi. Parfois, il est vraiment drôle et quelquefois tout simplement ennuyeux. Aucun gars ne voudrait se jouer de moi par crainte de mon grand frère. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir une famille géniale._

Bella dépeignait vraiment la famille parfaite. Edward se sentit un peu envieux.

_Vous faites vraiment le modeste. Quatre ans à Northwestern puis embauché par l'une des plus grandes entreprises comptables. Très impressionnant mon ami mais ce qui l'est encore plus pour moi c'est d'avoir choisir de faire ce que vous vouliez. J'admire le fait que vous vouliez passer votre vie à faire autre chose que de gagner de l'argent. Vous souhaitez contribuer à l'amélioration des choses. Vous êtres fidèle à vous-même. Je dois admettre que vous m'intimidez complètement. Je l'étais avant mais maintenant je le suis à un tout autre niveau._

_Etes-vous heureux dans les Marines? Je ne sais même pas où vous êtes? Et y a-t-il longtemps que vous y êtes? Quels sont vos projets en terme de carrière militaire? Et bien sûr, avez-vous un tatouage et où est-il? Je pense qu'il est nécessaire d'en avoir un quand on est militaire. Ma mère en a perdu son sang-froid lorsque Emmett est arrivé à la maison avec son premier_.

_Juste pour vous avertir, si je rencontre Tanya je vais la traiter de folle et peut-être même utiliser mon crochet du droit, celui qu'Emmett m'a appris avant mon premier rendez-vous. Puis-je compter sur vous pour faire la même chose si jamais vous rencontrez Mike?_

Edward rit si fort qu'il en toussa et que ça chassa le sommeil de sa gorge. Il aimait voir que même après si peu de lettres ils soient si à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et il aimait que Bella soit si protectrice envers lui. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour voir la réaction de Tanya si quelqu'un comme Bella l'affrontait.

_Je suis une fan de baseball, de football et de basket-ball. C'est quasiment impossible de ne pas l'être en ayant grandi avec mon père et mon frère. Ils sont drogués de sport. Je connais les sports et j'aime bien les regarder mais je n'y joue pas. Ça m'a évité de me confronter à mon manque de coordination pendant un moment mais maintenant je dois admettre que je suis probablement l'une des personnes les plus maladroites à qui vous écrirez ou rencontrez. J'espère que vous ne verrez jamais ça._

_C'est très sage de votre part de ne pas me demander combien je pèse. Votre mère vous a bien élevé. Je pensais que ce serait drôle si nous ne nous disions pas à quoi nous ressemblions. J'ai déjà une image de vous dans ma tête et je présume que vous aussi, laissons juste ça comme ça. Peut-être qu'un jour, si jamais nous nous rencontrons, ce sera encore plus excitant. Cependant je suis presque certaine que vous serez déçu._

Il était sûr qu'elle était folle. Elle devait être belle. Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait imaginée et ensuite il commença imaginer Emmett en femme. Cette image le fit frémir et pas de la bonne façon. Il n'y a qu'une femme qui pouvait vouloir ne pas savoir à quoi l'autre ressemblait mais bon, il ferait avec.

_Vous serez fier de savoir que j'ai commencé à courir, appelons ça une marche rapide. J'y travaille. Ma famille est choquée par ma nouvelle habitude et ils se moquent constamment de moi - vous savez à cause de ma coordination. Je vais l'admettre face à vous et à vous seul, je suis tombée pas mal de fois. Je ne pense pas que ce soit dû à mon manque de coordination mais plutôt à la chaussée qui est constamment humide et boueuse et à mon manque de concentration. Mon esprit est toujours pris par quelque chose d'autre. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas ce problème. Vous pourriez probablement courir les yeux fermés et ressembler encore à une publicité pour Runner's World *._

_Courir fonctionne, vous aviez raison. Je peux penser plus logiquement et trouver un sens aux choses quand je suis sur le goudron. Je dois admettre que j'ai couru davantage cette semaine. L'école reprend dans deux semaines et je suis si terrifiée de tomber sur Jessica ou sur Mike. J'ai fait beaucoup de chemin, il y a des jours où je ne pense pas du tout à eux et je n'ai pas pleuré depuis deux semaines. J'ai bien peur que de les voir va de nouveau faire s'écrouler mon monde et que je devrais tout recommencer. Auriez-vous quelques mots de sagesse pour moi? De toute façon, je peux dire honnêtement que j'espère ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse._

Pour une quelconque raison la dernière phrase provoqua un spasme dans l'estomac d'Edward et il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

_Il m'avait toujours fait sentir bien. Il a été la première relation adulte que j'ai eue, et ça me paraissait bien d'avoir un homme qui me regardait comme il le faisait. Ça va me manquer vraiment d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi tout le temps. Mais en regardant en arrière je réalise que cette relation n'était pas bonne. L'attirance était là, nous nous amusions et il me comprenait mais je réalise qu'il n'était pas mon meilleur ami et je pense que pour qu'une relation soit un succès nous devions être le meilleur ami de l'autre. Est-ce que c'est étrange? Je pense que cette constatation m'a permis d'avancer dans mon mal-être. Bien sûr, cette compréhension m'est venue lorsque je courais. Tanya était-elle votre meilleure amie? Que manquait-il à votre relation?_

_L'école me tiendra occupée, alors je sais que j'aurais moins de temps pour penser à ces choses. L'inconvénient c'est que je ne vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir et attendre vos lettres comme je le fais maintenant. J'espère être capable d'écrire aussi souvent malgré tout. Ne le prenez pas personnellement s'il y du retard dans mes lettres. Gardez à l'esprit que vous écrivez à une obsédée qui prend ses études très au sérieux. Je pense à vous quand même... peut-être plus que je le devrais._

De l'excitation envahit les veines d'Edward. Il ressentait un plaisir irrationnel à cette correspondance avec Bella et il fut grandement soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas que de son côté. Il se demanda si elle relisait ses lettres comme il le faisait lui et aussi s'ils se rencontreraient un jour. Edward eut soudain peur de cet attachement rapide et inhabituel qu'il développait pour cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine.

_J'espère que vous aurez une bonne semaine et que vous pourrez éviter Emmett autant que possible._

_Votre amie,_

_Bella McCarty_

_P. S. : Puisque vous êtes si courtois de me répondre à nouveau et ne me demandez pas combien je pèse, je vais vous le dire, je pèse 56 kg. Vous pouvez respirer à nouveau._

Edward rit en pliant la lettre. Elle ne pesait que 56 kg. Elle était plus légère que ce qu'il pensait. Comment quelqu'un de la taille d'Emmett pouvait-il avoir une sœur aussi petite?

La sœur d'Emmett était en train de devenir l'une de ses personnes préférées et il ne pouvait attendre de recevoir une autre lettre d'elle.

**OOo°oOO**

"A Bella!" Quatre filles adorables levèrent leur verre pour porter un toast à leur amie.

"Arrêtez les filles. Je reviendrai pour Thanksgiving," rougit-elle.

"C'est ta dernière année d'étude. Tu vas être la première de nos amies à obtenir tson diplôme," déclara Rosalie en prenant son verre d'eau.

"Nous sommes si fières de toi," renchérit Leah.

"Tu vas tellement nous manquer," intervint Angela.

"Vous les filles, êtes les meilleures amies que l'on peut espérer avoir. Je souhaiterai pouvoir vous emmener toutes avec moi." Bella tendit sa main vers celle d'Angela et la serra. "Repartir serait beaucoup plus facile si vous pouviez venir avec moi les filles."

"Bella la base n'est pas si loin de l'université. Si quelqu'un te cause des problèmes appelle-moi et je viendrai leur botter leur sale derrière," promit Rosalie avec un sourire malicieux.

"Rosalie ne pourrais-tu pas juste croiser tes jambes et garder le bébé là jusqu'à ce que je revienne pour Thanksgiving? L'idée que tu puisses l'avoir quand je ne serais pas là m'est insupportable." Rosalie roula des yeux et rit à la demande déraisonnable de Bella. "Je suis sérieuse. Elle pourrait avoir un mois quand je la verrai la première fois."

"De nouveau, nous ne sommes pas si loin." Rosalie soupira sachant comment Bella pouvait être obsédée par ses études et elle était presque sûre qu'elle ne prendrait pas un seul week-end pour se détendre. "Nous t'enverrons des photos. Nous nous parlerons sur Skype et je te montrerai son rot ou te laisserai regarder quand je lui changerai sa couche."

"Dégoûtant! Je ne peux pas croire que je vais rater la naissance de ma nièce. Et si Emmett n'est pas rentré et que tu sois seule? Je pourrai reporter mon semestre et rester avec toi à la base."

"Emmett sera là dans les temps, sinon j'ai Renée. Ne pense même pas à différer tes cours à cause de moi ou de ce bébé et n'essaie pas d'agir comme si sauter tes cours avait quelque chose à voir avec ce bébé." Bella baissa immédiatement les yeux pour éviter le regard de ses amies et le soudain sérieux du groupe. "Tu as parcouru énormément de chemin ces dernières semaines. Tout va bien aller."

Leah enroula un bras autour de l'épaule de Bella. "Rosalie a raison, tu n'es plus la même personne qu'au début de l'été. Je ne connais personne d'aussi fort et déterminé que toi."

"Vous avez raison les filles, je me sens mieux. Mais... que faire si je vois l'un d'eux et que tout revienne. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça. Il me semble que tout ça est finalement réglé mais si je les vois encore je vais tomber en mille morceaux... une fois de plus."

Aussi gracieusement que son ventre le lui permettait, Rosalie se leva et alla s'agenouiller près de sa belle-sœur et meilleure amie. " Ce sera probablement difficile la première fois que tu les verras. Ça te fera sentir trahie et mal à l'aise mais tu te sentiras tellement plus forte quand ce sera fini. C'est inévitable de les voir, Bella. Il faut juste que ça passe. Et ça t'aidera à aller de l'avant. C'est comme arracher un sparadrap, tu sais que ça va faire mal mais tu le fais tellement vite que c'est déjà fini."

"Je ne sais pas," soupira Bella en faisant non de la tête.

"Souviens-toi quand nous avions treize ans et que j'étais amoureuse d'Emmett et qu'il sortait avec cette garce d'Irina?" Un petit sourire commença à se former sur les lèvres de Bella. "Je ne voulais plus sortir parce que je voulais pleurer chaque fois que je les voyais ensemble. Tu ne m'as pas laissé faire. Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas que ton sale frère nous empêche de nous amuser."

Le groupe se mit à rire en se rappelant les extrémités auxquelles Rosalie en était arrivée pour attirer l'attention d'Emmett dans ses jeunes années.

Bella regarda Rosalie. "J'allais le tuer dans son sommeil s'il avait éconduit ma meilleure amie. Je n'aurai jamais pu penser que vous finiriez ensemble tous les deux."

"Nous n'y serions jamais arrivés si tu ne m'avais pas aidé à dépasser mes insécurités. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais paradé avec mon corps de seize ans devant lui avant qu'il retourne à l'université pour attirer son attention."

Leah intervint dans la conversation, "Rosalie, ta silhouette sexy ressemblait à celui d'une superbe jeune femme de 21 ans tu sais, le genre de celui des modèles qui mangent et ont des formes. N'importe quel homme aurait été aveugle de ne pas te remarquer."

"Hey et n'oubliez pas que mes seins sont vrais!" Tout le monde éclata de rire et Rosalie présenta son énorme poitrine de femme enceinte à chacune d'entre elles pour qu'elles puissent constater. C'était l'une des choses que Bella aimait avec ses amies, peu importe les circonstances elles arrivaient toujours à rire. Rosalie se calma et elle regarda Bella droit dans les yeux. "Tu peux le faire Bella. Je sais que tu peux. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses. Tu vas affronter ça et continuer. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre là-bas pour toi. Tu vas regarder une dernière fois en arrière et te demander pourquoi diable tu pleurais pour Mike Newton."

"Rosalie a raison Bella. Je te fais totalement confiance," chuchota Angela dans l'oreille de Bella.

"Et encore mieux, tu vas trouver le gars le plus sexy du campus, le faire tomber amoureux de toi et ensuite tu t'afficheras avec lui face à eux," lança Leah.

Les pensées de Bella dérivèrent immédiatement vers Edward Cullen et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son estomac de flotter. Ce n'était pas du gars le plus sexy du campus dont elle avait besoin. Elle était contente d'avoir l'amitié d'Edward et ses lettres pour la rassurer. " Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gars. Je pense que j'en ai eu assez pour un bon moment."

Rosalie roula des yeux et se dirigea vers son siège. Le dos tourné à Bella elle dit. "Et qu'en est-il de ton correspondant?" Quand Rosalie se retourna elle avait ce regard qui signifiait qu'elle savait.

Bella rougit immédiatement et elle se demanda si Rosalie était au courant pour les lettres d'Edward. "Oh c'est juste un ami. Rien qui ne m'intéresse romantiquement."

"Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qui pourrait t'intéresser pourtant. J'ai remarqué que tu étais bien mieux depuis que les lettres arrivaient. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence."

"Quelles lettres?" demanda Angela en se penchant de curiosité.

Bella déglutit difficilement. "Juste quelques lettres d'un ami. Il m'aide et me donne quelques conseils." Bella savait que sa voix était hésitante et nerveuse mais elle ne pouvait pas parler d'Edward à ses amies. Il n'y avait pas de secret entre Rosalie et Emmett et Edward et elle avaient été d'accord pour ne pas en parler à son frère insupportable. Ce n'était pas vraiment bien de cacher quelque chose d'aussi génial à ses meilleures amies.

Toutes ses amies la fixaient. Aucune d'entre elles n'en croyait un seul mot. mais elles savaient combien Bella était fragile et elle ne voulaient pas la pousser. En plus s'il y avait quelque chose à dire, Bella le ferait finalement...

L'après-midi suivante Bella était prête pour sa séance de thérapie : aller courir. En dégringolant l'escalier elle vit Rosalie assise sur le canapé.

"Je vais courir Rosalie, tu veux venir?"

"Tu sais que je ne transpire jamais sauf si c'est avec ton frère."

En faisant semblant de vomir, Bella se retourna pour partir.

Tandis qu'elle courait dans la rue par une journée inhabituellement ensoleillée ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers son retour à l'université. Elle savait que Rosalie avait raison, c'était juste mieux de dépasser ça mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'était inévitable qu'elle voie Jessica. Elles étaient dans la même année et elles avaient eu pas mal de cours ensemble pendant ces derniers trois ans. Heureusement elle avait pu se débarrasser du contrat de location de l'appartement. Elle s'était assurée de faire ça dès que le scandale avait éclaté. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se retrouve avec Jessica au prochain trimestre. Elle allait vivre dans un autre appartement avec une fille qu'elle avait brièvement rencontrée à la fin de l'année.

Mike serait un peu plus facile à éviter. Ils étaient tous les deux en dernière année et comme ils avaient beaucoup de matières différentes leurs cours n'avaient pas lieu dans les mêmes bâtiments. Elle éviterait aussi d'aller à la bibliothèque parce que Mike y passait de longs moments.

Peut-être avaient-ils rompu, qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait? Enfer! Ils pouvaient aussi bien ne jamais avoir été ensemble, cela permettrait de résoudre la moitié du problème. La seule idée de les voir l'un ou l'autre faisait bouillir son sang mais la pensée de les voir ensemble faisait retourner son estomac et la rendait malade.

En s'approchant de son allée elle ralentit pour marcher et essaya de retrouver son souffle. Une fois à l'intérieur elle but son eau avec délice en s'appuyant contre le comptoir en briques et remarqua la pile de courrier sur la table. Elle alla vers la pile et le feuilleta, il n'y avait aucune lettre pour elle. Elle attendait une lettre d'Edward, ses deux dernières étaient arrivées un jeudi et elle n'en avait pas eu jeudi denier. Déçue elle alla dans sa chambre, se débarrassa des ses vêtements mouillés et choisit une robe avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. En chemin quelque chose capta son attention. Posée au milieu du lit il y avait une enveloppe.

Cela lui demanda beaucoup de force pour empêcher le cri qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Elle ouvrit la lettre sans même lire l'enveloppe.

_Chère Bella,_

_Tu ne m'es en rien redevable. C'est moi qui suis impatient de recevoir tes lettres et c'est un assez bon paiement._

_Votre famille semble idyllique. Je n'aurai pas grand-chose à dire sur la mienne. Je pense avoir déjà dit que mon père était militaire. Ce que je n'ai pas mentionné c'est que je ne l'ai jamais connu. Ma mère et lui se sont rencontrés un soir dans un bar où les soldats vont quand ils ont du temps libre. Ils ont passé une nuit ensemble et ma mère est tombée enceinte. Je connais sa carrière dans la Navy j'ai vu sa photo, quelques simples faits et des histoires que j'ai trouvées dans les archives militaires. Il est mort avant que j'ai pu le localiser. Ma mère et géniale quand j'étais jeune. Elle était attentive, elle lisait pour moi tout le temps, elle participait à mes jeux et était là pour tous mes diplômes. Mais une fois que je suis devenu adulte je crois qu'elle est partie en quête d'un compagnon. Elle change sans cesse de partenaire. Elle bouge sans arrêt et elle est devenue dépendante de moi financièrement. J'ai de ses nouvelles quand elle n'a plus de compagnon mais quand elle en a un ça peut prendre des mois avant que ça arrive. Elle est adulte alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir choisi de vivre sa vie mais je me fais du souci pour elle tout le temps. Je souhaite juste qu'elle puisse trouver quelqu'un qui la rende heureuse. Je suis fils unique c'est pourquoi je m'inquiète._

Le cœur de Bella se serra pour cet homme et elle se sentit tout à coup comme la plus égoïste sur terre. Elle s'était plainte à lui concernant son problème de petit-ami et lui avait dit combien sa famille était merveilleuse et Edward était tout seul. Comment une mère pouvait-elle si égoïste et comment un fils pouvait-il être aussi compréhensif?

_Je suis très heureux dans les Marines. Je pense que c'était un bon choix pour moi. Actuellement je suis en Afghanistan mais je suis sûr que tu avais deviné ça dans mes lettres. Je ne peux en dire guère plus mais ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai une vue géniale sur le désert. Je suis déployé avec ton frère et comme il me l'a dit l'autre jour il ne nous reste plus qu'une soixantaine de jours avant que nous rentrions au pays. Je suis basé à Camp Pendleton et j'aime le temps qu'il fait là-bas. Il me reste deux ans encore avec les Marines pour savoir si je veux continuer. Je suppose que je passerai ce cap quand je serai là-bas. Vue ma situation actuelle, je suis célibataire, je ne dépense presque rien et je n'ai pas de famille, je pense que je rempilerai. Et oui j'ai un tatouage. Deux même. L'un qui est une représentation tribale sur mon épaule gauche et un petit symbole du corps des Marines dans le dos, sur mon omoplate droite. Je suis sûr que je le regretterai un jour, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Que penses-tu des tatouages, sexy ou hideux?_

Bella pensait à son beau corps, définitivement sexy. Elle savait tout au fond d'elle qu'Edward avait un corps magnifique.

_Je pourrais payer pour voir ton crochet du droit. Je te préviens que Tanya a de la gueule quand elle est en colère._

Elle rit sachant qu'Emmett pourrait probablement dire la même chose. Il essayait toujours de les faire se bagarrer Rosalie et elle quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Non c'était une plaisanterie... il avait encouragé ça... si Rosalie ne se tournait pas avant ... pour le frapper à sa place.

_Je voudrai certainement taper sur ton ex. Je pourrai même encaisser sa riposte. Nous pourrions en discuter lorsque nous nous rencontrerons._

"Est-il en train de flirter?" se demanda-t-elle alors qu'un sourire se répandait sur son visage.

_Je vais admettre être un peu déçu que tu ne veuilles pas me dire à quoi tu ressembles ou m'envoyer une photo. J'irai fouiner dans les affaires d'Emmett. Non, je plaisante, je peux respecter cela, rester mystérieuse quelques soient tes raisons. En fait je suis tout à fait soulagé que tu ne pèses pas 250 kilos._

Un frisson d'inquiétude la parcourut. Que faire s'ils se rencontraient un jour et qu'il soit déçu? Que faire s'il pensait qu'elle allait être jolie? Bella pensait à elle comme étant une personne simple, la laisserait-il tomber?

_Je dois dire Bella que tu es l'une des femmes les plus intéressantes et les plus attirantes que je n'ai jamais connue. J'aime le fait que tu apprécies le sport. Le sport est une grande partie de mon temps, en faire ou en regarder._

_Je ne rirai pas de ton manque de coordination, je trouve cela assez attachant. Je n'ai encore rien vu donc je ne peux pas dire quelle sera ma réaction avec certitude. Je suppose que nous ne le saurons que quand nous irons faire un jogging ensemble ... un jour._

_Je suis fier que tu coures et que tu commences à voir les choses plus clairement. Je ne peux pas imaginer ta peur de tomber sur son ex. Je n'ai jamais eu cela à vivre et ça n'arrivera probablement jamais. Continue juste à faire ce que tu fais et rappelle-toi que je suis là pour te soutenir, peu importe la distance à laquelle je suis. Je sais que ça se passera bien, rentre à la maison et va courir dès que c'est fini et fais ce que tu as à faire parce que c'est ce qui marche le mieux pour toi._

_Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette 'chose de meilleur ami' avant et je pense que tu as raison. On doit être les meilleurs amis avant d'être attiré par l'autre. Ma relation avec Tanya aurait pu être tellement mieux si nous avions été les meilleurs amis. Merci à toi, je sais maintenant que c'est quelque chose qui va être important pour moi si jamais je me décide à commencer une autre relation. Ça fait deux ans que je suis seul et ce que je peux dire c'est que la seule chose qui me manque c'est de la compagnie. Ça m'ennuie de n'avoir personne à serrer dans mes bras, à embrasser, à soutenir, manger avec, parler et recevoir des lettres. Ça craint d'être seul parfois._

Pour rune raison quelconque Bella eut soudain un désir désespérer de rencontrer Edward, de le toucher. Elle souhaitait qu'ils puissent avoir cette conversation en personne afin qu'elle puisse le tenir dans ses bras.

_Waouh je suis devenu déprimé là pendant cette dernière minute. Je suis sûr que tu vas rentrer à l'université dans peu de temps et j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien. Bonne chance pour tout, et avant tout pour Mike, je penserai à toi. Reste concentrée et souviens-toi que _**je **_pense que tu es trop bien pour lui. N'oublie pas de m'envoyer ton adresse là-bas dans ta prochaine lettre._

_Ton ami,_

_Edward_

_P. S. : Je pense à toi plus que je ne le devrais._

Bella relut la dernière partie de la lettre au moins trois fois avant de la poser. Son estomac était tout chamboulé et elle était sûre qu'elle était plus affectée que ce qu'elle devrait. Pensait-il vraiment à elle? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle était trop bien pour Mike? Ces pensées allaient la poursuivre pendant des jours.

...

_*Au sud de la Californie_

*Le Monde du Coureur, c'est un magazine

* * *

**_Merci pour vos commentaires, vos mises en alerte et en favori_**

**_ou tout simplement d'être venues lire, _**

**_j'espère que ça continue de vous plaire..._**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage_**

**_A tout bientôt!_**


	4. Chapitre 4

.

.

**SINCERELY, LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 4 -**

"Alice, arrête de parler. Ici c'est pour les gens qui veulent étudier," siffla Bella.

"Quoi? Je n'y peux rien si dans cette pièce il y a vachement d'hommes intéressants. On doit les observer et les juger. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui doivent être faites dans un laboratoire?" Bella rit aussi discrètement que possible.

Alice était devenue sa colocataire et sa personne préférée à Los Angeles pourtant Bella avait été nerveuse d'emménager avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine et ça finit par être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Alice ne ressemblait en rien à Bella mais c'est ce qui la rendait intéressante. Elle était ouverte, drôle, à la mode et c'était très facile de se confier à elle. Quelques heures plus tard elles étaient les meilleures amies et passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble.

"Allons-y, je meurs de faim j'en ai assez d'étudier pour aujourd'hui," Alice haussa les sourcils sachant que Bella n'en avait jamais assez t'étudier. "Bon j'en ai assez... jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps que je m'y remette, ce soir."

Alice secoua la tête et rit. Les deux filles transportaient beaucoup d'affaires. Avec son sac sur l'épaule Bella poussa la porte et sortit du laboratoire.

"Je pense vraiment que tu devrais y retourner et parler à ce mec. Il te dévorait complètement des yeux, Bella," gémit Alice.

"Non il ne faisait pas ça."

"Si il le faisait. Tu ne remarques jamais que les garçons te regardent. Je ne peux pas me décider et savoir si c'est à cause de Mike qui t'a complètement démolie ou si c'est à cause de ton petit soldat."

"Chut Alice," souffla une Bella rougissante.

Alice commença à rire. "Je le sais. Je sais que tu éprouves quelque chose pour..."

La voix d'Alice se tut lorsqu'elle rentra dans le dos de Bella.

Bella s'était soudainement arrêtée. Ses membres tremblaient, son sang devint froid et son cœur s'arrêta presque. Quelques mètres plus loin il y avait Mike et Jessica enlacés.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Alice perdue.

Bella ne bougea pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ce qui était là devant elle. Elle savait que dans une seconde Alice comprendrait ce qu'il se passait, un petit soupir s'échappa de sa gorge et sa petite main saisit Bella par le coude.

"Bella! Allons-y!" lui dit-elle.

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer sur ses joues et elle sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Puis elle sentit un autre coup, son ampleur était plus importante sur l'échelle de Richter quand la main de Jessica glissa sur le bras de Mike, Bella se couvrit la bouche et courut à la salle de bain la plus proche.

**OOo°oOO**

Edward rechargea son fusil de sniper alors qu'une flopée de jurons s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il avait raté la moitié de ses cibles. Ce n'était pas bon. Chaque jour ça s'aggravait et il était furieux. C'était tout à fait inacceptable.

"Concentre-toi Cullen," se réprimanda-t-il.

Cela faisait cinq semaines qu'il avait écrit à Bella et il n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles. Jusqu'à présent elle avait été régulière, il avait reçu une lettre toutes les deux semaines. Au fil des jours il s'inquiétait de plus en plus que quelque chose lui soit arrivé ou que ça ne l'intéresse plus de lui écrire. Il savait qu'il avait un peu abusé et peut-être même un peu flirté dans sa dernière lettre mais après y avoir beaucoup réfléchi il avait pensé que c'était acceptable. Il avait peut-être mal interprété ses réactions, peut-être que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un ami. Qu'avait-il fait? Ses lettres étaient la seule chose qu'il attendait et il avait merdé. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa mère non plus. Manque de concentration et maintenant plus de lettres.

Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver de nouveau. Quand Tanya l'avait jeté ça avait affecté sa capacité à se concentrer au travail. Il y avait deux ans sa promotion avait déjà été repoussée. Il n'allait pas laisser une autre fille interférer avec une autre promotion. Il expira longuement, prépara son fusil contre son épaule et se planta bien dans le sol et il tira. Cette fois il toucha directement la cible.

"Que se passe-t-il Lieutenant?" Edward sursauta en entendant la voix de son officier.

"C'est juste un jour sans Monsieur."

"Il semblerait qu'il y en ait eu plusieurs."

"Oui Monsieur."

"Je pense que vous en avez terminé pour aujourd'hui." Edward écarquilla les yeux et allèrent à la rencontre de ceux de son officier. "Je n'ai rien dit Cullen. Mettez-vous en pause aujourd'hui et revenez demain avec la tête à ce que vous faites et nulle part ailleurs. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de journée 'off' en ce moment."

"Monsieur, je vais bien." Le supérieur d'Edward haussa les sourcils lui montrant qu'il n'en supporterait pas plus. "Oui Monsieur."

Edward prit son arme et se dirigea vers le camp. Dès qu'il fut assez loin de tout, il poussa un cri de défoulement et tapa avec son poing contre le pneu du véhicule tout terrain le plus proche.

Une fois dans sa chambre il se changea et passa ses vêtements pour aller courir. Quelques minutes plus tard il était sous la chaleur torride du désert et eut la course la plus difficile depuis très longtemps. La colère courait dans ses veines. Il était déçu de lui-même d'être si facilement distrait et d'être incapable de mieux compartimenter sa vie. Il tira sur ses bras plus fort et allongea sa foulée, son rythme s'accéléra et il courut plus vite que jamais. Son corps brulait et lui faisait mal à chaque pas. Mais il sentit la confusion et l'anxiété transpirer de son corps, de ses pensées. Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle il courait. C'est pourquoi il travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement, pour empêcher sa tête de penser et rester concentré.

Au moment où il revint au camp il se sentait prêt à travailler, à être un meilleur soldat, le meilleur qu'il pouvait et son malaise avec Bella avait disparu. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la base, son attention fut attirée par un attroupement. Inconsciemment son cœur bondit sachant que c'était la distribution du courrier. Il se tint là, avec les autres impatients, essayant de paraitre détaché. Il se concentra pour rester maître de lui-même quand il aperçut au milieu de la pile qui était distribuée une enveloppe bleue familière.

Faisant passer son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre et mâchonnant l'intérieur de sa joue pour garder un visage sérieux, il attendit patiemment. Enfin après ce qui lui sembla être une heure, il entendit "Cullen!"

Il fit un pas en avant et décontracté récupéra son trésor puis s'en alla. Il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt trempé, enleva ses chaussettes puis ouvrit l'enveloppe avec son couteau. Il se coucha sur sa couverture en laine et tira doucement la lettre de l'enveloppe.

_Cher Edward,_

_Je suis désolée qu'il m'ait fallu aussi longtemps pour répondre à ta gentille lettre. J'espère que tu ne pensais pas que je t'avais oublié ou que je ne pensais pas à toi. Ma dernière semaine à Forks a été une peu chaotique, faire les sacs, passer du temps avec ma famille et mes amis et m'avancer dans mes lectures pour le prochain trimestre. Les deux premières semaines de cours ont été très chargées. Je devais me réadapter, essayer de trouver un emploi à temps partiel et m'organiser pour pouvoir étudier. J'étudie beaucoup. Je suis désolée. Je pensais souvent à toi mais je ne cessais de remettre au lendemain et le temps a passé._

Tout au fond de lui Edward fut soulagé, il ne s'était pas raconté d'histoires et elle lui avait écrit_._

_Les deux dernières semaines ont été particulièrement difficiles. Je voulais m'être calmée avant de t'écrire._

Son cœur se serra. Il comprit immédiatement que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ce salaud de Mike.

_Je l'ai vu.. je les ai vus ... et ça m'a dévastée. Je pensais que j'allais bien, j'étais sûr que j'avais surmonté tout ça mais non. Je marchais et je les vus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant, se parlant avec les yeux, puis j'ai vu... Elle avait une bague de fiançailles au doigt. C'était comme si on m'arrachait le cœur. Je ne pouvais plus parler, je ne pouvais que pleurer._

_J'ai passé la fin de la semaine à me morfondre, Rosalie m'a appelée et m'a dit de retrouver ce qui m'avait fait du bien cet été. C'était toi Edward. Je suis allée courir et j'ai relu tes lettres encore et encore et ça m'a bien aidée. Je me sens défaite à l'intérieur mais je suis mieux grâce à toi._

Le frisson qui parcourut Edward était indéniable sachant qu'il avait contribué à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Pourtant, ça ne diminuait pas la douleur qu'il ressentait pour elle.

_Ma nouvelle colocataire, Alice est quelqu'un de merveilleux. Nous sommes devenues amies instantanément et elle m'a bien soutenue. C'est une petite chose minuscule mais très culottée - de façon bien élevée. Elle a un ami Jasper qui est tout le temps ici et je suis sûre qu'il la veut pour autre chose que de l'amitié. C'est vraiment un chic gars. Elle étudie dans le commerce. Elle veut créer sa ligne de vêtements. Et elle s'occupe de moi comme si j'étais son projet. Je ne suis pas la personne la plus à la mode. Je suis plus jeans et t-shirt. Elle n'a fait mettre une robe pour la première fois. Elle essaie de me convaincre de me maquiller mais ça va lui prendre un certain temps._

Les histoires de filles ne sont pas vraiment des choses qui intéressent le plus Edward. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sachant tout cela d'elle.

_Tu vois j'essaie de garder ma maladresse et mon instabilité pour moi mais lentement je la laisse transparaitre à travers ces lettres. Je suis sûre de recevoir plus de cette amitié._

_J'ai été assez chanceuse de trouver un emploi à temps partiel à la bibliothèque. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus parfait pour moi, pas vrai? Je travaille le week-end et le soir. Alice dit toujours ce qu'elle pense et ça nuit totalement à notre intégration mais ça ne me dérange pas. En plus ça me permet de passer moins de temps à me battre avec elle pour ne pas porter de chaussures à talons..._

Edward éclata de rire. Il commençait _vraiment_ à aimer cette fille insensée.

_Je vais avoir beaucoup de boulot pour mes cours ce trimestre. Beaucoup de travail écrit, beaucoup de lectures et bien sûr inévitablement, étudier. En janvier je commence mon stage pédagogique. Ensuite ma vie deviendra encore plus folle mais je me dis juste que c'est ma dernière année. Et que je peux y arriver._

_Tu serais impressionnée par mes compétences en jogging, Edward. Je cours beaucoup plus vite maintenant et je ne suis pas tombée depuis quelques semaines. Peu importe combien je me sens horrible, je suis dix fois mieux quand je reviens. Ma tête est vide et avant que je ne recommence à sentir la tristesse sous-jacente c'est le moment d'aller courir de nouveau. C'est peut-être psychologique. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est ainsi. Je ne sais pas si ça se produit pour toi mais ces dernières semaines alors que j'étais particulièrement émotive et bouleversée j'ai remarqué que je courrais beaucoup plus vite que je pensais pouvoir le faire._

A voir mon dernier footing quelques instants auparavant je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait.

_Je viens de relire ta dernière lettre et je voulais faire des commentaires sur certaines des choses que tu as écrites. C'est mon côté étudiante obsessionnelle qui est mis à nu. Je suis désolée d'entendre parler de tes inquiétudes pour ta mère. Cela ne peut pas être facile. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime et pense souvent à toi même si tu ne le vois pas. Dans quelle phase est-elle en ce moment? Tes tatouages paraissent ... très... attrayants. Si jamais nous nous rencontrons, il faudra que tu me les montres._

Une palpitation fit son apparition dans l'estomac d'Edward quand il eut des pensées de Bella le regardant torse nu.

_Je ne serai jamais assez courageuse pour me faire un tatouage. Ils sont trop permanents et je pense trop. Bon en relisant ce que je viens de t'écrire je me trouve plus qu'ennuyeuse. Pourquoi m'écris-tu encore?_

Il pouvait penser à un million de raisons.

_Je suis tellement désolée du temps que j'ai laissé filer avant de t'écrire et je promets de ne jamais le refaire à nouveau. Peut-être que ça ne t'a pas dérangé après tout mais à moi ça m'aurait bouleversée de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles pendant si longtemps. Merci d'être mon grand ami. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu à mon cœur brisé sans toi. Fais-moi savoir s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi._

_Fais attention à toi._

_Amicalement_,

_Bella_

Il posa sa lettre sur son ventre et jeta un bras sur ses yeux. Il se sentait énervé et inutile. Il voulait être là-bas près d'elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait encore à attendre une autre semaine pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il ne pourrait pas encore attendre deux semaines avant d'avoir des siennes. Il détestait le fait que sa lettre ait perdu sa facilité et sa bonne humeur habituelles. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée qu'elle soit triste et lui sur un autre continent, complètement inutile.

Il se redressa brusquement et la lettre de Bella glissa par côté. Il pourrait l'appeler. Il faudrait qu'il attende jusqu'à ce soir à cause du décalage horaire. Il fallait qu'il ait l'autorisation mais depuis le temps qu'il n'avait appelé personne ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Il se releva complètement et s'empara de sa serviette et de ses vêtements pour aller sous la douche.

Une fois qu'il eût fini de dîner il se dirigea vers les bureaux. L'attente avait rendu la journée encore plus longue. Une fois dans le bureau il s'assit devant l'ordinateur et essaya de trouver le numéro de téléphone de Bella. Il pensait que ça serait difficile uniquement son nom et son adresse mais il y arriva assez facilement. Il attrapa le téléphone par satellite et sortit pour s'installer sur un banc un peu isolé - mais pas trop - pour ne pas perdre le signal.

Il prit plusieurs inspirations profondes et composa le numéro avec les doigts tremblants avant de perdre sa détermination.

"Bonjour?" répondit une voix très excitée. Edward sentit sa gorge se serrer. "Bonjour? Y a-t-il quelqu'un?"

Il se racla la gorge. "Euh oui Madame, pourrai-je parler à Bella McCarty?"

"Oh! Elle n'est pas là. Puis-je prendre un message?" La déception le frappa comme une balle.

"Bien sûr, pouvez-vous lui dire qu'Edward Cullen l'a appelée, s'il vous plait?"

"Oh mon Dieu! Edward Cullen. Celui à qui elle écrit, le Lieutenant Cullen?"

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Edward quand il comprit que Bella avait parlé de lui à sa colocataire. "Oui Madame. Elle ne pourra pas me rappeler mais dites-lui que j'essaierai une autre fois?"

"Non!" Edward fut surpris par le cri et le silence à l'autre bout du téléphone. "Je veux dire elle sera terriblement déçue d'avoir manqué votre appel. Je vais vous donner son numéro de portable."

"Très bien, merci."

Alice lui répéta trois fois le numéro de Bella et lui dit. "Bella ne répondra pas si elle ne reconnait pas votre numéro. Pouvez-vous attendre cinq minutes, je vais l'appeler pour la prévenir que c'est vous qui allez l'appeler?"

"Bien sûr mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer."

"Non vous ne m'ennuyez pas." Cette Alice parlait à cent à l'heure. "Vous pourrez l'appeler dans cinq minutes."

La ligne téléphonique redevint silencieuse et Edward s'assit pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alice ressemblait à une boule d'énergie comme il n'en avait jamais rencontré. A présent il fallait qu'il attende. Il regardait le téléphone laissant les minutes s'écouler. Quand il n'en put plus - quatre minutes après il composa le numéro de téléphone.

Le téléphone sonna une seule fois. "Allô," c'était la voix la plus mélodieuse qu'Edward ait jamais entendue.

"Bella McCarthy?"

"Oui, " bégaya la voix.

"Bella. C'est Edward Cullen." Il passa sa paume moite sur toute la longueur de son pantalon. "Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle? Ta colocataire m'a donné ton numéro et je..."

"Non c'est très bien," l'interrompit-elle. "Plus que bien même. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi au téléphone. Comment vas-tu?"

Un sourire illumina son visage. "Je vais bien. J'ai reçu ta lettre aujourd'hui."

"Oh."

"Je m'inquiétais. Si tu n'es pas occupée j'ai pensé que nous pourrions parler."

"Je ne serais jamais trop occupée." Son enthousiasme était contagieux et Edward se leva et commença à taper du pied dans les graviers sur le sol.

"Comment ça va?"

"Euh, je vais m'en sortir." Il savait qu'elle se retenait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise tout. Il voulait tout entendre.

"Tu ne veux pas en parler?"

"Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je veux passer ma première conversation avec toi à parler de ça."

"Tu peux me parler Bella."

"Je ne peux pas croire que je suis au téléphone avec toi." Un soupir passa à travers le téléphone. "Edward c'était affreux. J'étais avec Alice et nous rentrions. A mi-chemin, dans le couloir je les ai vus ils s'embrassaient contre un mur en riant. C'était comme si on m'avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ils avaient l'air si heureux et ça m'a fait me sentir horrible."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'était mon petit- ami et elle ma meilleure amie. Aucun d'entre eux ne se préoccupe de ce que ça m'a fait, j'ai été dévastée... pendant des mois. Ils m'ont brisée et eux ils sont parfaitement heureux ensemble." Edward pouvait entendre sa voix trembler et peut-être même quelques larmes.

"Alors leur as-tu parlé?"

"Non, avant que je puisse reprendre mes esprits, elle a fait glisser sa main sur son bras et il y avait une énorme bague avec un diamant à son doigt. Une fois que j'ai eu vu ça mon déjeuner est remonté et je suis partie en courant."

"T'ont-ils vue?"

"Je ne pense pas."

"Tu penses que tu pourrais aller les affronter?"

"Non c'est trop tôt. Il faut que je sois plus forte que ça avant de pouvoir le faire."

"Comment tu as géré ça?"

"Bon, après avoir vomi trente minutes dans la salle de bain, j'ai passé le reste de la nuit à pleurer dans mon lit."

"Je suis tellement désolé, je déteste savoir que tu aies eu à traverser tout ça. C'est comme si je revivais mon histoire avec Tanya une fois de plus." Edward pouvait se rappeler très clairement toutes les émotions dont Bella parlait. Il se rassit et s'appuya contre le banc tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

"Ne me dis pas ça, ça me fait sentir horrible."

"Je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça va mieux?"

"Depuis que Rosalie m'a dit de faire ce que j'avais fait la dernière fois pour me sentir mieux, ça va mieux."

Le silence s'installa une minute. "Bella?"'

"C'était toi Edward même si tu es à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Tous tes conseils, ton humour et ton soutien. Ça m'a permis de passer ce cap douloureux cet été et tu m'aides de nouveau. Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans toi." La force était réapparue dans sa voix.

Edward ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était mal à l'aise avec les émotions. "Non Bella, je t'ai juste donné quelques idées. Tu es forte. Tu l'as fait par toi-même."

"Tu sais, je savais qu'ils pourraient rester ensemble mais je n'avais jamais pu penser qu'ils se fianceraient. Lui et moi ça a duré trois ans et il n'a jamais parlé de mariage. Ça ne fait que trois mois qu'ils sont ensemble et ils y ont déjà pensé."

"Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi?" demanda-t-elle tandis que le cœur d'Edward se serrait.

"Tu n'y es pour rien Bella. C'est juste que ça ne devait être comme ça pour vous deux."

"Ouais," dit-elle en reniflant.

"Je vais rentrer aux Etats-Unis bientôt. Voudrais-tu que je le tue?" Elle rit à cette menace puis resta silencieuse. Incapable de supporter le silence, Edward continua. "Est-ce que tu voudrais être avec lui Bella?"

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu voudrais être avec Mike?" Edward retint son souffle inconsciemment souhaitant que la réponse soit négative. Alors que les secondes s'égrenaient son pouls s'accéléra.

"Non," répondit-elle finalement, paraissant soulagée.

"Alors pourquoi les laisses-tu te faire de la peine?" Silence. "Je ne veux pas paraitre idiot mais si tu ne veux pas être avec lui peu importe qui il épouse."

Des reniflements passèrent sur la ligne. "Tu as raison."

"Je sais que ça fait mal comme l'enfer Bella. Quelqu'un qui choisit quelqu'un d'autre... Ça craint. Bella, mais je sens que j'ai appris à te connaitre. Tu sembles être une chic fille et si ce con ne peut pas le voir c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas."

"Je sais que tu as raison mais ça n'en fait pas moins mal."

"Bien sûr que non. Je peux comprendre ça mieux que personne mais je suis là pour toi."

La ligne fut silencieuse. Edward s'inquiétait d'avoir perdu la connexion.

"Bella?"

"Je suis là... j'aimerais tant que tu sois ici." Le cœur d'Edward fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

"Moi aussi. Je me ne sens d'aucun réconfort pour toi."

"Je déteste le fait que tu penses que je suis cette fille pathétique et pitoyable."

"Je ne pense pas ça de toi."

"Bien parce qu'actuellement je suis très forte."

Edward rit. Elle avait retrouvé ce ton d'humour qui passait dans ses lettres. "Je n'en doute pas du tout. Tu as survécu en grandissant auprès d'Emmett alors tu dois être l'une des plus endurantes sur terre." Elle rit de nouveau et ça fit sourire Edward.

"Oh une fois que tu me connaitras tu te demanderas comment Emmett a fait pour me survivre. Demande à Alice elle te dira combien je peux être ennuyeuse. Je n'ai pas du tout coopéré pendant qu'elle cherchait à me métamorphoser."

Edward rit. "J'en suis heureux."

"Tu as parlé avec elle quand tu as appelé?"

"Un peu. Elle est perspicace et c'est une boule d'énergie."

"Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu veux dire?"

Un gloussement s'échappa de la bouche d'Edward. "Bon eh bien elle savait très bien qui j'étais."

"Oui elle le savait," Bella hésita. "Est-ce que ça te dérange?"

"Non pas du tout. Tu lui avais parlé de moi?" Edward fit glisser son pied dans la poussière. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon demandant à une fille si quelqu'un lui plaisait dans la classe.

"En quelque sorte."

"En quelque sorte?" Bella rigola et c'était le plus beau son qu'Edward ait jamais entendu. "Je veux te connaitre Edward."

"Tu le fais non?"

"Non, je veux savoir ce que tu aimes et ce que tu détestes, ce que tu attends de l'existence, dans quoi tu dors, les aliments que tu préfères, les films que tu aimes regarder."

"Tu imagines comment je dors!"

"Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort ça."

"Ton subconscient."

"Je... Je..."

"Bella nous avons du temps et beaucoup de papier à lettre. Je veux te connaitre aussi."

"Quelle est ta friandise préférée?"

"Ça change."

"Je sais bien mais c'est quoi?"

"Les barres au chocolat et aux cacahuètes," répondit-il sans hésiter.

"Très bon choix."

"Et toi alors?"

"Ça c'est facile. La tarte au citron et au fromage blanc."

"Je ne connais pas."

"Oh je te présenterai ce délice un jour."

"Vraiment c'est une promesse?"

Il y eut une courte pause puis. "Combien de temps avant que tu rentres aux Etats-Unis?"

"Quinze jours."

"Et tu rentres à Pendleton?"

"Oui."

"Tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment très loin de moi." Le cœur d'Edward accéléra à la pensée de rencontrer Bella en personne. "Peut-être que je t'inviterai à manger le dessert."

"Ça ressemble beaucoup à une invitation."

"Bon... si... je ne veux pas..."

"Quoi?"

"Et si tu es déçu?"

"Impossible sauf évidemment si tu pèses plus de 250 kilos." Edward n'en revenait pas de voir combien leur conversation était devenue facile.

"Oh hey!" s'exclama-t-elle. "J'avais presque oublié, et cette promotion?"

Edward se frotta la nuque. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de lui. "Ouais."

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Opérations spéciales, apparemment je tire assez bien."

"Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu es trop modeste?"

"Je ne le suis pas. Je vous ai tous trompé en vous laissant croire que je suis un bon gars mais vraiment c'est moi le méchant." Le rire de Bella fit souhaiter à Edward de pouvoir l'entendre plus souvent.

"Edward, je..."

La conversation fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui appelait Edward.

"Bella tu peux patienter une seconde?"

"Bien sûr. " Edward posa le téléphone contre son genou.

"Quoi ? " hurla-t-il. Le soldat Yorkie arriva près de lui en trottant.

"Le Capitaine vous cherche."

"Je viens." Yorkie hocha la tête et repartit dans l'autre sens en courant.

Edward pinça l'arête de son nez et ramena le téléphone à son oreille. "Tu es toujours là?"

"Oui j'y suis."

"Il faut que j'y aille, le Capitaine veut me voir."

"Ok, merci beaucoup de m'avoir appelée, c'était... c'était parfait."

"C'est vrai. Je t'écrirai bientôt."

"Très bien."

"Au revoir, Bella," dit-il à regret.

"Edward," dit-elle rapidement. "Merci... merci pour tout." Edward se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne disait pas.

"Prends soin de toi."

"Fais attention à toi."

"Au revoir."

A contrecœur Edward ferma le téléphone. Ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait être décrit que comme une victoire. Il bondit sur ses pieds en envoyant son poing en l'air et alla rejoindre son capitaine.

**OOo°oOO**

Bella n'arrivait pas à chasser le sourire ridicule qui s'était installé sur son visage depuis l'instant où elle avait entendu la voix d'Edward. Ses joues commençaient à lui faire mal et elle était sûre qu'elle paraissait idiote en rentrant à la maison à pied comme si elle venait juste de gagner à la loterie.

Quand elle entra dans l'appartement elle laissa tomber son sac à dos et s'appuya contre la porte. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait flotté pour arriver jusque là et que maintenant elle vivait dans la brume.

Alice remédia rapidement à cette situation. "Oh mon...! Bella je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait appelée. Il a l'air si sexy. Raconte-moi tout." Alice attrapa Bella par la main et l'entraina vers le canapé s'y laissant tomber. "Tous les détails."

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire. Un petit rire! D'habitude elle méprisait les petits rires et pourtant maintenant elle en faisait.

Alice rebondissait à genoux sur le canapé. "Tu es si éprise et je pense que c'est juste fabuleux. Je t'en prie donne-moi quelque chose."

Bella se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur le canapé et soupira. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il m'a appelée. Il était... il paraissait... il m'a fait sentir... juste ... parfait."

"Il paraissait troublé au téléphone, Bella. Tu lui avais donné notre numéro de téléphone? Pourquoi a-t-il appelé?"

"Non. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a eu. Je pensais que nous n'en étions pas encore là."

"Apparemment il ne pensait pas la même chose," lâcha Alice en bougeant les sourcils.

Bella roula des yeux. "Il a reçu ma lettre à propos de Mike et Jess."

"Oh," le visage d'Alice se ferma, elle avait peur que reparler de ça fasse du mal à Bella. "Tu lui as tout dit?"

"Ouais, j'en avais dit la plus grande partie dans la lettre et je lui ai dit ce que je n'avais pas écrit, nous en avons discuté au téléphone." Bella souffla longuement. "Je te jure Alice c'est comme s'il avait un pouvoir magique et qu'il savait exactement quoi dire pour me faire sentir mieux. Chaque fois que je reçois une lettre je sens que je peux tout affronter. Après lui avoir parlé je me sens totalement libérée de Mike et de Jess."

Alice se pencha et entoura Bella de ses bras. "C'est vrai? Tu voudrais de lui?"

Bella regarda Alice droit dans les yeux. "Oui. Pourquoi perdre mon temps à pleurer sur quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de moi? Et si je suis honnête je ne le veux même plus. J'ai quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi et de mon bien-être. Quelqu'un qui sait quelles sont les bonnes choses à dire et qui me fait frissonner quand j'entends sa voix. Pas qu'il me veuille mais c'est un ami génial."

"Bella! Tu l'aimes bien?"

"Bien sûr que non, c'est presque un étranger."

Les petits bras d'Alice se croisèrent sur sa poitrine et un de ses sourcils se souleva faisant réfléchir Bella intensément. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'Edward. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, elle ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait - bon elle avait confiance, il était beau - elle n'était pas sur le marché pour une nouvelle relation, et elle ne pourrait pas avoir une relation longue distance de toute façon. Même en sachant tout cela, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la façon dont il la faisait se sentir. Elle attendait ses lettres et l'appel téléphonique avait été plus excitant pour elle que tous les matins de Noël réunis. A travers ses lettres et à partir de ce qu'elle connaissait de lui il semblait être l'homme parfait, selon elle en tous cas. Elle ne voulait pas nier qu'elle l'aimait **vraiment** bien. Mais bon ce n'était pas un grand défi, elle aimait bien Josh Duhamel et ça ne l'avait menée nulle part...

"D'accord je l'aime bien!" Les sourcils d'Alice montèrent encore plus haut. "Beaucoup, je l'aime bien."

"Je le sais Bella, je suis si heureuse pour toi. Je suis heureuse qu'un autre mec te fasse ressentir des choses mais plus que ça, je suis heureuse que tu arrives à passer par dessus ce perdant de Mike."

"Tu n'as pas idée." Bella s'avança au bord du canapé. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de toute cette folle énergie qu'elle ressentait. "Je vais aller courir, tu veux venir?" Bella savait qu'Alice dirait non. Elle ne voulait jamais paraitre négligée.

"Non, Jasper va arriver, il va m'aider pour les cours."

"Oh je t'en prie Alice. Tu suis très bien en cours."

Un sourire narquois passa sur son visage alors qu'elle tirait sur les mains de Bella pour s'extirper du canapé. "Je sais mais j'aime avoir Jasper penché au-dessus de moi quand il m'aide dans mon travail. Il sent divinement bon et il a la chair de poule quand je respire dans son cou."

"Sors-le de sa misère et embrasse-le."

"Hum c'est une idée géniale Bella. Je dois juste le faire," dit-elle par dessus son épaule en partant dans le couloir.

Trente minutes plus tard Bella était sur le trottoir et mettait ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles avant de commencer à courir. Le soleil était chaud sur sa nuque et elle savoura la chaleur de la Californie.

D'autres pas vinrent la rejoindre pour courir et elle se tourna vers ce bruit. A côté d'elle il y avait un corps grand et massif. Elle le reconnut. Il était bronzé, avait des cheveux très noirs et était très séduisant. Avec un sourie dangereux et charmeur il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle tourna le visage dans la direction opposée.

"Je suis Jake," dit-il d'une incroyable voix grave.

"Bella. Je t'ai déjà vu ici." Bella regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de traverser la rue.

"J'en suis sûr." Elle roula les yeux à son arrogance. Elle avait eu assez d'arrogance avec Emmett. "Quoi? Je pensais au fait que nous vivons dans le même immeuble et que nous semblons aller courir en même temps, assez souvent."

"C'est pour ça que je t'ai déjà vu?"

"Je vois, alors maintenant tu vas essayer de me remettre à ma place,"

"Non c'est juste que quand je cours je suis ailleurs. Je ne vois pas qui est autour de moi."

Jake secoua la tête de gauche à droite. "Ce n'est pas très sûr de courir en ignorant ton environnement... peut-être que tu pourrais te servir d'un homme grand et costaud qui courrait à tes côtés pour te protéger."

"Il va falloir que je lance des recherches."

"Ouah tu es courageuse n'est-ce pas?" Il avait un grand sourire avec de parfaites dents blanches, brillantes.

"Non je sais juste que je peux me débrouiller seule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un complet étranger pour me protéger."

"Bon alors... juste un peu de compagnie?"

Elle le fixa puis regarda la route loin devant elle. "Je suppose qu'on peut continuer comme ça ... pour aujourd'hui. Mais est-ce que tu vas être comme ces petits chiens perdus : je te dis oui pour une minute et ensuite je ne pourrais plus me débarrasser de toi?"

"Je ne suis pas un chiot, un loup peut-être pas un chiot. Et je sais que bientôt tu auras envie de m'adopter."

"J'en doute fort."

"Nous verrons." Il poussa son épaule et laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Elle secoua la tête et repartit à son rythme.

* * *

_**Voilà avec un peu d'avance, j'espère que ça vous a plu**_

_**Bon dimanche!**_


	5. Chapitre 5

.

.

**Sincerely, Lieutenant Cullen**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 5 -**

Bella marchait vers sa porte avec Jake sur ses talons. C'était devenu le rituel après leur jogging. Il s'arrêtait un moment. Il courait avec elle cinq jours par semaine depuis quinze jours. Au début ça l'ennuyait d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle mais finalement c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour parler et à qui se mesurer pendant l'exercice. Elle leva les yeux et vit Alice et Jasper flirter sur le canapé. Cela aussi était devenu un événement régulier depuis leur premier baiser il y avait deux semaines.

"Salut Jasper," dit Bella en avançant vers la cuisine. Jasper répondit par un sourire. "Jake tu veux de l'eau?"

"Oui."

Bella lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et avala une grande gorgée de la sienne. Bella observait Alice qui lançait des regards furieux à Jake. Alice ne le supportait pas et Bella n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi. Bella et Jake étaient rapidement devenus amis après leur première rencontre. Leur conversation était facile et il la faisait rire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi deux personnes qu'elle aimait ne pouvaient pas s'entendre. En fait c'était seulement Alice qui était difficile. Jake ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec elle. En fait rien ne semblait ennuyer Jake. Jamais. Il était la personne la plus facile qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée.

"Alice," siffla Bella.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle innocemment. Bella haussa les sourcils pour la réprimander. Alice souffla et Jasper rit et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Alors comment c'était ce jogging?" Alice fit clairement sentir que la question n'était adressée qu'à Bella.

"Super, tu devrais essayer de temps en temps."

"Je passe mon tour," répondit-elle indifférente. Puis rapidement son visage se transforma et on y vit de l'excitation pure. "Oh Bella tu as reçu du courrier aujourd'hui. Je l'ai mis sur ton bureau." Elle fit bouger ses sourcils parfaitement bien épilés.

L'instinct de Bella lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle coure à sa chambre. Le seul courrier qui pouvait exciter autant Alice c'était une lettre d'Edward. Que Jake soit là posait un problème. Elle voulait se débarrasser de lui mais ne voulait pas être impolie. Elle savait que tant que la lettre l'attendrait dans sa chambre elle ne pourrait penser à rien d'autre. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen acceptable de mettre fin à cette visite.

Elle se tourna vers Jake essayant de paraitre décontractée. "Oh mince Jake! J'ai complètement oublié que j'ai tout un tas de travail et j'ai promis à Alice que c'est moi qui serait de ménage ce soir, alors..."

"Je peux comprendre cette allusion," dit Jake en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Je te verrai demain. Bye-bye Alice. Jasper."

"A plus tard," répondit Jasper. Alice, évidement ne répondit rien.

"Bye Jake," dit Bella en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Bella se retourna lentement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle fit les gros yeux à Alice et lui lança un avertissement silencieux.

"Quoi? Il pue," gémit Alice.

"C'est mon ami Alice. Tu ferais bien d'être un peu plus agréable."

"Bella, ce garçon veut être plus que ton ami."

"Non, c'est faux."

Alice donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jasper. "Dis-lui mon cœur."

Jasper regarda Alice comme un fou épris. "J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça."

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle frappa des mains devant ses yeux. "Concentre-toi Jasper!"

Il secoua la tête et regarda Bella. "Oh oui Bella, ce gars espère sans aucun doute pouvoir te connaître mieux."

L'estomac de Bella se retourna. "Eh bien ce n'est pas grave. Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui de cette façon. C'est juste un ami."

"Peut-être devrais-tu t'assurer qu'il le sait!" suggéra Alice.

Bella pensa discuter mais tout ce qu'elle voulait faire à présent c'était lire la lettre qui l'attendait. "D'accord, nous en parlerons plus tard. Où as-tu dit qu'elle était?"

Avec un regard exalté Alice se releva sur ses genoux. "Sur ton bureau."

"Merci." Et sans un regard Bella se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Elle était là posée sur son bureau et elle aurait juré que la lumière rougeoyante du ciel brillait sur elle. Elle enleva ses chaussures et prit la lettre en s'affalant dans le très grand fauteuil posé dans le coin de sa chambre. Son téléphone portable bipa sur le bureau et elle regarda avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Un appel manqué de Rosalie. Elle l'appellerait plus tard.

_Chère Bella,_

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera plus heureuse que dans ta dernière lettre. J'espère que la détermination que j'ai entendue au téléphone de laisser Mike derrière toi est restée forte. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'attarder sur la souffrance que cet abruti d'ex t'a causée. Aucun jour ne passe sans que je pense à toi. J'espère que tu te sens de nouveau toi-même et que tu as laissé cette mauvaise période de ta vie derrière toi._

_Je voulais que tu saches combien j'ai apprécié notre conversation. J'étais si nerveux de t'appeler. Je n'étais pas sûr de dépasser les bornes quand je l'ai fait. Il fallait juste que je sache que tu allais bien et je ne voulais pas attendre pendant des semaines qu'une autre lettre arrive._

_Ta voix ressemble beaucoup à ce que j'avais imaginé et notre conversation fut facile - au moins pour moi - juste comme nos lettres. L'excitation de cette conversation m'a porté pendant des jours._

Soupir, c'est tout ce que Bella voulait faire maintenant. Elle se sentit instantanément comme ces filles dans ces films pour ados qui soupirent fort en attendant de voir ou en pensant au garçon de leurs rêves. Elle refusa de le laisser s'échapper et continua à lire.

_Je suis désolé que notre conversation ait été interrompue mais le devoir m'appelait. Je dois admettre que même si parler était génial, je suis tout excité de recevoir tes lettres. C'est quelque chose de très différent que de parler au téléphone ou d'être face à quelqu'un. Il y a cette liberté d'être exactement qui je suis et je ne m'inquiète pas de ta réaction ou de la réponse que tu me donneras. Plus encore le retour en arrière n'est plus possible. La lettre est partie depuis un bon moment avant que je réalise quel idiot j'ai été et il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire. Je suppose que c'est la même chose de ton côté et ça me ravit de savoir que ce que je lis c'est vraiment toi sans prétention. Ta lettre est quelque chose de concret, je peux la tenir dans ma main, lire ce qu'elle contient encore et encore si je le veux et il me semble toujours qu'il y a toujours un peu de toi qui est avec moi._

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été pour les grands gestes romantiques ou tout ce qui était ringard, les mots d'Edward la faisaient fondre de l'intérieur. Elle savait que s'il était là avec elle, elle lui sauterait dessus.

_Il y avait une mission qui se préparait. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons été interrompus. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'énorme mais je ne suis toujours pas autorisé à t'en parler. J'aime faire partie des Marines et lutter pour notre pays est une chose en laquelle je crois fermement. Cependant il n'y a pas toujours de récompense comme je pense que tu l'imagines. Je peux faire face à l'entrainement, aux dégâts physiques, au manque de sommeil, au temps loin de la maison et à la solitude. Pas de problème. Ce avec quoi je lutte ce sont les conséquences de la guerre. Des vies innocentes sont sacrifiées parce que certains lâches veulent plus de pouvoir, cela est déchirant. Les visages de ces victimes restent avec moi et je me demande si je serais un jour en mesure de les effacer de mon cerveau. La colère fait rage en moi quand je pense aux hommes, femmes et aux enfants qui sont la proie de leurs propres dirigeants. Je voudrais pouvoir tous les sauver mais je sais que je ne peux pas et ça me tue. Je ressens une douleur dans la poitrine pendant des jours. Je ne sais pas si je suis le seul à ressentir cela. Ici nous ne discutons pas de nos émotions avec les autres. Nous avons tendance à les verrouiller. Du moins c'est ce que je fais. Les autres ont des conjoints ou des parents à qui ils peuvent parler. Je me sens chanceux de t'avoir maintenant. Pour une raison quelconque je suis toujours à l'aise de te parler de tout. _

Son cœur se brisa un peu pour l'homme dont elle commençait à vraiment se soucier. Certains considèreraient avec entrain leur pouvoir et de leur vengeance mais pas lui. Edward voyait les choses autrement. Il savait pourquoi il servait et il le faisait bien, mais il n'oubliait pas les victimes de la guerre. C'était aussi pourquoi elle luttait avec cette idée d'être impliquée dans une relation avec un militaire. Elle savait. Alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour les gens innocents des autres pays, elle s'inquiétait pour tous les hommes et toutes les femmes qui s'étaient engagés pour leur pays. Si l'homme qu'elle aimait venait à être l'une de ces victimes, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y survivre. Elle ne pensait pas être assez forte. Toute sa vie elle s'était inquiétée pour son père et son frère. Et c'était presque plus que ce qu'elle pouvait gérer. Pourrait-elle le faire longtemps pour l'homme qu'elle aimerait une centaine de fois plus?

_Waouh, tu as vu ces deux derniers paragraphes? J'ai l'air d'une lavette. C'est l'exemple parfait de ce dont je te parlais : dire des choses dans une lettre que tu n'as jamais dites à haute voix. Je suis sûr que je vais m'en vouloir plus tard de t'avoir écrit tout ça._

Un rire bien nécessaire après l'intensité de ses réflexions échappa à Bella.

_Tu vas avoir un semestre génial. Je le sens. Mike est derrière toi maintenant. Tu as trouvé le travail parfait. Tu es brillante. Et ta colocataire semble parfaite pour toi. Tu vas devenir tante. Tu vas perdre des dizaines de kilos en courant. Je plaisante... je pense. Plus important, ton écriture va s'améliorer grâce à toutes ces lettres que tu vas m'écrire._

_Il me semble que tu ne te vois pas très bien. Les choses qui pour toi te rendent ennuyeuses, moi je les aime bien. Tu n'es pas émotive, tu es passionnée par tout ce qui concerne les gens dont tu te préoccupes. Tu n'es pas quelconque, tu es vraie et naturelle. C'est une bonne chose. Je ne supporte pas la sophistication. Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise façon d'être mais ce n'est tout simplement pas ce que je veux chez une femme... pas que tu essaies de devenir ce que je veux... oublie... c'est une bonne chose que tu sois comme tu es. Et ce que tu considères comme maladroit, eh bien, ce pourrait être un divertissement bienvenu._

Cet homme était parfait. Il devait bien avoir un défaut. Il était un rêve devenu réalité et elle était terrifiée de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Que faire s'il n'était qu'un assassin qui voulait l'attirer et la tuer lentement et dans la douleur? C'est à des moments comme ceux-là qu'elle aurait souhaité pouvoir parler à Emmett et découvrir qu'en fait il était cet homme étonnant.

_Merci pour tes mots concernant ma mère dans ta dernière lettre. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Elle est juste... Je ne sais pas... J'espère que c'est sa crise de milieu de vie. Je n'ai toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles. Ça fait deux mois. Je rentre à Pendleton bientôt et ce sera plus facile de savoir où elle est et de savoir ce qu'il se passe pour elle. Les vacances arrivent bientôt et j'espère vraiment qu'elle sera dans le coin. Heureusement elle a une boite postale. Alors je lui écris toujours dans l'espoir que quand sa relation du moment se terminera, mes lettres l'attendront et pourront la distraire de son nouveau désespoir._

_Cette lettre devient pathétique pas vrai? Peut-être qu'on pourrait te payer pour être mon psy après avoir écouté toutes mes pleurnicheries. Tu vois c'est toi qui reçoit toujours le meilleur..._

Ça ne la fit pas rire, au contraire, son cœur eut mal pour lui.

_Je suis curieux de comprendre quelque chose que tu as écrit dans ta dernière lettre. Tu as dit que les tatouages te semblaient attrayants. Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire. Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer. Ou est-ce simplement un clin d'œil ... un peu comme quand tu m'as demandé ce que je mettais pour dormir. Si je pouvais je te ferai un clin d'œil. Tu apprendras que j'aime taquiner. Rendre quelqu'un bégayant, le regarder faire marche arrière ou le faire rougir de façon impressionnante._

Il serait ravi alors de voir la rougeur écarlate qu'elle sentait s'étaler de son cou vers le haut de sa tête. Elle était très gênée d'avoir dit ces choses à voix haute ou même de les avoir seulement écrites.

_Es-tu allée tirer? Je suppose qu'en grandissant dans une famille de militaires tu ne peux pas y couper mais avec les filles on ne sait jamais. Je sais, c'est un stéréotype horrible mais pas si loin de la réalité._

_Emmett devient très anxieux de rentrer à la maison avec Rosalie et ce bébé à venir. Ça devient pénible de rester auprès de lui. On peut sentir son excitation déferler par vagues. Je voudrai bien lui donner du Ritalin ou quelque chose qui pourrait le calmer. Il y a d'autres gars qui sont comme lui, leurs femmes les attendent et ils voudraient déjà être à la maison avec leur famille. Quoiqu'il en soit c'est Emmett qui détient la palme. Il parle constamment de ce bébé... qu'elle serait très heureuse d'avoir son apparence et son charme. Il dit que tous les gens pensent que leurs enfants sont mignons mais qu'en réalité ils sont affreux. Mais parce que Rosalie et lui sont beaux tous les deux, il sait que ce bébé sera vraiment merveilleux. Il est aussi excité par le fait de ravoir le corps de Rosalie près de lui et les choses qu'il va pouvoir lui faire... ce sont ses mots pas les miens. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû te rapporter ça. Quoi qu'il en soit quand il le dit je roule des yeux ou lui dit de la fermer, il me dit que je suis jaloux parce que j'ai besoin de me trouver une femme. Cela semble être sa solution à tous mes problèmes..._

Bella secoua la tête, pas du tout surprise par la conduite d'Emmett. Ça lui ressemble tellement. Quel idiot! Elle sourit en imaginant la réaction de Rosalie quand elle lui répèterait ça. Son sourire se fana quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

_Comment sont les cours? Le travail? Alice? Sont-ils ensemble avec son copain? Rentres-tu chez toi pour les vacances? C'est quand ton anniversaire? Excuse-moi de te bombarder de questions, ce sont juste des choses que je veux savoir._

_J'espère que tu passeras une bonne semaine et j'attends d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je serais probablement de retour à Pendleton la prochaine fois que je recevrai ta lettre. Ce sera bien de savoir que tu n'es plus si loin._

_Ton correspondant préféré,_

_Edward_

_P.S. : Ne sois pas gênée propos de ton commentaire "sur ce que je porte au lit". Depuis que tu as posé la question je m'interroge aussi à ton sujet._

Bella était incroyablement rouge, c'était même chaud sous sa main. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à dire ces choses sur ses tatouages et ce qu'il portait pour aller au lit? Cependant la chaleur pouvait être également due à ce flottement qu'elle ressentait dans son estomac en lisant sa petite confession. Imaginait-il vraiment ce qu'elle portait pour aller au lit? Serait-il déçu de savoir que c'était de vieux t-shirts et des pantalons de yoga?

Bella lut la lettre deux fois de plus avant de la ranger. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et laissa son imagination courir vers toutes les possibilités qui pourraient découler de cette amitié naissante.

Elle savait qu'elle commençait à aimer cet homme ... BEAUCOUP! Mais que voulait-elle? Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait être amoureuse de nouveau. Elle s'était toujours répétée qu'elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse d'un militaire. C'était juste pour se protéger, et plus encore depuis qu'elle avait eu le cœur brisé. Ce serait irréparable si quelque chose arrivait de l'autre côté des mers à son ami ou à son conjoint. Cependant il n'y avait rien dans la vie qui la faisait sourire autant que ces choses qu'il lui écrivait. Que faire si elle se faisait des idées? Il était possible qu'Edward ne veuille qu'une correspondance et quelqu'un pour flirter mais il ne semblait pas être ce genre de type. Que pouvait-elle vraiment savoir de lui à travers une lettre?

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et s'empara de son téléphone pour appeler Rosalie.

"Salut Bells, où étais-tu?"

"J'étais allée courir et puis j'avais du courrier à voir."

"Vraiment du courrier? De qui?"

Bella roula des yeux et s'en voulut d'être aussi bavarde. "Euh ... personne en particulier... tu sais... des factures et des trucs pour l'université."

"Hum. Hey tu sais je pense que tu devrais venir me rendre visite ce week-end. Peut-être que tu pourrais amener cet ami qui t'écrivait cet été. J'aimerai bien rencontrer celui qui nous as sauvé de tes pleurs."

Bella savait que Rosalie n'allait pas la lâcher. "Ces lettres n'ont pas résolu le problème."

"Oh ne me mens pas Bella!"

"D'accord, ça a aidé. Comment tu te sens?"

"N'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Est-ce que tu vas essayer de me dire que ces lettres ne t'ont pas aidée après que tu aies vu les nouveaux fiancés?"

"Je ne veux pas en parler."

"Bien. Comme tu veux!"

"Comment te sens-tu?"

"J'ai pas mal de contractions de Braxton Hicks." Je pense que ce bébé ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il faut qu'elle reste là encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett arrive."

"Je suis sûre qu'il y sera. Quoique s'il n'y était pas ce serait sûrement une bonne chose pour lui. Je m'inquiète que tu le tues en salle d'accouchement." Elles se mirent à rire.

Belle entendit le nom de Rosalie en arrière plan. "Où es-tu?"

Rosalie soupira, "Où serai-je? Au cabinet médical. Si je ne suis pas chez moi, je suis ici. Il faut que j'y aille, ils m'appellent."

"D'accord, tiens-moi au courant. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi. Oh hey une question rapide. Quel était le nom de ce Lieutenant auquel Emmett t'a dit d'écrire cet été?"

Avant que Bella ait une chance de réfléchir au pourquoi de cette question, elle lâcha "Edward Cullen."

Immédiatement elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

Le rire de Rosalie résonna à travers le téléphone. "Merci Bella. Tu viens de répondre à la question qui me torture depuis des mois."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Bella nerveusement.

Rosalie rit encore. "Salut Bella."

**OOo°oOO**

Edward était couché, la tête appuyée contre son sac marin pour essayer de dormir pendant le long vol de retour. Certains pouvait penser que dormir dans un avion sans climatisation et avec le bruit assourdissant des hélices dans vos oreilles serait insupportable mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Le métal froid contre son dos apaisait la chaleur. Les vibrations et le ronflement du moteur le calmaient. La plupart des conversations anxieuses qui avaient rempli l'avion au début du vol s'était calmées et la majorité des hommes dormait maintenant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était pas par manque d'épuisement parce que son corps était définitivement fatigué. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'excitation car il serait seulement le seul que personne n'attendrait à la descente de l'avion. Il était anxieux de savoir si sa mère ou Bella lui aurait envoyé une lettre. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chances d'avoir des nouvelles de Bella avant de rentrer mais il avait quand même espéré.

Finalement il ferma les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil paisible.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut à cause de ce même rêve. Son front était humide de transpiration, son cœur tapait dans sa poitrine et son souffle était erratique. Il s'assit et prit la bouteille d'eau sur le côté de son sac. Il avala une longue gorgée et calma sa respiration. Puis il se recoucha sur son sac.

C'était toujours le même rêve. Son peloton et lui étaient envoyés dans un bâtiment abandonné où une femme américaine était retenue en otage par un terroriste. Ils encerclaient le bâtiment et tentaient de négocier avec l'homme. Sans succès... ils finissaient toujours par y aller en force. Une fois à l'intérieur, beaucoup de bruit, des coups de feu. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul tireur mais des dizaines. Les échanges duraient plusieurs minutes mais ça semblait des heures. Finalement ça se terminait et ils fouillaient le bâtiment. Evitant les corps sur le sol, ils cherchaient la femme. Il montait des escaliers branlants et entendait un cri qui venait de l'autre côté. C'était Emmett. Edward courait vers lui et le trouvait assis sur le sol tenant dans ses bras une petite femme aux longs cheveux châtains. Son sang coulait sur les mains géantes d'Emmett qui couvraient la plus grande partie de son dos. Alors qu'Edward s'approchait et était sur le point de prendre la femme des bras d'Emmett il le regardait, frappé de douleur et s'écriait, "C'est Bella!"

Et c'est toujours à ce moment là qu'il se réveillait.

L'avion est à nouveau plein d'excitation et Edward sait qu'il se rapproche de la maison. Il appuie son dos contre la structure de l'avion et laisse ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Il est fatigué de ce cauchemar. Il n'a encore jamais rencontré cette femme et déjà la peur de la perdre attaque son subconscient. Edward a tout sous contrôle avec sa routine. Il ne s'adapte pas bien à cet aspect de la vie sur laquelle il n'a pas de contrôle. Il ne peut pas contrôler quand il aura de ses nouvelles, quand il lui parlera ou quand il la verra. Il ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments qui croissent à une allure rapide. Il ne peut pas contrôler ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Et tout ça le rend fou.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il était déjà revenu sur le sol américain et il était ravi. Il remercia silencieusement Dieu d'être rentré sain et sauf au pays et pour la merveilleuse liberté dont il bénéficiait ici.

Rapidement il fit son chemin à travers la foule des gens qui faisaient de signes ou qui criaient à la vue de leur moitié. Il pensait qu'après ces années il se serait habitué au vide qui l'enveloppait quand il rentrait à la maison et qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui mais non. Il sauta dans une jeep qui l'attendait là avec un de ses camarades, il rentrait à la maison, la gorge nouée.

La jeep s'arrêta au bord du trottoir à côté de chez Edward. "Merci pour le trajet, mec."

"Pas de problème. Tu veux aller faire la virée des bars ce soir?"

Edward regarda dehors en se demandant si c'est ce qu'il aimerait faire. "Nan, je crois que je vais commander une pizza et regarder un peu de sport, peut-être même un match de catch et dormir tout mon soûl dans mon lit, cette nuit."

"Il me semble que ça me parait bien mieux que ce que j'avais prévu. Peut-être irons-nous dans quelques jours?"

Edward tendit la main pour serrer celle de son ami. "Oui."

Finalement il sentit grandir l'excitation d'être chez lui. Il était à la maison. Il n'avait rien évité en déclinant l'offre de ses amis, il voulait vraiment être chez lui pour un moment.

Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et jeta son sac juste à l'intérieur, il fit demi-tour et referma la porte derrière lui. Il repartit vers la boite aux lettres plus bas dans la rue. Il y en avait un petit paquet mais il ne vit pas d'enveloppe bleue. Légèrement déçu il sortit tout son courrier et une clé tomba sur le sol. L'excitation revint parce que ça signifiait qu'il y avait un colis. Peu importe ce que c'était. Il était toujours ravi de recevoir quelque chose. Mais s'il voulait être honnête il espérait qu'il venait vraiment de Bella. Il tâtonna un instant avec la serrure et en sortit le colis brun qui était posé dans la boite métallique. Il posa le courrier au dessus de la boite à lettre et tira le paquet en déchiffrant l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Un large sourire éclaira son visage. Il était là. C'était le nom qu'il espérait_ : _Bella McCarty.

"Oui!" se dit-il à lui-même. Il attrapa le courrier et se dirigea vers la maison à une vitesse beaucoup plus rapide.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Edward ne perdit pas de temps pour ouvrir le colis. Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur il éclata de rire. C'était un assortiment de gourmandises pour Halloween. Il y avait un seau de Jack'o-lantern en plastique rempli de maxi barres chocolat/cacahuètes, un DVD de Michael Jackson _Thriller_, deux mini citrouilles et des bâtons fluorescents.

Le cœur d'Edward se gonfla. C'était une chose que personne n'avait jamais faite pour lui. Ni Tanya ni sa mère ne lui avaient jamais rien envoyé. Il se sentait comme un enfant le matin de Noël. Il déballa le tout sur la table basse. Au fond de la boite il y avait une lettre avec un rouleau de ruban adhésif. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi elle lui envoyait du scotch.

Il sortit l'enveloppe bleue et vit ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

_Joyeux Halloween, Edward! J'ai pensé que je pourrais te donner un petit quelque chose. Je n'étais pas sûre si tu le recevrais chez toi ou à l'étranger. Alors j'ai rajouté du scotch au cas où. Bonne chance!_

Toujours perdu il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui n'était pas collée et trouva une soixantaine de morceaux de papier coupés de différentes formes et de trois couleurs différentes. Il retomba assis et se mit à rire. C'était une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas prévu de sortir ce soir, il semblait qu'il allait passer la soirée à rassembler ce puzzle.

Il posa l'enveloppe sur la table basse et se prépara pour la nuit. Il commanda une pizza et prit une longue douche chaude avant de mettre un pantalon de pyjama et de ranger le reste des cadeaux de son colis. Il trouva un match des Lakers* à la télévision puis il étala tous les morceaux de sa lettre.

L'enfant en lui était si excité au sujet de cette énigme qu'il s'en sentait étourdi. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de savoir ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il se mit au travail réellement absorbé par ce défi.

Après cinq parts de pizza, un Mountain Dew* et un troisième quart temps impressionnant des Lakers, une trentaine de minutes à reconstituer et coller, il finit par mettre ensemble chaque feuille de couleur. Il éteignit l'écran plat et s'assit sur le canapé la lettre à la main.

_Cher Edward,_

_Joyeux Halloween! J'espère que tu as apprécié ton colis et que tu t'es bien amusé à reconstituer la lettre. Je me sentirai mal de t'avoir énervé. J'ai juste pensé que ce serait drôle. Je sais que tu seras chez toi un jour après Halloween et tout le monde se doit d'avoir une citrouille alors je me suis assurée que tu en aies deux. Et mieux encore tu pourras garder l'autre jusqu'à Thanksgiving. J'espère qu'elle se conservera... Il faut absolument avoir _Thriller_ pour Halloween. Rosalie et moi avons appris cette danse quand nous étions plus jeunes. Je ne vais pas mentir. Quand je l'entends à la radio mon corps bouge tout seul et prend une pause pour profiter de cette occasion pour danser. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'avais posé ces questions sur quelles étaient tes friandises préférées. Après avoir mangé tout cela ce sera toi qui pèsera 250 kilos. Quant aux bâtons fluo... il n'y a pas vraiment de raison, qui n'aime pas ça? J'espère que tu aimes._

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir appelée. C'était parfait. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Ne pense jamais que tu me déranges. Rien ne serait être plus faux. En fait j'espère que tu as gardé mon numéro._

Le numéro était bien rangé dans son portefeuille et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'enlever. Sa confession lui fit plaisir. Il savait que ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant cette conversation n'avait pas été à sens unique.

_Quand j'ai lu ce que tu avais écrit dans ta lettre c'était comme si tu avais pu lire dans mes pensées. Je me sentais exactement comme ça. _ _**Ma calligraphie va s'améliorer grâce à toutes les lettres que je vais t'écrire? Humm, C'est subtil. Je n'avais pas réalisé que mon écriture devait s'améliorer. J'y travaille alors comme ça tu n'auras pas à transpirer pour lire mes pattes de mouches. J'écrirai moins pour passer plus de temps à écrire mieux si cela peut te rendre plus heureux...**_

Edward aimait son impertinence.

_Je vais t'avouer quelque chose qui est très embarrassant. Je garde toutes tes lettres attachées avec un ruban comme ma grand-mère le faisait avec les lettres qu'elle échangeait avec mon grand-père pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Elles sont posées sur ma table de nuit parce que parfois le soir j'aime juste sortir une lettre au hasard et la lire avant de m'endormir. Ça c'est une confession, pas vrai?_

Le coin de la bouche d'Edward se crispa en ce qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire.

_Je ne suis pas pro-guerre Edward, je ne suis pas non plus contre nos militaires qui font ce qu'ils doivent. Je suis reconnaissante à ces hommes et à ces femmes - comme toi - qui consacrent leur vie à me protéger ainsi que notre grand pays, nous sommes des privilégiés de vivre ici. "Mais ne pouvons-nous pas tous nous entendre? Je me devais de citer Rodney King, la lettre devient intense, bien que je sache que ce n'est pas possible. Bien que des gens innocents soient blessés tu dois te rappeler de tous ceux qui survivront et qui auront sûrement une meilleure qualité de vie grâce à ce que tu as fait. Je sais que les visages des victimes viendront encore te tourmenter, rien de ce que je dis ne pourra les faire disparaitre mais je sais que tu peux y survivre. J'admire vraiment cette force, je sais que tu l'as et que je ne l'aurais jamais. Toutes les craintes et les tortures que j'ai endurées à propos de la guerre étaient bien égoïstes. Je m'inquiétais pour mon père, pour mon frère et pour mes amis. Je crois que l'horreur que tu dois ressentir de perdre tes camarades est dix fois plus forte que celle que je ressens. Mon estomac se retourne rien qu'à l'idée de ce que tu vois régulièrement. Je pense que ce que tu ressens doit être normal. Si tu ne ressentais pas ça, je pense que tu n'aurais pas d'âme et je sais que tu as en une. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ton dévouement à ton travail. J'admire ta force, ta compassion, ton endurance et ta compétence. J'espère que tu sais que tu pourras toujours me parler de ce que tu ressens et que je ne te jugerai jamais. Je suis contente que tu puisses partager ces choses avec moi. Je sais que tu ne recherches pas une solution mais seulement que tu as besoin de chasser tout ce qui pèse sur ta poitrine. Chaque fois que tu en auras besoin, j'écouterai... ou lirai. Et je ne te laisserai jamais te dénigrer._

La poitrine d'Edward se serra aux mots de Bella. D'une certaine manière il lui semblait que cette femme se souciait vraiment de lui et de ce qu'il faisait.

_Je vais te laisser botter le cul d'Emmett. S'il n'était pas sur le point de devenir le père de ma seule nièce je le ferai moi-même pour les choses stupides qu'il a dites. C'est un idiot et je souhaiterai pouvoir le dire à Rosalie... elle le tuerait. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous tous ne le démolissez pas._

_C'est vrai, tu as raison. La plupart des femmes ne savent pas manipuler une arme à feu. Mais bon, moi je suis assez efficace avec une arme en main. Mon père m'a appris dès mon plus jeune âge. Emmett a continué quand j'étais plus âgée au cas où j'aurai besoin de "détruire la virilité d'un gars quand il ne voudrait pas garder ses mains pour lui." Ce sont les mots d'Emmett. Par contre je n'ai jamais tiré avec un fusil automatique. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'apprendre un jour?_

L'excitation s'infiltra dans son corps alors qu'il imaginait enrouler ses bras autour d'elle pour lui apprendre à tirer au fusil. Il s'imaginait qu'elle allait être sexy avec la crosse de l'arme appuyée contre son épaule. Merde, il regrettait de ne pas savoir à quoi elle ressemblait.

_Voyons si je peux répondre à ton tas de questions. Alice va bien. Jasper et elle sont si amoureux que c'en est écœurant. Ils sont toujours là et toujours l'un sur l'autre. Même quand ils ne se touchent pas ils se parlent avec les yeux. C'est suffisant pour me donner envie de vomir. D'un autre côté comme elle passe plus de temps avec lui elle à moins de temps pour jouer à habiller Bella._

_Les cours se passent bien. Si je suis assidue dans mes études, ce sera un nouveau semestre avec des A._

_Le travail est génial. Je range des livres, je lis, je range des livres, j'étudie, je range encore, j'aide quelques crétins à s'y retrouver et ensuite je rentre chez moi. Je n'ai pas encore découvert le moindre défaut à ce travail. Quand j'ai été engagée je me suis assurée d'avoir du temps libre pour Thanksgiving et pour la semaine de Noël aussi ainsi je pourrai rentrer. Mais d'ici là je ne pourrais pas prendre un week-end pour aller voir Rosalie et Emmett quand ils auront leur bébé. Il me faudra attendre jusqu'à Thanksgiving. Je réalise que tu le verras probablement avant moi. Tu es nul!_

Il rit et se sentit immédiatement plein de remords en se rendant compte que ça aurait pu être une occasion de la rencontrer et que maintenant il n'aurait pas cette chance.

_Tu as raté mon anniversaire. C'était le 13 septembre. Et le tien? Mes parents m'ont offert le meilleur cadeau possible un Kindle. Je ne sais pas comment je faisais pour lire avant. Ils m'ont aussi offert une carte cadeau pour que je puisse m'acheter des livres pour les deux prochains mois. C'était beaucoup mieux que l'année dernière où ils m'avaient offert des cartes cadeaux pour aller manger de la malbouffe. Je crois que j'en ai encore d'ailleurs._

_Puisque tu vas me donner mon diplôme - à cause de mon écriture, je pense que je pourrais faire de même. As-tu des hobbies - pas reliés à ton travail? Quelles sont les trois choses qui t'ennuient le plus. Tu bois, tu fumes? Et je veux toujours savoir comment tu t'habilles pour dormir._

_Tu serais fier de mes progrès en matière de course. Je cours cinq fois par semaine et environ 8 kilomètres. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'y sois pour quelque chose. J'ai trouvé un copain pour courir et c'est lui qui a une énorme motivation. Si je n'ai pas envie de courir, il vient et me tire de mon lit pour que j'y aille._

Le rouge remplit la vision d'Edward. Il n'avait pas le droit mais il se sentait rageusement jaloux de ce copain de course. Qui était ce gars pour devenir son mentor? Cette partie était à lui. Que diable allait-il faire dans sa chambre. Que... que... et si ce type l'intéressait? Il se sentit devenir possessif pour cette femme et il détestait le fait qu'elle soit aussi loin de lui.

_Il est devenu un bon ami. Le seul problème c'est qu'Alice le déteste alors c'est un peu maladroit quand il passe chez nous._

Soudain Alice devint l'un des personnes préférées d'Edward.

_Eh bien j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. J'ai vu Mike et Jessica plusieurs fois sur le campus maintenant et ça ne m'a plus contrariée. Tout ça est du passé. Mon cœur tressaute encore lorsque je les vois mais ça ne fait plus mal. J'ai décidé de ne pas les approcher. C'est inutile. Tout ce que ça ferait ce serait de me bouleverser et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent qu'ils ont pris le meilleur de moi. Je peux honnêtement dire que mon cœur est libre de Mike._

_Merci pour tes lettres et pour ton amitié. Elles signifient beaucoup pour moi. J'espère que tu es rentré chez toi en toute sécurité. Bonne chance pour ta promotion et j'espère t'entendre très bientôt._

_Amicalement_

_Bella_

_P. S. : Pantalon de yoga et t-shirt, qu'en penses-tu? Et quand je parle de tes tatouages je pense juste qu'ils sont sexy, en supposant que tu aies un corps magnifique, c'est ce que j'imagine..._

Il supposa qu'elle parlait de ce qu'elle portait pour dormir et il était un peu allumé. Il espérait qu'elle pense qu'il avait un beau corps. Cependant il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Edward savait prendre soin de lui et il était en forme mais ce que les femmes veulent est aussi varié que les étoiles dans le ciel.

Il sourit et plia sa lettre. Il monta l'escalier et grimpa dans son lit la lettre à la main. Son corps se détendit contre le matelas moelleux et il ferma les yeux avec les mots de Bella dansant derrière ses paupières closes.

**...**

*Soda agrume

*Lakers : Basketball, joueurs de l'équipe de Los Angeles.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois nous retrouverons beaucoup Rosalie et Emmett**_

_**mais ce sera pour la bonne cause ;-))**_

_**Merci pour vos alertes, vos mises en favori et tous vos charmants commentaires!**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	6. Chapitre 6

.

**Sincerely, Lieutenant Cullen**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 6 -**

Bella laissa échapper un soupir irrité. "Rosalie a fini de l'allaiter maintenant? J'en ai assez de voir ta gueule."

"Bella tu es la seule femme sur terre à ne pas vouloir payer cher pour me voir tout au long de la journée." Emmett agita ses sourcils montrant chaque once de son effronterie. "En même temps je ne vais pas inciter Rosalie à chasser toutes ces filles." Bella vit une main taper le derrière de la tête d'Emmett. Elle commença à rire. Il n'y avait que Rosalie qui pouvait faire ça et vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir le refaire. Emmett pencha sa tête et commença à la frotter. "Aïe baby! Ça fait mal!"

"Tu es un grossier personnage, bouge de là," lui demanda Rosalie et elle remplaça Emmett devant l'ordinateur.

Tout à coup le monde de Bella se résuma à cette image qui remplissait l'écran. Le plus beau bébé du monde qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Sa nièce, rose et à la chair ridée, des yeux qui pouvaient tout juste s'ouvrir, des lèvres plissées et une menotte tenant la couverture blanche de l'hôpital dans laquelle elle était emmaillotée. Rosalie la tenait dans ses bras comme si elle était mère depuis des années, alors qu'en fait ça ne faisait que deux jours.

"Vous êtes magnifiques," roucoula Bella alors que les larmes remplissaient ses yeux.

"Merci," dirent Emmett et Rosalie ensemble.

Rosalie roula des yeux exagérément. "Pas toi, nigaud!"

Bella rit malgré ses larmes. "Je parlais de mon doux petit bébé et de sa maman - qui ma foi parait en parfaite forme alors qu'elle vient juste d'avoir ce bébé il y a deux jours."

"Merci mais tu penses ça parce que je viens juste de prendre une douche et que tu ne peux voir que mon visage. Mon ventre est tout mou et ridé et mes seins sont si énormes que c'en est obscène." Le visage d'Emmett se posta devant la caméra et il hocha la tête avec un sourire d'approbation sur le visage. "Arrête! Tu n'es pas près de t'approcher de ça avant un long moment." L'expression d'Emmett changea et il disparut de l'écran. Bella aimait la relation qu'ils avaient. Elle admirait la capacité que Rosalie avait de mener Emmett à la baguette, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait ce don sur cette terre.

"Rapproche-la que la voie plus près. Je veux la voir." Avec une expression radieuse telle que seule une nouvelle mère pouvait en avoir, Rosalie satisfit la demande de Bella. "Elle est magnifique. Je souhaiterai pouvoir la prendre."

"Oui elle est merveilleuse. Viens dans quelques semaines et je te laisserai la tenir autant que tu voudras."

"Avez-vous finalement choisi un prénom? A-t-elle des cheveux sous son bonnet? Comment s'est passé l'accouch...?"

"Ralentis avec tes questions. On s'est finalement mis d'accord pour Tessa. Et elle a le crâne lisse comme une boule. La seule chose que je veux te dire au sujet de l'accouchement c'est ne le fais jamais Bella, c'est terrible."

Bella rit et écouta Rosalie lui raconter l'arrivée de Tessa. Emmett n'était à la maison que depuis quelques heures et elle l'accueillait chez eux lorsque les contractions commencèrent... Ça a continué avec des interruptions pendant presque une semaine avant que l'accouchement se déclenche vraiment. C'était surprenant mais Emmett fut le partenaire parfait tout au long du processus. Rosalie dit qu'il avait sangloté comme une petite fille lorsqu'il prit le bébé pour la première fois. C'était tout à fait bizarre mais Emmett ne nia pas. Il sourit au bébé et caressa son petit poing. Rosalie était allée vite, elle n'avait même pas eu de péridurale d'où sa réaction de ne plus vouloir d'autre bébé.

Bella ne pouvait pas appréhender cet amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cette petite nièce, elle avait immédiatement capturé son cœur. Pour la première fois Bella ressentit le tic-tac de son horloge biologique. Elle rêvait du jour où elle aurait un bébé à elle. Elle chassa cette idée rapidement de sa tête. Avoir un bébé demandait un papa et elle était très loin d'en avoir un. _Peut-être Edward? _Bella tomba presque de son fauteuil quand cette pensée folle passa dans sa tête_. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Elle rejeta très vite cette pensée ridicule et regarda à nouveau sa petite fille préférée. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal tellement elle voulait la tenir. Plus que trois semaines, elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Espérons que le temps passerait vite.

Emmett se leva et prit le bébé à Rosalie. Tessa n'était plus visible pour Bella et elle sentit la tristesse de ce vide affluer en elle.

"Rosalie, je suis très heureuse pour vous et j'aimerai tellement être là-bas. Il faut que j'y aille. Je travaille dans trente minutes."

"Je pensais que tu travaillais le soir les samedis?"

"D'habitude oui. J'ai échangé avec quelqu'un comme ça je pourrai aller voir UCLA contre USC* avec Jake."

"Ce sera un bon match. Il semblerait que Jake et toi passez beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ça va vous mener quelque part?"

Sans hésiter Bella répondit, "NON! C'est juste un ami."

"Tu es bien sûre?"

"Absolument."

"Pourquoi? Il est moche?"

"Non, c'est vraiment un beau mec."

"Mais..."

"Mais... mais je ne pense pas du tout à lui de cette façon." Bella haussa les épaules.

"Et y a-t-il quelqu'un à qui tu penses de cette façon?"

"Non." Elle évita les yeux de Rosalie et fixa ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses genoux.

"Bella, je sais que tu me caches des choses depuis un certain temps maintenant." La tête de Bella se releva. "Je te laisse tranquille parce que je suis sûre que tu as une raison valable de garder tout ça pour toi. Mais l'un de ces jours il va falloir que tu me le dises."

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

"C'est le gars auquel tu écris?"

"Rosalie, je..." Bella hésita et laissa échapper un soupir. "... je dois y aller."

"Très bien. Travaille bien. Je t'aime.

La compréhension de sa meilleure amie était suffisante pour faire pleurer Bella. Elle inspira profondément avalant la boule qui était coincée dans sa gorge et cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée très émouvante. "Je t'aime aussi. Montre-moi le bébé encore une fois." Emmett lui montra Tessa et Bella sentit une larme couler de son œil. "Embrassez-la pour moi et je vous vois dans deux semaines."

Six heures plus tard, Bella se traina dans sa chambre. Ça avait été une longue journée et elle n'était pas encore terminée. Elle avait couru ce matin sur la plage avec Jake, passé du temps en ligne avec sa famille puis avait travaillé à la bibliothèque à cet horaire totalement inhabituel et pour couronner le tout elle avait trouvé un pneu à plat lorsqu'elle avait voulu rentrer à la maison. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était prendre une douche chaude et s'installer dans son lit pour la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas une option. Jake allait passer la prendre dans une heure pour le match. Elle poussa un grognement et commença à se déshabiller. Elle pouvait au moins prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Elle alluma la lumière de la salle de bain et sauta presque tellement elle fut excitée. Collée sur le miroir par un post-it une lettre d'Edward l'attendait. Dessus était écrit : "Je souhaiterai voir ton visage en ce moment. Je t'aime, Alice." Bella sourit. Elle aimait vraiment Alice, c'était une amie merveilleuse.

Bella prit la lettre et s'enroula dans une serviette avant de courir vers son lit. Elle allait remettre la douche à plus tard. Ça valait le coup.

_Chère Bella, _

_Tu es la meilleure. Ton colis était absolument génial. Rentrer à la base est une partie assez difficile pour moi. Mais le colis m'attendait rendant ce jour bien meilleur. J'ai eu le colis le deux novembre, alors j'ai célébré Halloween un peu en retard. Les Sneakers étaient délicieux. Tu veux ruiner mes abdos? Pourtant je dois les garder car tu as en tête que j'ai un corps d'athlète et je ne voudrai pas te décevoir._

Bella était complètement étourdie. Elle était optimiste et il ne pourrait jamais la décevoir. C'était un putain de Marine et il fonctionnait comme une machine. Il devait être bâti comme un Dieu grec.

_J'ai adoré le puzzle, très futé mon amie. Toutes tes lettres sont toujours impressionnantes mais c'était tellement amusant d'anticiper en la reconstituant. Par ailleurs je ne pense pas que tu écrives mal. C'était ma façon - peu subtile - de te demander de continuer à m'écrire aussi souvent que possible. Dans l'avenir j'essaierai d'être plus clair sur ce que j'attends de toi._

La chaleur se propagea dans tout le corps de Bella à cause de ce qu'elle pensait être une insinuation de cet homme parfait. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, sa bouche s'assécha et son cœur était hors de contrôle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

_Maintenant je t'avertis, si nous nous rencontrons un jour je vais te supplier de danser _Thriller_ pour moi. Alors tiens-toi prête à bouger tes hanches pour moi._

Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche souriante.

_Nous sommes retournés à la routine quotidienne, la vie sur la base. Accroche-toi bien parce que tu vas lire les mots les plus passionnants de ta vie - j'espère que tu sens le sarcasme dans ce que j'écris - quand je suis à la base je suis expert-comptable. Ils trouvent toujours quelque chose à te faire faire en rapport avec ta formation. Le côté positif c'est que ça libère mon côté matheux ringard et j'arrive à voir l'utilité de toutes mes années d'étude, elles ont une certaine utilité finalement. Il y a une énorme différence entre la comptabilité ici et celle à laquelle je suis habitué. Mes journées sont moins longues et je n'ai pas à porter la chemise ni la cravate et quand ma journée est finie je peux sortir et aller au stand de tir. Sinon ma journée est consacrée au nettoyage, à l'entrainement et courir._

_J'ai reçu ma promotion. Et je suis d'ailleurs assez excité à ce sujet. Je suis à présent le Capitaine Cullen. Ça le fait mais cela signifie juste que je dois crier sur mes gars s'ils font mal leur boulot et que je dois porter plus d'équipement. Mon équipe est composée d'hommes qui sont plus spécialisés dans le tir que les autres._

Un côté de la bouche de Bella se souleva en un demi-sourire. Edward était admirablement modeste. Elle savait qu'il dévalorisait sa promotion et ses capacités.

_Un autre avantage de ma promotion c'est que je ne suis plus le plus vieux comme avant. Comme j'ai commencé tard j'étais plus vieux que mes pairs. La majorité de ces gars est entrée à l'armée après la fin de leurs études secondaires. Donc plus je monte les échelons et moins je me sens vieux._

_Bella, parfois je pense que tu es la femme parfaite. Ta réponse à mes pensées au sujet de la guerre était exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Merci de ne pas me faire la morale, de me plaindre ou de déprécier ce que je ressens. Ta proposition d'être là et de m'écouter est plus que je n'aurai pu demander. J'espère que tu le penses vraiment parce que je vais te prendre au mot._

Tout le temps, quand tu veux!

_Je me sens honoré que tu conserves mes lettres ensemble et attachées sur ta table de chevet. Tu ne devrais pas en être gênée. En fait je me sens mal parce que je me suis débarrassé des tiennes._

"Quoi?" Bella en eut le souffle coupé.

_Je plaisante._

Elle souffla de soulagement.

_Elles sont dans une boite en fer sous mon lit en parfaite sécurité et je les ressors pour les lire très souvent._

C'était rassurant quand il écrivait des choses qui lui laissait penser qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Ça la rassurait concernant les sentiments qui grandissaient en elle, ça avait l'air d'être réciproque.

_Chaque fois que tu voudras apprendre le maniement d'une arme je serai heureux de te monter. En fait je pense que nous devrions planifier ça. Ça me plait de penser que je pourrai t'apprendre une chose ou deux._

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Bella, "Je suis sûre que tu peux... j'attends d'apprendre avec impatience."

_Je suis désolé d'apprendre que tu ne pourras pas voir ta nièce avant Thanksgiving_. _Je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer pendant ces deux semaines. Je ne remuerai pas le couteau dans la plaie si je la vois avant toi. Je suis très confiant, je serai sa personne préférée ... et pas toi._

Bella pouvait sourire à cette taquinerie mais elle boudait en même temps d'être incapable de voir sa nièce.

_Je suppose que c'est mon tour de répondre à tes questions. Mon anniversaire c'est le 20 juin. Par contre je suis très jaloux que tu aies eu un Kindle. J'aime lire et courir comme tu le sais déjà. Je joue aussi du piano. Je suis quelque peu rouillé parce qu'il n'y a pas de piano dans le désert. Il y a trois choses qui m'ennuient vraiment, le mensonge, James LeBron* et la périostite tibiale*._

Bella ne pouvait être que d'accord avec ces trois choses. Elle aimait le fait que le mensonge soit dans sa liste. Elle avait vécu avec des menteurs et elle n'avait plus aucune tolérance pour eux maintenant. Qu'ils aient ce point en commun la rassurait.

_Je ne fume pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je bois à l'occasion. A une fête ou un soir avec des gars mais tu ne me trouveras pas très souvent dans un bar. Et toi? Quand je suis à la maison mon pyjama est souvent un short de basket ou un boxer. Quand je suis déployé c'est plutôt un débardeur ou un tee-shirt. Je te remercie de m'avoir dit comment tu dormais. Je peux dormir tranquille maintenant - pas vraiment, savoir dans quoi tu dors m'empêche de dormir._

Aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit, juste un halètement.

_Waouh je suis extrêmement impressionné par tes progrès. Tu vas devenir une pro. Peut-être que le mois prochain tu seras en couverture du magazine du coureur. Malgré tout avec mon expérience je pense que pour vraiment profiter de tous les bénéfices de la course, il faut le faire seul. Comment peut-on se vider la tête si quelqu'un te parle tout le temps? Je veux dire... tu fais ce que tu veux... je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il y a des jours où tu cours seule..._

Détectait-elle un peu de jalousie ou pensait-il vraiment qu'il était préférable de courir seul? Bella pensait que ce serait cool s'il était envieux de Jacob. Elle le serait définitivement s'il lui disait qu'il courait avec une autre fille. Elle pouvait espérer qu'il ressentait la même chose.

_Bella, je suis très fier de toi et de ton triomphe sur Mike et Jessica. Je souhaiterai que nous puissions sortir ce week-end pour fêter ça. Je t'achèterai une piñata en forme de Mike et de Jessica et nous pourrions taper dessus avec une batte en métal. Ensuite nous pourrions monter au sommet d'une montagne, tu connais...? tout le symbolisme de toi conquérant Mike. Ensuite nous finirions cela avec autant de parts que tu le souhaiterais de ce gâteau au citron que tu aimes tant._

Elle éclata de rire. Elle aimait bien ce projet et regrettait plus que tout qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment se réaliser. Son estomac se serra en constatant que cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment lui manquait, et ça lui faisait mal.

_En attendant que nous nous connaissions davantage, j'espère ne pas te fâcher en t'envoyant une autre liste de questions. Si tu ne veux pas passe au paragraphe suivant. Si tu pouvais voyager où irais-tu? Quel est le premier livre que tu as acheté sur ton kindle? Quelles sont tes bêtes noires? Décris-moi ton fantasme de baiser._

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question? Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire... si? Elle aimait vraiment ce nouvel Edward flirteur.

_Merci pour ton amitié, Bella. Je suis heureux que tu m'aies trouvé. Je resterai patiemment assis ici à attendre ta prochaine lettre. _

_Passe une bonne semaine._

_Tu es toujours dans mes pensées,_

_Edward._

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et elle vit qu'il ne lui restait plus que quinze minutes avant que Jacob n'arrive. Elle sauta du lit et enfila un jeans et un t-shirt à l'effigie de l'équipe. Elle courut à la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Alice serait un peu désappointée de la voir si mal arrangée. Oh bon elle allait à un événement sportif et ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, alors qui s'en souciait? Elle se lava le visage, mit du déodorant et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle regarda l'heure de nouveau et sortit des tongs de son placard. Il lui restait encore cinq minutes. Avec un sourire ravi elle sauta sur son lit et sortit à nouveau la lettre. Elle relut ses passages préférés jusqu'à ce que Jacob arrive.

Elle était avachie sur son lit avec un sourire radieux sur le visage en lisant ce qu'Edward mettait pour aller au lit quand elle entendit la voix de Jacob à la porte.

"Qu'est ce qui t'absorbe et de fait sourire autant?" demanda-t-il les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage souriant.

"Une lettre. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver. On est prêts à y aller?" dit-elle en pliant sa lettre et en la jetant dans sa table de nuit.

"Ouais, allons-y."

Elle attrapa un sweat-shirt et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Alors c'était une lettre de...?" lui demanda Jacob pendant qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir.

"Mon ami Edward."

"Oh! Quelqu'un que tu connais depuis longtemps?"

"Non." Jake ouvrit la portière de la voiture et elle se glissa sur le siège en cuir.

Jake mit sa ceinture de sécurité et démarra. "C'est ton petit-ami?"

"Non."

"Vas-tu me laisser continuer à te poser une centaine de questions pour savoir qui est ce gars qui te fait sourire comme si tu avais gagné à la loterie?" Bella sentit une certaine tension dans sa voix et ça l'agaçait.

"C'est un de mes amis, Jake et je suis vraiment étonnée de voir que tu penses que je te dois une explication concernant cette lettre," lâcha-t-elle.

Jake s'agrippa au volant et souffla longuement. "Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je suis désolé."

Bella se tourna de l'autre côté et regarda par la vitre. "Tout va bien," marmonna-t-elle se sentant toujours agacée. "Allons voir ce jeu. Je veux voir les Trojan se faire botter le derrière."

"Et bien ça devrait être ça."Jake enclencha la vitesse et s'éloigna du trottoir.

**OOo°oOO**

Rosalie sentit le poids d'Emmett enfoncer le matelas à côté d'elle. Elle était épuisée et ne voulait pas se réveiller. Ça avait été une longue nuit avec Tessa. Elle ouvrit les yeux à regret, toute sa réticence à se réveiller quitta son corps quand elle le vit. Emmett était assis lui souriant de toutes ses fossettes avec Tessa dans ses bras.

"Hey ma beauté," dit Emmett en frottant sa joue avec son pouce. "Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai ce jeu avec certains des gars."

"Quelle heure est-il?" demanda Rosalie en s'étirant en travers du matelas. Les yeux d'Emmett se fixèrent sur son dos arqué et ses seins. Elle ricana. "Emmett tu as encore quatre semaines avant de poser tes mains librement sur moi."

Il se mit à bouder comme un enfant à qui on aurait pris son jouet préféré, il murmura : "Je sais." Puis il regarda Tessa. "Tu as de la chance, je pense que tu le vaux bien."

Rosalie se mit à rire et s'assit pour embrasser son mari qu'elle adorait de chaque fibre de son être. "Va t'amuser avec les gars."

Emmett remit le bébé à Rosalie après l'avoir embrassé sur les joues. "Elle est changée et prête à dormir si tu veux lui donner à manger, alors tu pourrais aussi bien te rendormir.

"Tu es si bon pour moi. Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tout le monde voir ce côté de toi?"

Il prit ses chaussures dans le placard et se rassit au bord du lit. "J'ai une réputation à tenir, chérie." Il se pencha pour attacher ses chaussures. "Oh hey au fait! Je vais amener un des gars pour qu'il voit le bébé."

Rosalie haussa les sourcils. Elle n'était pas encore redevenue vraiment elle-même et n'aimait pas trop avoir de la visite. Et de plus elle s'inquiétait encore plus que quelqu'un amène des germes et rende le bébé malade. "Qui?"

"Edward Cullen, est-ce que tu veux que je ramène quelque chose à manger?"

L'intérêt de Rosalie fut piqué au vif alors qu'un plan s'élaborait dans sa tête. "Non, Edward ne doit pas souvent manger du fait maison. Je ferai quelque chose."

"Tu es la meilleure et la plus sexy." Emmett se pencha et embrassa sa femme pour lui dire au revoir.

"Hey, Em je pensais ... puisqu'Edward est toujours seul, on pourrait l'inviter à venir à Forks avec nous pour Thanksgiving?"

Emmett était tellement étonné que ses sourcils se touchèrent. "Vraiment? Tu ne crois pas qu'il va juste s'ennuyer avec la famille?"

Rosalie travailla fort pour contrôler le rire qui voulait lui échapper. "Non. Pas du tout. En fait je pense que nous serons surpris de combien il va profiter de ça. Combien nous allons tous profiter de ça."

Haussant les épaules Emmett dit, "D'accord, je lui demanderai."

"Merci tu es un bon ami. Je vous vois tout à l'heure?"

"Oui."

Rosalie se recoucha avec le bébé contre son épaule et un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Après avoir fait une petite sieste avec Tessa, Rosalie alla à regret dans la douche et essaya de se rendre présentable. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas toujours rester en pyjama. Elle prépara des tacos et fit des 'brownies triple couche' avec la recette de sa grand-mère. Il lui restait vingt minutes pour s'assoir et se détendre avant que les garçons n'arrivent.

**OOo°oOO**

"Bonjour Edward," dit Rosalie en sortant de la cuisine. Elle posa son bras sur son épaule et l'embrassa sur la joue. Edward lui rendit la pareille maladroitement. Il n'était pas cette sorte de gars qui faisait ami-ami.

"Salut Rosalie. Tu es superbe. Tu n'aurais pas dû nous préparer à manger. Ça sent très bon."

Emmett fonça dans la pièce, Tessa dans les bras. "Regarde-la, Edward." Le visage d'Emmett rayonnait de fierté paternelle.

"Elle est adorable. C'est une bonne chose ... elle ne te ressemble en rien, Emmett."

Rosalie se mit à rire en s'éloignant pour servir le repas.

"Elle me ressemble. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Edward fit mine de réfléchir et se rapprocha du bébé. "Je ne sais pas. Ils semblent tous me ressembler."

"Sors de ma maison," aboya Emmett. Ils rirent tous les deux. "Je vais prendre un douche rapidement. Tu peux la tenir? Rosalie est en train de finir..."

Edward écarquilla les yeux et tendit ses mains alors qu'Emmett reculait d'un pas. "Emmett, je n'ai jamais tenu de bébé avant."

"C'est facile. C'est comme un ballon de foot. Evite juste de la lancer." Et sans attendre de réponse Emmett fit passer Tessa dans ses bras et se précipita dans le couloir.

Tout le corps d'Edward se tendit. Il se sentit plus nerveux de tenir ce bébé que quand il tenait une grenade dégoupillée. Il l'arrangea au creux de son bras et posa son autre main sur son petit ventre. Un grand sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tenir un bébé n'était pas si difficile.

Edward se promena dans la pièce et commença à regarder les photos qui étaient placées sur le téléviseur. Il sourit en voyant les photos rigolotes du couple. Il admira ce qui avait été un mariage vraiment joyeux. Tout à coup son corps se figea et commença à taper fort dans sa poitrine. Dans le coin il y avait un cadre avec une grande photo de famille. Emmett était au milieu vêtu d'un smoking, évidemment c'était le jour de son mariage et ses bras étaient passés autour de ce qui semblait être ses parents. A l'extrémité il y avait une magnifique brunette avec des yeux marron et un sourire magnifique qui tenait le bras du père d'Emmett. Ce devait être Bella. Edward jeta rapidement un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir que Rosalie était toujours occupée dans la cuisine et il pouvait encore entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Prudemment il déplaça le petit bébé d'un bras à l'autre puis il prit la photo tellement elle le fascinait.

Le cœur d'Edward battait sauvagement. Elle était plus étourdissante que ce à quoi il se s'était attendu mais il avait l'impression qu'il savait déjà à quoi elle ressemblerait. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son visage souriant. Il voulait prendre la photo et partir avec. Une incroyable chaleur engloutit son visage. Il ne pouvait pas croire que maintenant il savait à quoi elle ressemblait.

Tessa commença à se tortiller et elle poussa un petit cri. Edward la fit taire en la berçant dans ses bras. Elle se calma et il se demanda immédiatement comment il savait ce qu'il fallait faire.

"Donne, je vais la prendre," dit Rosalie près de lui.

Il grimaça en s'apercevant qu'il tenait encore la photo de la famille dans sa main. "Merci, désolé je ne sais pas y faire avec les bébés."

"Non c'est bien. C'est juste qu'elle a faim." Rosalie lui prit le bébé des bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Edward essaya de remettre le cadre à sa place. Il sentit les yeux de Rosalie sur lui tout le temps.

"C'est la famille d'Emmett. Ses parents, Charlie et Renée et sa petite sœur et ma meilleure amie, Bella."

Au son de son nom les yeux d'Edward se tournèrent vers l'image de Bella tout seuls. Il se serait botté le derrière si ça avait été possible et il concentra son attention sur Rosalie. Elle le fixait avec un regard entendu ce qui rendit Edward très nerveux.

"Elle est jolie pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle en regardant la photo qu'il venait de remettre en place.

Il essaya de chasser la boule qui remontait dans sa gorge, il émit un son bizarre et demanda, "Qui?"

"Bella, la sœur d'Emmett."

Il regarda le cadre et hocha la tête. "Oui."

"Et la photo ne lui rend pas justice." Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et Emmett entra à ce moment là.

"Le déjeuner est prêt?" demanda-t-il en se frottant l'estomac.

"Bien sûr mon coeur. Je vais aller nourrir le bébé, vous n'avez qu'à commencer tous les deux."

Edward sentit qu'il avait l'estomac complètement noué, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour manger quoi que ce soit. Il soupçonnait que Rosalie soit au courant de sa relation... son amitié... sa correspondance avec Bella... quoi que ce soit qu'il se passait avec elle.

Le temps passa rapidement tandis qu'Edward regardait Emmett manger et il appréciait la façon dont tout était facile, ils pouvaient parler ou se taire. Edward avait du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Bella. Il se força à manger pour ne fâcher personne. Rosalie revint alors qu'ils s'attaquaient aux brownies. Elle se fit une assiette puis revint à table.

"Où est Tessa?" demanda Emmett la bouche pleine.

"Beurk Emmett, attend t'avoir la bouche vide. Elle dort," le réprimanda-t-elle. Elle porta alors son attention sur l'autre occupant de la table. "Alors Edward, quels sont tes projets pour Thanksgiving?"

Edward pencha la tête légèrement déstabilisé par cette question inattendue. "Euh rien. Je resterai ici sur la base."

"Tu ne rentres pas chez toi?"

"Non, ma mère est... avec son copain... Je reste ici." Il haussa les épaules et prit un autre bout de son brownie.

Emmett intervint dans la conversation. "Mec ça craint. Ma mère fait la meilleure dinde qui soit. Je mourrais si je ne pouvais pas en manger."

Edward vit le regard de Rosalie mais fut inconscient du coup de pied qu'elle lui envoya dans le tibia. "Aie!" cria-t-il. Edward le vit regarder sa femme tout confus. Elle le fixa et puis elle hocha la tête vers Edward.

Edward était totalement mal à l'aise. Allaient-ils se battre?

Quelque chose passa sur le visage d'Emmett alors qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre. Puis il tourna sa tête vers Edward. "Hey! Veux-tu venir à Forks avec nous pour Thanksgiving?"

Plusieurs émotions différentes parcourent rapidement Edward après sa généreuse invitation. Il était heureux d'avoir Emmett comme ami et que son ami fasse attention à lui. En même temps il était gêné d'être un cas désespéré. Mais l'émotion au premier plan était avant tout de l'excitation. Il pourrait voir Bella! Il passerait un week-end avec elle ... et sa famille bien sûr.

Ses yeux allèrent à Rosalie car il se demandait si c'était un de ces moments où les mots d'Emmett dépassaient ses pensées. Rosalie hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et un sourire amical.

"Euh..." Une réaction incontrôlable fit que ses yeux allèrent vers la photo posée sur le téléviseur. Il n'y avait pas moyen que son orgueil le prive de cette occasion de rencontrer la jeune fille qui avait capturé si rapidement chacune de ses pensées depuis ces derniers mois. " Si vous êtes sûrs que ça ne dérange pas je serai ravi de venir."

...

*Match de basket entre équipes universitaires : Université de Californie à Los Angeles contre Université du la Californie du Sud (les Trojan)

*Considéré comme le meilleur joueur actuel de basket-ball aux Etats Unis évoluant dans le club des Heat à Miami.

* Douleur localisée au niveau du tibia.


	7. Chapitre 7

.

**SINCERELY, LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

**de**

**LuvCullens**

**- 7 -**

Edward était si tendu qu'il était prêt à exploser. Il était toujours sans nouvelle de sa mère. La personne qui savait où elle était d'habitude avait elle aussi été laissée dans le flou. Il était prêt à aller trouver la police après avoir été forcé de contacter sa dernière source d'information. Pour empirer la situation, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Bella cette semaine. Ses lettres aidaient toujours, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il était impatient et désespéré d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Il pourrait exploser s'il n'avait pas de nouvelles très bientôt, de sa mère ou de Bella,

Les poings et les dents serrés, sautillant sur ses pieds, le corps ruisselant de sueur Edward prit une longue inspiration et recommença à taper dans son punching-ball. Il faisait cela depuis des heures et avait tellement les nerfs en pelote qu'ils auraient presque pu se dérouler. Il laissa échapper un grognement frustré et amortit le sac avec son épaule puis il commença à taper dedans aussi fort qu'il le pouvait avec ses longues jambes musclées. Après quarante minutes il arrêta. Ça ne marchait pas. Il fallait qu'il l'appelle, qu'il affronte cette situation et qu'il en finisse avec cela. Il déroula la bande de ses mains et attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage.

Il prit son téléphone sur la table de nuit et le remplaça par une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide. Les mains tremblantes il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis des années mais qu'il voulait oublier.

"Oui, ici Tanya." Edward se frotta les yeux. Quelque chose faisait irruption dans sa poitrine en entendant sa voix, ce qui l'irrita encore un peu plus.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils Esmée Cullen l'avait toujours considérée comme la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Au début, après qu'Edward soit parti, elles étaient restées en contact et il avait été blessé et en colère contre sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait rester proche de quelqu'un qui avait détruit son enfant. Une fois qu'il eut fait clairement comprendre à Esmée qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle mentionne Tanya une seule fois devant lui, il se moquait pas mal d'avec qui elle pouvait parler. C'était juste un autre exemple de la nature égoïste d'Esmée et de la souffrance d'Edward à cause de ses choix.

"Tanya c'est Edward," annonça-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis elle répondit avec surprise. "Edward ... comment vas-tu?"

Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les amabilités alors il alla droit au but. "Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si j'avais des nouvelles de ma mère. Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux m'aider à ce sujet?"

"Toujours aussi direct n'est-ce pas?" Elle attendit sa réponse mais rien ne vint. "Elle est en Amérique du Sud depuis un mois avec Alex."

"Qui est Alex, son petit-ami du moment?"

Le sarcasme d'Edward ennuyait toujours Tanya et il pouvait entendre qu'elle était gênée en lui répondant. "Ça fait cinq mois qu'ils sont ensemble."

"C'est bizarre je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui," la voix d'Edward était pleine de mépris.

"Elle est très heureuse. Ils sont partis visiter tous les pays d'Amérique du Sud. Je suis totalement jalouse."

"Ouais c'est ça. Tu ne voudrais aller nulle part si ce n'était pas un hôtel quatre étoiles." Tanya poussa un soupir agacé. "Comment fait-elle pour payer tout ça? Est-ce toi qui lui prête de l'argent?"

"Non je n'ai pas d'argent à prêter. Si je le faisais ce serait pour mes vacances. Elle a payé avec l'argent de la vente de la maison," lâcha Tanya comme si ce n'était pas grave et Edward était prêt à éclater.

"Quoi? Elle a vendu la maison?" cria-t-il.

Avec un ton plein de regret elle demanda, "Tu ne le savais pas?"

"Non, pourquoi me l'aurait-elle dit... je ne suis que son fils?"

"Peut-être parce que tu n'es jamais là!"

Il la coupa immédiatement. "Ne va pas par là Tanya. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne me l'a fait c'est parce qu'elle savait que je ne voudrais pas. Ce qui est exactement ce que tu aurais dû lui dire."

"Moi?" Elle poussa un cri aigu.

"Tu sais bien comment elle est avec toi, Tanya. Elle t'aurait écoutée."

"Ce n'est pas ma mère, c'est la tienne."

On aurait dit qu'on lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle dénigrait aussi facilement sa mère. Elle s'était servie d'elle pour ses besoins égoïstes. Puis quand il s'agissait de choses plus difficiles, Tanya ne jouait plus son rôle de fille. Quoi qu'il en soit Tanya avait raison, Esmée était **sa **mère. Comment était-il supposé être un bon fils et prendre soin d'elle quand il fallait qu'il appelle son ex pour savoir où était sa mère ou qu'elle avait vendu sa maison. Quand est-ce que sa vie était devenue un tel cauchemar? Il fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira dessus aussi fort qu'il le put pour chasser la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas l'enfermer chez elle pendant quatre-vingts dix jours ou plus longtemps encore quand il partait. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire porter un système de localisation. Il ne pouvait pas quitter les Marines. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu prévoir cela ou trouver d'autres solutions. Elle reviendrait dans sa vie dans quelques mois, complètement dévastée par sa rupture et elle espérerait qu'il arriverait à recoller les morceaux. Maintenant il allait falloir qu'il lui trouve un endroit où vivre.

"Tu as raison," murmura Edward. Il semblait complètement désespéré.

"Ecoute Edward, après tout ce n'est pas ton problème. Tu n'aurais pu rien y faire de toute façon. Elle fait ce qu'elle a à faire. Tu es un bon fils. Tu as juste une mère qui est vraiment... très égocentrique. Elle reviendra et tu arrangeras tout comme tu le fais d'habitude. Mais... un de ces jours, Edward... tu vas devoir arrêter de réparer toutes ses bêtises et lui laisser assumer les conséquences. Sinon ce sera à toi de t'en occuper pour le reste de tes jours."

"Je ne peux pas ne pas l'aider Tanya. C'est ma mère."

"Justement! C'est elle qui devrait prendre soin de toi." Comme s'il ne le savait pas. S'il ne connaissait pas mieux Tanya il aurait pu prendre ça pour de l'intérêt.

Tanya avait raison, il ne pouvait pas changer les choses. C'était juste la façon dont sa vie était. Il avait une telle boule dans la gorge qu'il avait peur de parler. Il ne pouvait pas le faire avec elle, pas au téléphone, pas avec Tanya.

"Merci Tanya. Fais-moi savoir si tu as des nouvelles d'elle."

"Je le ferai. Je suis tellement désolée Edward... pour ta mère... pour nous... pour tout."

Tel un homme brisé il répondit, "Oui au revoir."

"Au revoir."

Une brûlure monta dans sa poitrine, il ne savait pas si c'était une réminiscence de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Tanya, la colère envers sa mère et ses choix stupides, le vide écrasant de savoir qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie qui faisait attention à lui ou la fatigue de s'occuper d'un parent ou la douleur absolue qu'il avait si bien cadenassée. Il sentit la boule remonter dans sa gorge et la brûlure des larmes derrière ses yeux. Il refusa de se laisser aller.

Il se leva du canapé, prit ses clés et sortit. Au moment où il allait atteindre le seuil le vent frappa son visage et les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux sur ses joues mais il les refusa et les essuya. Il fit comme si elles n'étaient pas là et se mit à courir encore plus vite.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il marchait dans la rue, les mains posées sur ses hanches, tête baissée. Il avait été en mesure d'évacuer un partie de son stress. Il avait encore un lourd fardeau à porter mais rien d'insupportable. Il passa son avant-bras sur ses sourcils pour essuyer la sueur qui menaçait de tomber dans ses yeux quand il vit la fille du voisin avec son petit chien en laisse s'éloigner de sa porte d'entrée.

"Salut Chloé. Tu me cherchais?"

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et elle lui fit un petit signe. "Oui monsieur." Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme elle s'approchait de lui. "Maman m'a dit de vous amener ça. Elle a dit qu'elle était dans notre courrier d'hier, et qu'elle est désolée de ne pas l'avoir amenée plus tôt." Ses petites mains tendaient quelque chose de plus précieux que tous les trésors de la terre, une enveloppe bleue de Bella.

"Eh bien je te remercie Chloé. J'apprécie." Il prit la lettre et elle lui fit un signe de la main en retournant chez elle.

Edward rentra à la maison et se doucha plus vite qu'l ne l'avait jamais fait. Il enroula une serviette blanche autour de sa taille, saisit sa lettre et s'installa dans son canapé.

_Cher Edward,_

_Je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà mais tu peux faire semblant d'être surpris ou excité pour moi. Je suis devenue tante et j'en suis si heureuse!_

Edward sourit sachant que s'ils avaient cette conversation face à face il pourrait faire semblant de n'en avoir aucune idée parce qu'il ne voulait pas effacer son excitation.

_Je l'ai vue sur Skype avec Rose et Emmett, elle si belle. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Son nom est Tessa et elle m'a conquise la première fois que je l'aie vue. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point elle est minuscule. Je me demande si elle me paraitra aussi petite quand je la verrai en vrai. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Emmett. Bien sûr, je ne le lui dirai jamais parce qu'il penserait qu'elle est merveilleuse et nous n'avons pas besoin de lui mettre ça dans la tête. Je ne peux pas attendre de la tenir dans mes bras, encore deux semaines. Je projette de la tenir pendant les cinq jours où je serai chez mes parents pour les vacances._

"Pas ça... si j'y peux quelque chose. Je veux du temps avec Bella aussi," souffla-t-il.

_D'accord alors maintenant que tu as supporté mon excitation, je veux savoir si tu l'as déjà vue. Est-elle parfaite? Tu l'as tenue? Est-ce qu'elle t'aime déjà plus que moi? Si c'est le cas, ça ne fait rien. Je suis déterminée à être sa personne préférée. Est-ce que tu es une personne qui aime les bébés? La plupart des gars que je connais ont peur des bébés._

Etait-il une personne à bébé? Il ne pensait pas l'être. Il avait été terrifié lorsqu'Emmett lui avait remis Tessa mais une fois qu'il la tenait ça lui avait paru naturel. Ça devait être dû au fait que toute son attention était concentrée sur la photo de Bella.

_Edward tu n'as pas besoin d'être subtil quand tu veux savoir quelque chose me concernant. Vas-y directement et dis-moi ce que tu veux. Je ferai de mon mieux pour te satisfaire._

Une boule se coinça dans la gorge d'Edward. Il était complètement terrassé par son flirt flagrant. Il sentit son estomac se serrer et il savait que cette fille le possédait autant que Tessa la possédait.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me demandes de t'écrire souvent, j'aime t'écrire. Tant que tu me réponds tu recevras toujours quelque chose en retour._

_Je ne vais pas mentir, ton travail ne me parait pas vraiment ... excitant mais je suis sûre qu'il est important. Je sais que la paperasserie ne parait pas un travail intéressant et les mathématiques ont toujours été mon cauchemar. On peut trouver l'occupation de l'autre ennuyeuse. Combien d'heures tu passes au travail habituellement? Es-tu seul ou travailles-tu avec d'autres?_

_FELICITATIONS! Je suis tellement fière et excitée pour toi. Je pense que c'est admirable que tu essaies de rester modeste concernant ta promotion mais c'est vraiment un gros défi. Il faut que tu sois fier de toi. Malmène un peu ton égo. Peut-être que je ne devrais plus t'appeler que Capitaine à partir de maintenant. Devrais-je te saluer? Je déteste te contredire Edward mais tu n'es pas juste un vieux gars dans l'armée tu deviens vieux c'est tout... Et t'inquiète pas... j'ai toujours voulu un père pour correspondre__._

Il ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il rie à sa vivacité d'esprit incroyable ou qu'il soit inquiet qu'elle le considère comme un vieil homme. De toute façon il souriait toujours.

_En parlant de travail, j'ai reçu ma mission d'enseignement. __Je vais aller à Beverly Hills High School. __Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je suis heureuse ou déçue. Le point positif c'est que l'école est proche du campus et que je n'aurai pas à conduire bien loin. Et je pense aussi que ces élèves devraient être sérieux à propos de leurs études, à l'opposé de ceux d'Inglewood ce qui va rendre l'enseignement plus agréable. Je ne sais pas si je vais être entourée par des riches et des célèbres... tu sais comment je me sens à propos du snobisme. Je ne parle pas de politique dans le système éducatif - je sais que c'est impossible mais je peux essayer. Un autre mauvais point pour moi, mais un plus pour Alice c'est que je vais devoir faire des efforts pour mieux m'habiller. J'espère que ça marchera. Oh et au cas où tu te le demanderais ils n'ont pas tourné _Beverly Hills 90210_ à cette école et le code postal n'est pas 90210. Je pense que tu voulais savoir, moi j'ai été très déçue._

_Je suis contente que tu trouves toujours du temps pour courir. J'ai l'impression que tu t'embraserais si tu ne le faisais pas._

Elle n'avait pas idée.

_Je pense que tu as raison quand tu dis que ce serait mieux que je coure seule. C'est amusant de courir avec Jake et il me remotive mais je sens que mes footings deviennent moins thérapeutiques pour moi. C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas courir avec quelqu'un je pensais qu'un jour nous le ferions ensemble. C'est probablement mieux que nous ne le fassions pas parce que je suis sûre que je vais soit te ralentir soit mourir d'effort._

Edward ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de bégayer s'il fallait qu'il exprime verbalement que ce serait okay pour elle de courir avec lui, non pas avec ce Jake.

_Il faut que tu le saches, ta petite blague dans ta dernière lettre m'a presque tuée. Quand tu as dit un, que tu as jeté mes deux lettres je me se suis sentie si stupide de t'avoir avoué que je garde les tiennes près de mon lit et attachées par un ruban. Deux, j'ai été déçue que tu ne m'apprécies pas autant que je t'apprécie, heureusement tu as rattrapé la situation et je suis revenue dans Edwardland* quand j'ai lu ta lettre._

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Edward. Il se demanda si elle savait qu'il allait considérer ce dernier paragraphe comme des aveux autant que comme un châtiment. Edwardland?

_Waouh je ne peux pas croire que tu joues du piano. J'ai toujours voulu jouer d'un instrument mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je pourrais devenir sourde. Tu vois à part lire je ne suis pas capable de grand chose. Un de ces jours je vais trouver une chose pour laquelle je serai douée et ensuite je pourrai me vanter devant toi._

Edward pouvait penser à un million de choses pour lesquelles elle était douée ou à d'autres qu'il allait bientôt découvrir. Ses pensées revinrent sur la photo d'elle qu'il avait vue. Il imaginait ses parfaites lèvres pleines qui fonctionneraient très bien contre les siennes. Il était sûr qu'elle serait parfaite pour ça. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées et essaya de se concentrer sur la lettre dans sa main.

_Je te soutiens à 100 % dans les choses qui t'ennuient. Mes bêtes noires : les hommes en jeans slim, les personnes qui participent au Jersey Shore* et le fait qu'un film n'est jamais aussi bon que le livre dont il est tiré. Je suis ravie que tu ne fumes pas. Embrasser un homme qui a une haleine de fumeur est dégoûtant... pas que je veuille que nous nous embrassions... J'espère que... grrr, peu importe._

Il ricana en l'imaginant s'énerver. Il savait ce que ça faisait parce qu'il avait connu la même chose lors de l'écriture de certaines de ses lettres. Il avait prévu de l'embrasser et il se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas encore réalisé.

_Je suppose que ça répond à la question de savoir si je fume. Je ne bois pas non plus. Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison, ça ne m'a jamais attiré c'est tout._

_Ton projet pour célébrer la victoire contre Mike était brillant. Tu m'as fait rire. Je souhaiterai pouvoir le faire, ça aurait été parfait. Il y a plusieurs choses que tu écris dans nos lettres que nous ferons si nous nous rencontrons. Penses-tu que nous allons nous rencontrer un jour?_

OUI! Un sourire entendu traversa son visage. Si seulement elle savait pour Thanksgiving. Edward laissa tomber la lettre et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé. Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés et ferma les yeux. Allait-il lui dire qu'il venait? Il pensait que ce serait drôle de la voir surprise et non préparée. D'un autre côté il se demandait si c'était juste ou si ça l'agacerait.

_Il me semble que tu vas repartir dans peu de temps. J'ai peur que l'occasion passe et ne se reproduise jamais. Une partie de moi est nerveuse à l'idée de te rencontrer. Que faire si c'est maladroit et que nous ne nous écrivions plus? A quoi dois-je m'attendre? Et en plus, tu me manques._

Le cœur d'Edward se serra. Il se sentirait seul sans elle. Ce ne serait pas qu'il lui manquerait quelqu'un mais c'est **elle** qui lui manquerait.

_D'accord voyons si je peux répondre à tes questions. Si je pouvais voyager... c'est difficile parce que je ne suis allée nulle part et qu'il y a tellement d'endroits que j'aimerais voir. L'Angleterre, à cause des monuments cités par les auteurs de mes livres préférés. Hawaï parce que je pense être la seule à ne pas y être allée. De plus qui n'aimerait pas une île tropicale? Le Brésil doit être merveilleux. L'Amazonie, le carnaval et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait tout un tas d'îles fantastiques pas loin de la côte. Si je devais n'en choisir qu'un seul ce serait le Brésil probablement. Le premier livre que j'ai acheté pour mon Kindle a été Jane Eyre - c'est mon livre préféré - techniquement ce n'est pas mon premier achat. En fait c'était _Divergent de Veronica Roth_. Un très bon livre._

_Mon fantasme de baiser, waouh! Tu as dit une fois que tu aimais taquiner les gens et les faire rougir. Bon je te dirai que c'est arrivé avec cette question. En fait, j'ai senti la chaleur se propager dans mon corps en pensant à la réponse. Je t'ai révélé beaucoup de choses dans certaines de ces lettres, c'est incroyable parce que je ne suis pas du tout une fille qui aime flirter. La seule raison pour laquelle je pense avoir été en mesure de le faire c'est parce que je ne peux pas voir ton visage ou m'inquiéter de ton rejet. Dire à un homme comment je veux être embrassée c'est sortir de ma zone de confort, donc tu devrais te sentir chanceux, je vais essayer de répondre._

Les paumes d'Edward commencèrent à transpirer d'impatience. Il les frotta sur sa serviette et se pencha, ses avant-bras reposant sur ses genoux.

_Il n'y a pas une manière particulière dont je voudrai être embrassée qui en ferait mon fantasme de baiser. Je suppose qu'un baiser merveilleux impliquerait quelqu'un qui embrasse parfaitement. Ça ne signifie pas que cette personne doive avoir beaucoup pratiqué ou en ait fait un art. Il devrait savoir quand je veux que ce soit passionné et agressif ou lent et affectueux. Me laisser prendre les rênes quand je veux ou qu'il les prenne quand j'aurais besoin d'être contrôlée. Taquine-moi quand je voudrai être torturée d'une bonne façon. Il connaitrait mes points sensibles et les moments où je souhaiterais être embrassée. C'est la meilleure façon dont je puisse expliquer parce que vous ne voulez pas être embrassée de la même façon à chaque fois et avoir la même réaction. Je n'en demanda pas trop, si? Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je ne connais pas ce baiser parfait. Je le sais parce que j'aurai flanché en plein milieu du baiser, je taquine c'est juste une blague de fille. Je vais te donner certains de mes films romantiques qui ont tous des scènes avec des baisers sous la pluie. _Un monde pour nous_, _Petit-déjeuner chez Tiffany_, _N'oublie jamais_, _Amour Et Amnésie_, _Orgueil et Préjugés_ avec Keira Knigtley, (ma version préférée) _Spiderman_, _Le Journal de Bridget Jones 2_. J'ai toujours voulu être embrassée sous la pluie mais ça n'est jamais arrivé._

Edward se sentit nerveux. Si ça ce n'était pas de la pression pour un homme alors il ne savait pas ce que ça pourrait être. Elle lisait sacrément dans les pensées. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir combler ce genre d'exigence. Il n'avait jamais embrassé sous la pluie, jamais. Ce serait quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire. Quelque chose qu'il ferait ... bientôt.

_J'aimerai que tu répondes à la même question et à quelques autres aussi. Décris-moi ta femme parfaite._

Il n'avait pas réellement de type. Il était sorti avec des femmes différentes. Les différences étaient ce qui était attirant pour différentes raisons, à différents moments. Mais une fois qu'il avait vu Bella cela avait changé. Elle était vraiment ce qu'il considérait comme de la beauté. Un sourire malicieux tourné vers le visage d'Edward. Il pourrait la décrire juste en l'ayant vu en photo. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être une mouche sur un mur lorsqu'elle lirait ça. Que penserait-elle?

_La dernière fois que tu as pleuré? Si tu pouvais acheter quelque chose, sans tenir compte de l'argent, ce serait quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire à Emmett maintenant que tu es son supérieur?_

Il éclata de rire.

_Mes pensées m'ont encore une fois échappé et cette lettre est devenue trop longue. Je n'arrive jamais à te dire tout ce que je veux et à te demander toutes ces choses que je veux connaitre sur toi. Tu devras sûrement lire mes lettres par morceaux parce que tu n'auras pas assez de temps libre pour le faire en une seule fois._

Il aurait toujours le temps.

_Passe une bonne semaine. Au cas où je n'aurais pas de nouvelles de toi avant Thanksgiving je te souhaite d'excellentes vacances._

_En souhaitant que tu sois ici,_

_Bella._

Edward aurait aussi souhaité être là-bas. Le temps ne passerait jamais assez vite pour lui avant d'être avec elle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire comment elle pouvait le décharger de ses fardeaux sans même le faire exprès. Il était toujours ennuyé par la situation avec sa mère mais il ne se sentait plus abattu comme il l'était il y a juste une demi-heure avant.

Se sentant épuisé, il se coucha sur le canapé, la lettre de Bella posée sur son torse nu. Il était vidé physiquement et mentalement. Il avait besoin de se reposer après l'agitation qu'avait causée sa mère et il essaya de dormir. Trente minutes plus tard il abandonna ne pouvant pas arrêter de penser à ce qu'il voulait dire à Bella, un moyen d'atténuer son stress à cause de son drame familial.

Il alla vers la salle de bain, se débarrassa de sa serviette et enfila un short de basket. Il attrapa un bloc et un stylo puis s'assit à la table de la salle à manger. Il commença à gribouiller des mots sur le papier mais rien de ce qu'il voulait ne sortait. Une demi-heure plus tard il avait froissé cinq brouillons de lettre, il était frustré par son incapacité à dire ce qu'il voulait, Edward écarta son papier et s'adossa à sa chaise. Il fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux et lâcha un grognement irrité. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur son portefeuille et sur son téléphone sur le comptoir, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi ne sortirait-il pas le petit bout de papier avec le numéro de Bella? Aucune raison ne l'empêchait de l'appeler. Il resta là quelques secondes avant que sa détermination ne prenne le dessus. Il se leva et attrapa son portefeuille et son téléphone.

Il composa le numéro de chez elle et écouta les sonneries résonner sur le sol de sa cuisine. Son cœur accéléra quand il entendit la voix puis ralentit en réalisant que c'était une boite vocale. Il décida de ne pas laisser de message, il raccrocha et composa son numéro de portable.

"Allô?" Juste entendre le son de sa voix le fit sourire.

"Bella, c'est Edward Cullen."

"Oh bonjour comment vas-tu?" Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit encore quand il entendit combien elle était contente.

"Je vais bien. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas pouvoir te parler ou que tu ne puisses pas répondre si tu ne reconnaissais pas mon numéro."

"D'habitude je ne réponds pas mais je sais que le code 760 correspond à la zone d'Emmett, de Rose ou ... la tienne."

Le cœur d'Edward accéléra dans sa poitrine. "Je viens juste d'avoir ta lettre et j'ai voulu t'appeler au lieu de t'écrire. Je veux dire tu auras aussi une lettre. Je voulais entendre ta voix et parler."

"Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait."

"Tu es au travail?"

"Non en chemin."

"Oh..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne commence pas avant vingt minutes. Peu importe si je suis un peu en retard."

"Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi!"

"Arrête de gaspiller nos minutes," Edward rit à sa taquinerie.

"Tu m'as manqué. Est-il possible que quelqu'un que tu n'aies jamais rencontré te manque?"

"Ça doit être possible parce que tu me manques tout le temps. Mon cœur veut sortir de ma poitrine quand j'entends ta voix."

"Oh Bella j'aimerai tellement que tu sois là." Edward soupira en marchant vers sa chambre.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Le ton de Bella laissait percevoir qu'elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Edward aimait le fait qu'elle le connaissait si bien déjà.

"Euh..."

"Parle-moi Edward."

Laissant sa tête reposer sur le matelas il ferma les yeux et laissa sortir un soupir de frustration. Ensuite il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris concernant sa mère. Bella l'écouta tranquillement et Edward se demanda ce qu'elle en pensait. Il était quasiment sûr qu'aucune fille ne voudrait sortir avec un gars qui avait autant de bagages que lui.

"Je suis tellement désolée," dit-elle. Sa voix était débordante de sympathie et Edward se sentit réconforté par ces mots. "Tu ne mérites pas cela. Je souhaiterai pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras."

Ses bras lui faisaient presque mal de vouloir l'avoir là.

Un petit soupir arriva sur la ligne. "Edward..." Il sentit le changement de ton dans sa voix. "Peut-être qu'il est temps pour toi d'être l'enfant et de laisser ta maman être l'adulte. Il faut qu'elle résolve ses problèmes toute seule."

Edward ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. C'était presque ce que lui avait dit Tanya ce matin - il ne lui avait pas répété pourtant. Ce qui était étrange c'était qu'il avait été en colère lorsque c'était Tanya qui le lui avait dit. Mais venant de Bella c'était différent. Peut-être qu'il savait que c'était parce que Bella n'était pas du tout égoïste alors que Tanya ne pensait qu'à elle. D'une certaine façon savoir que Bella pensait que ce serait bien de laisser sa mère se débrouiller rendait l'option un peu plus faisable.

"Je vais y réfléchir."

"Tu es en colère que je t'ai dit ça?" Elle paraissait nerveuse.

"Non!" répondit-il rapidement. Il n'était pas en colère.

"Comment c'était de parler à Tanya à nouveau?" Sa voix était hésitante et il aurait juré avoir entendu du dégoût dans le ton de Bella quand elle avait prononcé le nom de Tanya.

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'appeler mais elle était mon dernier recours. Elle a été gentille, c'est juste que ... c'est ..." Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais Bella avait compris.

"Bizarre, mal à l'aise et un peu douloureux?"

"Oui, oui, et pas vraiment douloureux. Ça n'a fait que raviver ma colère."

"Alors... tu n'as pas éprouvé... la même chose qu'avant?"

Edward éclata de rire. "NON! Je finis même par me demander pourquoi je suis resté avec elle. Et tu veux savoir quelque chose?"

"Oui."

"Elle ressemble beaucoup à ma mère. Je suppose que ce qu'ils disent à propos des filles qui trouvent un mari qui ressemble à leur père, s'applique aussi aux hommes et à leur mère."

"Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que j'épouse quelqu'un qui ressemble à mon père."

"Tue-moi si j'épouse quelqu'un qui ressemble à ma mère... Je suis désolé... je n'aurai pas dû dire cela. Ce n'est pas bien."

"Il n'y a rien de mal à ressentir cela Edward."

"C'est juste ... que je ne voudrai pas que mes enfants aient à traverser certaines des choses que j'ai dû traverser."

"Tu es une bonne personne Edward."

"Merci, toi aussi." Il y eut un silence étrange.

"Si tu ne vas pas chez ta mère pour Thanksgiving, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il se sentit très nerveux. Il mentait très mal. Il aurait menti simplement par omission. "Des amis de la base m'ont invité à aller avec eux."

"Oh... c'est gentil de leur part." Elle paraissait déçue. Il se demanda si elle l'aurait invité à Forks s'il n'avait rien prévu.

"Oui, ils sont géniaux. Quand est-ce que tu pars?"

"La semaine prochaine. On pourra essayer de se voir après Thanksgiving avant que tu ne repartes."

Le sourire d'Edward éclaira son visage. "Je pense que c'est une idée géniale."

"J'ai ton numéro maintenant, alors je t'appellerai après les vacances et nous nous mettrons d'accord."

"Ça me parait bien. Est-ce que tu cherches des excuses pour m'appeler?" plaisanta Edward.

"J'en ai besoin?" répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

"Touché*."

"Il faut que j'y aille, mon service commence dans quelques minutes."

"D'accord, je vais essayer de t'envoyer la lettre avant que tu rentres chez toi."

"Tu ferais mieux."

"Bella... ton euh... la façon dont tu as décrit ton baiser parfait..."

"Ouais, dit-elle tout bas.

"Je ... je pense que nous devrions essayer ça un jour." Edward put sentir la chaleur à travers son corps et il pouvait sentir le battement de son cœur sur son visage.

Il y eut un long silence et Edward s'inquiéta d'être allé trop loin. "Oui," bégaya Bella. "Je pense que c'est un dû."

"Bien, peut-être que ce sera amusant," Edward commença à rire à sa tentative de plaisanterie.

"Je parie que tu feras se recroqueviller mes orteils," haleta Bella. "Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça?"

Edward éclata de rire. "Bella est-ce que tu rougis?"

"Furieusement."

"Bien. Je ne plus attendre pour te rencontrer."

Ils furent silencieux pendant un instant. "Il faut que j'y aille."

"D'accord."

"Tout va bien se passer pour ta mère. Je te le promets."

"Merci Bella. Travaille bien."

"Oui, au revoir."

"Au revoir." Ils raccrochèrent à regret tous les deux.

**OOo°oOO**

Elle rangea sa carte dans la poche avant de son sac à dos et tira sur la fermeture à glissière et se plongea dans son magazine. Quand elle le retourna elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un mot collé en haut de la couverture. Ce n'était pas un mot c'était une lettre d'Edward. Elle sourit.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Alice lui avait dit avec un clin d'œil : "Bella j'ai mis quelque chose pour toi dans ton sac à dos pour t'aider à passer le temps." Elle aurait dû se douter que c'était plus que le magazine qu'elle avait trouvé pendant son trajet en taxi. Et oui, ce petit lutin était toujours pressé d'aller à la boite aux lettres la première. L'avion était en retard et rien ne pouvait mieux tomber que de pouvoir lire et relire une lettre d'Edward.

_Chère Bella, _

_Je suis heureux d'avoir eu la chance de te parler la semaine dernière. J'avais besoin de me débarrasser de ce poids sur ma poitrine et je te fais la promesse d'être toujours un oreille attentive. Je parie que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je t'écrive aussi vite. J'ai pris en considération les conseils que tu m'as donnés concernant ma mère et je pense que tu as raison. Je ne pourrai jamais l'abandonner ou la laisser sans abri ou quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne lui ai jamais donné une chance de résoudre ses problèmes toute seule. Jai toujours pris les devants et arrangé toutes les histoires dans lesquelles elle s'était fourrée. Avant moi elle survivait bien, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ne puisse plus le faire maintenant. Je souhaite juste qu'elle me fasse savoir qu'elle va bien. De cette façon je pourrai retrouver cette tranquillité d'esprit qui me manque tellement._

Bella n'arrivait pas à croire quel bon fils il était.

_Tu es tante, félicitations! Je dois t'avouer que quand j'ai reçu ta lettre je l'avais déjà tenue. Elle est très mignonne mais je ne peux pas dire à qui elle ressemble. Quand ils sont si petits ils me ressemblent tous. Lorsque nous avons discuté, Tessa m'a dit que j'étais merveilleux et qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais plus personne aussi bien que moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment tu vas t'y prendre pour trouver le chemin de son cœur mais je suis sûr que moi je vais y rester._

Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit en lisant ses mots concernant Tessa, adorable.

_Je travaille au bureau environ cinq heures par jour. Il y a quatre autres personnes avec moi. Deux d'entre eux sont en passe de me rendre fou. Ils doivent être capables de travailler mais pour une raison quelconque quand je suis là ils sont complètement perturbés. Ils me posent des questions toutes les cinq minutes. Je suppose que c'est plus rapide que de passer du temps à chercher les réponses par eux-mêmes. Comment suis-je censé faire mon travail si je dois faire le leur? J'en suis à me demander si les Marines me permettraient de travailler chez moi..._

_Tu sais ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que je pourrai me servir de ma position pour jouer avec Emmett. Mais je dois réfléchir à la façon dont je pourrai utiliser mon pouvoir contre lui. Tu as des idées?_

Beaucoup.

_Je suis désolé si j'ai blessé tes sentiments en ayant plaisanté au sujet de 'jeter tes lettres'. Bella même si ma maison prenait feu tes lettres seraient l'une des choses que je voudrai sauver. Ne pense jamais que je ne t'apprécie pas. Et au fait c'est quoi Edwardland?_

C'était très gênant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait écrit ça.

_Je ne pense pas pouvoir combler tes attentes en matière de meilleur baiser alors je ne vais pas essayer. Ce que je voudrais dire c'est que le baiser parfait doit impliquer la personne qui sera parfaite pour toi. Je dis juste ça après avoir lu ta description et je peux te dire que rien que de lire ce que tu souhaites a fait travailler mon imagination comme aucun des baisers que j'ai connus._

Bella sentit la chaleur monter en elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait savoir ce qu'elle lisait ou pensait.

_Maintenant je dois répondre à tes questions. La femme parfaite? Humm et bien je pense, longs cheveux noirs, les yeux brun chocolat, la peau claire, 1m 68, mince, les lèvres pleines et un visage en forme de cœur._

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. C'était tellement bizarre, c'était comme s'il l'a décrivait. Son estomac se remplit de papillons et son anxiété de le rencontrer se multiplia juste par cent.

_La semaine dernière... juste après que j'ai découvert pour ma mère._

Bella fronça les sourcils perdue par cette phrase vague et puis elle se souvint d'une question qu'elle lui avait posée. Un petit "o" se forma sur les lèvres de Bella. Edward faisait allusion à la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré sans attirer l'attention sur lui-même. Mais comme la plupart des femmes elle ne voyait rien de mal à un homme qui versait une larme lorsque c'était nécessaire.

_Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que je voudrais acheter si l'argent n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Je vais devoir y réfléchir et te le dire dans une autre lettre._

_Bella j'ai tellement de projets pour nous quand nous nous rencontrerons enfin, que c'en est ridicule. Nous mangerons ce dessert que tu aimes tant. Nous irons au stand de tir. Nous nous embrasserons, beaucoup. Nous parlerons pendant des heures. Tu danseras _Thriller_ pour moi. Et plus important : nous irons courir ensemble. Je ne peux pas penser à partenaire plus parfaite pour pratiquer mon obsession préférée. J'ai déjà pensé à tout._

Bella pourrait difficilement attendre. Elle aurait attrapé un autre vol si elle pouvait.

_Je suis désolé de couper court mais je dois y aller et je veux que tu aies cette lettre avant de partir. Amuse-toi bien pour tes vacances. Je te verrai très bientôt._

Bientôt? Elle fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

_Amicalement, _

_Edward._

...

_* Note de la traductrice : Edwardland : le pays d'Edward _

_* Jersey Shore : émission de téléréalité_

* En français dans l'original

* * *

_**La prochaine fois... vous l'attendez tous/ toutes**_

_**ce sera la rencontre ... avec plusieurs chapitres à Forks**_

_._

_**Merci pour vos com', vos mises en alerte et en favori **_

_**et bienvenue à celles qui nous rejoignent**_

_**Bonne fin de semaine!**_


	8. Chapitre 8

.

.

**SINCERELY, LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 8 -**

Edward finit de remettre les coussins à leur place sur le canapé et ensuite il fit un tas au bout de son lit de fortune avec l'oreiller, les draps parfaitement pliés et la couverture. Comme il arrivait à son sac il fut surpris par une voix inattendue.

"Edward je souhaiterai vraiment que tu prennes la chambre de Bella. Je sais que ça ne la dérangerait pas."

Edward se retourna et sourit à la femme qui ressemblait à une version vieillie de Bella. "Non madame. Pas question que je prenne la chambre de votre fille pendant ses vacances."

Renée commença à discuter avec lui pour la centième fois mais Edward l'arrêta. "Le canapé est très bien. Croyez-moi il est plus confortable que là où je dors parfois quand je ne suis à l'étranger."

"Eh bien Bella devrait arriver dans quelques heures et je suis sûre qu'elle va m'aider à te convaincre de prendre sa chambre."

Edward dégaina son sourire, ce qui pourrait lui faire gagner cette discussion. "Nous verrons."

Renée lui jeta un regard de reddition. "Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner, tu ne peux pas refuser ça."

"Je promets de ne jamais dire non quand il s'agit de manger. Je serai à votre merci quand il s'agira de remplir mon estomac."

"Bien," dit-elle avec un sourire ravi. "J'aime cuisiner et même encore plus, j'aime cuisiner pour des gens qui aiment manger."

"Eh bien je pense que vous serez une femme heureuse en cette fin de semaine."

Renée pencha la tête sur le côté pour observer Edward. "Non pas que je ne sois pas heureuse de t'avoir ici mais où sont tes parents?"

La main d'Edward monta à sa nuque, une habitude quand il se sentait anxieux. "Ah... je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère est actuellement en Amérique du Sud avec son petit-ami."

"Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir le cœur brisé de te pas être avec toi. Sera-t-elle rentrée avant que tu ne repartes?"

"Très probablement pas. Pour les deux questions."

Les yeux de Renée s'écarquillèrent et s'emplirent de chagrin quand elle comprit qu'Edward disait la vérité. "Je suis désolée." Elle tendit la main et frotta le biceps d'Edward.

Il haussa les épaules. "C'est ainsi madame."

"Arrête de m'appeler madame, appelle-moi Renée."

"D'accord," dit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Ça gêne si je prends une douche? Je ne vais réveiller personne?"

"Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux dans cette maison, y compris ma fille." Edward était plus que surpris et Renée lui fit un sourire machiavélique. "J'aimerai t'avoir pour beau-fils. Je me demande comment ça se fait que personne n'ait mis la main sur toi encore."

Son expression se fit douce et elle tendit sa main pour caresser la joue d'Edward. "Toutes les mamans aiment leurs enfants même si parfois elles ne savent pas comment être mère." Edward devint sérieux et il baissa les yeux. Avant qu'il réalise ce qu'il se passait, les bras de Renée s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Il resta sans bouger pendant un moment. Puis étrangement il tapota le dos de Renée et lui rendit son étreinte. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer à ce geste d'affection maternelle et de gentillesse.

"Il me semblait que tu avais besoin d'un câlin."

La gorge serrée il hocha la tête. Ses yeux regardaient ses orteils se recroqueviller sur le tapis.

Sentant son malaise Renée poursuivit : "Bien sûr que tu peux aller te doucher. Tu ne réveilleras personne. Charlie et parti il y a deux heures pour aller chercher Bella à l'aéroport. J'ai entendu Rosalie s'occuper de Tessa et Emmett dort comme un mort quand il est ici."

"Très bien, merci. Je vais me dépêcher et venir vous aider avec le petit- déjeuner." Il ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

"Vous êtes en vacances jeune homme... tu ne feras rien de cela mais tu me permettras de prendre soin de toi, je serai incapable de me supporter si mon invité dort sur le canapé et fait ses repas comme tu voudrais le faire. Ça me rend heureuse de prendre soin de toi."

Edward sourit en pensant qu'il pourrait s'habituer à cette attention maternelle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le couloir pour une douche.

Peu de temps après il fut douché et habillé. Il avait passé plus de temps à se préparer ce matin car aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait, enfin, rencontrer Bella. Il avait bourré son estomac avec ces gaufres belges au bleuet et au bacon, les meilleures qu'il ait jamais eues. Il aurait souhaité en manger moins parce que maintenant il avait l'estomac noué à cause de l'arrivée imminente de Bella. Malgré les protestations de Renée il avait aidé à laver la vaisselle et maintenant il profitait et observait la dynamique de la famille McCarty.

Il était assis à la vieille table en bois et il tournait le dos à la baie vitrée, Emmett était assis face à lui, Rosalie à ses côtés et Renée sur un tabouret avec Tessa dans ses bras. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait put exploser d'anticipation à tout instant. Il s'inquiétait d'être mal élevé de ne pas participer à la conversation mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur grand-chose. Il vomit presque lorsqu'il entendit deux portières claquer dehors dans son dos. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement et ses paumes devinrent moites. Avant qu'il puisse envisager ce qui allait se produire il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une voix qui était de la musique pour ses oreilles.

"Où est-elle?" hurla la voix de Bella. Le bruit des pas résonna dans la cage d'escalier alors qu'elle criait encore. "Où est ce bébé? Elle est à moi. Elle est à moi pour toutes les minutes où je serai ici."

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Emmett l'appela. "Nous sommes dans la cuisine, Bells."

Les yeux d'Edward s'étaient déjà fixés sur la porte de la cuisine lorsqu'elle la passa. Elle ne le vit pas, elle ne vit personne. Elle ne vit que Tessa. En deux enjambées elle était près de Renée et prenait le bébé dans ses bras.

"Salut bébé. Je suis ta tante Bella. Tu es si précieuse," roucoula-t-elle à sa nièce, en prenant une voix haut perchée. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Bella tomber amoureuse de sa petite nièce. Elle était magnifique, encore plus étonnante que toutes les femmes qu'il avaient rencontrées. Son affection pour sa famille la rendait encore plus attachante. Elle serait une mère extraordinaire. Les pensées d'Edward s'arrêtèrent et il se demanda pourquoi il avait pensé à ça.

Bella continua à étouffer sa nièce d'amour. "Je t'aime tellement. Je vais devenir ta préférée... personne d'autre." Edward vit se soulever le coin de sa bouche et il se demanda si elle aussi, pensait à sa menace d'être le préféré de Tessa.

Charlie arriva dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il lui cachait presque la vue de la femme qui le captivait complètement et il sentit une pointe de colère contre cette barrière humaine.

"Tu sais? Nous existons toujours, chérie," gémit Renée. "Avons-nous droit à un bonjour ou à un câlin?"

Bella regarda sa mère d'un air coupable. "Désolée maman, je suis presque morte d'attendre ce moment et elle est si mignonne." Elle décala le bébé dans ses bras et se pencha en avant pour embrasser sa mère. "Salut maman tu m'as manquée." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna au bébé.

"Et nous alors? Nous ne comptons plus? "gémit Emmett.

"Décidément, je ne peux pas avoir une minute avec ce bébé?" dit-elle avec un sourire en regardant enfin vers la table. Ses yeux scrutèrent le groupe, elle s'y reprit à deux fois en voyant Edward et elle soutint son regard. Son visage chauffait et son estomac semblait vouloir se retourner. Il se demandait ce qui lui passait par la tête tandis qu'elle l'observait. Ils continuèrent à se regarder et Edward sentit tous les regards dans la pièce converger vers eux.

Il se força à détacher ses yeux de Bella et observa Rosalie. Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux puis se leva de son siège.

Rosalie enroula ses bras autour de Bella. "Hey! Comment était ton vol?" Elle lui prit Tessa des bras et pour une raison quelconque Bella ne résista pas.

"Très bien." Bella écoutait Rosalie mais ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Edward.

Emmett se leva et prit sa sœur dans son étreinte d'ours géant. "Tu m'as manqué petite sœur."

Elle fit la grimace comme si elle souffrait. "Tu m'as manqué aussi. Lâche-moi Em, je ne peux plus respirer."

Il la lâcha et Edward désirait le remplacer. "Viens par là Bella. Je tiens à te présenter un de mes amis," dit Emmett en la tirant vers la table. "Bella voici mon ami, le Capitaine Cullen." Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et elle en resta bouche bée. "Il va passer Thanksgiving avec nous."

Le cœur d'Edward battait fort dans sa poitrine, il se leva et tendit sa main vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce moment était enfin arrivé. "C'est Edward." Dès qu'il eut sa main dans la sienne un courant électrique passa dans son corps entier et il put voir qu'elle le sentait aussi. "Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Bella."

Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne dit rien. Sa main toujours dans celle d'Edward. Son cœur s'arrêta brutalement. Etait-elle en colère qu'il soit venu chez elle? Etait-elle déçue par ce quelle voyait? Edward se sentit mal, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

**OOo°oOO**

En ce moment Bella ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son excitation était tout juste contenue à la pensée de rencontrer sa nièce. Rajouter Edward à ce week-end lui fit se demander si elle serait capable d'être plus heureuse en une seule fois. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle allait exploser à tout instant.

Il était vraiment très beau, plus attirant que n'importe quel humain devrait l'être. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ce soit cet homme à qui elle ait écrit et flirté et gagné son cœur. Il était hors de portée. Elle savait que ça semblerait fou si elle le disait à haute voix mais dès qu'elle l'avait vu dans la cuisine, elle avait su que c'était lui. Elle le sentait dans son ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de le regarder. Elle était attirée vers lui comme par une sorte de force magnétique, qui emmenait chaque molécule d'elle vers lui.

Maintenant il tenait sa main. Ses yeux verts éblouissants étaient focalisés sur les siens. Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa voix. Sa bouche était sèche et presque aussi aride que le désert. Elle sentit des larmes de joie derrière ses yeux. Et les mots de sa dernière lettre lui revinrent à l'esprit. "Je te verrai bientôt." Il avait prévu ça, il avait prévu de la voir!

Edward la sortit de sa transe et il commença à regarder les gens autour d'eux. Une expression d'insécurité parcourut son visage. Sa main lâcha la sienne et il l'enfonça profondément dans la poche de ce jeans qui lui allait si bien. Elle pouvait sentir sur elle tous les yeux de la pièce qui l'observaient.

_Allez Bella, reprends-toi tu es en train de ruiner ce moment!_ se réprimanda-t-elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, redressa les épaules et se racla la gorge. "Je suis désolée? Je ... je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un que je connaissais... j'ai été prise par surprise. Ça ne veut pas dire que je doive être aussi peu ... agréable. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Edward." Son nom sur sa langue avait le goût le plus doux qu'elle puisse désirer. Elle lui tendit la main à nouveau et il la regarda en hésitant. Elle cligna de l'œil et lui fit un sourire sincère. Le soulagement inonda son expression et le coin de sa bouche rose se tordit dans le sourire le plus charmant qu'elle ait jamais vu. Sa main reprit la sienne, qui était moite, et son corps pulsa à nouveau comme la première fois en ressentant cette électricité quand il la touchait.

La voix de Renée interrompit ce moment bizarre dont tout le monde était témoin. "Bella tu vas lui faire penser que nous sommes une famille de fous. Il sait déjà pour Emmett..."

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Bella fut sortie de la transe induite par Edward. Elle dut se détourner de son sourire magnifique qui était une distraction. En attendant de trouver une contenance elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour la faire redevenir régulière. Quand elle se tourna ses yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement ceux de Rosalie. Rosalie pouvait être très persévérante jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle voulait. Sa meilleure amie aurait pu être interrogatrice. Le ventre de Bella se noua en comprenant que sans doute Rosalie savait pour elle et Edward et que celle qui avait travaillé pour que ce visiteur de rêve soit ici dans sa maison était sa sournoise et merveilleuse belle-sœur.

"Eh bien mesdames, nous avons des tartes à faire pour demain après-midi et je crois que vous, les gars devriez aller pêcher," dit Renée en commençant à sortir son matériel de cuisine.

"Vous avez entendu la dame, les garçons. Emmett, Edward attrapez un ciré," dit Charlie en se frottant les mains à cette idée.

"Edward n'est jamais allé pêcher, peut-être qu'il devrait rester ici pour faire cuire des tartes," lâcha Emmett.

"Je suis sûr qu'Edward peut gérer ça. Tu peux le faire," dit Charlie pour plaisanter avec son fils.

"Merci monsieur," dit Edward. Bella voulait écouter cette voix de velours tous les instants du reste de sa vie.

Tout le monde commença à s'éparpiller dans différentes directions. "Maman je vais ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre et prendre une douche rapide et puis je reviens. Je m'occuperai de la tarte aux pommes d'accord?"

"Bien sûr, c'est toi qui fait les meilleures."

Bella récupéra son sac dans l'entrée et lança un dernier regard à Edward puis s'échappa vers sa chambre. Elle s'affala sur le bord de son lit en respirant profondément alors qu'elle prenait totalement conscience de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Edward était là, chez elle, pour plusieurs jours. Elle enfonça son visage dans son oreiller et poussa un cri de fille. Ses joues commençaient à lui faire mal tellement elle souriait. Ils allaient être ensemble pour tout le week-end. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une douche pour se calmer. Elle vit son reflet dans le miroir et grimaça. Elle avait pensé à ce qu'elle porterait la première fois qu'elle rencontrerait Edward et elle allait laisser Alice s'occuper de sa coiffure et de son maquillage. Mais là, elle n'avait aucun maquillage, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et attachés derrière sa tête, elle était en tennis, jeans usés avec un t-shirt et un sweat à capuche. Eh bien! pensa-telle je n'irai pas bien loin.

Elle sortit ses affaires de toilette et des vêtements pour se changer et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit sa porte sans regarder et traversa le couloir pour y aller, elle rentra directement dans un corps fort et chaud. Des mains fortes s'enroulèrent autour de son bras et elle leva les yeux vers le visage souriant d'Edward. Elle sourit et soutint son regard pénétrant.

"Tu es en colère?" demanda-t-il dans un petit murmure.

"A quel sujet?" Son cerveau était dans un brouillard flou tandis qu'elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux verts.

"Que je sois ici sans t'avoir prévenue."

"Non!" cria-t-elle pratiquement.

"Chut," dit-il en riant. Elle savait parfaitement que leurs corps étaient toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre, ses mains la tenaient et leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres.

"Savais-tu que tu serais là, la semaine dernière quand nous nous sommes parlés?" Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils se parlaient aussi aisément que s'ils l'avaient déjà fait une centaine de fois.

Il hocha la tête. "C'est Rosalie qui m'a invité. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait pour nous."

"Moi aussi. Penses-tu qu'Emmett sache?

"Non, je pense qu'il n'y a que Rosalie."

"Et que crois-tu qu'elle sache exactement?" Elle haussa les sourcils et son sourire s'agrandit.

"C'est ta belle-sœur qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Bella sentit la chaleur sur son visage. Edward leva la main et lui caressa la joue avec le dos de la main. "Ça y est ... j'étais impatient de voir ça."

Bella laissa tomber son visage, gênée. Les doigts d'Edward relevèrent son menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu es belle."

Etonnée et gardant le silence elle le regarda et se secoua pour répondre. "Non je ne le suis pas. Je ne pensais pas voir quelqu'un et je ..."

"Non tu es belle. Plus que ce que j'avais imaginé et espéré." Ces mots d'Edward la coupèrent.

"Toi aussi," murmura-t-elle.

Son estomac fit de petits bonds et elle réalisa que sa tête reposait sur la sienne. Sa langue sortit inconsciemment entre ses lèvres humides. Sa main s'enroula autour de son cou et son pouce caressa sa joue envoyant des frissons dans son corps entier. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre son visage et elle pensa qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer.

"Calme-toi," murmura-t-il. Elle obéit instinctivement à sa requête et ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient toutes proches des siennes, son cœur était, de façon gênante, hors de contrôle. Elle savait qu'il devait en avoir pleinement conscience.

"Edward on y va!" rugit la voix d'Emmett de la salle à manger. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et Edward la relâcha.

"Il faut que j'y aille," dit-il déçu.

Elle n'avait jamais détesté son frère plus qu'à ce moment-là. "Oui, on se verra plus tard."

Elle regarda le corps souple d'Edward disparaitre au bout du couloir et lâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait sans l'avoir remarqué. Elle maudit Emmett et se dirigea vers la douche qui était devenue plus que nécessaire.

Bella passa le reste de l'après-midi avec les autres femmes. Après la douche elle travailla sur sa tarte aux pommes. Une distraction bienvenue qui lui permit de se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward. La douche avait définitivement calmé ses hormones qui faisaient rage à cause de lui mais ça n'avait pas calmé le vertige qui bouillonnait sous la surface. Renée décida du menu pour le lendemain et qui serait responsable de quoi et à quel moment il faudrait commencer. Le repas de Thanksgiving était un vrai travail d'artiste et Renée était comme Picasso. Pendant que Bella épluchait et coupait les pommes en quartiers, elle leur parla des cours, d'Alice, de son travail et de son futur travail. Pendant qu'elle le faisait elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà dit tout ça à Edward mais qu'elle n'avait rien partagé avec sa famille concernant ce semestre. La culpabilité remonta et elle sentit qu'elle n'avait pas bien joué son rôle de fille ou d'amie. Ils avaient été là pour elle au moment du désastre de Mike et elle était allée de l'avant sans eux une fois qu'Edward avait été là pour elle.

"Bon Bella je suis très contente que tu aies finalement laissé Mike Newton derrière toi. Tu parais cent fois mieux que cet été, quand tu étais ici."

Bella hocha la tête, un sourire sur son visage. "Oui je suis aussi contente que ce soit derrière moi." Elle remarqua qu'elle souriait même s'il s'agissait de Mike. C'était un progrès, elle avait définitivement avancé et elle savait exactement pourquoi ça avait été possible. Ses yeux allèrent vers l'horloge et elle se demanda combien de temps les garçons allaient encore rester absents.

"Je vois toujours sa mère en ville, j'ai toujours envie d'aller la voir pour lui dire combien son fils est horrible. Comment ai-je pu me laisser duper par ce petit garçon?"

"Et bien ce n'est plus un petit garçon puisqu'il m'a fait ce qu'il a fait. Et il nous as tous dupés."

"Pas moi," enchaina Rosalie. "Je n'ai jamais aimé ce gars. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était trop mielleux. J'ai essayé de t'avertir pas vrai?"

"Oui mais Rose, tu n'aimes pas grand-monde."

Rose sourit et haussa les épaules.

"Alors? Y a-t-il de nouveaux garçons qui ont attiré ton attention à l'université?" l'incita sa mère.

"Non." Elle pouvait répondre honnêtement. Edward n'était plus à l'université.

"Vraiment? Tu parais si heureuse que c'en est écœurant ces derniers jours, j'ai supposé qu'il y avait quelqu'un," rajouta Rosalie. Maudite Rosalie et ses instincts! Rosalie et Bella se regardaient fixement à présent.

Renée continua. "On n'est jeune qu'une fois chérie. Tu dois y aller, profite."

"Je vais bien."

"En parlant de garçons. Le copain de ton frère, Edward, il est canon."

Rosalie et Bella soufflèrent ensemble et firent les gros yeux à Renée. "Quoi? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis assez vieille pour être sa mère que je ne remarque pas un beau garçon quand j'en vois un et il est si doux."

Les joues de Bella rougirent et elle alla vers le frigo pour y prendre la pâte à tarte.

"C'est vraiment un gentil garçon," reconnut Rosalie. "Emmett m'a dit que sa mère était quasiment inexistante, la plupart du temps. Il est seul."

"Pauvre gars. Je m'en doutais. Pourquoi n'a t-il pas de petite-amie?"

"Il a eu une fiancée quand il s'est engagé il y a quelques années puis elle l'a laissé tombé pour se marier avec son cousin." Rosalie secoua la tète comme si elle venait de partager le meilleur potin de tous les temps. Bella n'aimait pas ça.

"NON!" ricana Renée. "N'importe quelle fille serait folle de rompre avec un gars comme lui." Elle secoua la tête tandis qu'elle finissait de répartir ses noix de pécan sur sa tarte.

"Emmett essaie toujours de le faire sortir mais ça ne l'intéresse pas du tout." Elle haussa les épaule. "Peut-être qu'il est gay?"

La prise de Bella sur son rouleau se resserra et elle baissa les yeux en réalisant qu'elle avait abimé sa pâte. _Merde! _Elle était si énervée par ce que Rosalie disait d'Edward qu'elle en avait oublié ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ramassa la pâte en boule et se remit à l'étirer.

"Non, il n'y a pas moyen!" dit Renée catégorique.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Rosalie en regardant la pâte de Bella. Elle hocha la tête et retourna à son occupation. Elle aperçut le sourire sur le visage de Rosalie. "Quoi qu'il en soit je pense que nous allons le savoir. Emmett est en train de lui arranger un rendez-vous avec Lauren Mallory puisque nous sommes ici."

"Quoi?" cria pratiquement Bella.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella?" demanda Renée en fermant le four et en réglant la minuterie.

"Rien, je me demandais juste... si Lauren ne sortait pas déjà avec quelqu'un?"

"Non c'est fini," répondit Rosalie avec désinvolture. "Je pense qu'il se feraient du bien tous les deux. Lauren est gentille intelligente, elle serait géniale pour lui écrire..."

"C'est une garce!" siffla Bella, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle disait. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et plissa les yeux.

Rosalie éclata de rire et Renée haleta. Avec ses mains croisés sur sa poitrine, Renée demanda, "Comment peux-tu dire ça, Bella? Lauren est l'une de tes amies."

"Je sais, je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit le genre de fille qui soit bonne pour Edward."

"Comment tu le saurais Bella? Tu ne le connais même pas," contesta Rosalie.

Bella ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Elle ne pouvait pas donner la véritable raison mais elle refusait de laisser faire et de regarder Edward aller avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Rosalie continua. "Bon, Angela, Ben, Emmett et moi sommes de sortie et j'ai juste pensé que c'était mal élevé de traiter Edward comme la cinquième roue de la charrette."

Avant qu'elle ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire, les mots sortirent tous seuls. "Et bien j'irai avec vous!"

"J'avais pensé que tu aller nous garder Tessa comme ça Emmett et moi pourrions sortir?"

"Euh, euh," balbutia Bella. "Maman tu pourrais le faire pour moi?"

Rosalie et Renée se regardèrent totalement perdues. Bella avait expliqué à tout le monde qu'elle ne ferait rien pendant les vacances à part s'occuper de Tessa. Maintenant à la première occasion elle voulait sortir avec son frère, sa femme et un inconnu.

"Bien sûr Bella."

Les petits cris de Tessa les interrompirent et Bella courut la chercher. Elle aimait sa nièce encore plus depuis qu'elle lui avait permis d'échapper à cette conversation.

Quand elle revint à la cuisine, la conversation avait dérivé vers des sujets plus importants, tous les ragots de Fork. Bella regarda le bébé dans ses bras et roula les yeux en entendant tous ces petits commérages.

Une fois que Rosalie eut finit sa tarte à la citrouille elle prit Tessa des bras de Bella pour la nourrir. Bella récupéra son reste de pâte et le coupa en petites bandes pour faire la décoration sur le dessus de la tarte.

Les pensées de Bella n'étaient concentrées que sur une seule chose, Edward. Les minutes ressemblaient à des heures et elle attendait anxieusement son retour. Après le déjeuner dehors, elle essaya de lire tandis que les autres faisaient la sieste ou chassait la poussière des placards. Bella ne pouvait plus supporter d'attendre davantage. Elle allait littéralement devenir folle. Elle partit se changer pour aller courir et passa la tête dans la chambre de sa mère.

"Maman je vais courir. Je serai revenue pour dîner."

"D'accord, viens t'asseoir là, une minute, veux-tu?" En hésitant Bella traversa le tapis et s'assit sur le bord du lit de sa mère.

Renée attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Bella et la replaça derrière son oreille. Elle regarda sa fille. "Es-tu heureuse chérie?"

Oui."

"Bien. Tu sais que ce que tu vas décider de faire de ta vie est ta décision et que je n'interviendrai jamais... tant que tu es vraiment heureuse." Bella passa ses bras autour du cou de sa mère.

"Merci maman, tu as toujours été la meilleure."

"J'essaie," répondit-elle en lui faisant un regard béat. Elles rirent ensemble.

Bella tortilla ses doigts et fixa sa mère d'un air interrogateur. Elle aurait voulu lui demander quelque chose ou à Rosalie mais elle ne voulait pas en parler à Rosalie, avec sa façon de savoir les choses. "Maman est-ce que c'est difficile d'aimer un homme qui est de l'autre côté du monde?"

Renée prit la main de sa fille pour arrêter son agitation. "Bien sûr personne ne veut être loin de la personne qu'il aime." Elle s'arrêta et regarda une photo de son mariage sur la commode. "Mais Bella, chaque minute avec ton père est meilleure que les centaines que j'ai passées loin de lui. Les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales quand je me suis mariée mais je savais que le temps passe vit et qu'un jour ce serait fini et que nous serions ensemble."

"Si c'était à refaire, tu aurais épousé un militaire?"

"Bella tu ne choisis pas de qui tu tombes amoureux et j'ai aimé ton père d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde."

Bella regarda ses mains. Elle savait que son intention de ne pas sortir avec un homme qui était engagé dans l'armée était en train de disparaitre. La rencontre avec Edward aujourd'hui avait conforté les sentiments qui passaient dans leurs lettres.

"Merci maman."

"Y a t-il autre chose dont tu voulais me parler?" demanda Renée vraiment curieuse.

"Non." Pour essayer de se rattraper elle dit : "Je vois juste combien c'est dur pour Rosalie d'être si seule et je me demandai si ç'avait été pareil pour toi?"

"D'accord," dit Renée en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Je ferai mieux d'y aller si je veux être revenue avant le dîner." Bella sourit à sa mère et quitta sa chambre.

Elle sortit par la terrasse avant et elle entendit le bruit du camion de son père dans la rue. Elle était prête à sauter de joie et à hurler. "Il est revenu, il est revenu!" A la place elle descendit les marches vers l'allée et fit un petit signe de main.

**OOo°oOO**

Ça avait été la journée la plus longue de la vie d'Edward. Pas qu'il ne s'était pas amusé à pêcher mais rester là, assis, sans bouger n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait de la distraction. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'était qu'il avait presque embrassé Bella. Elle sentait si bon. Sa peau était si douce. Elle était merveilleuse. Et comment son corps était bien contre le sien.

Alors que le camion tournait dans l'allée, les yeux d'Edward se focalisèrent sur la beauté qui était sur la terrasse. Il remarqua qu'elle avait mis ses chaussures pour courir. Ses yeux allèrent jusqu'à son visage en remarquant que ses vêtements ajustés révélaient un silhouette parfaite et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui se balançait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait qu'elle soit prête à aller courir la rendait encore plus séduisante.

Les trois hommes sortirent du pick-up et Emmett prit Bella dans ses bras.

"Arrête ça Emmett, tu pues le poisson," hurla-t-elle. Bien sûr, cela ne fit que l'encourager à la serrer davantage et à frotter son visage dans sa chemise. Elle continua à hurler et Edward voulait taper Emmett dans le dos parce qu'il l'embêtait.

"Laisse ta sœur tranquille," grommela Charlie tandis qu'il récupérait le matériel de pêche à l'arrière du pick-up.

Il la relâcha à regret. "Où est-ce que tu vas?"

"Je vais courir." Ses yeux fixèrent Edward et eut envie de faire une danse de la joie.

"Oh non! Tu ne vas pas y aller. Il fait trop sombre."

"Quoi? Est-ce que j'ai douze ans? J'y vais." Bella se redressa et serra la mâchoire. Personne ne lui dirait ce qu'elle pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire et Edward la trouva encore plus attirante.

"Bella," lui dit Charlie en venant près d'elle. "Ton frère a raison. Quand il fait nuit qui sait qui ou quoi se cache dans les bois. Je préfèrerai que tu attendes demain matin."

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "C'est ridicule. Je suis adulte. Peu importe..."

"Je vais aller avec elle." La voix d'Edward interrompit la discussion familiale. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'invité et Bella en resta bouche bée. "Je veux dire ... si Bella est d'accord."

Il la regarda et haussa les sourcils demandant silencieusement son autorisation. Elle ferma la bouche et hocha la tête. "Oui ça va. Je t'attends ici."

Ils passèrent devant elle et une fois qu'ils furent hors de sa portée Emmett lui dit. "Je suis désolé Edward. Tu n'as pas à aller avec elle. Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu t'occupes de ma petite sœur."

Edward regarda par dessus son épaule vers une Bella furieuse. Il la scruta et dit bien fort. "C'est bien Emmett. Je ne pense pas que ce soit si mauvais que ça. En même temps j'en profiterai pour faire de l'exercice."

Une fois que les hommes furent rentrés dans la maison, Charlie et Emmett allèrent à la cuisine pour retrouver leurs femmes et Edward alla directement à son sac puis dans le vestiaire. Il se changea de vêtements et se félicita d'avoir trouvé tout seul une occasion d'être avec Bella. Il n'allait pas juste être seul avec elle, il allait courir avec elle. Quelque chose qu'il avait anticipé depuis des mois. Il ne put empêcher un sourire malicieux d'apparaitre à la pensée qui traversa son esprit, peut-être Bella préfèrerait courir avec lui plutôt qu'avec ce perdant avec qui elle s'entrainait. Edward se demanda s'il était malpoli de ne pas dire bonjour à Renée ou à Rosalie. Puis il entendit les rires dans la cuisine et il décida qu'elles ne remarqueraient même pas qu'il était sorti.

Une fois qu'il fut dans l'air vif et boisé il vit que Bella était debout à côté du pick-up en train de faire des étirements. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit. Il sentit son sang pulser à travers son corps. Il alla vers elle et commença ses étirements.

"Merci de venir avec moi. Mon père et mon frère sont peu trop protecteurs."

"Ne sois pas trop dure avec eux. Je peux comprendre pourquoi ils se comportent de la sorte. Je ressens aussi ce besoin de te protéger et pas parce que je pense que tu es faible. C'est juste un instinct naturel de te vouloir en sécurité." Il y eut une pause puis il continua. "Ça fait un bon moment que j'attends pour ça, Bella."

"Tu as attendu un bon moment pour quoi?" demanda-t-elle innocemment en le regardant à travers ses cils.

"Courir avec toi. Te rencontrer. Etre seul avec toi. Pour ... toi."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle rougit. Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina en passant derrière le pick-up. Il la suivit volontiers. Dès qu'ils furent au bout de la longue allée elle jeta ses bras autour de lui. Sa réaction fut rapide il l'engloutit immédiatement dans ses bras musclés.

Sa voix, étouffée par son tee-shirt, lui provenait. "J'ai voulu te prendre dans mes bras depuis que je t'ai vue et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre."

Il la serra plus fort contre lui et caressa ses cheveux. "Il me semble que ce n'est pas réel. Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attends de te voir et à présent ça arrive, je me sens comme si c'était irréel."

Bella hocha la tête contre sa poitrine. "Exactement pareil pour moi."

Il la tint un instant encore puis elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses grands yeux bruns plongèrent dans les siens et il voulait désespérément savoir à quoi elle pensait. Avec ses deux mains il déplaça les mèches qui étaient devant son visage. Et il comprit instantanément ce que ses yeux lui disaient. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Il le voulait aussi, si fort, mais pas comme ça... pas derrière un camion en se cachant de sa famille.

"Allez, allons-y. Nous ne pouvons sûrement pas disparaitre bien longtemps." Il attrapa sa petite main et la poussa vers la route. "Montre-moi le chemin."

Elle démarra à une vitesse correcte et Edward suivit son rythme. "Je suis désolée si je te ralentis."

"Tu ne me ralentis pas. Mais avertis-moi si tu tombes. Je veux prendre ça en photo avec mon téléphone."

Bella lui donna une tape sur le bras. "Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ma maladresse. En même temps depuis que j'ai commencé à courir je ne suis jamais tombée. Tu peux demander à Jake."

Le sourire d'Edward s'assombrit, il se força à sourire avant que Bella s'en aperçoive. Edward ne voulait pas être jaloux mais il n'aimait pas cette idée que ce Jake passe trop de temps avec Bella... **sa** Bella. Elle sembla remarquer son changement d'humeur et elle l'observa.

Il essaya de changer de sujet. "Alors où allons-nous?"

"Je fais un circuit de cinq kilomètres d'habitude."

"C'est si bizarre de courir dans une zone boisée. Sans les lumières de la rue, on se sent seul."

"C'est génial, pas vrai?"

"Ta compagnie l'est aussi." Elle rougit de nouveau et il voulait tendre sa main et toucher son visage. Il résista.

"Tu t'es bien amusé à la pêche aujourd'hui?"

"C'était ... tranquille."

Le rire léger de Bella emplit ses oreilles et Edward la regarda. "Oui pêcher est tranquille et ... ennuyeux."

"Oui c'était ennuyeux mais j'ai bien compris que ça te laissait le temps de te calmer et de penser. Je n'avais juste pas cette patience là aujourd'hui."

Bella se tourna vers le ciel alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. "Tu vas supporter de courir sous la pluie toi, le gars de Californie?"

"Bien sûr que je peux."

"Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas la patience de pêcher aujourd'hui?"

"Tu sais bien pourquoi. Il la regarda par dessus son épaule. Elle le regarda et secoua la tête, comme si elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il savait qu'il devait attendre le moment parfait mais il ne put résister plus longtemps. Ça allait arriver, il allait l'embrasser et ça allait arriver maintenant. Il l'attrapa par la main et la tira hors de la route.

"Où va-ton?"

Il ne lui répondit pas. Après une dizaine de mètres il y avait une vieille clôture en bois bordée d'arbres. Le soleil s'était presque couché et il y avait juste un peu de lumière. Il s'arrêta devant la clôture et il l'adossa à un poteau en bois. Pour la protéger il posa ses deux mains contre le bois déformé et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. L'eau coulait sur son visage et même si le feuillage au-dessus d'eux les abritait un peu la pluie pouvait les atteindre. Il inclina son visage et la regarda directement dans les yeux.

"C'était insupportable sur ce bateau parce que la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était toi. Parce que cette pêche m'a éloigné de toi, m'a empêché de t'embrasser. Parce qu'il n'y a nulle par sur terre où je veux être sauf avec toi." Il s'avança encore un peu et leurs corps étaient l'un contre l'autre. Sa langue sortit et chassa la pluie qui s'attardait sur sa lèvre supérieure. "Il m'a fallu beaucoup de force sur le bateau pour ne pas dire à ton père et à ton frère de rentrer et de me ramener à toi. Et leur dire que ça fait des mois que nous nous écrivons et que tu as changé ma vie et que je tombais amoureux de toi."

La gorge de Bella se resserra et elle se libéra en respirant à fond. Ses yeux magnifiques clignotaient rapidement sans jamais s'arrêter, son regard pénétrait son âme mais elle ne répondit pas à voix haute.

"As-tu peur?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Bella il faut que tu saches..." Ses doigts frôlèrent ses joues en se dirigeant lentement vers son cou, leurs yeux perdus l'un dans l'autre. Le pouce d'Edward essuya une goutte de pluie qui s'attardait sur sa lèvre inférieure. "Il faut que tu saches que mes sentiments pour toi sont devenus plus profonds à chaque lettre et à chaque appel téléphonique." Son regard s'intensifia ainsi que le battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine. La panique commençait à le gagner il se demanda s'il allait trop loin. Est-ce qu'elle ne ressentait donc pas la même chose que lui? Chaque seconde de son silence lui arrachait le cœur. Il se pencha et fit reposer son front contre le sien. "Dis quelque chose," supplia-t-il

"Je suis amoureuse de toi moi aussi," murmura-t-elle.

Les mots étaient à peine sortis de sa bouche que ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Elle le tira vers elle. Son âme lui appartenait. Son corps la voulait et ne serait jamais satisfait. Il avait besoin d'elle émotionnellement. Elle pouvait réparer chaque plaie qu'il avait au cœur. Il avait besoin et il voulait la protéger. Son besoin d'elle était évident dans ses baisers puissants et agressifs. Ses lèvres étaient le plus doux des satins contre les siennes. Elle avait le goût du plus doux nectar que Dieu avait créé. Elle lui rendait chacun de ses mouvements. Leur baiser était comme une danse parfaitement chorégraphiée. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit ses bras s'enrouler étroitement autour de lui, elle serra son tee-shirt dans ses poings et elle se retrouva sur la pointe de ses pieds. Il la maintenait par le cou doucement faisant tourner sa tête et son cou dans différentes directions au fur et à mesure que l'angle de leur baiser changeait. Ses lèvres allèrent à son cou embrassant et léchant la pluie qui recouvrait sa peau. Un doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il sourit contre le lobe de son oreille tandis qu'il le prenait dans sa bouche. Quand il la sentit frissonner dans ses bras il se recula.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de fixer Edward dans les yeux. "Tu viens juste de me donner le baiser de mes rêves."

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant. "Bella ce n'est que le début."


	9. Chapitre 9

.

**SINCERELY LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 9 -**

Bella était sûre que la gloire céleste pâlirait comparé à être dans les bras d'Edward. Sa silhouette mince penchée contre le corps de Bella. La sensation de ses bras musclés l'engloutissant dans les siens. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, douces et fortes travaillant les siennes. Des sons sensuels s'échappaient de ses lèvres, tout cela renforçait le fait que le capitaine Edward Cullen était une œuvre d'art que seul Dieu était capable de créer. Bella était au ciel et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter.

Quand Edward arrêta sa magie, il travaillait sur son cou et son oreille. Il lui fallut tout ce qu'elle avait pour ne pas se jeter au sol et supplier pour plus. Il s'éloigna seulement à quelques centimètres ses yeux verts restèrent fixés au siens et elle sourit.

"Tu viens juste de me donner le baiser de mes rêves," soupira-t-elle.

"Bella, ce n'est que le début." Son cœur tressauta dans sa poitrine et elle lui fit un sourire éclatant qui dépassa même son visage.

De petits doigts féminins s'accrochèrent à sa nuque et les lèvres d'Edward furent à nouveau contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa comme elle l'avait seulement rêvé. Il était si en contrôle alors qu'il réveillait son corps à nouveau mais il agissait avec tendresse ce qui fit gonfler son cœur. Une fois que leurs respirations furent épuisées, il s'éloigna.

"Tout le monde va se demander où nous sommes," souffla Edward. Elle hocha la tête. Son euphorie la laissait complètement muette. "Nous devrions y retourner." Elle hocha la tête encore une fois. "Peut-on considérer ça comme notre entrainement pour aujourd'hui?" Elle hocha la tête encore. "Est-ce que tu peux parler?"

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. "Il faut juste que je respire une minute et rassemble mes pensées concernant les vingt dernières minutes." Il lui sourit et lui fit un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

"Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille sinon tu auras des explications à donner." Un de ses yeux émeraude disparut dans un clin d'œil.

"Non!"

Il haussa les sourcils, interrogatif. " Alors ... je suis juste ton sale petit secret?"

"Non, non pas du tout. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas comment Emmett... ou mon père pourraient réagir. Je ne veux pas ruiner Thanksgiving... ni pour toi ni pour personne. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal à cause de ... nous. Est-ce que ça a du sens?"

"Ce que tu dis c'est que tu t'inquiètes que le tempérament de ton frère prenne le dessus, qu'il me botte le derrière et qu'il t'enferme dans un placard. Ou que ton père sorte son grand fusil et qu'il l'utilise contre l'homme qui voit sa fille en secret et qui dort maintenant chez lui."

"Bien résumé." Elle rigola et s'agrippa au devant du tee-shirt d'Edward. "C'est ça que nous sommes? Nous nous voyons?" Ses sourcils se soulevèrent et son cœur battit d'anticipation.

Avant qu'il réponde, il l'attira près de lui et posa ses mains sur le bas de son dos. "Oui, d'habitude je n'embrasse pas les filles de la façon dont je viens de le faire avec toi. Bella, je ne veux pas être ton secret... ou quoi que ce soit... et je n'aime pas jouer."

Bella commença à paniquer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était le genre de fille qui se jetait sur les gars au hasard et elle ne voulait absolument pas passer pour une allumeuse. "Non, je leur dirait une fois que le week-end sera fini. Je veux juste profiter de notre peu de temps ensemble."

Edward l'embrassa rapidement et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens puis la ramena vers la route. "Promets-moi juste que ce ne sera pas notre dernier baiser."

"Pas du tout! Même si tu veux que ça le soit..!"

Edward et Bella passèrent le reste de la soirée à se jeter des regards à la dérobée, à se toucher dès qu'ils le pouvaient, à se sourire et à se lancer des regards pleins de désir. Quand il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Bella pendant le dîner, ça lui demanda toute la force qu'elle avait pour ne pas se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il lui fit passer les plats pour les laver, leurs doigts se caressèrent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Pendant la partie de scrabble il récompensa Bella pour ses bons mots par un sourire magnifique, ce qui la fit littéralement fondre à l'intérieur. Leurs sentiments cachés faisaient passer la soirée extrêmement lentement mais la rendait prometteuse, plus que ce que l'un ou l'autre avait vécu depuis longtemps. Le vertige qu'éprouvait Bella la faisait redevenir adolescente à nouveau.

Vers vingt-trois heures tout le monde commença à aller se coucher. Charlie fut le dernier à quitter le séjour. Il vérifia que toutes les portes soient fermées, il éteignit les lumières de la cuisine et baissa les stores de la baie coulissante en verre. "Bella tu devrais aller te coucher. Ce pauvre Edward ne peut pas y aller avant que tout le monde ait libéré son canapé."

Bella sentit Edward se tendre à côté d'elle." En fait je ne suis pas encore fatigué. Et j'allai regarder un film. Vous êtres les bienvenus avec Bella si vous voulez rester avec moi."

Bella scandait dans sa tête. _"Allez, va au lit! Va au lit! Va au lit!"_

"Merci pour l'offre mais ce vieil homme a bien mérité de fermer ses yeux." Charlie attendait la réponse de Bella.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas encore fatiguée. Je pense que je vais regarder un film s'il y a quelque chose de bien à voir."

"Oh que c'est bon d'être jeune!" Il s'étira et se dirigea vers l'escalier. "Bonne nuit les enfants."

"Bonne nuit," répondirent-ils ensemble.

Bella se leva du canapé et alla voir ce qu'il y avait comme DVD pour en choisir un.

"Hey, je pensais que c'était moi qui choisissait le film?" dit Edward en allant vers son sac. Les yeux de Bella suivirent chacun de ses mouvements. Elle admira son dos quand il se pencha pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac. "Celui-là!" dit Edward en lui lançant une boite.

Elle l'attrapa et le retourna pour voir ce que c'était et un gros rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle mit immédiatement sa main devant sa bouche pour se calmer.

"Chuuuut," siffla Edward. "Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?" demanda-t-il avec une expression impassible.

"_Thriller! _ Vraiment?"

"Quoi? Je veux voir la fameuse danse de Bella McCarty sur _Thriller_." Il s'installa dans le canapé et posa sa cheville sur son genou et fit passer ses bras derrière lui. Il semblait complètement prêt à profiter du spectacle.

Bella secoua la tête. "Tu es fou. Je ne vais pas danser pour toi."

Le regard d'Edward devint malicieux. "Jamais?"

Bella comprit le double sens et sentit la chaleur l'envahir du bout de ses orteils jusqu'au haut de sa tête, le rougissement recouvrit inévitablement son visage et son cou. Il avait le don extraordinaire de la réduire au silence. C'était flagrant qu'elle flirtait dans ses lettres mais elle était bien incapable de le faire devant lui.

Il alla vers elle et lui caressa le visage. "Le rouge te va bien." Il se pencha et lui fit un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. "Je pense que le film que tu vas choisir n'a pas vraiment d'importance." Elle écarquilla les yeux. "Allez reprends tes esprits," taquina-t-il. Ses joues brûlèrent plus parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Pour une raison quelconque ses petites insinuations avaient envoyé son esprit dans un endroit où il ne devrait pas aller. "Je pensais que nous pourrions parler."

Bella mit un dvd et avant même que le titre apparaisse ils étaient engagés dans une conversation.

La tête d'Edward reposait paresseusement contre le dossier du canapé. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit dans tes lettres que tu étais un psychotique potentielle."

"Parce que je ne le suis pas," répondit-elle indignée. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux face à lui.

"Tu as contesté presque chaque mot qui a été joué, y compris le mot de quatre lettres d'Emmett et j'ai cru que tu allais pleurer quand ils ne t'ont pas laissé en poser un."

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et faillit crier. "Eh bien je ne sais pas pourquoi ils croyaient que ça n'était pas un mot!"

Il se mit à rire en voyant sa colère monter à nouveau. "Regarde-toi." Il tendit sa main et attrapa la sienne. "Viens là." Il la tira vers lui.

"Non," dit-elle en essayant de lui échapper mais en luttant contre son sourire. Sa famille était bien consciente de sa tendance à vouloir toujours gagner mais elle était sûre d'être ridicule face à un étranger. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle connaissait bien c'était les mots. Bien sûr il fallait qu'elle gagne quand il s'agissait de mots. N'importe qui pourrait le comprendre. Ça lui semblait raisonnable.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à voir pareille intensité dans une partie de scrabble. Je me suis dit plusieurs fois que tu allais renverser le plateau." Il n'arrangeait pas son humeur là. "J'aime savoir que tu aimes la compétition." Bella se détendit un peu. Elle aimait être complimentée. Elle aurait voulu avoir cette capacité de lui rendre la pareille. "Tu devrais me voir quand je fais du sport. Je peux devenir très... passionné." Elle refusa de lui répondre. Edward se rassit correctement et se pencha vers Bella, approchant ses lèvres tout près de son oreille. "Je vais te dire un secret, à quel point je peux être compétitif." La respiration de Bella s'arrêta juste parce qu'elle sentait son haleine quitter sa bouche et caresser son cou. "Souviens-toi quand tu m'as parlé de Jake dans tes lettres." Bella opina incapable de prononcer un mot parce que le visage d'Edward était tout près du sien. "Je bouillais intérieurement. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un coure avec toi, à part moi. Je ne veux pas de lui près de toi, ni à proximité de ta chambre à coucher. Je me sens comme si j'avais une sorte de droit sur toi et je n'aime pas du tout cette idée de te partager. J'ai dû aller courir après avoir lu ta lettre parce que je pensais que j'allais exploser. Ensuite j'ai essayé de trouver une raison merdique pour t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne devrais pas courir avec quelqu'un." Bella ne put empêcher la joie qu'elle ressentait à sa confession de se montrer sur son visage. Elle s'était demandé si c'était le cas quand elle avait lu sa suggestion mais elle l'avait repoussée comme un vœu pieux.

"Techniquement ce serait plus de la jalousie que de la compétition," sourit-elle.

"Non," Edward recula et observa la silhouette de Bella. "Non Bella, tu es définitivement un prix à gagner."'

La mâchoire de Bella se décrocha, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Un million d'options traversèrent sa tête et elle ne sut pas laquelle choisir. Lorsqu'elle le regarda il continua à la fixer puis son expression changea. Bella ne comprit pas et ça l'énerva. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait était ceux du film qui était très bas, le bourdonnement du frigo, les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient sur les vitres et les craquements de la vieille maison. Sans avertissement Edward passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Il amena son corps et l'assit sur ses genoux, le côté appuyé contre son torse. Bella se blottit immédiatement, sa tête sous son menton. Le courant électrique qui passait entre eux quand ils se touchaient était toujours là mais il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête et parla dans ses cheveux. "Bella... ça me fait vraiment très peur." Un long soupir sortit de sa gorge.

Bella savait pourquoi il avait peur. Faire confiance à un autre après avoir été jeté comme ils l'avaient été tous les deux paraissait plus effrayant que de sauter d'une falaise à l'aveugle. Ce sentiment de rebondir sans fin et plus vite que ton esprit ne peut le saisir est terrifiant. Ses doigts passèrent de haut en bas et de bas en haut sur le coton qui recouvrait la poitrine d'Edward. "Tu me fais peur aussi," murmura-t-elle.

"Pourquoi?"

"Edward, je me suis dit toute ma vie que je ne m'impliquerai jamais dans une relation avec un militaire." Elle le sentit aussitôt se tendre sous elle. Elle leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux et prit son visage entre ses mains. "Pas pour les mêmes raisons _qu'elle_." Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il semble se détendre à nouveau, elle laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux et continua. "Edward, quand j'aime quelqu'un... je l'aime de tout mon cœur, j'ai grandi avec un père qui était toujours parti à l'étranger. Et mon frère a suivi. C'était vraiment dur pour moi. Je ne savais jamais quand et/ou s'ils allaient revenir. Je ne pouvais pas regarder les informations pendant la guerre parce que j'étais sûre que j'allais y voir mon frère ou mon père comme victimes. Ou pire que la mort, ils seraient capturés et torturés, affamés, battus puis tués par l'ennemi. Je déteste ça. Chaque prière, chaque vœu d'anniversaire, chaque lettre au Père Noël ... je demandai qu'ils rentrent à la maison sains et saufs et ne repartent plus jamais. Une fois que mon père a pris sa retraite j'ai senti qu'un poids avait été enlevé de mes épaules et j'ai pu enfin profiter de ma vie. Ce poids est encore là quand je pense à Emmett et ça va durer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête."

"Je n'ai jamais voulu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui allait me quitter. Quelqu'un qui me causera tant de souci que ça me rendra malade. Quelqu'un qui reviendra je ne sais pas quand en me laissant à l'agonie. Quelqu'un dont j'aurai à me soucier qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre quand ils seront loin. Quelqu'un qui serait toujours plus intéressé et passionné par son travail que par moi." Bella sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux et une boule dans sa gorge. "Je sais..." Sa voix se brisa et les sanglots commencèrent. "Je sais que je suis la personne la plus égoïste de la terre de dire ces choses et que tu dois être dégoûté de moi mais c'est que je ressens."

Les pouces d'Edward essuyèrent délicatement les larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux. "Non, je ne le pense pas. Personne ne peut se mettre à la place de quelqu'un d'autre quand ça concerne le chagrin et la solitude. Ce que tu ressens est juste. Bien sûr, j'espère que tu vas changer d'avis mais je ne vais pas essayer de te persuader ou de te convaincre. C'est une décision que tu dois prendre seule." Le silence s'installa. Edward se frotta les yeux avec ses paumes et laissa échapper un gémissement. "S'il te plait fais-moi connaitre ta décision rapidement cependant. Je pourrais gérer ça si ça ne va pas plus loin et que tu décides d'y mettre un terme," dit-il en agitant sa main entre eux.

Bella le regarda dans les yeux. "Je déteste ce mécanisme de protection. Il s'insinue constamment dans mon esprit pour me rappeler comment c'était avec mon père, comment c'était quand Mike m'a brisé le cœur. Et c'est ça aussi quand tu es loin de moi - je sais, maintenant que nous nous sommes rencontrés, que ça pourrait être encore pire. Mais mon cœur... mon cœur me dit que je dois te retenir et ne jamais te laisser partir."

"Je vais te dire que je crois c'est toujours mieux d'écouter son cœur." Un petit rire mêlé de tremblements échappa à Bella. "Les seules garanties que je puisse te donner pour tes inquiétudes c'est, d'abord, que je ne te tromperai jamais. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne pourrai pas me supporter si je faisais ça à quelqu'un qui compte pour moi."

Le soulagement inonda le système de Bella. Au fond elle le savait déjà mais c'était toujours rassurant de l'entendre.

"Deuxièmement. Je ne serai jamais aussi passionné que pour la femme à qui je me suis donné. Quand tu fais partie de quelque chose d'aussi grand que les Marines, tu portes le poids du pays entier sur tes épaules. Chaque âme compte sur toi pour la protéger. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit être pris à la légère. Je suis lié à mes responsabilités envers mon pays et les gens qui y vivent. Tout comme je suis entièrement dévoué à la personne à qui je donne mon cœur.."

Bella commença à pleurer encore plus. "Pourquoi es-tu si bon et moi si égoïste?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ça va nous mener Bella. Je ne peux pas te dire si ça va durer un mois, un an ou toujours mais je peux te dire que si j'ai une bonne raison, je ne me réengagerais pas."

Les yeux de Bella se tournèrent rapidement de ses genoux vers l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. "Je croyais que tu avais dit..."

"Bella, je ne me fais pas jeune. Je suis prêt pour la phase suivante de ma vie. J'en ai fini des rendez-vous et autres jeux. Je suis prêt à trouver une femme, à fonder une famille. J'ai assez de chance pour avoir fait des études qui me permettront d'avoir un travail tranquille et une vie de famille normale. Je sais ce que j'ai dit et si je suis seul quand ce sera le moment alors je me réengagerai. Mais les choses changent."

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Edward fit pivoter le menton de Bella pour l'obliger à le regarder. "Nous avons encore du temps. Nous n'avons pas besoin de prendre ces décisions maintenant. Je sais ce que je veux à terme mais je veux te laisser une chance. Pour l'instant j'espère que nous pourrons encore continuer à nous écrire comme avant et quand nous sommes ensemble nous pouvons être comme nous sommes maintenant. C'est tout ce que j'attends de toi... pour le moment."

Belle prit une inspiration pour répondre mais il prit ses lèvres pour un doux baiser.

"Réfléchis-y. Et donne-moi une réponse avant que je reparte pour Pendleton."

Elle hocha la tête. "Merci."

Sorti de nulle part le dvd de Thriller réapparut. "Tu veux bien le faire pour moi à présent?"

Elle secoua la tête et se mit à rire. Elle apprécia qu'il essaie de changer de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il jeta le dvd sur son sac et soupira. "Eh bien, ça valait quand même le coup d'essayer non?"

"Tu as l'air fatigué."

Il tendit son bras et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les sentiments qu'il créait en elle. "Ça a été une longue journée excitante."

"La meilleure."

Il tira son cou doucement vers lui et lui ravit un baiser passionné. Ses bras s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de son cou et elle changea l'angle de leur baiser. Les bras d'Edward l'enlacèrent par sa taille et il la serra si fort contre lui que ça lui coupa presque le souffle. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche comme elle faisait son chemin vers le bas de son cou. Elle revint vers sa mâchoire en faisant un détour par son oreille qu'elle captura entre ses dents, ça fit grogner Edward et il enfonça ses doigts dans ses hanches.

_Click_.

En une demi-seconde elle s'était remise à sa place et repoussait ses cheveux de son visage. Edward resta assis là, complètement perdu.

Elle se rapprocha et lui dit. "Je pense avoir entendu une porte s'ouvrir."

Les yeux d'Edward se tournèrent vers le couloir sombre et il s'éloigna de Bella.

"Il faut que j'y aille." Bella se leva du canapé.

"Très bien." La déception se lisait sur son visage.

Bella commença à s'éloigner, elle le regarda par dessus son épaule et sourit. "Je suis heureuse que nous ayons eu cette conversation."

"Moi aussi."

**OOo°oOO**

Une fois que Bella se fut brossée les dents et lavé le visage elle traversa le couloir pour aller dans sa chambre en faisant attention de ne réveiller personne. Une fois à l'intérieur elle attrapa son sac et en sortit son pyjama.

"Tu ne vas pas te mettre nue?" l'interrogea Rosalie.

Bella souffla en sursautant contre la porte, prête à s'enfuir par là. Lentement en retrouvant son calme elle se retourna. "Dieu Rosalie tu m'as fait une peur bleue."

"Désolée." Bella vit l'expression détendue de Rosalie et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas désolée. "Tu es en retard, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?"

Bella roula des yeux de façon exagérée et se dirigea vers le lit pour se laisser tomber à côté de sa belle-sœur. "Brosser les dents."

"Je veux la vérité."

Ne voulant pas succomber aux pouvoirs de Rosalie si vite elle essaya de faire trainer les choses. "Tes hanches sont plus larges depuis que tu as eu ce bébé."

Un grognement sortit de Rosalie et elle lui jeta un regard furieux. " Tu recommences."

"Très bien."

Le silence s'attarda dans la chambre.

La voix affaiblie de Rosalie demanda : "C'est vrai?"

"Non!" dit Bella exaspérée. "Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut dire pour te faire réagir."

"Pourquoi tu ne me laisses plus entrer dans ta vie?" La culpabilité submergea Bella. Rosalie semblait vraiment mal que Bella ne lui raconte plus rien.

"Je ne te laisse pas de côté."

"Est-ce que ta nouvelle amie Alice sait?"

"Oui, mais seulement parce qu'elle n'est pas mariée à mon frère."

"Alors ma promotion de meilleure amie à belle-sœur n'est pas une promotion mais plutôt l'inverse?"

"Quand es-tu devenue si sensible?"

"Depuis que j'ai eu un bébé. Apparemment comme mes hanches, mes hormones sont devenues incontrôlables."

Bella prit la main de Rosalie. "Depuis quand tu sais?"

"Depuis cet été quand tu as fait un changement radical pour le meilleur, il fallait qu'il y ait un homme là derrière." Bella en voulut à Rosalie qui insinuait qu'un homme était la seule façon de résoudre ses problèmes mais elle garda le silence pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. "Tu étais très discrète et j'ai dû faire un peu d'espionnage, j'ai vu que tu recevais des lettres et puis je me suis souvenue de cette conversation que tu as eue avec Emmett et je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses écrire à un inconnu."

"Aux grands maux les grands remèdes."

"Je pensais que c'était lui mais je ne suis pas souvenu de qui Emmett parlait. La faute à ma grossesse. Ensuite tu m'as dit son nom au téléphone."

Bella se rappela comment Rosalie l'avait prise au dépourvue et comment elle avait lâché le nom d'Edward. "Tu as employé la ruse."

"Et bien tu ne voulais rien dire. Je t'ai laissé plein d'occasions."

"Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas te le dire, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett le sache."

Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda Bella. "Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai épousé qu'il doit tout savoir." Bella haussa les sourcils dans une expression _'ah ouais?_' Rosalie pouffa. "Mon mari mérite de savoir tout ce qui **me** concerne. Il n'a pas besoin de tout savoir sur tous les gens que je connais."

Bella réfléchit à ce que Rosalie disait. "Donc tu peux garder un secret sur moi si ça ne te concerne pas?"

"Bien sûr, est-ce qu'Emmett sait pourquoi Edward est là?" Bella réalisa que si Rosalie avait dû dire quelque chose à Emmett elle l'aurait déjà probablement fait. Bella se sentit mal. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Rosalie pour tout. "Ecoute j'ai gardé mes soupçons pour moi. Bella si ta vie était en danger, je le dirai à Emmett. Si tu apprenais que tu avais une maladie mortelle, je le lui dirais aussi. Si tu étais harcelée je le lui dirai aussi. Mais je ne lui dirai rien concernant ta vie amoureuse."

"Je suis désolée." Bella sourit à Rosalie et Rosalie haussa les épaules mollement. "Bref, comment as-tu fait pour le faire venir ici?"

Rosalie fit un regard qui lui disait que ça avait été assez simple. "J'ai été ravie quand Emmett m'a annoncé qu'Edward venait à la maison après la naissance de Tessa. Je savais que c'était ma chance de confirmer mes soupçons. Edward a rendu ça très facile. Je l'ai surpris en train de regarder une photo de famille où tu étais. Il était fasciné. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas la qualité de la photo ou Emmett qui le fascinait. C'était la preuve dont j'avais besoin. J'avais déjà suggéré à Emmett de l'inviter en raison de sa situation familiale merdique. Une fois que j'ai été sûre j'ai dit à Emmett de l'inviter."

"Quelle comploteuse!"

"Oh je t'en prie! Tu aurais dû voir sa réaction quand nous l'avons invité et la tienne quand tu l'as vu. Ça n'était pas du travail de comploteur mais un travail de génie."

"Ou le travail de mon héros!" Bella se leva et prit Rosalie dans ses bras. "Tu garderas ça pour toi jusqu'à la fin du week-end?"

"Pourquoi?" Rosalie semblait complètement perdue.

"Je ne sais pas comment vont réagir papa et Emmett et je ne veux pas risquer de ruiner le week-end. Je promets de mettre les choses à plat dès que le week-end sera fini."

Rosalie prit une profonde inspiration et haussa les sourcils. "Bien, je suppose que ton frère et ton père peuvent devenir un peu trop protecteurs quand il s'agit de toi."

"Un peu?"

"Bien. Ils aiment tout contrôler et exagèrent." Rosalie s'installa contre l'oreiller. "Ne t'inquiète pas je vais garder ton petit secret."

Bella soupira et se blottit contre son amie. "Tu es la meilleure."

"Je sais mais tu ne rends pas ça facile. Je veux tout savoir sur lui."

Bella était plus que disposée à répondre à la demande de Rosalie. Elle ne pouvait pas se lasser de parler d'Edward. Elle sortit les lettres d'Edward de son sac et lui raconta tout. Rosalie était plongée dans les lettres alors que Bella lui racontait la première, son conseil, ses appels téléphoniques, ses sentiments, leur baiser et pour finir le canapé ce soir.

Agitant quelques lettres qu'elle regardait, Rosalie dit. "C'est comme un conte de fée, Bella."

"Je sais... bon... jusqu'à ce soir où j'ai tout gâché."

Rosalie se détourna des lettres et demanda. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

Bella lui rapporta tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Edward. Les larmes furent de retour alors qu'elle se perdait dans toutes ces émotions qu'elle ressentait ainsi que la crainte qu'elle ait ruiné la chose la plus parfaite de sa vie.

Rosalie la serra dans ses bras et Bella sanglota encore plus en se cramponnant à sa meilleure amie.

"Ce n'est pas si mal que ça Bella."

"Si ça l'est, il pense probablement que je suis très égoïste..."

"Non pas ça." Bella sortit de l'étreinte de Rosalie et la regarda confuse. "Je veux dire être amoureux de quelqu'un qui est dans l'armée."

Bella essuya ses larmes et regarda Rosalie de le même façon qu'un enfant regarde son professeur. "Dis-moi Rosalie comment fais-tu?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je l'aime." Bella était déroutée et elle était sûre que ça se voyait sur son visage. "Bella, dans toutes les relations il y a des problèmes. Un homme parfait ou une relation parfaite ça n'existe pas. Il y a des choses pires à avoir à gérer, un adultère, un joueur, un homme qui ne travaille pas, un agresseur, un athlète professionnel, un alcoolique, un toxicomane. Dois-je continuer?"

Bella secoua la tête. "J'ai été égoïste de penser de cette façon."

"Bella ça risque d'être difficile même si ça vaut le coup. C'est difficile pour toutes les raisons que tu as dites... mais Emmett le vaut. Mon bonheur le vaut. Tessa le vaut. Le temps qu'ils ont à faire est court si tu regardes ça globalement. Ils ne vont pas faire ça toute leur vie. Si tu peux trouver un homme que tu aimes de tout ton cœur et qu'il t'aime autant, ne laisse pas passer cette chance. Le temps passera vite quand il sera loin. Tu trouveras des moyens de t'occuper."

"C'est là le problème," l'interrompit Bella. "Ça ne passera pas si vite. Je me sens comme si nous nous étions écrit depuis toujours et on vient tout juste de se rencontrer. Je ne pense pas avoir assez de lui avant qu'il reparte."

Rosalie sourit. "Votre relation vient juste de commencer. Ce sera plus facile avec le temps. Edward a raison. Vous n'avez pas besoin de penser à 'pour toujours' maintenant. Vous venez juste de commencer. Peut-être que tu t'inquiéteras et que tu auras peur quelquefois qu'il soit là ou pas et que tu sois avec lui ou pas..." Bella la regarda perdue. "Tu t'inquiètes déjà beaucoup pour lui. C'est évident. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu décideras de ne pas aller plus loin dans la relation que ça t'empêchera de t'inquiéter."

Bella savait que Rosalie avait raison. Son cœur était déjà investi. Même s'ils n'avaient pas mis un mot sur ce qu'ils avaient, cela ne signifiait pas du tout que ça allait disparaitre.

Les cris de Tessa résonnèrent à travers les murs et Rosalie bondit sur ses pieds. Elle aimait Bella et serait toujours là pour elle mais il y aurait toujours deux personnes qui passeraient avant et l'une d'elle l'appelait maintenant.

Rosalie saisit la poignée de la porte et se retourna. "Fonce Bella." Elle se mordit les lèvres et laissa échapper un soupir. "C'est un bon gars et vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux."

Bella sauta du lit et serra Rosalie. "Merci je suis tellement chanceuse de t'avoir comme meilleure amie."

"Je sais que tu l'es." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre.

Avant que Bella ait eu le temps de se retourner, la tête de Rosalie réapparut dans la chambre. "Tes problèmes n'ont pas disparu chérie. Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit qu'Emmett voulait lui présenter Lauren. Il l'a déjà invitée. Sois prête ... sauf si tu veux cracher le morceau."

Rosalie partit et Bella se sentit mal, comme si elle allait vomir.

**OOo°oOO**

Edward se débattit avec la couverture de nouveau. Il luttait avec elle depuis la dernière heure, mettre, enlever, mettre, enlever. Il s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Le sommeil ne voulait pas d'Edward. Comment était-il possible de dormir avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui? Il avait enfin rencontré Bella et il avait su instantanément qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait embrassée, et oh mec! Ça avait été la meilleure expérience sur terre. Il ne voulait jamais arrêter. Ensuite ils avaient parlé, vraiment parlé et c'était bien. Son inquiétude concernant leur relation le terrifiait. Il n'était pas prêt à la perdre.

Il avait perdu Tanya à cause de son choix de carrière et ça l'avait dévasté. Il n'était pas préparé à ce que ça lui ferait si Bella faisait de même. Pour la première fois il commença à regretter son choix d'avoir rejoint l'armée.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait de nouveau? _se demanda-t-il.

Il se recoucha et tambourina avec ses doigts sur son torse nu. Le bruit d'une ouverture et fermeture de porte le figea. Il ne put pas contrôler l'anticipation qui le traversa à la pensée que Bella revenait. Il attendit, retenant son souffle mais elle ne revint pas. Il savait que c'était un vœu pieux. Il jeta son bras sur son front et gémit de frustration. En pensée il commença à assembler une arme en espérant que ce soit assez distrayant et chasse les autres pensées pour qu'il puisse s'endormir. Au moment où il commença l'assemblage de la troisième arme il s'endormit.

"Edward." Il voulait sourire en entendant le son de la voix la plus enchanteresse qui l'appelait. Son bras était en feu alors que des caresses douces passaient dessus. C'était le plus beau rêve qu'il ait jamais fait. Bella était là et elle l'appelait et le touchait.

"Edward." La brume se dissipa et il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ses sens étaient inondés par le son de sa voix, la sensation de sa peau et son odeur unique. Bella était à côté de lui.

Ses yeux clignèrent pour s'ouvrir et il pouvait voir qu'elle était agenouillée près de lui.

"Hey," murmura-t-elle. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé."

Il se redressa sur un coude et la regarda. "C'est bon. Quelque chose ne va pas?" Sa voix était rauque et il essaya de l'éclaircir.

"Non tout va bien. Je ne pouvais juste pas dormir et je savais que je ne pourrais pas avant de t'avoir dit quelque chose."

"Quoi?" Edward fit passer ses doigts sur sa joue et repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille, il vit de la préoccupation sur son visage. Son estomac remua en se demandant si c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait entendre ou pas.

"Tu le vaux bien."

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. S'il n'était pas endormi il y a encore quelques secondes il aurait été capable de suivre le fil de ses pensées mais tout était brumeux pour le moment.

Son sourire s'élargit. "Je suis désolée. Tu dors encore. Nous parlerons demain." Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front puis se releva pour partir.

Edward n'était pas prêt à ce qu'elle s'en aille et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il se redressa et l'attrapa par les épaules pour serrer contre lui. "Viens là. Ne pars pas."

Quand les mains de Bella se posèrent sur sa peau nue son esprit prit une direction tout à fait différente. Il se secoua et regarda Bella à nouveau. "Que voulais-tu dire 'tu le vaux bien'?"

"Ce dont nous parlions tout à l'heure... mes inquiétudes... pour toi et ...nous."

Il hocha la tête et cette conversation repassa dans sa tête, c'est elle qui l'avait empêché de dormir.

Bella se mordilla la lèvre et tortilla ses doigts. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi nerveuse, les papillons commencèrent à s'envoler dans son estomac.

"Je viens de discuter un long moment avec Rosalie qui sait pour nous, c'est officiel." Edward lui fit un petit sourire - rien qu'il n'ait déjà deviné. "Je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être avec un militaire et elle m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses." Elle le regarda, soutenant son regard. "Elle m'a dit de suivre mon instinct."

Il essayait d'attendre patiemment." Et alors?"

"Je pense que tu le vaux bien. Je veux être avec toi quand je peux, et puis j'attendrai patiemment quand je ne pourrai pas."

Edward dansait intérieurement mais il ne se permettait pas d'être trop excité encore. Il souleva le menton de Bella, il étaient connectés par le regard. "Tu es sûre? Je ne veux pas que tu changes d'avis dans deux semaines parce que tu t'es sentie obligée ou que Rosalie fait quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Si tu as ressenti ça toute ta vie, je n'attends pas de toi que tu changes d'idée en deux ou trois heures."

"Quand j'ai pris cette décision c'était il y a longtemps. C'était bien avant toi. Je te veux et l'idée de ne plus t'avoir est bien pire que toutes les inquiétudes que je pourrais avoir lorsque tu seras loin."

Pour Edward c'était comme si son cœur battait hors de sa poitrine. Il attrapa Bella et la tint contre lui. Elle l'étreignit en retour et il sentit ses lèvres caresser son torse et il devint tout faible. Il souleva son visage et l'embrassa, espérant qu'avec cet seul geste elle serait capable de comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il prit une décision pendant que leurs lèvres dansaient. Ils allaient sauter dans cette chose à pieds joints.

* * *

_**Merci d'être passé(e)s pas là pour lire**_  
_**Joyeuses Pâques à tout le monde**_...

_**A bientôt!**_


	10. Chapitre 10

.

.

**SINCERELY LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 10 -**

Thanksgiving avec la famille de Bella c'était comme si on se retrouvait sur Hallmark channel*. Les vacances avec les McCarty se passaient vraiment très bien, traditionnelles et réconfortantes. Ils partagèrent toutes les traditions de Thanksgiving, manger dans de la porcelaine qui se transmettait de génération en génération, Renée fit la prière avant le repas, Charlie découpa la dinde et le repas fin se termina par un assortiment de tartes délicieuses. Les McCarty aimait la tradition, ce qu'Edward trouva fantastique et il prévit de l'incorporer un jour à sa vie de famille. Ils avaient résolu le seul problème qu'il y avait toujours eu à Thanksgiving. Manger vers trois ou quatre heures puis s'y remettre vers vingt ou vingt et une heure quand vous avez à nouveau faim et que personne ne veut se remettre à cuisiner. Vers vingt et une heure ils dressèrent la table à nouveau et chacun se fit des sandwiches à la dinde et aux canneberges, suivi par une autre tournée de tartes. Brillant! Il pourrait s'inviter chaque année chez eux, pour Thanksgiving, pour le reste de sa vie.

Le lendemain il put participer à une autre de leurs traditions, couper l'arbre de Noël le jour après la fête. Edward était habitué au travail manuel et quand Charlie suggéra que cette année le jeune invité reprenne sa responsabilité et permette au vieil homme de regarder. Ainsi Edward se retrouva à scier l'arbre avec Emmett. Il se s'en plaignit pas. Il était reconnaissant pour l'exercice après le festin du jour précédent. Après l'aventure dans les bois ils passèrent l'après-midi à mettre les décorations en place et décorer l'arbre tout en écoutant Bing Crosby. Plusieurs fois pendant ces trois derniers jours Edward dut se demander si tout cela était bien réel. Il était amoureux de Bella et de sa famille et ravi de cette expérience traditionnelle qu'il était venu partager. Il l'ajouta à sa liste de choses, déjà longue, pour lesquelles il était reconnaissant à Bella.

Ça avait été l'un des meilleurs jours de sa vie, jusqu'à présent. Et maintenant juste avec quelques mots, Emmett était en train de tout foutre en l'air.

"Quoi?" Edward regarda Emmett les yeux écarquillés et les poings serrés.

"Ne t'inquiète pas mec, elle est très canon," répliqua Emmett avec un sourire. Il était complètement inconscient du chaos qu'il répandait chez ceux qu'il aimait le plus.

"Je ne veux pas de ça." Il regarda Rosalie et Bella pour obtenir de l'aide. Rosalie leva les mains vers le haut montrant qu'elle ne s'en mêlerait pas. Bella mordillait sa lèvre, on aurait dit qu'elle était prête à pleurer mais elle ne dit rien.

"Oh ce n'est pas la peine de les regarder elles ne t'aideront pas à t'échapper. Elles te le diront Lauren est géniale. C'est une de leurs meilleures amies."

Edward grogna. La situation ne pouvait être plus mauvaise alors qu'elle avait été si bien auparavant. En ce moment il voulait étrangler Emmett. A cause de son tempérament irrationnel de grizzly Bella était trop terrifiée pour admettre qu'elle avait une relation avec Edward. Il pourrait devenir complètement fou. Pour Emmett il était toujours l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et plus encore, Emmett était la raison pour laquelle Edward était ici ... avec Bella. Edward souhaitait juste qu'Emmett arrête de penser qu'il fallait qu'il arrange la situation pour lui, en lui trouvant une femme. Il se débrouillait très bien par lui-même. Il frotta son visage avec ses mains pour chasser sa frustration.

"Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Emmett, elle est probablement géniale. Mais c'est juste que ça ne m'intéresse pas."

"Oh allez! Edward as-tu seulement eu un rencard depuis Tanya? Je ne suis pas en train de te demander de l'épouser mais parler, boire quelques verres et avoir une vie sociale. Il faut que tu retournes sur le marché. Ta jolie petite gueule ne durera pas éternellement."

"Merci Em."

"Désolé, parfois la vérité fait mal."

Edward se leva de sa chaise et commença à faire les cent pas. Il se demandait comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là.

Emmett attendait patiemment mais quand il vit qu'Edward ne répondrait pas, il essaya d'apaiser la situation. "Juste quelques verres. Et si elle ne te plait pas, il y aura Bella pour jouer l'amortisseur. Pas vrai Bella?"

Tout le monde la regarda dans l'expectative. Edward était ravi que Bella soit là. Alors qu'il la regardait il aurait juré qu'elle luttait contre un sourire. Peu importe comment était cette belle Lauren, Edward avait l'intention d'utiliser Bella pour échapper à ce rendez-vous non désiré.

Bella continuait à mordiller sa lèvre et à les regarder tous les deux.

"Bella?" lui demanda son frère avec impatience.

"Oui, bien sûr. Si Lauren devient trop lourde, je l'aiderai."

"Tu vois, le problème est résolu. Dans le meilleur des cas tu rentreras avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dans le pire tu passeras du temps avec Bella et rentreras avec nous." Edward pouvait seulement penser que c'était tout le contraire. Pour Edward le meilleur des cas serait celui où Lauren ne se pointerait pas et qu'il puisse passer la soirée avec Bella.

L'inquiétude d'Edward venait du fait que tout ça mettait Bella mal à l'aise. Combien ça devait être bizarre pour elle? Il réalisa quelque chose qui le rassura un peu. C'était Bella qui avait voulu que leur relation reste secrète. Elle pouvait mettre fin à cela quand elle le voulait mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être que ce rendez-vous lui donnerait la force nécessaire pour être honnête avec eux.

Il se tourna vers Emmett et dit. "D'accord, je viendrai." Il jura entendre un petit soupir de Bella mais il ne la regarda pas.

"Ça c'est un mec," applaudit Emmett en levant son poing pour taper dans le sien.

Edward pouvait sentir la tension quitter Bella. Il pouvait aussi voir Rosalie les regarder l'un puis l'autre. Emmett recommença à regarder la télévision comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas devenir fou s'il ne sortait pas de cette maison.

"Je vais courir." Sans attendre de réponse il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Pendant qu'il se changeait, ses pensées restèrent orientées vers Bella. Il comprenait son raisonnement et pourquoi elle voulait que le weekend soit tranquille. Pour être honnête il était quelque peu effrayé d'être dans la maison avec Charlie et Emmett quand ils apprendraient qu'il voyait Bella. Aucun d'entre eux ne paraissait être rationnel quand il s'agissait de quelque chose qui la concernait. Il ne les jugeait pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais été un frère ou un père et il était quasiment sûr qu'il aurait les mêmes réactions qu'eux si les rôles étaient inversés.

Il n'avait pas d'idée de comment résoudre cette situation pour que tout le monde soit content. Edward ne voulait pas abandonner cette pauvre fille, Lauren, mais avec les femmes vous ne pouviez jamais savoir combien amical vous pouvez être sans qu'elle le prenne de la mauvaise manière. De l'autre côté Edward ne pouvait pas snober une fille qui n'était pour rien dans cette situation... Le plus amer c'était que Bella allait être là à tout observer, à ruminer ou à être blessée. Edward voulait taper dans quelque chose. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et attacha rapidement ses chaussures puis quitta la salle de bain.

En se dirigeant vers la porte il cria, "A tout à l'heure!"

"A plus!" cria Emmett.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, il ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration savourant l'odeur de la nature. Il avait toujours aimé l'odeur divine de la pluie mais ajoutez-y celle des aiguilles de pin et des bois et ça devenait céleste.

"Tu en as mis du temps!" Edward fut sortit de sa transe par la voix de Bella. Son cœur bondit. Elle était là, sur le trottoir, l'attendant dans sa tenue pour courir.

"Je ne savais pas que j'allais avoir une partenaire," dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Pourquoi manquerai-je une chance d'avoir un peu de temps seule avec toi?" Bella fit passer ses bras autour de sa taille et se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour l'embrasser.

Edward se félicita de ce baiser et l'embrassa à son tour. "Tu fais bien d'en profiter puisque tu vas être obligée de me regarder avec quelqu'un d'autre ce soir," la taquina-t-il. En partie pour la faire l'embrasser davantage et peut-être inconsciemment pour qu'elle saisisse cette opportunité de mettre fin à cette mascarade.

Bella le relâcha. "C'est bien ce que je disais."

Il haussa les épaules et dit. "Tu peux arranger ça facilement si tu le souhaites."

Bella tapa sur sa main et le tira dans la rue. "Tu voudrais que je leur dise?"

"C'est ta décision Bella. Tu les connais bien mieux que moi."

"Tu as raison c'est ma famille. Je les connais. Je sais comment ils réagiront. Et je sais à quoi ressemblera la fin de ce weekend. Tu ne veux pas ça! Si tu veux prendre le risque que nous n'ayons plus un moment seuls, que mon frère soit énervé et que mon père d'observe à chaque instant, alors faisons-le. Je vais tout leur dire immédiatement."

Edward lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas. Il posa ses mains sur sa nuque et laissa échapper un grognement sourd. "Pourquoi agiraient-ils de façon aussi ridicule? Suis-je une si horrible personne? Etait-ce si répugnant pour eux que je sois avec toi?" Il dit cela si rapidement que Bella n'eut pas la moindre chance de répondre. "Bien sûr je ne veux pas cela Bella. Mais bon sang il ne nous reste plus qu'aujourd'hui et demain et ensuite nous serons séparés pour qui sait combien de temps." Une douleur fulgurante traversa sa poitrine en réalisant la véracité de ce qu'il venait de dire. "Je veux pouvoir te tenir la main, t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras et murmurer à ton oreille à chaque fois que j'en ai envie et je veux que ce soit simple. Et je ne veux définitivement pas aller à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre et en particulier puisque tu seras là aussi."

Bella passa ses bras autour de lui. Il la serra fort contre lui. "Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle en se reculant pour pouvoir le regarder. Ses mains étaient posées sur son cou et son pouce caressait sa peau douce.

"Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis juste frustré. Je n'ai jamais pensé me retrouver dans cette situation à mon âge."

"Parce que tu es un vieux monsieur?" Elle lui sourit et fut récompensée par un sourire en retour. Il se pencha et embrassa son front la serrant encore plus fort. "Ma famille est un peu obsédée par tout ce qu'il m'arrive. Je t'ai déjà dit dans mes lettres. Ce n'est pas toi. Personne n'est assez bon pour moi. Ils seront furieux que je ne leur ai jamais parlé de notre correspondance. Ils penseront que je suis me suis faite avoir. Ils vont dire que tu es trop vieux pour moi, juste parce que tu es l'ami d'Emmett. Ils vont s'inquiéter que je sois blessée quand tu partiras. Plein de raisons ridicules mais elles ne le sont pas pour eux.

Je vais leur dire une fois que tu seras parti, ils seront furieux. Et probablement plus encore parce que je n'aurais rien dit de tout le weekend. Mais nous serons partis. Ils ne pourront plus interférer sur notre temps ensemble. Ils ne pourront plus nous espionner ou nous embêter. Et la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons ils seront devenus plus rationnels, ils auront accepté tout ça et verront combien je suis heureuse grâce à toi et combien je t'aime. "

"Je sais, j'ai compris pourquoi tu veux garder ça secret et je peux le gérer. Mais Bella ce rencard m'a complètement fait sortir de mes gonds."

"Je vais m'en occuper aussi."

"Que veux-tu dire?" Edward était complètement perdu.

"Fais-moi confiance, ce ne sera pas un problème." Elle le ramena vers elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. "Honnêtement pensais-tu que je voudrais m'assoir et regarder une autre fille flirter avec toi ou te toucher? Si tu l'as fait c'est que tu me sous-estimes."

Edward la serra contre lui et l'embrassa intensément. A chaque mot échangé avec elle, chaque contact, chaque souffle, il devenait un peu plus amoureux.

**OOo°oOO**

"Allô?" répondit une belle voix au téléphone.

"Lauren?"

"Bella? Oh mon dieu! Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais très bien. Et toi?"

"Merveilleusement bien. Il faut que nous nous voyons."

"Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant?"

"Rien."

"Rosalie et moi pensions que nous pourrions nous retrouver autour de nos traditionnels milkshakes?"

"Merveilleux."

"On se retrouve dans demi-heure alors?"

"D'accord, salut!"

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard Bella entra dans le petit café où elle était venue un million de fois. L'odeur du café et des brioches à la cannelle attaqua Bella. Les voix des hommes débattant de politique, le grésillement de la plaque et la cloche de la porte remplirent Bella de nostalgie. En grandissant ses amies et elle se retrouvaient ici chaque semaine pour un petit déjeuner. Et par petit-déjeuner elles entendaient des milkshake à dix heures du matin. Elles se racontaient toutes les choses importantes de leur semaine ou de leur vie amoureuse. En vieillissant ça n'était plus arrivé qu'une ou deux fois par an, quand elles étaient toutes à la maison pour les vacances ou les jours fériés. Rosalie et elle s'étaient installées dans leur box habituel, Rosalie avait commandé de l'eau et un milkshake pour Bella.

"Tu ne prends pas un milkshake?" demanda Bella confuse. Rosalie cassait la tradition.

"Il faut que je fasse attention à mes hanches," lâcha-t-elle.

"Oh arrête avec ça! Tu n'as rien qui aille de travers avec ton corps. Je voulais juste te faire réagir."

On entendit un hurlement derrière Bella et elle se retourna pour voir Angela et Lauren marcher vers elles. Bien qu'elle soit mécontente que Lauren soit censée sortir avec Edward elle n'en demeurait pas moins une de ses meilleures amies. Elle se leva et étreignit ses deux amies.

"Ça été trop long!" gémit Angela tandis qu'elle la serrait dans ses bras.

"Où est le bébé?" exigea Lauren.

Rosalie haussa les épaules. "Je l'ai laissée à la maison avec son père. Je voulais bien profiter de mon temps entre filles." Angela et Lauren poussèrent un soupir de déception. "Je vous l'amènerai avant de partir, c'est promis."

Elles semblèrent toutes deux apaisées par la promesse de Rosalie et elles s'assirent. Angela et Lauren commandèrent et elles commencèrent à bavarder en une session de rattrapage. Bella apprit qu'Angela était de nouveau avec Eric, pas vraiment la personne qu'elle aurait choisie mais ça rendait son amie heureuse. Lauren était ravie d'annoncer qu'elle avait pu avoir un prêt pour ouvrir sa boutique de cup cakes à Seattle et Rosalie leur raconta tout sur le bébé. Et Bella les ennuya en parlant de ses cours.

Enfin l'opportunité que Bella attendait se présenta.

"Oh je suis si excitée concernant notre double rendez-vous ce soir, parle-moi de lui Rosalie."

"Edward est gentil."

Bella lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, _traitresse_. En chemin elle avait supplié Rosalie de convaincre Lauren de ne pas sortir avec Edward. Rosalie avait soupiré et avait dit à Bella qu'elle ferait de son mieux. Rosalie lui jeta un coup d'œil dur, clairement mécontente du comportement de Bella.

Rosalie se racla la gorge. "Bon gars, rien à redire. Je pense qu'Emmett se sent mal pour lui parce qu'il n'a a pas eu de rendez-vous depuis des années."

Lauren haussa les sourcils." Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui?"

"Euh, je ne sais pas. Quel problème dirais-tu qu'il a Bella?" Elle lui jeta un regard entendu et regarda Bella se débattre.

Elle était légèrement agacée par ce jeu que jouait Rosalie. Elle avait deviné que c'était en représailles pour son commentaire sur ses hanches. Haussant une épaule elle répondit : "Comment pourrai-je le savoir? Je viens juste de le rencontrer!"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rosalie qui jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

"Rosalie!" gémit Lauren avec impatience.

"Je suppose, peut-être, que la mauvaise haleine est dissuasive pour toutes les femmes. Je ne sais pas. Ça ne pourrait être que cette semaine. Chaque fois que j'ai été près de lui c'était comme ça." Elle haussa les épaules. "Peut-être qu'il parle trop près. Cela combiné à son haleine doit être une combinaison mortelle."

Bella fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire tandis que Rosalie se redressait sur son siège. "Oh je me souviens juste de quelque chose qu'Emmett m'a raconté il y a quelques années à son sujet. Quand ils ont rejoint les Marines, on lui a donné le surnom de _nœud_ parce que ses attributs sont tout petits." Bella faillit recracher son lait sur la table et commença à s'étouffer.

Angela lui tapa dans le dos et demanda. "Ça va?"

Bella toussa un peu plus. "Oui très bien. C'est passé du mauvais côté."

Bella vit que Lauren faisait la grimace.

Rosalie enchaina, "Ne t'inquiète pas Lauren. Il est très agréable." Elle tapota la main de Lauren et lui fit un signe de tête sympathique. "Je suis sûre que vous irez très bien ensemble."

Bella aurait voulu se prosterner devant la performance de génie de Rosalie. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait obtenir un Emmy tellement elle avait été convaincante. Bella se demandait - presque - si cette histoire était vraie. Presque.

Lauren fidèle à elle même commença à bégayer une excuse. "J'ai complètement oublié mais j'ai de la famille ce soir et je ne vais pas pouvoir venir. Je me sens vraiment mal, pourriez-vous passer le message à Emmett pour moi?"

"Yes," soufflèrent Rosalie et Bella en même temps. "Tu es bien sûre?" dit Rosalie jouant la déception.

"Je suis désolée. Maman pourrait me tuer si je préférais aller danser."

"Bien."

L'heure suivante Bella dut se contrôler pour ne pas sauter partout et faire la danse de la joie. Mission accomplie. Enfin Lauren et Angela partirent et elle était en route vers la maison ... vers Edward.

"Tu 'en dois une," dit Rosalie sans quitter la route des yeux.

"Je sais."

"Je connais Lauren quand il s'agit des gars, mais je ne pensais pas la faire renoncer aussi facilement."

Bella regarda Rosalie les sourcils levés. "Vraiment. Autant j'aime Lauren elle a toujours été l'une de ces filles qui met la barre très haut alors qu'elle est tout juste moyenne, elle espère que les homme soient au top mais elle... si elle persiste elle restera célibataire pour toujours."

"Tu es généreuse Bella. Je l'aime bien mais je dirai qu'elle est juste au-dessus de la moyenne." Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

**OOo°oOO**

"Bella on y va!" hurla Emmett dans l'escalier.

Edward finissait de remonter les manches de sa chemise noire habillée en attendant que Bella soit prête pour leur soirée dehors. Il était enthousiaste maintenant qu'Emmett lui avait dit que Lauren ne pourrait pas venir. Il était curieux de savoir comment Bella avait résolu ce problème. Il leva les yeux juste au moment où Bella descendait. Elle était magnifique. Contrairement à d'habitude ses cheveux était lâchés et tombaient au milieu de son dos. Elle avait les yeux maquillés en noir, Edward la préférait au naturel mais elle était jolie. Elle portait un jeans très serré, des talons et un haut en soie violet foncé et à volants. Elle lui coupa le souffle. Le sourire qu'elle lui fit en bas de l'escalier la rendit encore plus époustouflante.

Ils allèrent vers la voiture et Edward lui murmura à l'oreille. "Les choses prennent une tournure intéressante."

Elle se tourna vers lui." Quoi?"

"Rosalie a dit à Emmett que Lauren ne pouvait pas venir." Sans le voir il pouvait deviner qu'elle souriait. " Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu l'en dissuader? Tu as des idées?"

Edward ouvrit la portière et elle jeta un regard vers lui. Elle secoua la tête légèrement et haussa les épaules, feignant l'ignorance. Elle battit des cils et répondit avec un sourire. "Je n'en ai aucune idée."

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Je suis sûr que si." Il lui pinça le côté et elle rit en plongeant dans la voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur il murmura, "Merci."

"Pour quoi?" dit Bella faisant semblant d'être perdue, encore. Il sourit à l'effrontée qu'il voulait désespérément embrasser.

Grandir à Chicago, aller à l'université et ensuite vivre sur une base militaire Edward n'avait jamais eu plus de vingt minutes à conduire pour sortir le soir. Emmett l'éclaira. C'est vrai, il y avait un bar à Forks - la seule distraction ici - et il fallait regarder les gars du coin s'enivrer et tout ce qu'on pouvait y dire ou y faire faisait le tour de la ville en moins d'une heure. Bella y faisait référence comme au bar de la scène du film _Sweet home Alabama_.

Ça l'impressionna que McCarty puisse conduire pendant une heure jusqu'à Port Angeles pour rencontrer des amis. Et de ce qu'il en avait entendu, appeler ça une ville c'était un peu exagéré. Le trajet lui sembla bien long juste pour aller écouter de la musique et boire quelques verres, il ne le regrettait pas car il était assis avec Bella derrière. Rien que pour cela il aurait supporté un voyage jusqu'à Chicago juste pour une visite de cinq minutes. Il aimait la façon dont il sentait Bella retenir sa respiration lorsqu'il passait son doigt doucement sur sa jambe. Il aimait la façon dont son pouce dessinait des cercles sur sa main quand leurs doigts étaient enlacés. Il aimait la façon dont son odeur saturait ses sens après que ses lèvres soient passés contre sa peau soyeuse. Il aimait la chaleur qui passait par vague sur son corps quand elle s'appuyait contre lui. Il était parfaitement heureux avec Bella à ses côtés.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à l'Eclipse Edward déplia ses jambes du siège arrière de la Mercedes et tendit sa main pour aider Bella à sortir. Emmett s'en aperçut et secoua la tête.

"Pourquoi essaies-tu toujours d'être aussi chevaleresque?" rit-il.

Edward roula des yeux. "Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ce mot signifie?" Il sourit à son ami. "Ça s'appelle les bonnes manières."

"Peu importe." Emmett enlaça sa femme et se dirigea vers le club. Bella et Edward les suivirent, la main d'Edward ne quittait jamais le bas du dos de Bella.

"Prenez-nous donc une table. Je vais allez nous chercher à boire," cria Emmett par dessus la musique. " Chérie de l'eau ou autre chose sans alcool?"

"Surprends -moi," dit Rosalie indifférente.

"Bella?"

"De l'eau s'il te plait."

Emmett leva les yeux." Edward?"

"De l'eau aussi."

"Arrête de me faire marcher. Je t'ai amené ici pour que tu boives et danses et je vais être le seul à boire. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Edward?"

"Je vais être celui qui va conduire."

"Mauviette." Emmett tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Bella se pencha vers Edward. "Si tu veux, tu peux boire ça ne me dérange pas."

"Non je n'aime pas vraiment ça." Il sourit quand il vit que Bella reconnaissait quelque chose qu'il avait écrit dans une de ses lettres.

La musique était géniale. Ce n'était pas de la techno. Il y avait plusieurs groupes qui passaient. Il remarqua que Bella avait tendance à s'agacer quand la musique devenait plus calme. Edward aimait toutes les musiques et il était très heureux de ce qu'il entendait. La conversation était facile. La plupart du temps Edward écoutait pendant que les trois autres parlaient du passé. Peu lui importait, ça lui laissait la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur Bella et il aimait la voir excitée par certains souvenirs.

"C'est l'une de mes préférées!" soupira-t-elle, quand _You and me_ de Dave Matthews Band commença.

Edward aimait cette chanson aussi. "Alors on peut aller danser là dessus." Edward tendit sa main et le visage de Bella se décomposa.

"Vraiment?"

"Non, je veux juste t'embêter." Bella reprit sa contenance. "Bella enfin, bien sûr que je veux danser." Bella descendit de son tabouret et prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

Edward l'entraina de l'autre côté de la piste de danse. Il allait profiter de cette danse sans que personne ne les observe et sans qu'elle s'inquiète que son frère puisse les voir. Au moment où Edward se retourna et lui fit face il lui sembla que tout se déplaçait dans un mouvement lent et que leur environnement s'était transformé en un tourbillon de couleur. Presque au rythme de la musique il retira sa main et la posa sur son épaule. Il sourit quand elle la déplaça vers le haut, faisant reposer ses doigts sur son cou. La chair de poule le parcourut à ce contact. Sa main libre glissa sur sa taille et il la laissa reposer au creux de son dos. Il savait que s'il déplaçait sa main de quelques centimètres elle glisserait sur son jeans très serré et accueillant. Doucement mais fermement il tira son corps contre le sien. Ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre de la poitrine aux genoux. Les yeux de Bella le levèrent et rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward, dont la langue sortit pour mouiller ses lèvres. Il ne lâcha jamais son regard, il se pencha et prit son autre main pour la placer contre son torse. Lentement leurs corps commencèrent à bouger au rythme de la musique, leurs pieds bougeant à peine.

"Tu es très belle," lui dit-il.

"Toi aussi."

Il lâcha sa main de sa poitrine et la glissa dans son dos. Pour un inconnu il paraitrait qu'ils se balançaient tandis qu'ils se tenaient. Tournant sa tête vers l'endroit où son cou rejoignait son épaule, il posa ses lèvres sur la peau nue. Il sourit en l'entendant soupirer et il le refit.

La musique s'infiltra en lui cassant le charme que Bella produisait. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé les mots il commença à chanter à côté de son oreille. Chaque fois que ses lèvres frôlaient son oreille elle se penchait contre lui le faisant rayonner. Danser comme ça avec elle serait quelque chose dont il se souviendrait pour toujours.

**OOo°oOO**

Ils se séparèrent à regret quand la musique se termina et ils se dirigèrent vers la table. Bella s'arrêta surprise par ce qu'elle voyait.

"Merde!" marmonna-t-elle.

"Quoi?" Edward tourna la tête vers où Bella regardait et il vit une troisième personne à leur table. "Lauren?"

Elle opina. Elle lâcha la main d'Edward, redressa ses épaules et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien se préparer à passer une fin de soirée misérable. Au moins elle aurait eu une danse incroyable avec Edward.

"Edward, Bella! Regardez qui est là!" annonça Rosalie les lèvres serrées. Elle fit à Bella le regard qui disait _je n'en avais pas la moindre idée_.

"Salut Lauren," Bella s'approcha et prit son amie dans ses bras et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle s'assurait ainsi que Lauren ne serait pas à côté d'Edward. Edward sourit et elle était sûre qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle faisait.

Edward étira son bras par dessus la table et serra la main de Lauren. "Ravi de te rencontrer Lauren. Je suis Edward."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi."

Elle fit une tentative terrible d'yeux doux et soumis mais pour finir on aurait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose dans l'œil. Quand il s'agissait des hommes Lauren était juste une catastrophe... Bella n'arriverait jamais à comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux, gentil et intelligent que Lauren pouvait être aussi maladroite que Mark Zuckerberg avec le sexe opposé.

Edward attrapa un tabouret à une autre table et s'installa à côté d'Emmett.

"Que penses-tu de Forks Edward?" lui demanda Lauren.

"J'ai passé des moments géniaux."

"Ne mens pas, Edward! Nous avons tous vécu ici, nous savons combien c'est nul." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Bella pensa qu'elle allait se mettre à vomir.

Edward lui fit un sourire sincère et Bella grinça des dents. "Je n'ai pas dit que la ville était super. J'ai simplement dit que j'y ai passé d'excellents moments." Tout le monde à la table se mit à rire.

"Emmett pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher à boire," suggéra Edward.

"Tu veux dire de l'eau?" répliqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

"Lauren qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda Edward toujours très poli.

"Merci Edward. Je voudrai un _sex on the beach_." Elle essayait d'être sexy mais ça faisait plutôt fatigué.

Bella était à peu près sûre que cette boisson avait été empruntée à certaines séries du type _ Sex in the city_. Edward se retint évidemment de rire mais Bella était sûre que Lauren interpréterait ce sourire tordu comme une invitation.

Il hocha la tête et dit : "Bien sûr nous revenons."

"C'était pathétique, Lauren," la réprimanda Rosalie en secouant la tête.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

"Tu essaies d'être sexy. Arrête de faire des efforts. Sois toi-même... tu auras plus de succès je te le promets."

Bella luttait contre l'envie irrépressible de taper sur Rosalie. A quoi pensait-elle? Aider Lauren? La meilleure défense de Bella dans cette situation c'était simplement de regarder Lauren se descendre toute seule. Si Bella devait connaitre Lauren par ailleurs et la regarder évoluer près des hommes, elle n'aurait jamais été amie avec elle. C'était étrange de voir qu'être ami avec quelqu'un depuis si longtemps vous empêchait de voir les mauvais côtés de ces personnes.

"Quoi qu'il en soit tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un avec qui sortir. Tu es avec Emmett depuis l'adolescence et il y a jusqu'à quelques mois Bella était avec Mike." Bella se sentit un peu désolée pour Lauren. Bella fit le tour des amies qu'elle avait pour voir qui était avec qui et il fallait bien qu'elle admette que ça n'était pas simple. "Oh par contre Rosalie dans tous tes avertissements tu as négligé de me dire combien Edward était beau. Je vais coucher avec lui ce soir," annonça Lauren en ajusta son push-up.

Rosalie recracha son eau et commença à rire. Bella était partagée entre gifler Lauren ou enrouler ses bras et jambes autour d'Edward pour marquer son territoire.

"Quoi? Avez-vous la moindre idée depuis quand je ne me suis pas allongée avec un homme?" gémit-elle.

Bella sentit que Rosalie la regardait attentivement et cherchait un moyen d'aider Bella en tirant la conversation dans une autre direction. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ce soir?"

"Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à la maison et je n'ai pas eu envie de rester près de mes parents puisqu'ils se disputent. J'ai pensé que s'il avait mauvaise haleine je pourrais lui donner un chewing-gum. S'il est beau peu importe qu'il soit bavard et proche et soyons honnêtes les militaires puent le sexe. Et j'ai pensé que ce foutu surnom n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, je ne couche pas la première fois."

Bella la fixait. " Pourtant tu viens de nous dire que c'était ce que tu allais faire."

"Oh oups. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce surnom corresponde à quelque chose de vrai, vous avez vu son corps? Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux que ça, j'aurais pu dire que tu voulais le garder pour toi." Elle fronça les sourcils interrogativement.

"Il fait très chaud là. J'ai besoin d'air frais." Bella se leva. Elle regarda Rose et dit. "Fais-moi savoir quand l'eau est de retour."

Bella alla rapidement sur le parking. Elle ne savait pas quelles émotions prédominaient. Son désir de courir vers la maison et de se recroqueviller pour pleurer. Comment était-il possible que cette soirée qui avait parfaitement commencée se soit transformée aussi vite en gâchis? Elle se hissa sur le capot de la voiture et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

"Tu vas bien?" Bella tourna la tête attirée par la voix d'Edward.

Il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Rosalie m'a envoyé pour te dire que les boissons étaient arrivées. Je pense que Lauren a descendu la première en cinq secondes."

"Ok, je reviens dans quelques minutes."

Edward s'avança vers elle. Il se positionna entre ses jambes et fit reposer son front contre le sien. "Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Pour moi cette soirée s'est achevée par la danse parfaite que nous avons partagée."

Bella ne put s''empêcher de sourire. "Je souhaiterai que ce soit vrai." Elle mit sa main sur sa mâchoire et l'embrassa. "Elle est en chasse, elle nous a déjà informée de son intention de coucher avec toi." Edward grimaça à cette information. " Alors si elle est incapable de garder un petit-ami, elle sait certainement comment séduire un homme ... au moins pour une nuit."

"Bon elle n'a pas encore essayé de me séduire. Je ne me laisse pas facilement influencer."

Bella sourit et lui lança un regard plein de questions.

Il lui sourit. "Tu seras toujours bien accueillie si tu essaies de m'influencer autant de fois que tu veux." Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. "Mais ça ne marchera pas. Je ferai mieux d'y retourner. J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt."

Bella hocha la tête et se sentit coupable de faire le bébé. Elle sauta de la voiture prit une grande inspiration, une gorgée d'eau et attrapa la main d'Edward. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour la voir elle l'attrapa par la chemise et le prit contre elle. En un mouvement rapide elle prit ses lèvres et l'embrassa férocement. Avec ce baiser elle lui faisait savoir combien elle le voulait, désespérément. Quand Edward s'écarta, un regard troublé sur son visage, son beau sourire en coin s'étirait vers le haut, elle savait qu'il avait compris le message.

**OOo°oOO**

Edward grogna intérieurement tout en se rapprochant de la table. Lauren avait changé de place et s'était installée au milieu comme ça elle était sûre d'être à côté d'Edward. Comme il s'approchait elle tapota un des sièges à côté d'elle. Edward le prit et il vit que Lauren était prête à descendre son troisième verre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lauren?"

"Je fais de la pâtisserie. Je vais ouvrir ma boutique."

"Elle n'a pas assez confiance en elle. C'est la meilleure," renchérit Bella.

"Sérieusement quand elle vient nous voir avec ses friandises, je prends deux kilos et demi." Lauren rougit aux compliments de ses amies. Edward pouvait dire que Bella s'en voulait d'avoir été si méchante plus tôt. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Lauren si on lui avait refilé un rencard avec un gars qui n'était pas disponible.

"C'est génial." Edward laissa couler la conversation mais en ce moment il préférerait se faire arracher une dent. "As-tu toujours vécu à Forks?"

"Oui après le lycée je suis allée à Seattle et j'adore cet endroit. Je ne pouvais plus retourner dans une petite ville après ça. Je vis là-bas maintenant. Je suis ici seulement pour les vacances."

"Est-ce que le climat est le même qu'..."

"Assez de bla-bla." Lauren saisit la main d'Edward. Et de façon automatique il regarda vers Bella et il vit que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. "Allons danser Eddie."

Il grinça des dents, détestant absolument ce raccourci. "Hum," bloqua Edward.

Dans un grand effort de séduction elle essaya de paraitre sexy encore une fois. "Je n'accepterai pas un non comme réponse."

Pour ne pas paraitre impoli il accepta. A contrecœur il quitta son tabouret et la suivit sur la piste de danse. Il fit de son mieux pour laisser le maximum d'espace entre eux d'eux lorsqu'ils commencèrent à danser. Il pouvait voir Bella les regarder depuis la table, l'air défait. Ça lui fit un peu mal au cœur.

"Tu sais Edward," elle commença à lui parler, le détournant de Bella. "Rosalie m'a dit plein de mensonges à ton sujet." Sa voix était légèrement pâteuse et il pouvait sentir son haleine alcoolisée quand elle se rapprochait.

Il haussa les épaule. "Vraiment qu'a-t-elle raconté?"

Elle commença à rire. "Que tu avais mauvaise haleine et que tu étais très bavard et que tu aimais parler près." Edward aurait voulu en rire. Lauren se rapprocha le mettant très mal à l'aise. "Je suis si près de toi que je peux dire que ces deux choses ne sont pas vraies."

Edward recula encore une fois. "Bien, je suis heureux que tu ne la croies pas."

"Ensuite elle m'a averti d'une autre chose."

"Ah? De quoi?"

"Elle a dit que vos copains te surnommaient le _nœud_ parce que tu en avais une toute petite."

Edward commença à s'étouffer avec l'air qu'il respirait. Ça lui prit toutes ses forces pour ne pas commencer à rire hystériquement et courir vers Rosalie pour lui en taper cinq, à elle et à son esprit conspirateur. Il aurait dû savoir que Bella l'aurait recrutée pour se débarrasser de Lauren. Il était ravi que Bella ait pris l'initiative de le protéger.

Soudain il fut d'humeur plus légère tandis que les lèvres de Lauren se pressaient contre son oreille et ses mains se posaient dans son dos. "Vas-tu me prouver que c'est une menteuse?"

Il se sentait littéralement comme s'il pouvait lui vomir dessus. "Tu sembles être une gentille fille Lauren. Je pense que ça serait juste que je sois honnête avec toi."

"Tu n'es pas gay pas vrai?" Elle arrêta son mouvement et recula d'un pas.

"Quoi? Non!" hurla-t-il presque.

Elle le dévisagea comme si elle ne le croyait pas.

Edward leva ses deux mains. "Je le jure, je ne suis pas gay."

Elle expira longuement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent vaincue. "Je te crois... tu ne danses pas si bien que ça," déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il en resta bouche bée. Il avait toujours pensé être un bon danseur mais il ne chercha pas relancer une nouvelle discussion avec Lauren. "Tu vois tu sembles vraiment agréable, en fait, la vérité c'est qu'Emmett ne sait pas que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un. Nous ne nous sommes jamais montrés en public et je me sens déjà coupable d'être juste ici, avec toi."

Les yeux de Lauren s'éclairèrent d'excitation. "Oh mon dieu tu fréquentes un de tes instructeurs? Comme dans _Top gun." _ Un expression rêveuse traversa son visage.

"Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste une nouvelle relation. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies été entrainée dans cette situation."

"Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, Edward. Tu es un chic type."

"Non, si je l'étais je n'aurais pas laisser ça arriver."

"Je pense que je vais m'en aller," dit Lauren en désignant la porte.

"J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer."

"Moi aussi." Elle le serra dans ses bras rapidement et elle tourna les talons et quitta le bar.

En un éclair il fut de retour auprès de Bella. "Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'elle te laisse?"

"La vérité sans te mentionner."

"Je suis désolée."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. "Je suis juste content que nous ayons la fin de la soirée pour nous. Je pars demain après-midi. Jusque là je veux passer chaque minute avec toi."

Edward la prit dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à bouger leurs corps en rythme.

"Moi aussi," soupira-t-elle.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir cette nuit." Elle secoua la tête et Edward se pencha pour ce qui allait être le premier de millions de baisers qu'il comptait lui donner ce soir.

...

Hallmark channel / chaine américaine spécialisée dans la diffusion d'émissions pour la famille.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois ce sera le dernier chapitre à Forks...**_

_**Merci pour vos messages, vos commentaires, vos mises en alerte et en favori**_

_**Merci d'aimer cette histoire**_


	11. Chapitre 11

.

.

**SINCERELY LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 11-**

_L__es vêtements de Bella collaient à sa peau à cause de la sueur recouvrant chaque centimètre de son corps. La chaleur rayonnant du corps d'Edward appuyé contre le sien ne faisait rien pour atténuer l'écoulement constant d'humidité de ses pores. Elle l'acceptait avec joie. C'était la plus douce gêne qu'elle ait jamais connue. Le corps d'Edward bougeant en synchronisation avec le sien était un plaisir qui dépassait la chaleur atroce qu'elle ressentait._

_Quand les sons des cordes de la guitare s'arrêtèrent et que les bongos résonnèrent Bella essaya de sortir de la piste de danse. Elle ne se considérait pas comme assez bonne pour la danse latine. Elle ne fit que quelques pas avant qu'Edward ne la retienne contre son torse._

_"Et où vas-tu?" lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. _

_Edward laissa ses mains appuyer fermement sur son ventre plat tandis qu'elle essayait encore de s'échapper. Elle fit semblant de vouloir les retirer. "Edward je ne suis pas une danseuse sexy et les danses latines sont des danses sexy. Faisons une pause et buvons un peu."_

_"Je ne veux pas boire. Je veux danser avec ma très sexy petite-amie."_

_Bella rigola et commença à protester. "Je..."_

_"Sens juste mon corps Bella." Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et aussi se libérer aux mots d'Edward. Elle se demanda ce qu'il lui offrait exactement avec cette invitation._

_Sans avertissement il la tira pour que son dos soit fermement appuyé contre sa poitrine. Il commença à faire de longs mouvements mesurés des hanches, en rythme avec la musique lente. Ses longs doigts accrochés à ses hanches, la forçant à le suivre. Quand le corps de Bella fut totalement détendu contre le sien, elle commença à bouger toute seule, il autorisa ses mains à quitter ses hanches et à se promener le long des courbes de sa silhouette. Bella pouvait sentir son contact sur chaque centimètre de sa peau même si ses mains n'en couvraient qu'une petite partie. Elle expira quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou pour aller jusqu'à son épaule et recommencer ensuite. Sa tête s'appuya contre son épaule et Edward sourit quand un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Bella était choquée par les mouvements de ses hanches, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pouvait le faire. Edward ralentit leurs corps pour plier leurs genoux et dans l'autre sens ensuite, faisant balancer leurs corps sans cesse._

_"Tu es vraiment très bonne," lui murmura-t-il._

_"Quoi?" lui demanda-t-elle._

_"Danser." Il embrassa son oreille. "Etre sexy." Il embrassa sa clavicule. " Me faire te vouloir." Il lui fit tourner la tête pour prendre ses lèvres._

Bella dut secouer la tête pour essayer de rester concentrée sur la conversation dans la voiture. C'était devenu de plus en plus difficile de le faire. Son esprit était toujours tourné vers le moment où elle avait dansé avec Edward. Ça avait été les moments les plus érotiques de sa vie et pourtant elle était habillée tout le temps, dans un lieu public et ils ne s'étaient presque pas embrassés. Elle aurait voulu qu'Emmett fasse demi-tour et pour y retourner.

Les doigts d'Edward effleurèrent le denim qui recouvrait ses cuisses et elle revint instantanément au présent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il lui fit son sourire paresseux et tordu et elle se sentit toute émoustillée.

"Nous ne vous avons presque pas vus de la soirée les gars, où étiez-vous passés?" questionna Emmett.

Bella se tendit mais Edward resta calme. "Nous étions de l'autre côté de la piste de danse. Bella a failli être malade en regardant son frère se frotter contre sa femme toute la soirée."

Le visage d'Emmett commença à rougir et les passagers éclatèrent de rire. "Sérieusement," les interrompit Bella, "... vous devriez prendre une chambre. Ce que vous faisiez tous les deux était totalement inconvenant en public."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, j'ai gardé ce qui est vraiment inconvenant pour quand nous serons à la maison," jubila Emmett tandis que Rosalie se léchait les lèvres pour séduire son mari.

Bella fit des bruits d'écœurement sur le siège arrière. Rosalie et Emmett étaient maintenant dans leur propre monde d'anticipation.

Bella frissonna lorsque le doigt d'Edward remonta de sa main vers le haut de son épaule à une vitesse incroyablement lente. La chair de poule recouvrit sa peau et elle put à peine contrôler le grand désir qui galopait dans son corps. La tension sexuelle dans la voiture aurait presque pu passer à travers les vitres teintées. La brume qu'elle avait ressenti dans le club commençait à la dépasser à nouveau. Tous les sons, les mouvements, la couleur, toute autre chose qu'Edward devenait flou.

Ses lèvres se tendirent et mouillèrent sa bouche anxieuse. Edward lui fit un clin d'œil et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Bella se cala dans son siège ne lâchant jamais des yeux le merveilleux homme à côté d'elle. Elle ne voulait jamais que cette nuit finisse.

**OOo°oOO**

Edward n'était pas prêt à dire au revoir dans douze heures. Il voulait envelopper Bella autour de lui et l'amener dans l'avion avec lui comme bagage à main. Il fit reposer sa tête contre le canapé et poussa un soupir de frustration. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait la laisser partir. Il se bougea de sur le canapé et se réprimanda. _Ne perds pas un temps précieux à bouder. _ Il entendit l'eau de la douche s'arrêter et il devint plus anxieux.

Il attrapa ses affaires, son pantalon de pyjama et se dirigea vers la douche lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre de Bella se refermer. Une fois qu'il fut enfermé dans la salle de bains l'odeur de Bella, fraise et lavande, l'agressa. Il lui fallut plusieurs respirations pour la garder en mémoire.

Une douche, un vigoureux brossage des dents et trois coup de déodorant plus tard, Edward entra dans le séjour et trouva sont lit fait et Bella assise là en train de l'attendre. Son cœur accéléra en la voyant et de nouveau il sentit son estomac se nouer en sachant combien peu de temps il leur restait ensemble.

"Tu n'avais pas à faire mon lit," dit-il en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac et en se baissant pour embrasser son front.

"J'ai voulu le faire," dit-elle en regardant ses doigts et paraissant nerveuse.

Edward tomba à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?"

"Rien."

"Bella?"

"Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles."

L'estomac d'Edward se serra. "Moi non plus. Viens là." Il posa ses doigts sur son cou, orientant ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Tandis que l'intensité de leur baiser augmentait, Bella s'installa sur les genoux d'Edward. Il aimait embrasser Bella et avoir son corps contre le sien mais il ne voulait pas commencer quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas finir. Il détourna ses lèvres et lui sourit.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle inquiète et légèrement essoufflée.

"Rien, c'est juste que si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embrasser de cette façon, 'nœud' sera incapable de se contenir."

Bella le regarda confuse et Edward put dire instantanément quand elle comprit de quoi il parlait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche forma un mignon 'o'. "Lauren t'a raconté ce que Rosalie lui avait dit?" souffla-t-elle.

Une rire rapide s'échappa de la bouche d'Edward. "Oui elle l'a fait et elle voulait savoir si elle pourrait vérifier elle-même."

"Quoi?" cria pratiquement Bella.

"Chut," siffla Edward, en riant en même temps. Il aimait voir le choc et l'effroi sur le visage de Bella. "Toi et ton amie êtes de moyennes menteuses."

Bella haussa un sourcil. "Comment pourrai-je savoir que ce sont des mensonges?" demanda-t-elle séductrice. Edward sentit son excitation buter contre le pyjama rien qu'à la question. Il serra ses poings, résistant à sa merveilleuse tentatrice. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec ses lèvres pleines et parfaites. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses épaules et descendaient doucement vers sa taille et Edward l'attrapa par les poignets.

Edward s'écarta. "Je te le dis, c'est définitivement un mensonge. Sérieusement il faut que nous ralentissions un peu ou alors je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter."

"Et c'est un problème?"

"Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une arme pointée sur ma tête quand ton père arrivera et me surprendra au-dessus de sa fille, toute nue, dans son canapé."

Bella commença à rigoler et quitta ses genoux. "Je suppose que ça ne serait pas très intéressant pour toi."

Edward avait perdu le contact avec Bella, cette vision qu'il avait d'elle enveloppée dans ses bras et de lui au-dessus d'elle, nus, perdus dans les affres de la passion le fit frissonner. "Pourtant ça paraissait très bien, en partie?" déclara-t-il la voix rauque.

Bella déglutit en exagérant et demanda. "Et quelle partie était-ce?"

"Celle où je suis au-dessus de toi..." Edward se pencha et la poussa contre l'accoudoir du canapé, la coinçant de tout son poids. "Et la partie où tu es nue." Ses doigts passèrent sous son haut et effleurèrent son ventre doux et frémissant. Il la sentit frissonner sous lui et il sourit sachant qu'elle était aussi allumée qu'il l'était. Elle le regarda avec prudence et il déplaça ses doigts encore, faisant cambrer son dos. Son geste fut récompensé par une attaque soudaine de ses lèvres. Leur baiser était intense et demandeur. Leurs mains s'accrochaient à l'autre comme s'ils s'accrochaient à la vie, leurs doigts enfoncés dans leur chair, les dents mordillèrent leurs lobes d'oreilles, leur langues bataillèrent avec force, leur alchimie était explosive.

Haletant dans l'oreille d'Edward, Bella dit " Je pensais... je croyais vraiment ... qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes."

Edward arrêta son attaque sur son cou très sensible mais il laissa ses lèvres contre sa peau. "Je devrais mais je n'ai aucune volonté quand je suis avec toi." Il n'attendit pas sa réponse. Ses lèvres continuèrent leur travail en savourant l'instant et en se dirigeant vers sa clavicule dénudée.

Bella gémit et Edward n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi érotique. Bella était bien plus satisfaisante que soit quand elle dansait avec lui ou qu'ils se pelotaient comme des ado que tous les autres actes sexuels qu'il avait expérimenté auparavant. Il voulait cette femme et il la voulait désespérément. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait se sentir se consumer de cette façon. Il la connaissait à peine. Elle était exagérément sexy - c'était évident - mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. C'était comme s'il y avait une force invisible qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre ou alors elle le tenait sous un pouvoir hypnotique. Son besoin absolu d'elle n'était pas naturel.

Ses lèvres mouillées et gonflées se promenèrent sur son cou, sur son épaule et descendirent sur son torse. Il la regarda tandis qu'elle explorait sa peau nue. Il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir tandis qu'elle arrivait à ses pectoraux. Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder, le faisant prendre conscience de tout ça. Elle se recula et continua à la le fixer. Il réalisa qu'elle regardait son tatouage, celui du symbole des Marines.

"Quoi?" souffla-t-il.

"J'observe juste ton tatouage ici." Bella passa ses doigts sur l'encre noire.

Les yeux d'Edward se fermèrent et il fit son sourire en coin. "Il te plait?"

"Quand tu m'as parlé de tes tatouages dans tes lettres j'ai complètement fantasmé sur à quoi ressemblait mon mystérieux Marine avec ses deux tatouages. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de les voir et je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas pensé à regarder avant maintenant. Je suppose que j'avais l'esprit occupé ailleurs."

"Est-ce que je rejoins ton fantasme, Bella?"

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau tandis que Bella le caressait du sourcil jusqu'au cou. Quand il les rouvrit son regard était sur le sien. "Tu dépasses toutes mes attentes," arriva-t-elle à murmurer.

Incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il chassa toute logique ou raison qui lui disaient que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il accepterait toutes les punitions. Ça en valait la peine. Edward et Bella passèrent le reste de la nuit jusqu'au matin à se consommer l'un l'autre. Occasionnellement leur passion était interrompue par une conversation intime, un souffle ou un petit rire. Mais ils n'étaient pas prêts à gaspiller les précieuses heures qu'il leur restait ensemble.

**OOo°oOO**

Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent pour éviter d'être surpris, Edward partit à la recherche de papier et de stylo. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il voulait dire à Bella et qu'il n'avait pas dites. Il voulait coucher tout cela sur le papier avant que ces pensées et ces sentiments le quittent dès qu'il serait loin d'elle. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il alluma la lumière à la cuisine et s'installa à la table. Il était tellement plongé dans ce qu'il écrivait qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand Rosalie entra.

"Tu es debout bien tôt, Edward."

Il sursauta et se retourna. "Rosalie, je ne savais pas que tu étais debout."

"Oui, les bébés te réveillent à des heures impossibles."

"Où est-elle?"

"Tu vois, c'est là le problème ,elle s'est rendormie et moi je suis bien réveillée." Edward rit et Rosalie s'assit face à lui. "Tu écris un livre?" Elle fixait le papier face à lui.

Il retourna la lettre et sourit à Rosalie. "Une sorte de lettre pour dire au revoir, pour Bella."

"Au revoir comme dans ... jusqu'à la prochaine fois ou ça a été super. Ravi de t'avoir connue."

Il fixa son papier laissant le silence remplir la pièce. Ensuite il regarda vers Rosalie avec une expression sérieuse. "Au revoir comme dans, quand je vais m'éloigner de toi j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi va être arrachée et rester près d'elle. Au revoir comme ma vie va être un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit avec moi à nouveau." Edward ne savait pas quoi répondre au silence et à l'expression sidérée de Rosalie. Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains et se leva.

"Je ne me doutais pas de ça."

"De quoi?" Il se retourna pour voir une Rosalie encore déconcertée.

"Que tu ressentais des choses aussi intenses pour elle."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Qu'a-t-elle écrit dans ces lettres?" Elle sourit et s'appuya au dossier de la chaise. "Elle t'a écrit des lettres sexy?"

"Très drôle."

Ils restèrent silencieux à nouveau, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Edward se demandait comment il allait pouvoir quitter Bella aujourd'hui et Rosalie se demandait si ce gars était réellement assez bien pour sa meilleure amie.

"Ecoute Edward, je suis la seule à savoir pour vous deux dans cette famille, je me sens comme responsable d'avoir cette conversation avec toi."

"Eh bien allons-y." Edward se rassit les bras croisés sur sa poitrine regardant Rosalie droit dans les yeux.

"Bella est ma meilleure amie et ma sœur. Je l'aime certainement plus que tout après Emmett et Tessa. La voir souffrir après cette rupture avec Mike a été une véritable torture. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir vivre ça à nouveau. Et je sais que ce que lui a fait ce gars pathétique n'est rien comparé à ce que **tu **pourrais lui faire. Il lui a fallu des années pour ressentir des choses à son égard par rapport à ce que je la vois ressentir pour toi maintenant, Edward et tout ça m'inquiète." Il hocha la tête et se frotta la nuque. "Je suis sûr que tu es parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il va se passer si tu lui fais du mal. Sa famille toute entière l'adore et elle tuerait pour éviter de l'avoir à vivre ce genre de douleur une nouvelle fois."

Edward sourit et ça fit hausser les sourcils de Rosalie. Il leva ses mains dans un geste de défense. "Je ne mets pas en doute la capacité de la famille à faire de ma vie un enfer. C'est juste que personne avant ne m'a parlé comme ça... ou menacé. Je pensais que ça n'arrivait qu'à la télévision. C'est assez drôle mais aussi terrifiant à la fois."

Elle continua à la fixer.

"Je ne suis pas un diseur de bonne aventure. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer. Qui sait?..." Il haussa les épaules. "Elle peut me quitter en me brisant le cœur. Mais dès à présent je peux dire que je ne ferait rien qui puisse me faire risquer de la perdre."

"C'est assez bon pour moi."

"Qu'est-ce qui est assez bon pour toi?" Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale et ne put empêcher son sourire d'apparaitre au son de la voix de Bella.

Rosalie, plus rapide qu'Edward, répondit à Bella. "Edward est d'accord pour prendre Tessa pendant le vol de retour, pour Emmett et moi." Rosalie lui fit un regard diabolique et se leva de la table. "Je suis heureuse que nous ayons pu discuter." Rosalie embrassa Bella sur la joue et sortit de la cuisine. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche d'Edward quand il la vit disparaitre.

Edward leva les yeux et admira la silhouette gracieuse de Bella appuyée contre la porte. "Tu vas quelque part?"

"J'espérai que tu viendrais avec moi."

Il se leva et alla vers elle. "Laisse-moi comprendre. Tu m'as empêché de dormir jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, consumant chaque goutte de mon énergie et maintenant tu veux que j'aille courir avec toi?"

Elle fit la moue aspirant ses lèvres entre ses dents et ensuite secoua doucement la tête avant de laisser échapper un simple. "Ouaip!"

"Peut-être que tu devrais rejoindre l'armée. C'est comme si tu avais ton propre camp d'entrainement."

"Et tu sais que tu aimes ça."

Edward passa son bras autour de sa talle. "Tu as raison je le fais." Il l'embrassa sur la joue. "Donne-moi cinq minutes." Il repartit rapidement vers la table, reprit son papier et s'éloigna sans répondre à son regard interrogateur.

**OOo°oOO**

Edward scruta la forêt brumeuse autour de lui. Il allait essayer de garder tout ce qui concernait ce moment avec Bella dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de vert au même endroit. Le voile de brume qui recouvrait les arbres et le sol lui donnait une sensation étrange. Le silence paisible et apaisant était seulement interrompu par le chant d'un oiseau ou le bruissement des feuilles ou des buissons. La sensation des graviers et de la boue sous ses chaussures. Le rythme de leur pieds et de leur souffles se déplaçant en parfaite synchronisation. C'était un souvenir parfait.

Ils coururent dans un silence amical pendant plusieurs kilomètres. C'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait chez Bella. La plupart des femmes qu'il connaissait ne supportait pas le silence. Elles initiaient une conversation si elle ne venait pas naturellement. Quelquefois juste être avec quelqu'un suffisait, pas besoin de parler. Il y avait d'autre moyen d'échanger et il sentait que leur passion commune pour le jogging était leur forme de communication.

Sachant qu'ils étaient tout près de chez les McCarty, Edward s'arrêta brusquement. Avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit il s'était retourné et l'avait serrée fortement dans ses bras.

Sa bouche posée sur le haut de sa tête il murmura. " Je ne sais pas si nous aurons un autre moment ensemble avant que je parte..." Il se recula pour regarder l'heure. "Dans deux heures. Je veux t'avoir contre moi une dernière fois."

Il sentit Bella se presser contre lui et ses mains se posèrent sur son dos. Edward fit de même et la serra aussi fort qu'il put sans la blesser. Elle commença à trembler dans ses bras et Edward savait que ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Il caressa ses cheveux et commença à la bercer.

"Je ne suis pas prête," gémit-elle.

"On se verra très bientôt. Je te le promets, nous nous reverrons avant mon déploiement."

"Tu promets?"

"Je te le jure."

Bella se recula brusquement. "Quand?" Ses mains essuyèrent ses larmes et son nez. Il fronça les sourcils. "Je veux le savoir précisément sinon le temps va passer et nous ne le feront pas. Nous devons décider maintenant."

"D'accord," répondit-il doucement en commençant à essuyer ses larmes à sa place. "J'ai une session de formation intense le week-end prochain. Et le suivant sera le dernier avant que je reparte."

Les dents de Bella commencèrent à mordiller sa lèvre.

Edward savait ce qui n'allait pas avant même qu'elle le dise. "Tu ne pourras pas te libérer."

Elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle continua juste à regarder le sol. "Je vais y arriver."

"Bella je ne vais pas te laisser risquer ton travail. Tu l'aimes. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire : trouver un travail pendant des événements sportifs?"

Sa tête se releva et elle le regarda dans les yeux. "Tu en vaux la peine," marmonna-t-elle en mâchonnant sa lèvre.

Le cœur d'Edward tressauta à son aveu, il saisit son visage et attaqua ses lèvres avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour cette femme qui était là. Ses doigts allèrent sur sa nuque et il l'embrassa plus fort. Doucement il lui fit de petits baisers sur les lèvres, une, deux, trois fois avant de la relâcher.

"Bella," sa voix était calme, si tendre qu'il la reconnut tout juste. "Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime."

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur le visage de Bella et elle lui sourit, les lèvres tremblantes. "Et je t'aime." Les pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Il se dirigea vers une souche d'arbre sur le côté de la route et s'y assit gardant Bella dans ses bras et sur ses genoux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas amour? Deux semaines ce n'est pas si long."

Elle continua à sangloter sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il prit son visage à deux mains et l'éloigna pour pouvoir la regarder, elle le captivait toujours. Ses orbes bruns étaient le reflet de son âme et son cœur se brisa un peu. Il lui laissa le temps dont elle avait besoin et après un moment elle retrouva le contrôle de ses émotions.

"Je ne veux pas te perdre."

"Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Je te l'ai déjà dit."

La tête de Bella faisait des aller et retour. "J'ai si peur de te perdre comme dans ne pas revenir d'où tu vas aller." Il souffla longuement par le nez et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. "Souviens-toi je t'ai raconté comment j'ai senti un poids me quitter quand mon père a pris sa retraite et est rentré à la maison pour de bon." Il hocha la tête. "Et bien ce poids est de retour... puissance dix. Et cette fois-ci il restera dans mon cœur et non plus sur mes épaules."

"Je suis désolé Bella. Tellement désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne veux pas te faire de promesses que je ne pourrai pas tenir, je souhaiterais pouvoir te dire quelque chose pour que cette peur s'en aille loin de toi."

"Je sais. Je ne peux pas croire que je passe nos derniers moments ensemble à pleurer et à te culpabiliser. J'ai su, même avant cette première lettre, que tu étais comme ça. Je l'ai su avant de me laisser aller à t'aimer et c'est inévitable. Ça arrive juste trop vite."

Le cœur d'Edward se brisait. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort, perdre sa vie pour le plus grand bien de l'humanité. Mais il détestait ce qu'il faisait à Bella. Il l'aimait et il ne voulait pas la voir être malheureuse sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, ça le laissait complètement défait. Il fit reposer son front contre le sien et caressa sa colonne vertébrale de bas en haut, il lui dit. "Bella sache cela... la mort est la seule chose qui puisse me garder loin de toi."

Elle l'embrassa, un baiser de désespoir et quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas nommer ... adieu.

**OOo°oOO**

"Edward, tu peux revenir n'importe quand," lui dit Renée en l'attirant dans une étreinte maternelle.

Il lui rendit son étreinte et sourit. "Merci de m'avoir reçu et de m'avoir permis de venir pour ces vacances. Vous avez une merveilleuse famille."

"Quand tu veux." Elle tapota sa joue. "J'espère te revoir bientôt."

Il hocha la tête pour donner son accord sachant qu'il reviendrait probablement.

"Monsieur," il alla vers Charlie et serra sa main fermement. Merci de m'avoir prêté votre canapé."

"Une chose est sûre, tu es un bon gars Edward. Fais-nous une faveur, garde un œil sur notre garçon."

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant comment Charlie faisait référence à son ours de fils, 'garçon'. "Je le ferai Monsieur."

Avec précaution ses yeux dérivèrent vers la dernière personne à qui il devait dire au revoir. Bella faisait tout son possible pour se contrôler et rester forte. Il lui sourit et elle détourna les yeux. "Ce fut un plaisir de te connaitre, Bella." Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fait pour toute autre nouvelle connaissance mais il pouvait entendre les parents de Bella dire adieu à Rosalie et à Emmett. Renée sanglotait au départ de sa seule petite-fille. "J'ai laissé quelque chose dans ta chambre," chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. Il embrassa son cou et s'éloigna rapidement.

Les larmes retenues brillaient dans les yeux de Bella et elle dit. "C'était amusant." Elle articula un _Je t'aime_, Edward fit demi-tour et alla vers la voiture avant de perdre tout contrôle.

Il attendit sur le trottoir pendant que les McCarty se disaient au revoir et prévoyaient leur prochaine visite. Il essayait de réprimer ses émotions instables. Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit quelques profondes inspirations. Quand il sentit qu'il reprenait le contrôle, il leva les yeux pour voir Emmett et Rosalie traverser la pelouse avec une Tessa en pleurs dans ses bras. Edward chargea tous les sacs dans le coffre tandis que Rosalie installait le bébé dans son siège. Emmett démarra alors qu'Edward ouvrait la portière. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la terrasse en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella, debout avec ses parents puis monta dans la voiture.

Emmett klaxonna pour dire au revoir, les deux groupes se faisant au revoir. Edward détestait cela. C'était le pire adieu qu'il aurait pu imaginer entre lui et Bella. Il savait tout au fond de lui que ce n'était pas de cette façon que ça devait se passer. Toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentie durent le week-end, devoir garder leur relation secrète, bouillonnait en lui comme un volcan actif et il se sentait sur le point d'éclater.

"Fais demi-tour," ordonna-t-il.

"Quoi? Tu as oublié quelque chose?" demanda Emmett en le regardant dans le rétroviseur.

"Oui, quelque chose. Demi-tour!"

Emmett passa la marche arrière et Rosalie le regarda avec une expression interrogative. Il sourit et lui fit un léger signe de tête. Edward ne manqua pas le sourire radieux qui couvrit son visage quand elle se remit face à la route.

Avant même que la voiture ne s'arrête complètement Edward avait déjà ouvert la portière et était sur ses pieds. Charlie avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte et Renée lui tenait l'autre. Bella était à quelques mètres de sa mère toujours appuyée contre la balustrade, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Edward traversa la pelouse sans jamais la quitter du regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux mais descendit les quelques marches du perron. Ses yeux brillaient de joie. En deux enjambées il franchit les cinq marches qui les séparaient, il la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras, étreignit sa frêle silhouette et la souleva du sol. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et elle l'embrassa. Ils continuèrent ainsi avec ce baiser qu'ils avaient tant voulu partager tous les deux. Les parents de Bella restèrent là sur la terrasse, interloqués. Emmett n'en revenait pas, il resta assis là sur le siège du conducteur complètement confus. Rosalie quant à elle montrait une expression joyeuse.

Pleinement conscient des gens autour de lui, Edward garda le baiser aussi chaste que possible et l'abrégea bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il reposa Bella lui permettant de toucher le plancher de la terrasse. Bella le regarda hébété en se balançant sur ses pieds.

Edward prit sa main et se tourna vers se parents. "M. McCarty, Renée. Je suis amoureux de votre fille. Je sais que j'aurais dû venir vous voir d'abord et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait. J'espère avoir gagné votre respect et que approuverez mon désir d'avoir une relation avec elle."

Renée poussa un cri et courut sur la courte distance qui les séparait et elle passa ses bras autour d'Edward." Oh je suis ravie." Elle serra Bella dans ses bras puis à regret elle se tourna vers son mari pour attendre sa réaction. Tous les trois s'attendaient au pire.

Charlie ne dit pas un mot. Il regarda sa fille, observant son expression. Edward pouvait dire qu'il essayait vraiment de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Bella ne dit rien, elle s'appuya seulement contre le corps d'Edward et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, appuya son visage contre son torse. Le bras d'Edward passa sur son épaule comme pour la protéger. Charlie frotta sa moustache avec son pouce et agita son doigt.

"Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il?" demanda-t-il directement à Edward.

"Nous nous sommes écrit pendant environ cinq mois mais nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois ce week-end."

Renée soupira. "Oh, comme c'est romantique!"

Charlie roula des yeux à cause du commentaire de sa femme et regarda sa fille pour avoir confirmation. Elle hocha la tête affirmativement. Charlie regarda Edward. "As-tu profité de ma fille sous mon toit ce week-end?"

"Papa!" hurla Bella.

"Charlie!" cria Renée en même temps que sa fille.

Sans jamais quitter Edward du regard il attendit. "Je l'ai embrassée monsieur. _Beaucoup _ mais je ne suis jamais allé plus loin que ça." Charlie fronça les sourcils, pas du tout convaincu. "Je vous le jure Monsieur. Je ne vous manquerai jamais de respect vous votre toit."

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu étais avec elle avant d'être sur le point de partir?"

L'estomac d'Edward se retourna. Charlie lui fit sentir qu'il était un lâche. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Bella dit : "C'est de ma faute papa. Je ne savais pas qu'il venait ici. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire parce que je m'inquiétais de ta réaction et de celle d'Emmett. Je voulais profiter de mon temps avec lui. Je suis désolée, j'allais vous le dire."

"Et que crois-tu que nous aurions fait? Je suis un homme adulte Bella." Elle lui fit ce regard qui disait _'tu te fous de moi'_, et Renée cacha son rire en le transformant en toux.

Charlie accrocha ses doigts à sa ceinture et il fixa sa fille. "Tu l'aimes?"

"Oui."

" Je suppose que c'était malin de rester tranquille parce que j'avais décidé qu'Edward était un homme bon. Alors maintenant je ne peux plus revenir en arrière." Son regard alla vers l'homme qui tenait sa fille. "Ne lui fais pas de mal."

"Non monsieur."

C'est à cet instant qu'Emmett klaxonna.

"Très bien, nous allons vous laisser vous dire au revoir, seuls." Il ouvrit la porte et prit la main de sa femme. "Renée?"

"C'est tout?" dit Bella choquée.

"Que veux-tu qu'il y ait de plus?"

"Non... c'est ... c'est très bien."

Ils étaient tous choqués à part Charlie. Lentement Renée s'approcha et serra Edward une fois de plus dans ses bras voulant lui montrer son affection puis elle rentra dans la maison. Charlie passa après elle et referma presque la porte avant de la rouvrir.

"Edward?" dit-il en posant ses mains sur le battant de la porte.

"Monsieur?"

"N'oublie jamais que je porte toujours une arme ... chargée et que je suis autorisé à l'utiliser."

La panique parcourut Edward quand il entendit l'avertissement. "Oui monsieur."

Comme si c'était un concours Charlie ne détachait pas son regard de celui d'Edward.

"Papa," grogna Bella.

Charlie tint encore un instant puis se mit à rire en refermant la porte.

Emmett klaxonna de nouveau.

"Je dois y aller."

Bella sauta dans les bras d'Edward et enfouit son visage dans son cou avant de parler. "Je te remercie, merci d'être venu ici. Merci de m'avoir fait passer le meilleur week-end de ma vie. Merci d'être revenu pour me dire vraiment au revoir. Merci d'être assez courageux pour avoir parlé à mes parents. Merci d'être le genre d'homme en qui ils ont confiance. Je te remercie de me laisser t'aimer."

Le cœur d'Edward déborda d'amour pour la jeune fille qui faisait tourner sa vie dans un autre sens. Il allait être encore plus difficile de la quitter mais c'était quand même beaucoup plus facile qu'avant. "Je t'aime Isabella Marie McCarty." Il l'embrassa tendrement. "On se voit dans deux semaines."

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus puis descendit le perron. A mi-chemin il se tourna vers l'amour de sa vie et lui dit : "Ecris-moi!"

* * *

_**Merci pour vos commentaires, mises en alerte et en favori**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre on reprendra exactement là où on les a laissés**_

_**Bonne semaine!**_


	12. Chapitre 12

.

**SINCERELY, LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**OOo°oOO**

**- 12 -**

**"**Cullen, tu ferais mieux de commencer à t'expliquer très vite parce que je suis à cinq secondes de t'éjecter de la voiture," ricana Emmett entre ses dents. Ses doigts étaient blancs tellement il serrait le volant et ses yeux étaient rivés sur le rétroviseur central.

Les yeux d'Edward ne quittaient pas la vitre tandis qu'il regardait Bella qui s'était assise sur la plus haute marche du perron pour le regarder s'éloigner. "Tu n'as qu'à conduire, vieux, je vais tout t'expliquer."

"Je dois être fou, Edward. Je t'invite pour que tu viennes passer du temps avec ma famille, pour que tu ne sois pas seul et tu en profites pour mettre tes mains et ta bouche partout sur ma petite sœur. Je n'aurais pas fait ça! Elle est passée par l'enfer et je ne permettrais à personne lui faire du mal à nouveau!"

Edward le regarda. "Emmett, tu me connais. Aurai-je vraiment l'intention de blesser ta sœur?" Il haussa les sourcils, mettant au défi Emmett de le contredire.

Emmett démarra et accéléra sans un mot. Edward se retourna rapidement pour voir Bella une dernière fois, photographier son image en pensée. Les deux prochaines semaines allaient être un enfer mais tant qu'il pouvait la voir dans ses pensées, ne pas oublier l'éclat de son sourire, sentir son odeur de fraise et de lavande, entendre son rire mélodieux, se souvenir de la sensation de ses mains sur son corps et recevoir ses lettres, il survivrait.

Edward fut tiré de sa rêverie quand Emmett dit : "J'attends!"

"Ça a commencé il y a cinq mois."

"Cinq mois?" Emmett sauta pratiquement de son siège et tourna la tête pour voir Edward.

"Emmett, les yeux sur la route! Ton sale caractère ne mettra pas mon bébé en danger, maintenant tu te concentres sur la route!" commanda Rosalie en tapant sur le bras de son mari.

"Désolé mon cœur," marmonna Emmett.

"Tu vois Emmett, **tu** es la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ensemble."

"Ensemble? Quoi? Comment diable pourrai-je t'avoir donné l'idée de peloter ma petite sœur?"

"Ta sœur n'est plus une enfant, Emmett." Les pensées d'Edward commencèrent à dériver vers les souvenirs des cuisses de Bella enroulées autour de sa taille pendant qu'il s'embrassaient sous la pluie.

"Edward?" gronda le frère protecteur sur le siège avant.

"Désolé. Bella m'écrit depuis quelque temps, après que cet abruti de Mike l'ait démolie. Elle m'a dit **que c'est toi** qui lui a donné mon adresse pour qu'elle m'écrive."

"Non, je n'ai pas fait ça!"

"Oh que si, tu l'as fait! J'étais là," dit Rosalie, en entrant dans la conversation.

"Je l'ai fait?"

"Oui," répondirent-il à l'unisson complètement exaspérés.

"Quoi qu'il en soit..." continua Edward, "... sa lettre était drôle et sincère ... et honnête. Je ne sais pas. Il y avait quelque chose avec elle alors je lui ai répondu. Nous nous sommes écrits pendant des mois, apprenant à nous connaitre. Nous avons parlé au téléphone deux fois. Les sentiments ont commencé à apparaitre, j'ai vraiment commencer l'aimer... beaucoup. Puis ensuite vous m'avez invité ce week-end et c'était la solution parfaite ca je désirai désespérément la rencontrer. Elle ne savait pas que je venais ici, ça l'a surprise."

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas?"

"Au départ Bella ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'on s'écrivait parce que, a-t-elle dit, tu aurais eu la grosse tête en sachant que c'était toi qui avait trouvé une solution à sa mélancolie." Il haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête, montrant son accord avec la supposition de Bella. Edward sourit puis continua. "Une fois que nous nous sommes trouvés, elle s'inquiétait que ton père et toi soient un peu trop protecteurs..."

"Et c'est bien peu de le dire," dit Rosalie dans un souffle.

Edward continua. "Elle voulait que nous puissions profiter de notre peu de temps ensemble sans qu'aucune menace ne plane sur nos têtes. Elle allait le dire à tes parents dès que je serais parti mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans lui dire vraiment au revoir. Alors ... voilà maintenant tout le monde est au courant."

"Je suis complètement estomaqué, je n'en avais aucune idée. Est-ce que tu avais remarqué quelque chose toi?" Il regarda sa femme tout étonné.

Rosalie lui lança un regard qui lui disait _es-tu sérieux?_ "Bien sûr que je savais. Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai demandé de l'inviter ce week-end?"

"Elle te l'avait dit?" cria-t-il.

"Non... mais contrairement à toi, je me suis souvenue que tu lui avais dit d'écrire à Edward. J'ai remarqué qu'elle recevait des lettres et qu'à peu près en même temps elle avait arrêté de déprimer. Puis j'ai surpris Casanova en train de regarder furieusement les photos de Bella à la maison et là j'ai su. Appelle-moi, Sherlock Holmes si tu veux." Rosalie, contente d'elle-même, regarda Edward puis ensuite Emmett, elle agissait comme si elle avait résolu la plus grande énigme de tous les temps.

Emmett leva les yeux vers sa femme et regarda son ami sur le siège arrière. "Et mec tu n'as pas couché avec elle? Parce que je pourrais encore te botter le cul. Aïe!" gémit-il alors que Rosalie lui tapait dessus.

"Tu ne lui demandes pas ça," le réprimanda-t-elle.

"D'accord, d'abord arrête de me frapper," gémit-il. "Ensuite, deux gars peuvent parler de sexe, c'est ce qui se fait habituellement, et troisièmement c'est ma sœur et c'est mon devoir de protéger sa vertu."

"Ça ne te regarde pas."

"Quoi?"

Edward s'installa sur son siège et observa le couple marié se quereller à propos des droits d'Emmett d'interférer sur la vie de sa sœur. Edward ne savait pas s'il devait en rire, sauter de la voiture ou mettre fin à cette dispute. C'est ce qu'il choisit finalement. "Emmett, je n'ai pas couché avec ta sœur." Le visage d'Emmett devint souriant pendant une seconde puis son expression se changea en confusion. Edward pouvait voir la bataille qui se livrait à l'intérieur d'Emmett. Il était content que Bella et Edward n'aient pas couchés ensemble mais il était confus quant à savoir pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas fait. "Je voulais... putain, je voulais. Mais ma première fois avec elle n'allait pas être dans une maison pleine de gens, qui plus est à proximité de son père et de son port d'armes. Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire ça en douce, à être silencieux ou à me retenir de faire ce que je voulais juste parce que j'étais trop impatient."

Le silence envahit la voiture. Rosalie souriait, impressionnée par le fait qu'Edward semblait vraiment tenir à Bella et au temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Emmett resta frappé de stupeur en voyant qu'un homme semblait assez aimer Bella pour se retenir, peu importe les circonstances et en particulier ne sachant pas quand il allait la revoir. Edward resta silencieux espérant que cela apaiserait Emmett et qu'ils pourraient changer de sujet.

"Il y aurait tellement de choses à dire sur tes derniers commentaires ... SI SEULEMENT ÇA NE CONCERNAIT PAS MA SŒUR! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous allez finalement le faire mais je ne peux pas... non, je ne veux rien te demander."

Rosalie et Edward rirent sachant que ça tuait Emmett de ne pas pouvoir faire de commentaires vulgaires concernant la vie sexuelle de son ami.

Il expira longuement puis demanda. "Alors ce ne sera pas juste pour un coup rapide?"

"Non... je suis amoureux."

"Tu l'aimes! Ouais c'est ça, c'est une enfant."

"Emmett, elle a le même âge que moi!" rétorqua Rosalie.

"C'est différent mon cœur!" Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Rosalie. "Bella est... Rosie, tu as toujours été adulte et **femme**." Il lui fit son sourire tout fossettes qui la faisait toujours flancher.

Edward interrompit leur moment. "Ce n'est plus une enfant Emmett. C'est une **femme** vraiment très désirable."

"Dégoûtant," gémit Emmett. Son attention revint vers la route et il resta muet. "Bon Cullen, tu es un bon gars. Tu es un frère pour moi. Je suppose que si je devais choisir quelqu'un pour ma sœur... pourquoi pas toi après tout?"

"Merci mec."

"Tu sais que si tu lui fais du mal, ça bardera pour toi."

"Je sais."

"Non, je suis sérieux quand j'en aurais fin avec toi, ils seront incapables d'identifier ta dépouille."

"Oui."

"Oh et encore une chose... ne me parle jamais de sexe et de ma sœur ou de ma sœur nue ou de ma sœur et de sexe au téléphone... rien de tout cela... tant que ça implique ma sœur."

"Pas de problème." Edward leva les yeux. Emmett ne savait-il donc pas qu'Edward n'était pas ce genre de gars à raconter ce qu'il faisait avec les filles? Il n'était pas Emmett. "On n'est pas fâchés alors?"

"Non, tout va bien."

Edward se laissa aller contre l'appui-tête un grand sourire sur le visage. Il avait eu un week-end parfait avec une fille parfaite et elle l'aimait **lui**_._ Plus besoin de se cacher. Sa famille savait maintenant et leur relation avait été acceptée. A partir de là ça ne pouvait aller que mieux.

**OOo°oOO**

"Emmett t'a donné son adresse?" demanda Charlie pour la centième fois à Bella.

"Oui," répondit-elle exaspérée. "Il n'essayait pas de nous mettre ensemble. Il essayait seulement de m'aider à oublier Mike. Il a fait une bonne chose qui a fini par devenir une chose géniale."

Même si Bella s'inquiétait de la réaction de ses parents, elle ne pouvait effacer l'amour qui transparaissait sur son visage. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce qu'Edward revienne et dévoile leur relation à ses parents. Il était si sage, si fort, si déterminé, si courageux ... si... viril. Il n'avait même pas semblé nerveux face à Renée ou même à Charlie. Il semblait seulement résolu à lui dire au revoir comme il l'entendait. Elle aimait le fait que peu importe que Charlie ait essayé de l'intimider, il n'avait jamais reculé ni retiré son bras de sa taille. Si avant elle avait pensé qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle s'était rendue compte que c'était une goutte d'eau dans l'océan par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant.

"Bella il est si merveilleux que ça laisse rêveur," renchérit Renée.

"Je le sais," lui répondit-elle, toute excitée.

Un petit grognement échappa à Charlie accompagné par un roulement d'yeux excessif. "Vas-tu arrêter Renée, je suis en train d'essayer de parler à Bella."

"C'est ce que tu es en train de faire..." elle regarda sa montre "... depuis quarante minutes. Rien n'a changé. Notre fille est amoureuse d'un jeune homme qui semble lui aussi être amoureux. Tu sais bien que si c'était nous qui choisissions pour elle, il serait en haut de notre liste. Tu étais très impressionné par ce garçon jusqu'à ce que tu réalises qu'il sortait avec ta fille. Ils sont adultes et ont le droit d'avoir une relation s'ils le souhaitent. Ils continuent d'apprendre à se connaitre à travers leurs lettres tandis qu'il sert notre pays. Comme toi et Emmett l'avez fait avec moi et Rosalie." Elle leva un sourcil pour le mettre au défi de trouver à redire.

"Bon je me souviens de comment étaient les garçons célibataires dans l'armée et je ne sais pas vraiment si j'aime ça. Et s'il la blesse?"

"Vraiment je ne crois pas qu'Edward soit comme ça. Mais quoi qu'il en soit c'est à Bella de décider pas à nous ..."

"Pouvez-vous arrêter tous les deux de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là?" Ils se turent comme s'ils avaient été surpris la main dans le sac. "Maman je te remercie beaucoup de me soutenir. Je suis très contente que tu apprécies Edward et que tu défendes notre relation." Bella se tourna vers son père. "Papa ça y est, c'est arrivé. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter, je l'aime. J'ai su tout de suite qu'Edward te plairait et il n'a absolument rien fait qui te donne une raison de changer d'avis sur lui. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant, comme je l'ai dit je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'il venait. C'était une surprise. Je voulais juste être avec lui sans ingérance. Vous pouvez le comprendre."

Renée et Charlie se regardèrent et sourirent.

"Nous comprenons," dit Renée avec un grand sourire.

"Quand est-ce que ma fille a grandi?" demanda Charlie la voix tremblante.

Bella se précipita vers son père et le serra dans ses bras. "Je t'aime papa."

"Moi aussi. Tu mérites qu'on te respecte Bella, ne le laisse pas te faire de mal."

"Il ne m'en fera pas." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. "Je vais là-haut. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il y a une lettre qui m'attend et je n'en peux plus de patienter pour aller la lire."

Sans attendre de réponse elle courut dans sa chambre. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Tout était à plat maintenant. Elle se sentait comme si elle pouvait vraiment, vraiment respirer et savourer l'expérience qu'elle avait partagée avec Edward. Il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle. Elle pouvait parler librement de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle pouvait le toucher, lui tenir la main, l'embrasser et ... un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche en pensant à toutes les choses qu'elle voulait faire avec lui. Elle n'avait plus à se soucier de qui était près d'elle ni que sa famille le découvre. Et elle n'avait plus à se soucier qu'il trouve une autre femme. La vie était belle.

Elle repéra quelque chose sur le lit et elle y courut. Son nom était écrit sur l'enveloppe et sous la lettre il y avait un tee-shirt gris. Elle le déplia et les lettres **USMC*** étaient inscrites dessus. Il était grand et sentait comme Edward. Il lui avait laissé son tee-shirt. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire radieux d'envahir son visage. Elle enleva rapidement son chemisier et le remplaça par son tee-shirt. Elle se blottit sur son oreiller et tira sa couette sur elle. Une fois bien installée, elle sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe.

_Ma Bella,_

_Je ne suis pas vraiment très romantique de commencer mes lettres de cette façon mais j'aime vraiment le dire: __**Ma**_ _Bella._

Elle sourit en pensant combien elle aimait aussi être sa Bella.

_J'espère que tu n'es pas énervée que je te considère comme mienne. Si ça te fait te sentir mieux je suis à toi. A partir de maintenant je vais t'appartenir pour un bout de temps._

Ses joues brûlaient d'un sourire radieux qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire partir de son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter une homme comme le capitaine Edward Cullen. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle poursuivit sa lecture.

_Cela va être une lettre de remerciement, un millier de remerciements. Bon peut-être pas un millier mais... beaucoup quand même._

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir partagé ce week-end avec moi. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre combien ça signifie pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille comme la tienne. Ma mère et moi n'avons rien partagé depuis que j'étais enfant. La plupart du temps je suis seul et chaque jour passe comme tous les autres. Le jour de Thanksgiving, couper l'arbre, décorer pour Noël, jouer en famille, s'assoir pour manger ensemble, tout cela sont des choses qui, je le pensais, n'existaient qu'au cinéma. Tu as changé tout cela. Te regarder avec ta famille m'a donné un modèle pour plus tard, quand j'aurais ma propre famille. Je veux ce que tu as dans ta famille, les inconvénients aussi. Vous m'avez fait un cadeau qui n'a pas de prix et je ne l'oublierai jamais._

_Merci de m'avoir sauvé de Lauren et de toutes les autres femmes là-bas, qui ne sont rien comparées à toi. Je suis heureux que Rosalie et toi ayez utilisé de mauvaises méthodes pour me sauver de ce rendez-vous avec Lauren. Tu dois savoir que c'était des mensonge pas vrai? Maintenant que je peux ouvertement montrer que tu es à moi je n'aurais plus jamais à aller à un autre rendez-vous ridicule de nouveau._

Bella se demanda s'il s'était trompé en écrivant de nouveau. Car ça signifiait qu'il allait soit être célibataire soit qu'il allait l'épouser. Elle espérait que ce soit la deuxième solution et elle sentit la chaleur se répandre dans son corps rougissant. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle comprit puis elle secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Ils étaient tout juste ensemble, pas question que le mariage soit dans leur tête pour le moment ... ce serait insensé.

_Merci pour nos jogging. Je m'étais attendu à ce que nous courions ensemble. C'était exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Je savais que nous pourrions parler de tout mais aussi rester dans un silence confortable quand nous en avions besoin. J'ai été surpris par tes performances. Et je peux l'admettre maintenant, j'étais un peu inquiet que ça ne puisse pas marcher car ça fait quand même peu de temps que tu cours mais tu es une vraie battante. Je n'ai pas couru à ma pleine vitesse mais je ne me sentais pas trop ralenti. Je suis content que tu aies voulu garder du temps pour moi. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé ce premier baiser sous la pluie. Et je n'oublierai jamais notre première course ensemble. Continue à t'exercer mais peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de prendre Alice pour courir avec toi à la place de Jake._

Ça la fit rigoler bêtement.

_C'est quelque chose que tu ne devrais partager avec personne. _

_A partir d'ici c'est rated R._

_Merci pour notre intimité. Bella, le temps que nous avons passé seuls était... était.. je n'ai pas de mot. C'était comme si ton corps correspondait parfaitement au mien. Ton odeur, la plus douce que Dieu ait créée. Elle est uniquement à toi et je souhaite que nous puissions en faire un parfum pour que je puisse l'amener avec moi et l'avoir toujours pendant ces longues nuits dans le désert quand je penserai à toi. Quand nous nous embrassons c'est vraiment la plus belle des danses. Ta bouche contre la mienne et contre mon corps provoque une chair de poule qui m'envahit tout entier. _

_Les poils sur mes bras se hérissent en ce moment même rien que d'y penser. Ces petits gémissements et autres bruits que tu fais quand je t'embrasse ou que je te touche sont la musique la plus mélodieuse que j'aie jamais entendue. J'ai besoin de toi Bella comme je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelque chose. _

_Mon corps te désire ardemment et n'est jamais satisfait. J'espère que tu sais tout cela. Ne pense jamais, même pour une seule minute, que je n'ai pas voulu aller plus loin parce que je ne te voulais pas. Je te veux... tellement que ça me fait mal. Je prends beaucoup de douches froides pour calmer la réaction de mon corps au tien. Mais je ne te manquerai jamais de respect au point de faire de notre première fois autre chose qu'une première fois parfaite et je ne pense pas vraiment que le canapé de tes parents ait été idéal. Ça viendra et quand ça viendra ... ce sera stupéfiant._

Bella sentit que sa respiration se transformait en halètements. Son corps réagissait aux mots qu'elle lisait et elle voulait aussi qu'il soit là. Certaines insécurités l'avaient effleurée lorsque Edward n'avait pas essayé d'aller plus loin. Mais ses explications la rassurèrent tout de suite. Malheureusement, maintenant elle était très excité et Edward n'était nulle part en vue...

_Merci d'avoir fait de premier pas vers moi en m'écrivant. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de petites amies puis j'ai eu Tanya à l'université jusqu'à ce qu'elle y mette fin. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai vraiment aimé Tanya mais à présent... Je me demande si c'était vrai. _

_Je veux être honnête ici. Les hommes peuvent vraiment être paresseux en ce qui concerne l'amour. Si nous avons quelqu'un dont nous nous soucions, quelqu'un pour partager du sexe, quelqu'un qui est là pour nous, nous ne nous posons pas de questions comme j'en suis sûr, les femmes le font. J'étais bien avec Tanya, je savais tout d'elle, elle avait toujours été une bonne aide et comme je le dis, je l'aimais. Quand elle a rompu avec moi, d'abord ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'autre côté de sa personnalité. Je veux dire qui rompt un engagement parce que tout à coup nous n'allions plus avoir autant d'argent ou fréquenter l'élite? Ensuite je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de l'empêcher de partir. Je ne voulais pas sacrifier qui je suis ni mes obligations pour elle. C'est ce qui m'a ait comprendre qu'aussi difficile que ce soit, la laisser partir était la bonne chose à faire. _

_Depuis que je t'ai trouvée les choses ont changé. Bella pour toi... Je ferais tout. Je te supplierai de ne pas me laisser et je suis prêt à interrompre ma carrière militaire si ça doit nous mener quelque part. Il y a plusieurs facteurs qui entrent en jeu dans cette décision bien que j'aime à dire que c'est tout pour toi mais il y a plus. J'ai fait mon temps. Mon contrat avec l'armée va bientôt s'achever. Je ne fuirai pas mes responsabilités et je ne laisserai tomber personne comme j'aurais pu le faire par le passé. _

_Je suis prêt pour une vie bien rangée. Je veux aller au travail et rentrer chez moi, dans mon lit, tous les soirs. Quand j'arriverai dans l'allée à la fin de la journée je veux voir une maison éclairée à l'intérieur. Je veux ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour entendre le bruit des enfants qui courent partout et ma femme qui me demande comment s'est passée ma journée. Je veux avoir des repas chauds, pas de la nourriture déshydratée. Je pourrai me mettre à aimer porter des chemises blanches à la place de tee-shirt sales. Je veux avoir des week-end paresseux. Je veux pouvoir rester au lit, à discuter de nos vies avec ma femme. J'ai adoré être dans les Marines, je n'ai aucun regret ni aucun ressentiment. Mon temps arrive juste à sa fin. Je suis prêt pour la prochaine phase de la vie d'Edward Cullen._

Bella était submergée par les émotions : le soulagement, la panique, l'excitation, la responsabilité, l'inquiétude et l'anticipation.

_J'espère que je ne te fais pas peur. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas encore prêts. Ce sont des pensées et des souhaits qui me viennent depuis l'année dernière. Je ne savais juste pas si c'est ce que je voudrais si je restais seul. Maintenant... je ne serais plus seul quand ce moment arrivera._

Bella savait que si elle avait quelque chose à dire à ce sujet c'est qu'il ne serait plus seul, définitivement.

_J'ai besoin de racheter ma virilité et d'alléger cette lettre. _

_J'ai lu un livre en chemin vers chez tes parents et je pense que tu devrais le lire - si tu ne l'as déjà fait - "L'odyssée de Pi."* Je lirai "Transfer of power*" sur le chemin du retour. Je te dirai ce qu'il en est de celui là. Que lis-tu? Il ne me reste que quelques semaines et j'aimerai bien emmener des livres avec moi quand je repartirai. J'aimerai bien quelques suggestions._

Bella fut presque assommée par ce rappel de son départ inévitable et imminent. Elle savait que les au revoir seraient bien pires que celui qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir ...

_Je voudrais te poser quelques questions, comme nous le faisons dans nos lettres. Qu'as-tu pensé quand tu m'as vu? Quelle est la première chose que tu vas faire quand tu auras fini tes études. Si tu étais coincée sur une ile déserte quelles sont les trois choses que tu aimerais avoir avec toi?_

_Qu'allons-nous faire quand tu viendras me voir? Bon j'ai déjà une première idée mais quoi d'autre, pendant nos courtes rencontres?_

Les yeux de Bella clignèrent mais son cœur bondit de joie et son corps se réchauffa d'excitation.

_Comme je serai parti pour Noël j'ai pensé que nous pourrions le fêter à l'avance ensemble. Peux-tu me donner quelques idées de ce que tu voudrais?_

_As-tu aimé ce que je t'ai laissé? Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai été assez arrogant pour supposer que tu voulais quelque chose m'appartenant et que c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé. J'ai juste pensé que comme je t'avais pris quelque chose tu devais aussi avoir quelque chose de moi. Je t'ai emprunté deux choses et je te laisse chercher ce que c'est. Je ne suis pas un voleur. Je voulais vraiment quelque chose pour me rappeler de toi et que je puisse tenir quand j'aurai l'impression que tu seras vraiment très loin. _

_Bella, je t'aime._

_Pour toujours,_

_Edward._

Bella essuya la larme de son œil et posa la lettre sur son oreiller. Elle se repassa les mots d'Edward dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne la rattrape. La dernière pensée qu'elle eut avant de s'endormir était... qu'avait-il pris?

Il lui sembla qu'elle avait à peine dormi quand elle entendit sa mère frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et les lumière rouges du réveil lui indiquèrent qu'il était dix-neuf heures. Elle avait dormi trois heures. Elle n'allait jamais réussir à dormir cette nuit.

"Quoi maman?" répondit-elle en roulant sur le dos.

"On te demande au téléphone."

"Merci." Elle l'attrapa et appuya sur le bouton pour prendre la communication.

"Allô?"

"Bella?" Elle n'avait pas oublié cette voix. Son pouls s'accéléra et son estomac se contracta. Un million de souvenirs flasha dans son esprit et la colère l'envahit.

"Quoi?" répondit-elle plus brièvement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

"Il faut que nous discutions."

"Non."

"Il y a des choses qu'il faut que je te dise... que je m'excuse."

"Quel est ton problème Mike? C'est fini. Nous avons avancé et pour être honnête ça serait une bonne chose pour moi si je n'avais plus ni à te voir ni à te parler."

"Je mérite tout ça. Je suis tellement désolé Bella."

"D'accord," dit-elle sans aucune émotion.

"Je peux te parler alors?"

Elle voulait crier. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux de frustration. "Quel est ton problème?"

"Tu me manques."

Tout à coup les sirènes et les lumières de la compréhension envahirent ses pensées. Elle se sentit comme dans certains de ces dessins animés quand une grosse ampoule s'allume au-dessus des personnages pour montrer qu'ils ont compris. Elle savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. "Mike comment va Jessica?"

"On a rompu," dit-il abattu.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'es pas du tout désolé de ce que tu m'as fait. Tu es seulement désolé d'être seul de nouveau. Comment te permets-tu de m'appeler pendant mes vacances et essaies-tu te revenir avec moi après m'avoir trompé, avec ma colocataire, dans notre appartement sans avoir eu la décence de t'excuser - alors que tu as eu sept mois pour le faire - et maintenant que tu es seul tout à coup tu es désolé!" La voix de Bella devenait de plus en plus forte à chaque mot et maintenant elle criait. "Va au diable Mike!"

Sans attendre de réponse elle mit fin à la conversation et cria dans son oreiller. Bella savait parfaitement bien que s'il était là devant elle, elle le châtrerait. Elle était contente qu'il n'y soit pas car sinon elle irait en prison et ne pourrait pas voir Edward. Quelques minutes après son cœur ralentit, elle respira plus librement et elle laissa doucement partir chaque goutte de colère qui l'avait envahie. Edward s'immisça dans ses pensées et elle sourit, elle laissa son ex pathétique quitter ses pensées. Elle avait un homme étonnant qui l'aimait et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse dans sa vie.

Se sentant sale après sa sieste et sa conversation avec le 'has-been' elle décida de prendre une douche bien méritée. Elle prit une serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle commença par se brosser les dents pendant que l'eau de la douche coulait pour se réchauffer. Dans le calme ses pensées la menèrent jusqu'à Edward au-dessus d'elle, penché et dur contre son corps, elle sourit, mince et musclé, elle sourit quand la chair de poule parcourut ses bras. Elle cracha le dentifrice et se déshabilla pour se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Elle s'y attarda, laissant l'eau chaude délasser sa peau et mouiller ses cheveux, la forçant à se détendre. Sachant que l'eau chaude n'allait pas durer pour toujours, elle chercha son shampoing. Il était là posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, mais non pas de shampoing à la fraise. Elle tira le rideau de douche sur le côté et regarda partout. _Où diable était passé mon shampoing? _A regret elle prit celui de sa mère et commença à se laver. _Puis un sourire rayonnant apparut sur son visage._ Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit

"Il a prit mon shampoing," dit-elle à voix haute.

**OOo°oOO**

Edward était à l'étroit sur son siège, appuyé contre le hublot en essayant d'éviter tout contact avec la femme de cinquante ans qui le fixait. Il soupira longuement en pensant que ça allait être un long vol. Une fois que l'avion eut décollé, il sortit son livre et commença à lire. Distraitement sa main alla dans la poche avant de son sweat à capuche et il se mit à frotter le tissu soyeux du caraco de Bella entre le pouce et l'index. Ce geste l'inonda instantanément du calme dont il avait besoin pour supporter son départ.

...

USMC* **U**nited **S**tates **M**arines **C**orps - Corps des Marines de Etats-Unis

_* de Yann Martel, récemment adapté au cinéma. _

_* de Vince Flynn, série de 13 livres racontant les aventures de Mitch Rapp super agent de la CIA._

_(deviendra peut-être un film)_

* * *

_**C'est un chapitre très important pour de multiples raisons...**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos mises en alertes et en favoris, pour vos commentaires**_

_**Merci aux anonymes aussi, sachez que je garde toutes vos suggestions...**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_


	13. Chapitre 13

.

**SINCERELY, LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**OOo°oOO**

**- 13 -**

Edward enfonça la clé dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée en se rendant compte qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Il était absolument certain de l'avoir fermée à clé avant de partir en voyage, ses sens étaient en alerte. Il posa son sac et ouvrit la porte doucement. Ses pas étaient silencieux, ses muscles tendus, ses yeux et ses oreilles grands ouverts, il était à la recherche de sa proie comme un animal.

Une seconde après qu'il soit rentré il remarqua que ça ne sentait plus lui... il était conscient que la température était élevée, le chauffage était allumé. Edward pouvait compter sur une seule main les fois où il avait allumé le chauffage, pourtant quelqu'un l'avait fait. Tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le couloir il put entendre des bruits étouffés venant du bout du couloir, peut-être la télé ou une conversation tranquille. Il put voir que le séjour était vide, ainsi que la cuisine et le couloir, de ce qu'il en voyait de là.

Ses yeux furent attirés par une lueur jaune qui passait sous la porte de la seconde chambre. Il avança toujours en mode furtif, passant devant la chambre qui semblait occupée. Il arriva dans la sienne et tendit la main derrière la tête de son lit pour retirer l'arme de son étui à velcro. Sans perdre de temps il retourna à son armoire pour récupérer des munitions. Il s'appuya contre le mur et repartit vers la lueur jaune. Une fois qu'il sentit la porte plaquer contre son épaule, il prit une lente et profonde inspiration puis dans un mouvement fluide, il tourna la poignée et se retourna dans la chambre revolver en l'air.

L'intrus le regarda, il était installé sur le lit, un ordinateur portable entre les mains. Edward laissa tomber son revolver. Son corps se relâcha de soulagement puis vint la fureur. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Tu n'es pas content de nous voir?"

Il rangea son revolver dans la ceinture à l'arrière de son jeans et commença à se frotter les yeux avec ses mains." Qui nous?"

"Tanya est sortie pour acheter à manger. Laisse-moi l'appeler pour lui dire d'acheter quelque chose pour toi."

Edward laissa retomber sa main et en même temps un très gros soupir exagéré sortit de sa bouche. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au montant de la porte et sa tête s'affaissa entre ses épaules. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là maman?" gémit-il de frustration.

"Tu ne veux pas de moi ici?" pleurnicha-t-elle de sa pauvre petite voix. "C'est ok pour toi du chinois?" demanda-t-elle, le téléphone à la main, ignorant complètement l'irritation d'Edward.

Les flammes de la colère commençaient à monter en lui et au même moment la culpabilité rampa dans ses veines. "Je n'ai pas faim." Esmée laissa tomber le téléphone sur le lit à côté d'elle et regarda Edward qui la fixait. "Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez moi comme ça quand tu te décides de réapparaitre dans ma vie." Un rire furieux lui échappa. "Mais bon je suppose que ce serait trop te demander de me dire où tu es."

Esmée commença sa routine de victime. "Pourquoi es-tu si détestable?

Sa frustration menaçait d'atteindre son point culminant. Il venait juste de passer un week-end merveilleux avec Bella et sa famille et il n'était pas prêt à quitter cet état de bien-être. Il avait eu aussi un aperçu de ce que devait être une relation parent/enfant. Il savait que c'était sa mère qui devait s'inquiéter, faire des sacrifices et aimer son enfant. Pas l'abandonner, l'utiliser et profiter de lui, ce qui était ce qu'elle faisait habituellement. Il sentait tout son bonheur être emporté hors de lui et remplacé par de l'irritation et du ressentiment. Le vieil Edward lui aurait offert de manger, amené la télévision dans sa chambre, lui aurait demandé si elle voulait une couverture en plus et lui aurait donné de l'argent. Pas cette fois. Plus jamais. Les choses avaient changé. Il avait changé.

"Je ne suis pas détestable, j'en ai juste assez, je suis fatigué."

"Oh chéri si tu es fatigué va te coucher. Nous parlerons plus tard." Elle commença à aller vers lui.

Il leva les mains vers elle pour l'arrêter. "Je ne suis pas fatigué physiquement. Je suis vidé émotionnellement. J'en ai assez de jouer le parent. Je suis fatigué de me soucier de quelqu'un qui ne s'inquiète pas de moi. Je suis fatigué de te sauver de toutes les situations dans lesquelles tu t'es mise toute seule, maman. Je ne veux plus continuer."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" demanda-t-elle surprise.

"Tu plaisantes j'espère?" Il était tout près de crier. "Maman, qu'as-tu fait au cours des derniers mois?"

"L'Amérique du sud."

"Comment aurais-je pu savoir cela?" Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en attendant une explication. Elle ne répondit pas. "Il n'y a pas d'endroit pour envoyer du courrier là bas? Pas de téléphone? Pas d'ordinateur?"

"Bien sûr que si, Edward. Je n'étais pas dans un pays du tiers monde."

"Alors? Pourquoi. Tu. Ne. M'as. Pas. Donné. De. Tes. Nouvelles?"

"Bon ... nous étions juste... j'étais tellement occupée... changer d'endroit souvent... le temps a filé pour moi."

Edward donna un coup de poing dans la porte faisant sursauter Esmée. "Et bien c'est très gentil. Sais-tu comment le temps s'écoule quand ta famille disparait sans un mot? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de penser qu'ils pourraient être morts? Sais-tu ce que ça fait de penser que tes propres parents ne t'aiment pas assez pour te contacter pendant presqu'un an? Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'avoir à contacter chaque personne que tu connais pour essayer de savoir s'ils ont de tes nouvelles et de comprendre qu'eux, ils en ont?" Esmée continuait à regarder son fils complètement choquée. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon. Il ne lui avait jamais fait sentir qu'elle était irresponsable avant et c'était une sacrée claque.

En jouant l'innocent il lui demanda. "Pourquoi es-tu venue ici?"

"Je voulais te voir."

"Non, je n'en crois pas un mot. Essaie autre chose." Edward voulait la forcer à reconnaître pourquoi elle était venue, qu'elle avait vendu la maison pour payer son ridicule voyage.

"Bon... je n'ai nulle part où aller," balbutia-t-elle.

"Pourquoi pas chez toi?"

"J'ai vendu la maison."

"Pourquoi?"

"Comme ça j'ai pu aller en Amérique du Sud avec Alex."

"Ça parait bien," dit Edward sarcastique. "Quels sont tes projets quand tu n'auras plus d'argent et que ton petit-ami du mois t'aura quittée?"

"Maintenant tu deviens grossier," dit Esmée d'une voix blessée. Il continua à la fixer sans tenir compte de sa comédie.

"Bon je n'ai pas réfléchi aussi loin."

"Ah bon?" Il attendit sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. "Je vais te le dire pourquoi, parce que tu as un fils digne de confiance qui arrange toujours tout pour toi." Elle ne répondit rien, que pouvait-elle dire? Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, ce qu'il disait était vrai. "J'en ai assez maman. Je ne le ferai plus."

"Quoi?"

"Te sauver," dit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Quoi? Tu vas me jeter à la rue... prétendre que je n'existe pas?" Les larmes commencèrent à couler et il dut se convaincre de ne pas succomber à sa comédie.

"C'est bien ce que tu fais avec moi!" cria-t-il. "Tu agis comme si je n'existais pas!"

Esmée fondit en larmes. "Que dois-je faire alors?"

Il n'échappa pas Edward qu'elle ne contestait pas ses accusations. Il ne savait pas du tout par l'enfer ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Bien sûr il ne voulait pas que sa mère devienne une sans-abri. Qui voudrait cela? En même temps il savait aussi qu'il ne la tirerait pas de cette situation. Son week-end lui avait ouvert les yeux concernant une possibilité de famille bien à lui. Il n'allait pas la laisser faire ça à sa femme et à ses enfants. Arriver et partir de leurs vies à sa convenance, les bouleverser pour qu'ils la sauvent, adapter leurs vies à la sienne. Ce cycle devait cesser... MAINTENANT! Ses pensées furent interrompues par la porte d'entrée qui se referma.

"J'ai acheté du thaï Esmée," c'était la voix de Tanya, haut perchée et ennuyeuse. Avait-elle toujours été comme ça? Sans un mot il rentra dans sa chambre et claque la porte derrière lui.

Edward se hâta de se changer pour aller courir puis il rangea son revolver à sa place, bien caché. Il essaya de bloquer le bruit étouffé des voix des deux femmes. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il ouvrit la porte et passa dans le couloir. Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsque les deux femmes voulurent le suivre. Il fouilla dans son sac à dos et prit son téléphone et ses clés avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour partir. Avant de sortir il regarda les deux femmes qui le fixaient. Le visage de sa mère était rouge et bouffie par les larmes. Tanya avait une main posée sur sa taille et tapait du pied, gênée. Elle semblait demander, _comment oses-tu faire ça à ta mère._

"Je vais courir," grommela-t-il, puis il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Dès qu'il eut passé le coin de la rue, il composa le numéro de Bella. Ça sonna quatre fois avant que la boite vocale ne réponde. "Salut c'est Bella. Laissez-moi un message."

"Bella," il mit sa main sur sa nuque et fit les cent pas sur la route. "C'est moi. J'ai vraiment besoin d'entendre ta voix maintenant... Je te parlerai plus tard... je t'aime."

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche, mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et partit en courant. Il fit un parcours plus long, trois kilomètres de plus pour se distraire. Toujours plein de frustration à la fin de son footing, il décida de s'éloigner encore de chez lui pour quelques kilomètres de plus. Après avoir effectué ce rajout, son corps ne pouvait plus aller plus loin, il se laissa tomber sur le trottoir. Sa colère s'était peu calmée mais il était encore en ébullition. il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se calme pour sa santé mentale et pour sa mère, il ne pouvait pas encore rentrer à la maison. il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et vit qu'il avait manqué un appel et avait un message.

"Merde!" siffla-t-il, fort en colère d'avoir manqué son appel.

Ses doigts tremblaient en composant le mot de passe pour accéder à sa messagerie. Lorsque la voix de Bella retentit dans le petit téléphone il sourit. "Hey Edward, je suis désolée d'avoir manqué ton appel. J'étais dans l'aéroport et je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie. J'espère que tu pourras me rappeler avant que je monte dans l'avion. Tout va bien? Tu semblais complètement bouleversé pendant ton message. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je t'aime."

Il sauvegarda le message puis composa son numéro. Mais il alla directement sur la messagerie. Il comprit qu'elle devait être dans l'avion. Il se demanda s'il devait laisser un message ou non de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas alourdir son fardeau.

"Salut Bella. Tu me manques au téléphone ou avec moi. Je vais bien je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. J'avais juste besoin de parler... ma mère était chez moi quand je suis arrivé. Bon vol de retour et j'essaierai de t'appeler demain. Tu me manques déjà. Au revoir."

Rentrer chez lui avec sa mère et son ex était la dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment. Il se creusa la tête pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler mais il n'y avait que Bella, la solitude l'envahit soudain quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait que Bella. Il aurait voulu taper sur quelqu'un ou sur quelque chose. Il avait besoin de se libérer.

Il composa un numéro de téléphone. "Garrett, j'aurai besoin d'une faveur."

"Bien sûr que se passe-t-il?" répondit son camarade.

Edward lui fit sa demande et vingt minutes plus tard il entrait dans le stand de tir sur cible à l'intérieur de la base.

"Merci mec, je t'en dois une de me laisser venir ici à cette heure."

"Tu as eu de la chance, j'étais seul ce soir sinon ça n'aurait pas été possible." Garrett sourit en ouvrant la porte pour sortir deux revolvers. Edward se força à rire et attrapa deux protections pour les oreilles.

"Tu as un peu de pression à chasser, mec?"

"Ouais."

"Et tu veux en parler?"

"Non pas vraiment." Edward prit son S & W, mit le chargeur et en posa trois autres devant à lui.

"Ça me va, je ne suis pas un très bon pour écouter."

Edward sourit. Il aimait l'honnêteté et l'empressement de le laisser gérer seul qui caractérisaient son ami.

"Rien qu'une séance de tir ne puisse pas résoudre," lui offrit Garrett pour le consoler. Il haussa les épaules puis stabilisa sa position en soulevant l'arme au niveau de son épaule. "Tu veux rendre cela plus intéressant?"

Encore une fois Edward haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas?"

"Quatre chargeurs et celui qui fait le plus petit score paie une bière... ou cinq." Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

"D'accord." Une seconde après que les mots eurent quitté la bouche d'Edward, le bruit des tirs retentit à de très nombreuses reprises.

Les compétences d'Edward au tir lui firent obtenir un score presque parfait et Garrett l'emmena au bar pour lui payer sa bière. Edward la toucha à peine. il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin de boire et de perdre le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps qui vient avec une forte consommation d'alcool. Malgré tout il resta avec ses camarades jusqu'à la fermeture du bar pour rire et apprécier la compagnie de ses amis... en outre ça lui permettait d'éviter ce qui l'attendait à la maison.

En rentrant il vit qu'il avait manqué un appel et reçu un message. Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et ouvrit le message.

_Hey toi! Je déteste ce jeu téléphonique. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à propos de ta mère parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Je veux vraiment, vraiment que tu sois heureux. Alors fais ce qui te fais te sentir bien. Je souhaiterai pouvoir être avec toi et tenir ta main ou t'embrasser. Je t'aime. Moi._

Le sourire illumina le visage d'Edward pendant qu'il sauvegardait le message. Il se sentit mieux sachant qu'il avait quelqu'un de son côté, même si elle était à quelques heures de lui.

**OOo°oOO**

Edward et Bella continuèrent à se manquer pendant quelques jours. Edward avait un entrainement intense et il n'était quasiment pas disponible quand il était éveillé. Leur timing ne semblait jamais coïncider. Les choses s'étaient améliorées pour Edward lorsque sa mère et Tanya étaient parties mais la tension persistait. Il avait besoin de Bella.

Après une autre journée particulièrement épuisante, Edward trouva une enveloppe bleue dans sa pile de courrier. Cela déclencha son sourire. Il n'eut pas la force de réagir physiquement pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur. Son estomac qui se réclamait et son corps épuisé l'obligèrent à poser la lettre. Il sortit une pizza surgelée et la passa dans le four. En passant dans la cuisine il regarda s'il avait manqué des appels... rien. A regret il alla sous la douche pour laver la quinzaine d'heures de transpiration avant de pouvoir lire les mots dont il avait désespérément besoin. Il était si mal qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait profiter de cette lettre que quand il serait mieux. Il prit sa douche rapidement et se jeta sur un short. Il sortit dans le couloir et entendit la minuterie de la cuisine, le timing était parfait. Il sortit la pizza et la posa sur le comptoir pour la laisser refroidir. Il mangerait plus tard.

La lettre à la main il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et déchira l'enveloppe.

_Edward,_

_Il me semble que moi aussi je te dois quelques remerciements. Mais je ne pourrai jamais te remercier aussi magnifiquement que tu l'as déjà fait alors je ne vais pas essayer. Je veux juste te dire un grand merci qui pourrait se résumer à Merci d'être toi._

Son cœur se gonfla de joie. Il sourit sachant que cette lettre était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

_Edward tu ne sauras jamais combien le dernier jour à Forks fut merveilleux pour moi. J'étais complètement déchirée quand les portières de la voiture se sont fermées et que vous avez commencé à partir. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais pouvoir expliquer les larmes que j'allais verser alors que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant avec Emmett. Je n'étais pas disposée à expliquer notre relation jusqu'ici secrète dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel je me trouvais. _

_Après je leur ai tout expliqué mais j'étais vraiment beaucoup plus heureuse puisque mon super héros était revenu et m'avait embrassée comme je voulais qu'il le fasse. La façon dont tu m'as prise dans tes bras sans hésitation et puis dont tu as expliqué à mon père ce que tu ressentais pour moi m'a fait tomber encore plus profondément amoureuse de toi. _

_Après que tu sois parti j'ai enduré de rester assise là, avec mes parents avec un sourire stupide, sur mon visage. Ils t'aiment et ils aiment que je sois heureuse avec toi. Je pense que tu es invité pour tes prochaines vacances si tu peux nous supporter. J'ai l'impression que tout est parfait._

_Oui Edward je sais que les choses que Rose a dites à Lauren sont des mensonges. Ton haleine sent la menthe et a très bon goût. Tu n'es pas un bavard en fait et il me semble toujours que tu n'es pas assez près de moi. Après nos plusieurs heures de câlins je devrais pouvoir dire que je suis absolument sûre que ton surnom n'a jamais été 'nœud'. Je devrai enquêter plus sérieusement quand nous serons de nouveau ensemble, juste pour m'en assurer._

Tout à coup Edward se sentit beaucoup plus réveillé que quelques secondes auparavant. Il aimait que Bella fasse apparaitre cette tentatrice qui était si bien cachée au fond d'elle.

_Je suis assez heureuse de n'avoir pas trop perturbé tes footing. J'aimerai pouvoir dire que la prochaine fois que je te verrai, je ne te ralentirai pas du tout mais je n'irai jamais aussi vite que toi. Mon corps n'est ni aussi grand ni aussi musclé et endurant que le tien._

Elle avait raison. Son corps n'était rien de tout cela. Elle était douce, toute en courbe, tonique et absolument sexy, parfaite, absolument. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de penser à elle de cette façon ou alors il aurait une longue nuit très inconfortable.

_Mais je vais continuer d'essayer. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je n'irai plus courir avec Jake, en général je ne peux courir qu'en fin d'après-midi et je me sens plus en sécurité quand il est avec moi. Je peux te promettre que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à son sujet. Nous ne sommes qu'amis et je le lui ai dit à maintes reprises._

Un petit grognement sortit du fond de sa gorge. Si elle avait dû lui dire à plusieurs occasions cela signifiait seulement que le bâtard n'avait pas encore compris.

_Tes baisers sont les meilleurs que j'ai jamais eus. Je ne savais pas que juste embrasser quelqu'un pouvait allumer les feux de l'enfer sur chaque centimètre de mon corps. Tu as mis la barre extrêmement haute. Personne ne pourra jamais l'atteindre. Alors... je suppose...que tu vas rester à cette place ... pendant un très long moment._

Edward aurait voulu pouvoir se féliciter lui-même d'avoir accompli un aussi bon boulot. Elle n'avait encore rien vu de ce qu'il voulait lui apprendre.

_Voyons si je peux répondre à quelques questions. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois j'ai pensé que tu étais magnifique. Mon estomac s'est retourné et je me suis sentie un peu coupable d'être instantanément attiré par quelqu'un alors que j'avais déjà des sentiments extrêmement forts pour mon correspondant._

Il ne put contrôler le sourire qui envahit son visage.

_La première chose que je ferai quand je travaillerai c'est économiser de l'argent pour m'acheter une maison. Je sais, je suis vraiment très ennuyeuse - les livres tu sais. Si j'étais coincée sur une île déserte j'aimerai avoir mon kindle, du soda allégé et toi._

_J'aimerai aussi que tu me donnes tes réponses à ce sujet, qu'as-tu pensé de moi et l'île déserte. J'aimerai aussi savoir à quoi ressemble ton lit - des draps et un couvre-lit, fais-tu ton lit, beaucoup d'oreillers, un seul, dur, mou? Tu comprends ce que je veux savoir._

Quand il pensait à son lit la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir c'était elle avec lui dans le lit.

_J'aime ton idée d'avoir un petit Noël. Ce sont mes vacances préférées. As-tu un arbre éclairé? Tu dois avoir au moins le White Christmas de Bing Crosby, c'est obligatoire pour Noël. Désolée mais il va falloir que tu décides tout seul quoi faire pour moi. Je suis très impatiente de voir ça._

Edward commença à sentir la pression monter. Il voulait faire quelque chose d'étonnant et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi.

_J'adore, j'adore, j'adore le tee-shirt que tu m'as laissé. Je le porte toutes les nuits. Je déteste l'admettre... je ne l'ai pas encore lavé. Je sais qu'une fois que je l'aurais fait ton odeur disparaitra et j'aime te sentir quand je m'endors._

Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si elle portait autre chose avec son tee-shirt.

_J'ai compris que tu as pris mon shampoing ... mais quoi d'autre?_

_Alors... Mike m'a appelé, quelques heures après que tu sois parti l'autre jour. J'étais complètement perdue quand il m'a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il voulait me voir. J'ai pensé qu'il avait bu et puis j'ai pensé que Jessica l'avait quitté. Une fois qu'il l'a confirmé, je me suis laissée allée. J'ai été complètement abasourdie qu'il pense que j'allais lui laisser une chance. Tu avais tout à fait raison quand tu m'as dit qu'un jour, quand je repenserai à tout ça, je me demanderai ce que je lui avais trouvé. Je repenserai à ça comme à une période auto-destructive._

_Je déteste le fait que nous n'ayons pas pu parler. Je pense à toi tout le temps et j'espère que ta mère ne te blesse plus et qu'elle ne profite plus de toi. S'il te plait dis-moi ce qu'il en est. Je pourrai venir et lui botter le derrière si tu as besoin que je le fasse, personne ne fais de mal à mon homme. Je parle trop vite, je ne pense pas que je sois capable de le faire. En vérité je suis trop gentille._

Son cœur se gonfla alors qu'il sentait son amour et son besoin de le protéger passer à travers ses mots.

_Désolée la lettre n'est pas super excitante mais je voulais que tu l'aies le plus vite possible car nous n'avons pas pu nous parler. Ecris-moi bientôt et sache que je pense à toi tout le temps._

_Tout mon amour,_

_Bella_

_P. S. : je veux que tu saches que tu peux m'appeler TA Bella. J'aime savoir que je suis à toi._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et vit qu'il était tard. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il prit son téléphone et composa son numéro. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix.

**OOo°oOO**

_Dring dring dring!_

La sonnerie du portable tira Bella de son sommeil. Elle leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle légèrement confuse. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'est qu'elle travaillait sur ses cours et apparemment elle s'était endormie dessus. Des marques de bave tachaient ses notes, la lumière était toujours allumée et elle avait son stylo entre les doigts. Elle regarda l'heure il était juste après minuit.

_Dring dring dring!_

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau la tirant de sa confusion, ses doigts s'agrippèrent à sa chaise et elle la poussa pour s'éloigner de son bureau. A moitié endormie, ses pieds la conduisirent vers le bruit, elle regarda l'écran et son corps se réveilla brutalement. Un sourire envahit son visage et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et elle sauta dans son lit.

"Enfin," soupira-t-elle dans le téléphone.

"C'est un putain de miracle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'entends enfin le son de ta voix."

Elle sourit et ressentit un profond soulagement de pouvoir parler à Edward. "Comment vas-tu?"

"J'ai été mieux."

"Parle-moi."

"J'ai vraiment besoin de toi Bella." Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. "Je ne veux pas me plaindre cependant. J'aimerai pouvoir de dire quelque chose qui te ferait sourire."

"Je souris. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de t'entendre. Raconte-moi."

"C'était purement l'enfer Bella. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, elle et Tanya s'étaient installés là faisant comme si elles étaient chez elle, comme si c'était tout à fait normal."

"Tanya était là?" grinça Bella en entendant la jalousie dans sa propre voix.

Elle entendit un rire étouffé à travers le téléphone avant qu'Edward se remette à parler. " Oui mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ma mère a fait son typique _'tu m'as manqué. Où vais-je aller? Tu ne m'aimes pas? Tu ne voudrais pas m'abandonner?'_ Merde. J'ai craqué, je lui ai dit tout ce que je ressentais. Je lui ai dit que je ne m'occuperai plus de ses problèmes et que j'étais fatigué qu'elle ne soit pas une mère."

"C'est bien," l'interrompit Bella. "Tu t'es senti mieux après?"

"Oui et non."

"C'est-à-dire?"

Il soupira longuement. "C'était bon qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais mais c'était mauvais de la blesser. Et je déteste ne pas savoir comment elle va faire."

"Alors elle n'est plus avec toi maintenant?"

"Elles sont parties deux jours après que je sois rentré."

"Où sont-elles allées?"

"Ma mère est partie à Chicago avec Tanya. Apparemment la mère de Tanya est seule depuis que son mari est mort et Tanya a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée qu'elles vivent ensemble toutes les deux. Elle l'a appelée et elle était enthousiaste. Nous avons présenté cette idée à ma mère et elle a été d'accord. Je me suis assis avec elle et l'ai aidé à faire son budget. Nous avons vu qu'entre les aides qu'elle pouvait obtenir et ce qui lui restait de son voyage, elle pouvait couvrir ses dépenses mensuelles si elle vivait raisonnablement. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle cherche du travail. Elle n'en a pas été ravie."

"Bien sûr que non," marmonna Bella.

"Je l'ai suppliée de laisser tomber ses relations passagères. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'homme pour être heureuse. Elle a besoin d'avoir de bons amis, aimer son travail, trouver des passe-temps et être mère. Elle a dit qu'elle allait essayer."

"Tu es un bon fils, Edward. Quelquefois il me semble que tu es trop parfait et je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec moi."

"Finalement, je suis heureux et c'est ça que je fais avec toi."

Le silence tomba entre eux tandis qu'ils étaient assis et souriant chacun de leur côté.

"Je lui ai parlé de toi," murmura-t-il comme une confession.

"Tu as fait ça? Et qu'a-t-elle dit?"

"Honnêtement elle a été déçue au début. Je pense qu'elle avait toujours dans l'idée que Tanya et moi nous recommencerions. Et comme je lui ai dit, elle est folle." Bella sentit son estomac se tordre en pensant à Tanya et Edward ensemble. "Tanya et moi lui avons dit, tous les deux, que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Quand elle a compris que c'était vrai, elle a été assez excitée que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Elle a posé beaucoup de questions sur toi et elle a souhaité te rencontrer."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, je lui ai dit que ça n'allait pas arriver de sitôt."

"Oh." Bella sentit comme si on lui avait porté un coup dans l'estomac.

Avec une voix paniquée Edward rajouta. "Non, non, non, pas à cause de toi. Je lui ai dit que jusqu'à ce que je voie qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un de responsable et qu'elle allait continuer à l'être de façon permanente, je ne la présenterai à personne qui ferait partie de ma vie future."

La chaleur se répandit dans le corps de Bella tandis qu'elle rougissait de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. De nombreuses émotions la traversèrent. Elle sentit de la peur aussi, peur qu'ils aillent un peu trop vite et que ça puisse s'arrêter tout aussi vite. Elle était ravie qu'il pense à elle de la sorte pour toujours. Elle se sentirait mieux quand elle pourrait le voir et être avec lui à nouveau.

"Je t'aime," fut tout ce qu'elle put lui dire.

"Je t'aime aussi."

"C'est toujours d'accord pour samedi prochain?"

"Je l'espère."

Bella sourit. "Neuf jours, je prévois de partir dès que mes cours seront finis vendredi. Est-ce que ça ira?"

"Non."

Elle fut envahie par la déception. "D'accord alors."

"Je voudrai que ce soit plus tôt. J'ai oublié ce que c'est de te sentir sous mes mains."

Bella se sentit toute excitée. "Essaierais-tu d'avoir du sexe au téléphone?"

"Je ne serai pas opposé à cette idée."

"Désolée je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Garde tout ça pour le week-end prochain."

"Tu me tues là Bella."

"Raconte-moi le reste de ta semaine." Edward rit et Bella avec lui.

"Ça été l'enfer. J'ai mon boulot normal puis mon entrainement physique, ensuite j'ai dû entrainer mes gars et nous avons eu des examens écrits. Je suis totalement épuisé du cerveau jusqu'au bout des orteils. Ta lettre m'a donné un petit sursaut ... de quelque chose."

"Je suis contente que tu aies eu ma lettre," bâilla-t-elle.

"Ne fais pas ça," bâilla-t-il à son tour. "Est-ce que je t'ai réveillée?"

"Ouais je m'étais endormie au bureau."

"Comment c'est d'enseigner? Est-ce que tu leur donnes un peu de fantaisie, genre fantasmes de la prof sexy?"

"C'est dégoûtant."

"Mais j'ai raison."

"Ces sont des enfants."

"Pleins d'hormones."

"Beurk. Ça va. L'enseignant avec qui je suis est très bien. J'aime ses méthodes et j'apprends beaucoup de choses. Il me laisse faire comme je l'entends et me donne toutes les informations utiles, je vais vraiment bien en profiter."

"Bien. Je me demande si je serais rentré pour la remise de ton diplôme."

"Je l'espère."

"Tu devrais regarder s'il y a des postes vers ici, près de la base."

"Tu crois?"

Il y eut une longue pause et Bella se demandait si la communication avait été coupée. "Edward?"

"Oui, je pense vraiment que tu devrais venir travailler par ici."

"Eh bien... si tu as de la chance, je vais y réfléchir," dit-elle en essayant d'avoir un ton indifférent mais tout ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire, c'était hurler.

Edward bâilla à nouveau. "Je dois être debout dans quelques heures donc je ferai mieux d'aller dormir."

"Très bien, merci de m'avoir appelée."

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Je vais aller au lit avec ton caraco soyeux et en dentelle maintenant."

Le visage de Bella se réchauffa quand elle réalisa de quoi il parlait, elle croyait l'avoir oublié chez ses parents. Elle était toute chose de savoir qu'il dormait avec un vêtement qui lui appartenait comme elle le faisait avec son tee-shirt. Elle était tellement ravie que s'en était presque dégoûtant. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait comme ça mais elle aimait ça.

"Je porte déjà ton tee-shirt."

"Autre chose?"

"Pas de sexe au téléphone."

"Allez?"

"Il faut que tu attendes et voies quand je serais avec toi."

"Tu me tues mon cœur."

"Je sais, ce n'est pas génial." Ils rirent tous les deux, "Bonne nuit Edward."

"Bonne nuit. Je t'aime Bella."

"Je t'aime aussi."

...

*Smith et Wesson arme semi automatique

* * *

_**Comme d'habitude merci à tout le monde**_

_**On se retrouve en fin de semaine**_

_**En attendant prenez soin de vous!**_


	14. Chapitre 14

.

**SINCERELY, LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 14 -**

"Allez! Viens avec nous ce soir," gémit Alice. "S'il te plait sois gentille?" Elle serra ses mains ensemble en penchant la tête et en prenant une expression triste, presque suppliante.

Bella était allongée sur son lit habillée d'un tee-shirt et d'un sweat sans réaction à la supplique d'Alice. "Je suis crevée."

"Allez!" Alice piétina et posa ses mains autour de ses hanches. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu ne fais plus rien avec moi."

"Je suis fatiguée."

"Tout ce que tu fais c'est travailler et penser à ton capitaine Love. Ne sois pas comme **ces** **filles **qui dès qu'elles ont un petit-ami en oublient leurs amies."

Cet argument toucha quelque chose en Bella. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme **ces** **filles**. Elle était épuisée et elle avait encore des choses à préparer pour ses cours la semaine prochaine et demain elle travaillait toute la journée. Pourtant ça aurait été amusant de sortir et de ne plus penser à rien. C'est vrai qu'elle avait négligé Alice depuis qu'elle était rentrée après Thanksgiving. Elle réfléchit pesant le pour et le contre. Alice fit sa mine boudeuse et Bella dut s'empêcher de rire. Ses résolutions s'effondraient et elle céda.

Elle essaya de s'assoir puis admit sa défaite. "Très bien je vais venir."

Un cri enthousiaste se propagea dans la chambre de Bella, lui faisant mal aux oreilles.

Elle haussa les sourcils. "Décidément Alice, je pense qu'il n'y a que les chiens qui puissent entendre ce ... bruit."

"Va prendre une douche et je vais chercher mes affaires." Elle était déjà à la porte avant d'avoir prononcé le dernier mot.

En sautant du lit Bella lui bloqua le passage. "Pas de mise en beauté."

"S'il te plait?"

Bella secoua la tête pour protester.

"Non je ne me laisserai pas ennuyer."

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Je ne toucherai pas à tes cheveux."

Elle lui fit un non silencieux.

Un sourire diabolique passa sur son visage. "Nous prendrons une photo avec ton téléphone et nous pourrons l'envoyer à Edward."

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour dire non puis elle hésita.

Alice prit ce silence pour une opportunité de convaincre son amie. "Je parie qu'Edward aimerait beaucoup avoir la photo de sa petite-amie merveilleusement séduisante pour la prendre au-delà des mers. Il s'endormira probablement en la regardant tous les soirs."

Bella roula des yeux.

"Tu y vas un peu fort." Au fond d'elle Bella voulait vraiment qu'Edward voit la magie qu'Alice pouvait accomplir. A la place des souvenirs de ses pleurs, d'elle mouillée sous la pluie ou en sueur après leurs footings, il pourrait la voir comme une jolie jeune femme. Edward c'était du sexe sur pattes aux yeux de Bella, elle voulait tenter de jouer au même jeu. "Très bien," démissionna-t-elle.

Avant qu'Alice puisse demander quoi que ce soit d'autre, Bella entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte.

Pendant un une heure et demie Bella resta assise sur une chaise qui avait été amenée de la salle à manger à la salle de bain. Ses cheveux avaient été tirés, aplatis, laqués et lissés. Son visage avait été hydraté et poudré, ses lèvres satinées et elle avait du mascara sur ses cils. Tout ce temps là elle supporta Alice qui ne faisait que lui parler de Jasper. Ce n'est pas que ça lui déplaisait, elle était contente que son amie soit heureuse. Alice avait été une amie incroyable cette année, et si c'était ce qu'Alice voulait en retour... Bella pouvait bien faire ça pour elle.

"Voilà, ça y est, tu es géniale." Le sourire d'Alice allait d'une oreille à l'autre. "Maintenant les vêtements."

Bella enfila un jeans étroit et un débardeur sexy en soie. Elle vit ses bottes à talons aiguille par terre. "Alice n'y pense même pas, mes jeans sont trop serrés et je ne peux même pas me baisser."

"Il faut souffrir pour être belle, Bella." Alice se baissa pour attraper les bottes et les zippa. Très fière d'elle Alice frappa dans ses mains. "Tu es si sexy."

Bella se retourna pour se voir dans le grand miroir. Elle était ravie du travail d'Alice. Elle réprima un sourire pour ne pas qu'Alice sache qu'elle était impressionnée par ses compétences. Elle considérerait cela comme une invitation à faire cela tous les jours.. Alice avait lissé ses cheveux éliminant leur souplesse naturelle. Son maquillage était sombre autour de ses yeux mais du rose teintait ses joues et ses lèvres. Le décolleté de son haut était assez profond, presque trop et son jeans lui collait comme une deuxième peau. Bien que Bella n'aimait pas montrer son corps elle trouva que ce jeans lui faisait de belles jambes. Ces footings avaient payé - encore une autre raison d'être reconnaissante à Edward.

Alice dégaina le téléphone de Bella et la sortit de son moment d'auto satisfaction. "Tourne-toi, laisse-moi faire cette photo. Prends une pose sexy."

Bella s'agita maladroitement et sourit.

Secouant la tête, Alice roula des yeux. "C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, c'est ça la pose sexy que tu veux faire pour le narguer?"

"Quoi?" gémit Bella en lançant ses bras en l'air. "Je ne sais pas comment faire."

"Viens," Alice l'attrapa par la main et la tira dans le couloir jusqu'au séjour puis sur le balcon. "Mets-toi là et étire tes bras par dessus la rambarde. Tu sais, exhibe-toi!" Bella s'appuya contre le mur de la terrasse et s'accrocha au rebord obéissant ainsi aux ordres de son amie. Alice mordilla sa lèvre en contemplant la pose de son amie. "Soulève ta hanche d'un côté." Une fois de plus Bella obéit. "Parfait," dit Alice satisfaite. "Maintenant repense à ce que tu m'as raconté de votre discussion sur le canapé et souris."

Bella ne put s'empêcher de se revoir avec Edward qui la tenait et l'embrassait et le sourire qui apparut sur son visage était magnifique. Alice prit la photo et sourit fièrement. "Il ne pourra pas dormir ce soir."

"Montre-moi." Alice lui tendit le téléphone. Bella regarda la femme sur le téléphone et fit ce qu'elle put pour retenir son excitation.

"Très bien, envoie donc ton 'message' pendant que je vais m'habiller," dit-elle en disparaissant de la terrasse.

Bella se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle joignit la photo et lui envoya un texto.

_Hey toi, _

_Je suis victime d'un relooking d'Alice ce soir._

_Tu me manques,_

_Bella._

Elle mordilla sa lèvre en appuyant sur le bouton d'envoi. Elle se sentait bizarre d'envoyer sa photo à quelqu'un. Au début elle avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée mais maintenant elle se sentait juste comme une de ces filles qui publie sur le réseau, une photo d'elle tous les jours dans de minuscules vêtements. Son estomac commença à lui faire mal, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir revenir en arrière. Elle se recroquevilla, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Son téléphone grésilla la tirant de ses réflexions.

_Je suis sur le point de faire le mur pour venir te retrouver. _

_Tu es diablement sexy Bella._

_Pourrai-je avoir une vue de dos?_

_Je te veux, _

_Edward_

L'estomac de Bella commença à passer du malaise à l'excitation. Elle rit sottement à la demande d'Edward.

_Si tu fais le mur je t'attends._

_Alice est trop occupée à se préparer pour prendre une autre photo, désolée._

_Sept jours de plus et tu pourras voir ça en personne._

_Anticipation..._

_B_

"Ça y est Bella je suis prête," chanta Alice en entrant dans la chambre. Elle tourna sur elle-même et demanda. "Alors comment je suis?" Bien sûr elle était parfaite comme toujours. Sa petite robe noire lui allait comme un gant.

"Magnifique."

"Tu es trop gentille." Elle sourit et attrapa sa pochette. "Tu es prête? Jasper nous attend en bas."

"Oui."

Bella commença à glisser son téléphone dans sa poche quand il vibra à nouveau. Elle ouvrit le message en suivant Alice vers la porte.

_Pas de photo de dos alors? Pourquoi pas une sans ton caraco?_

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'Alice pour ça_

_Vous sortez ce soir les filles?_

_Je me sens seul._

_Viens me voir._

Elle aimait qu'il lui montre ouvertement qu'il était attiré par elle. Peu importe combien une fille sait ce qu'elle vaut ça ne fait jamais de mal que l'homme qu'elle aime lui dise combien il est attiré par elle. Mike l'avait traité avec rudesse mais Edward avait rapidement remédié à cette situation. Bella rit et commença à taper vite sur son téléphone.

_Pervers!_

_Pas de sexe au téléphone._

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je le ferai?_

_En fait je tiens la chandelle je suis avec Jasper et Alice._

_On va à une fête._

_Ne me tente pas._

Bella envoya et rangea le téléphone en s'installant sur le siège arrière de la voiture de Jasper.

_"_Salut Jasper!"

"Salut Bella. Ça fait plaisir de te voir ailleurs que dans le séjour!"

"Oh! La ferme!"

_Hero_ _de Nickelback_ commença à sonner dans la poche de Bella. Elle en sortit le téléphone car cette sonnerie signifiait que c'était Edward qui appelait. Son estomac tressauta de contentement de pouvoir entendre sa voix.

"Salut!" dit Bella avec un sourire sur le visage et le téléphone à l'oreille.

"Merci pour la photo. Je n'avais pas d'idée de comment j'allais pouvoir me concentrer sur mon entrainement d'infiltration ce soir. Mon fusil me sera complètement inutile puisque c'est toi que je vais voir partout." Bella eut un petit rire. "Je me demande à quoi tu ressemblerais dans le vert de ma lunette de vision nocturne?" Bella continua à rire plus fort. "J'aime t'entendre rire," soupira Edward.

"Je souhaiterai tellement que tu sois là."

"Moi aussi. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais aller à cette fête vu la façon dont tu es habillée."

Pensant que ce serait amusant de jouer, Bella dit. "Je suis aussi moche que ça, hein?"

"Au contraire, la pensée de toi allant là bas en étant aussi magnifique, ça va être la ruée des garçons bourrés d'hormones... et ça me donne envie de sortir mon arme."

Bella continua à rire à la jalousie évidente de son petit-ami. Bella savait exactement à quoi elle ressemblait. On lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était jolie mais elle n'était pas une de ces filles qui étaient constamment sur la piste de danse et à qui on demandait son numéro de téléphone.

"Ce n'est pas drôle."

"Si ça l'est."

"Rentre à la maison et mets-toi un jeans et un tee-shirt."

"Je porte un jeans, _Papa._"

Edward ignora son allusion à son ton de commandement et à son attitude paternelle. " Ce ne sont pas des jeans... ce sont... c'est un pantalon qui crie 'regarde chacune de mes courbes pulpeuses'. C'est bon pour moi mais pas pour les autres."

"Ouah tu es si bon pour mon ego."

Un gémissement provint de l'autre côté du téléphone. "Prends ta voiture et viens me voir à la fin de la semaine."

"Tu sais que je le ferais mais nous avons passé le dernier week-end ensemble. J'ai du travail pour ces deux jours comme ça je pourrais venir et rester avec toi à la fin de la semaine prochaine."

"Mets le haut parleur s'il te plait."

"Pourquoi?" lui demanda Bella curieuse.

"S'il te plait."

Elle le fit et lui dit que ça y était.

"Alice," la voix d'Edward résonna dans la voiture.

"Bonjour Edward," répondit Alice en se retournant pour voir Bella.

"Alice, nous ne sont plus amis."

Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise et elle demanda. "Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

"Apparemment ça ne lui plait pas que tu me fasses belle," dit Bella en se glissant dans la conversation.

La voix d'Edward l'interrompit, "Moi ça me plait... beaucoup. J'aurais seulement souhaité que ce ne soit pas pour aller à une soirée, aujourd'hui, alors seulement j'aurais pu profiter de ton talent, Alice."

Les filles rigolèrent et Jasper défendit Edward. "Je te comprends Edward. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Alice soit aussi belle pour aller à une fête où je n'irai pas avec elle."

"Vous êtes deux rustres," cassa Alice. "Vous agissez comme si Bella et moi ne pouvions pas nous défendre contre les hordes de buveurs. Bella ne boit pas, elle est complètement entichée de toi et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Edward, tu es toujours mon ami. Tu n'as pas le choix."

Edward rit. "Merci Alice mais ce n'est pas pour Bella que je m'inquiète. Je n'aime pas cette idée de gars assis près de vous en train de la reluquer. Il n'y a que moi qui peux la voir comme ça et personne d'autre."

"Possessif et sexy en diable, Bella," chuchota Alice en agitant ses sourcils et en faisant rougir son amie.

Bella savait que ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle pensait mais elle n'allait pas nier qu'elle aimait qu'Edward soit protecteur envers elle. Parce qu'en toute honnêteté elle ne voulait pas qu'un autre homme la regarde, la touche ou même pense à elle comme Edward le faisait. Elle était à lui et elle aimait ça.

La voix de Jasper interrompit les pensées de Bella. "Ne t'inquiète pas si les gars deviennent trop agressifs, Jake va s'en charger."

Bella gémit intérieurement, évoquer Jake n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle savait comment Edward le considérait ... et ce n'était pas bon.

Alice ajouta joyeusement, "Et si Jake s'en approche je mets **ce** **chien** à la fourrière." Alice fit un bruit." Je déteste ce mec."

"Moi aussi," grogna Edward. "Et je ne le connais même pas."

Bella enleva le haut-parleur et jeta un regard mauvais à Jasper pour avoir mentionné Jake. Alice et Jasper étaient bien conscients de l'attitude dédaigneuse d'Edward quand il s'agissait qu'elle aille courir avec Jake. "Hey j'ai enlevé le haut-parleur."

Edward soupira. "Je pense vraiment que tu ne devrais pas sortir ce soir! Reste avec moi."

Jasper et Alice sortirent de la voiture et Bella les suivit. Une fois dehors elle put entendre le bruit de la musique qui remontait dans la rue. "Tu viens juste de dire que tu avais un entrainement ce soir et je commence à travailler à sept heures demain matin." Edward se racla la gorge. "Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de jaloux. Tu es si confiant, sexy et fort..."

"Continue."

"Sérieusement la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis habillée comme ça..." Elle hésita, embarrassée de devoir faire cette confession.

"Oui?"

Bella fit un signe à Alice et Jasper en s'appuyant contre la voiture car elle voulait parler à Edward un peu plus. Elle savait que quand elle serait à l'intérieur elle n'arriverait plus à l'entendre tellement il y avait de bruit et de monde. "Alice m'a convaincue quand elle me préparait que nous pourrions faire une photo pour te l'envoyer. Elle m'a dit que tu voudrais une photo de moi comme ça."

Il y eut une longue pause. "Alice a raison, nous sommes amis de nouveau elle et moi. Je suis désolé d'être si ridicule. Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète que quelqu'un prenne mon territoire. J'aurais vraiment souhaité être là pour pouvoir te surveiller, avoir de vilaines pensés juste en te regardant marcher. J'aurais souhaité que tu aies fait tout ça pour moi et que tu me ramènes chez toi."

"Je dois admettre que c'est plutôt agréable d'avoir un magnifique capitaine jaloux."

"Et bien c'est pas terrible d'être jaloux. Tu sais ce qui me ferait me sentir mieux?"

"Humm?"

"Sexe au téléphone."

Bella éclata de rire et elle pouvait entendre qu'il riait aussi. "Tu connais mon avis à ce sujet."

"Hey je pensais que je pourrai te faire changer d'avis car je suis si triste."

"Oh essaierais-tu de m'amadouer?"

"Hey... un gars doit faire ce qu'il à a faire."

"Je devrais probablement y aller. Ce n'est pas très prudent de rester assise là, dans l'obscurité, appuyée contre une voiture."

"Où sont passés Alice et Jasper?"

"Je leur ai dit d'y aller comme ça j'ai pu continuer à te parler."

"Chérie j'aime beaucoup te parler mais je n'aime pas cette idée que tu sois seule dans les rues sombres de L. A."

Bella suivit le son et les grappes de personnes. "Tu as raison. Je devrai essayer de trouver un homme fort pour me protéger. Oh! J'en vois un là-bas."

"Haha très drôle," répondit-il sérieusement. "Tu as reçu ma lettre?"

Bella réfléchit. "Non en fait je ne pense pas avoir regardé si j'avais eu du courrier aujourd'hui."

"Je l'ai postée il y a deux jours, tu aurais dû la recevoir."

"Je regarderai en rentrant. Putain ça aurait été si bon de l'avoir."

"Je peux entendre que tu t'es rapprochée de la fête. Je vais te laisser."

"D'accord, amuse-toi bien en jouant à la guerre cette nuit."

"Tu es en forme ce soir. Continue de t'amuser et à m'envoyer de petites remarques et moi je vais penser à toi pendant que je me roulerai dans la poussière et ramperai dans de vieux entrepôts."

"Et voilà maintenant je me sens mal."

"Je vais juste te donner un moment difficile, je suis bon dans ce que je fais. Presque aussi bon que tu es belle."

Bella sentit un frisson en réponse à son compliment. "Je t'aime."

"Reste toi-même et garde ces perdants loin de toi. Et ça inclut Jake."

Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche en retrouvant de l'humour dans ses plaisanteries mais elle était triste de devoir raccrocher maintenant. "Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi."

"Encore sept jours."

"Presque six."

"Fais attention à toi."

"Oui. Au revoir."

"Au revoir amour."

Bella rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et rejoignit lentement la marée humaine qui remplissait la maison. Elle resta là en périphérie, pas du tout à sa place. Elle n'allait pas boire, elle n'allait pas danser, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la bouscule et ses amis n'étaient nulle part en vue. Elle sentit que la soirée allait être longue. Elle alla lentement vers la cuisine et trouva une bouteille d'eau. Quand elle leva les yeux de la glacière elle vit un couple à droite qui allait dans le garde manger. Elle grimaça au manque d'éducation de certaines personnes et se tourna pour quitter la pièce. Elle percuta quelqu'un, un homme fort et imposant. Deux bras bronzés l'entourèrent pour lui permettre de garder l'équilibre.

"Hey Bella!"

Ses yeux bruns se levèrent et elle fut soulagée de voir que c'était son ami. "Salut Jake."

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici."

"Ouais, c'est Alice qui m'a convaincue."

"Je vois qu'elle a fait plus que te convaincre de venir. Tu es ... tu es vraiment magnifique Bella."

Il n'échappa pas à Bella que Jake la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Mine de rien elle s'éloigna de lui. "Merci, elle voulait que j'envoie une photo à Edward." Elle lui donna subtilement le nom d'Edward comme un rappel qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un. Jacob ne lui avait pas fait d'avances parce qu'elle lui avait parlé de sa nouvelle relation mais il était souvent évident qu'il était attiré par elle. Jake était un grand partenaire de footing et il la faisait toujours rire. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié mais elle mettait toujours en avant son implication avec Edward donc il n'y avait pas de problème.

"C'est plus calme dehors et plus frais."

Elle hocha la tête et suivit Jake dehors. Il y avait encore des groupes d'étudiants dispersés sur la pelouse mais rien comparé à la quantité de personnes à l'intérieur. Ils prirent chacun un siège et s'installèrent dans un coin de la terrasse en bois.

"Avec qui es-tu venue?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Alice et Jasper." Il roula des yeux exagérément.

"Sois gentil."

"Quoi? J'ai essayé. C'est elle qui est une totale g..." Bella fronça les sourcils. "Elle n'est pas gentille avec moi."

"Tu ressembles à un enfant et je suis votre mère qui essaie de vous faire tenir tranquilles. Je lui ai dit d'être gentille à elle aussi."

Il poussa un soupir de résignation et changea de sujet. "Oh tu sais quoi?" L'excitation de Jake le fit se déplacer sur son fauteuil. "Quelques-uns d'entre nous vont aller à Vegas pour le marathon au mois de février. Tu pourrais venir avec nous."

Bella fit une expression qui signifiait, _ouais, c'est ça. _"Je ne peux pas tenir un marathon."

"Il y a aussi un semi marathon. Tu peux un semi."

"Non, je ne peux pas."

"Bella je cours avec toi cinq fois par semaine. Tu en es capable."

Elle mordilla sa lèvre. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment couru dans sa vie et la pensée de participer à n'importe quelle compétition fit passer un peu d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Pas qu'elle soit vraiment compétitrice ... bon... ça la faisait rigoler. Edward avait raison, elle ne l'était pas du tout.

L'énorme épaule de Jake la bouscula. "Allez tu sais que tu veux le faire."

"Ça pourrait être amusant."

Ils restèrent là à parler du marathon, de l'entrainement qu'il faudrait faire, ça dura un moment ensuite ils changèrent de sujet. Jake avait toujours des histoires folles à raconter concernant ses rendez-vous. Bella n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien il était malchanceux avec les filles. Il lui raconta ses vacances de Thanksgiving. Bella resta là tranquillement à l'écouter. Elle était fascinée quand il parlait, il semblait communiquer avec tout son corps. Ses mains et ses bras étaient toujours en mouvement, il changeait sans arrêt de position et il la touchait toujours quand il voulait qu'elle fasse attention, le genou, l'épaule, la main. Il ne la mettait jamais mal à l'aise mais une fois quand sa main s'attarda sur son genou le visage d'Edward surgit dans sa tête. Elle savait comment réagir et un tantinet de culpabilité se glissa en elle. Comment pourrait-elle garder Edward en sécurité et heureux mais aussi maintenir cette amitié qu'elle appréciait vraiment. Cette question tourna en boucle dans sa tête pour le reste de la soirée.

**OOo°oOO**

Le lendemain Bella était épuisée. Ils n'avaient pas quitté la fête avant deux heures et ensuite avec Alice et Jasper ils avaient parlé jusqu'à quatre. Elle comprenait maintenant l'énorme erreur que ça avait été. Elle sortit du lit paresseusement à six heures se demandant comment elle allait survivre à son service de huit heures dans une bibliothèque calme.

En chemin pour la cuisine, elle vit la pile de courrier sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle l'éplucha rapidement et retira la lettre qu'elle attendait. Elle faillit renoncer à faire le petit déjeuner pour pouvoir lire la lettre d'Edward avant d'aller travailler. Elle alla dans le réfrigérateur et attrapa le carton de lait au chocolat et s'en versa un grand verre. Elle prit une grande gorgée de lait, le posa sur la table puis ouvrit la lettre.

_Chère Bella,_

_J'ai apprécié tous tes mots dans ta dernière lettre. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça signifie pour moi de t'avoir dans ma vie. Merci d'être là pour moi quand je dois gérer ma mère. Tu es une personne étonnante de me vouloir, moi et tous mes problèmes._

Il lui semblait que c'était elle qui avait de la chance et elle était bien consciente de tous les bagages qu'elle trimballait et qu'il avait à prendre en charge.

_Tanya m'a appelé aujourd'hui. _

Bella la bile remonter à la surface. Elle détestait tout ce qui concernait cette femme et plus loin elle restait de lui plus Bella serait heureuse.

_Elle a dit qu'elle et ma mère étaient installées et que tout semblait être bien entre elles deux. Nous verrons bien combien de temps ça lui prendra pour me contacter._

Bella fit une petite prière pour qu'Esmée lui donne des nouvelles bientôt. Edward méritait d'avoir une mère aimante et attentive. Elle espérait que les choses pourraient changer et qu'Edward serait pleinement heureux.

_A la fin de notre conversation téléphonique, j'ai mentionné du travail près de la base. Oui, je pense que rechercher du travail près de moi est une idée brillante mais j'ai réalisé que je n'allais pas être là bien longtemps. Il me reste moins d'un an pour que mon contrat avec les Marines soit terminé. Je ne voudrai pas que tu sois coincée dans un travail que tu n'aimes pas et que je doive partir. Il me semble que nous allons devoir chercher du travail tous les deux dans un futur proche. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je retournerai sûrement à la comptabilité. J'ai plusieurs options. Je pourrai retourner vers Chicago et retrouver mon ancien employeur. J'ai appris à aimer la Californie et je pensai à San Diego ou les environs de Los Angeles. J'ai aussi pensé à trouver un emploi avec le gouvernement ce qui pourrait m'envoyer n'importe où. Je sais que cela rend les choses extrêmement compliquées mais je n'ai pas de solution pour l'instant. Ce que je me demande c'est quelle option te parait la meilleure pour toi? Nous pourrions peut-être affiner nos options tous les deux. Je peux aller de l'avant pour moi-même mais je pense que ça peut arriver plus vite que nous le pensons._

Bella respirait difficilement. Ils en étaient vraiment là, déjà? Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer. Elle savait qu'elle voulait un avenir avec lui et elle était sûre qu'ils avaient les mêmes envies. Elle n'avait juste pas pensé que ce genre de décision se présenteraient aussi vite. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal en réalisant l'ampleur des changements qui allaient s'opérer dans sa vie.

_Tu as mentionné dans ta lettre précédente que tu me voulais près de toi pour longtemps. Je voulais t'assurer que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'immiscer dans ma vie. Je voudrais passer chaque minute de chaque jour à t'embrasser si je pouvais le faire et je prévois de le faire... pour toujours._

Elle devint un brasier de désir. Elle voulait qu'il soit là... maintenant... pour l'embrasser jusqu'à l'oubli.

_Voyons si mes réponses à tes questions te conviennent. Avant que nous nous rencontrions j'avais déjà vu une photo de toi et elle a fait bégayer mon cœur. J'ai pensé que tu étais parfaite. J'étais déjà amoureux de toi. J'anticipais notre rencontre depuis des semaines et au moment où j'ai entendu que tu allais passer cette porte je ne tenais plus en place. Quand tu es entrée dans la cuisine j'ai pensé que j'allais tomber de ma chaise. Tu es la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vue. J'ai dû faire appel à chaque once de mon self contrôle pour rester assis._

Bella était sûre que son sourire aller brûler son visage tellement il était grand.

_Si je ne pouvais prendre que trois choses sur une île déserte ce serait mes chaussures, pour courir, mon abonnement à ESPN magazine, et toi...nue._

Le brasier sous sa peau continuait à se déchainer.

_Mon lit... voyons, pas de tête de lit, juste le matelas et le sommier de base. C'est royal. J'ai des draps bleu marine et une couette gris foncé. Il y a quatre oreillers mais j'en utilise seulement deux quand je dors. Je fais mon lit tous les jours, c'est le militaire en moi. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire chez moi, je le fais c'est juste une habitude. J'aime mon lit. C'est la chose la plus confortable que j'aie. Je me réjouis de le retrouver quand je rentre à la maison après un déploiement et quand je m'y couche c'est comme un soupir. La seule chose qui pourrait être meilleure ce serait de t'avoir, toi, dans mon lit!_

Brûlante la peau!

_Tu m'as tué concernant le cadeau de Noël Bella. Chaque fois que j'ai acheté quelque chose à Tanya elle l'a détesté. Je n'ai aucune confiance en moi pour ce genre de choses. Mes paumes commencent littéralement à devenir moites rien que d'y penser. Je pense qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle c'est si difficile c'est que je sens la pression monter : te trouver quelque chose qui exprime tout ce que je ressens pour toi, je pense que c'est impossible à trouver. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles que j'ai connues, alors je sais que les cadeaux ordinaires n'iront pas. Arrrrggghhh!_

Bella commença elle aussi à stresser à propos de ce cadeau. C'était impossible qu'elle puisse trouver quelque chose qui était assez bon pour refléter l'importance qu'il avait pour elle. Elle devait partir chercher très bientôt. Oh Alice aimerait l'aider pour cela.

_Mike est un abruti et en quelque sorte je suis content qu'il ait appelé et se soit rendu totalement ridicule. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour entendre cette conversation. J'aurais aimé t'entendre lui dire exactement ce que tu penses. Je pense que son appel était ridicule et que c'était le dernier clou pour fermer son cercueil. Je pense que ça a également permis que tu mettes un point final à cette situation. Je suis heureux que ce chapitre de ta vie se soit terminé et que ton prochain et dernier chapitre commence avec moi._

Des papillons s'agitèrent dans son estomac. Elle aimait cet homme et la confiance qu'il avait en leur relation à venir.

_J'ai mangé avec Rosalie et Emmett l'autre soir. Emmett était presque normal. Je peux dire qu'il est un peu réticent avec moi. Je comprends qu'il soit protecteur à ton sujet et qu'il ne veuille pas que tu sois blessée, alors je ne vais pas lui en tenir rigueur. En plus je ne vais pas démentir que son manque de grossièreté est une absence bienvenue. Rosalie de l'autre côté est une nouvelle personne. Elle est amicale et gentille avec moi, elle me raconte sans cesse des histoires sur toi, ce qui me ravit... j'aime beaucoup. Je les garde pour plus tard._

Bella grimaça se demandant quels détails gênants de sa vie Rosalie avait divulgués.

_Tessa me dit tout le temps qu'elle m'adore et qu'elle souhaite que je fasse partie de la famille._

Bella sourit à cette image.

_Je lui dis que j'y travaille. Je la tiens et je pense qu'elle me sourit. Rosalie me dit que ce sont les gaz mais je pense que c'est dégoûtant et je sais que c'est un sourire._

Bella rit très fort. Rosalie avait sans doute raison.

_Tu es très chanceuse d'avoir une famille merveilleuse._

_Je pense à toi tout le temps. Quelquefois ça m'inquiète que ma rêverie à ton sujet me mette dans de sérieux problèmes. Je me demande si un jour je n'écrirais pas ton nom sur un papier officiel ou si je vais réfléchir à voix haute et annoncer quelque chose de très inapproprié à mon peloton. Je me demande si je me promène toujours avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Je crains de ne pas faire suffisamment attention quand je serai sur le terrain et que je finirai par me mettre dans la ligne de mire de quelqu'un, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Tu me rends tellement heureux et j'espère que je le fais aussi pour toi._

_Aie une semaine fantastique. J'attends avec impatience que nous nous retrouvions. Le temps va trop lentement jusqu'à ce que tu sois dans mes bras._

_Bien à toi_

_Edward._

S'évanouir était le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit quand elle essaya de définir ce qu'elle ressentait.

**OOo°oOO**

"Cullen," dit Edward en décrochant son téléphone posé sur son bureau.

"Capitaine, c'est le général Masen."

Edward s'assit plus droit sachant que son supérieur était à l'autre bout du téléphone. "Monsieur."

"Une mission arrive, vous et votre équipe devez être prêts à vous déployer demain après-midi à 13 heures."

Edward reçut l'information et il calcula que ça lui laissait un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il savait qu'il était prêt et qu'il pouvait remplir toutes les missions qui lui seraient assignées. Il était prêt à se mettre au travail.

"Oui Monsieur."

Le général continua à lui donner plus d'informations sur ce que lui et ses hommes auraient à faire, un sentiment d'angoisse commença à monter en lui. Il partait demain, il n'aurait pas son week-end avec Bella. Il savait qu'elle avait ses cours et son travail et qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir avant de partir et qu'il n'aurait pas de date estimée de retour, il ne savait pas quand il la reverrait. Il sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge et son cerveau commença à se démener tandis qu'il ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Il était plein de rancœur envers son travail qui l'entrainait loin de ce qu'il voulait vraiment et il se détestait pour cela.

** OOo°oOO **

Bella était complètement éreintée devant son étagère de livre. Sa journée de travail était à moitié passée et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts pendant quatre autres heures. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour voir si sa chef était là. Elle le sortit et sourit en voyant que c'était un message d'Edward.

_Bella_,

_Je sais que tu es au travail,_

_Mais s'il te plait appelle-moi dès que possible_

_C'est urgent_

_Affectueusement, _

_Edward_


	15. Chapitre 15

.

**SINCERELY, LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 15 -**

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir sortir de la brume sombre qui l'avait engloutie. Elle relut le message pour la troisième fois.

_Bella_,

_Je sais que tu es au travail,_

_Mais s'il te plait appelle-moi dès que possible_

_C'est urgent._

_Affectueusement_

_Edward_

Tout au fond d'elle elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La peur fit retourner son estomac, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge. Ses yeux allèrent au chariot chargé de livres qu'il fallait qu'elle range, ensuite elle posa son regard sur le comptoir d'accueil et elle vit la femme en train de regarder l'écran fixement. Mlle Cope était très stricte avec l'usage du téléphone pendant les heures de travail et c'était encore pire pendant les pauses. Mais elle s'en moquait. Si Edward disait que c'était urgent elle savait que ça l'était. En regardant droit devant elle, elle passa devant le comptoir et se dirigea vers les toilettes. En fait plus elle s'en rapprochait plus elle allait vite. Ses pieds allaient si vite qu'on ne distinguait plus qu'une silhouette portant une jupe et entourée d'un cercle bleu.

Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle, prit de longues inspirations pour essayer de ne pas céder à la panique avant même de connaitre tous les détails. Quand il s'agissait de situation d'urgence Bella avait tendance à laisser galoper son imagination et la paranoïa la gagnait. La raison en était sans doute d'avoir un père ou un frère à l'étranger et dans l'armée. Elle ne voulait pas parler à Edward dans cet état. S'il était contrarié par quelque chose elle devait être son roc, pas une petite chose faible. Elle tourna le robinet du lavabo et but un peu d'eau dans la paume de sa main. Une fois qu'elle eut repris le contrôle elle sortit son téléphone et appela son petit-ami.

"Bella!" La belle voix d'Edward retentit dans ses oreilles. Rien que le son de sa voix la calmait considérablement mais l'inquiétude y était audible. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver cela.

"Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu vas bien?" La voix de Bella tremblait légèrement.

"Comment vas-tu?" Il n'échappa pas à son attention qu'il ne répondait pas à la question.

"Je vais bien, j'ai reçu ton message. _Toi_, comment vas-tu?"

"Bella... Je pars." La voix d'Edward n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Elle ferma les yeux. Ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, il quittait les Marines, elle, ce monde? "Tu pars?" La voix de Bella était plus haute d'une ou deux octaves.

"Mon général m'a appelé il y a demi-heure. Je serai parti dans vingt-quatre heures."

Elle eut l'impression que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, son corps glissa sur le carrelage froid, elle pouvait le sentir à travers son jeans. Son cerveau essayait de comprendre les mots qu'Edward venait de prononcer. Il ne partait plus dans trois semaines mais demain. Les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Elle n'était pas prête. Ils n'avaient pas eu leur week-end. Ils étaient censés avoir leur week-end parfait. Elle irait chez lui puis y reviendrait quand il serait de retour quelques semaines plus tard. C'était les étapes qu'elle avait prévues, préparées avant ce vide inévitable. Elle n'était pas prête à ça. Edward partait alors qu'elle venait tout juste de le trouver. Sans parler du fait qu'il allait dans une zone dangereuse à des milliers de kilomètres de là. _Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait?_

La voix d'Edward la tira de son cauchemar. "Bella, tu es là?"

Elle se racla la gorge, "Oui je suis là." Sans plus réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer les mots sortirent de sa bouche. "J'arrive, je serai là dans trois heures."

"Bella..." hésita-t-il et Bella se demanda ce qu'il croyait.

"Quoi?"

"Je veux...non. J'ai besoin de toi. Mais je ne veux pas que aies des ennuis au travail ou avec tes cours à cause de moi."

"Je viens," répéta-t-elle résolument. "Fais tout ce que tu dois faire pour préparer ton départ comme ça quand j'arriverai ce sera juste toi et moi."

"D'accord je suis désolé, je déteste te faire ça."

Le cœur de Bella se brisa un peu pour Edward et pour elle, parfaitement consciente de la tempête qui s'abattait sur eux deux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de parler d'une voix joyeuse. "Ne sois pas désolé. Tu me donnes une excuse pour venir te voir plus tôt."

"Je t'aime Bella."

"Je t'aime aussi. On se voit dans deux heures."

"Fais attention en conduisant."

"Oui. Au revoir."

Elle raccrocha et éclata en sanglots. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle resta assise là, les mains sur sa bouche et laissa s'exprimer toute la tristesse qui emplissait son âme. Une fois qu'elle pensa s'être calmée elle se dirigea vers l'accueil où Mlle Cope travaillait. Bella s'appuya contre le comptoir en bois et les yeux de la bibliothécaire rencontrèrent les siens puis s'écarquillèrent. Elle savait que la femme allait voir ses yeux bouffis, son visage pâle et ses lèvres tremblantes. D'habitude ça l'aurait gênée qu'une collègue la voit ainsi mais à présent elle allait en tirer parti.

"Bella est-ce que ça va?" La petite femme se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella.

"Je suis vraiment malade, Mlle Cope. Il faut que je rentre."

"Bien sûr, vas-y."

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante que cet incident ne soit pas ébruité. Sans hésitation elle passa par la porte des employés, récupéra son sac et sa veste, passa les doubles portes, quitta la bibliothèque et courut à sa voiture. Elle attacha sa ceinture de sécurité et démarra le moteur. Avant de partir elle sortit son téléphone, appuya sur le bouton vert et composa le numéro de la première personne sur sa liste de contact.

"Salut!" dit une voix chantante.

"Alice," Bella prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses pleurs qui voulaient se libérer. "J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi."

"Bella quel est le problème?" La compassion passa à travers le téléphone jusque dans le cœur de Bella. Alice était sa meilleure amie et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour l'aider.

"Edward s'en va dans vingt-quatre heures."

Bella entendit un halètement. "Oh bonté divine, Bella. Que puis-je faire?"

"Il faudrait que tu ailles acheter quelques choses pour moi et qu'on se retrouve à la maison le plus tôt possible."

"Bien sûr."

"Prends ma carte de crédit pour les urgences. Elle est dans le tiroir du haut."

Bella entendit Alice marcher dans l'appartement puis le tiroir s'ouvrit. "Je l'ai. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?"

Bella lui donna ses instructions pour les courses qu'elle devait faire avant son départ pour Pendleton.

"Je m'en occupe," promit Alice.

"Merci Alice. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."

"Je suis tellement désolée que ce genre de chose t'arrive." Bella put entendre la porte de l'appartement claquer et elle pouvait deviner qu'Alice courait dans l'escalier. "Si tu penses à autre chose rappelle-moi."

"D'accord et merci!"

**OOo°oOO**

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard Bella descendit l'escalier en courant avec son sac sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit la porte passager et laissa tomber le sac sur le siège. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone pour la centième fois et elle commença à faire les cent pas devant sa voiture.

_Où était Alice?_

Bella mordillait sa lèvre, c'était nerveux et elle détestait cette habitude. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une heure alors qu'une petite demi-heure s'était seulement écoulée, Alice se gara à la place libre à côté d'elle. Elle sortit de sa voiture à la vitesse de la lumière en prenant trois sacs sur le siège arrière. Lorsqu'elle atteignit son amie les sacs tombèrent de sa main et elle la prit dans ses bras. Ce geste de gentillesse et d'amitié provoqua à nouveau un afflux de larmes.

Les doigts d'Alice caressaient son dos. "Oh chérie, ma pauvre."

"Je ne suis pas prête à ce qu'il parte déjà."

"Je sais."

"Et si quelque chose arrive quand il est parti et que c'est fini?"

Alice se recula et commença à essuyer ses larmes. "Tu ne peux pas penser de cette façon en ce moment. Il faut que tu profites de chaque minute que tu as avec lui et quand tu reviendras nous pleurerons pendant des jours en mangeant de la crème glacée jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus rentrer dans nos jeans."

Bella rit.

"Ecoute, j'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il te fallait." Elle tendit les sacs qui étaient posés par terre et ensuite fouilla dans sa poche de derrière. "Tiens voilà ta carte de crédit." Quand Bella eut rangé tout ça sur le siège arrière, elle prit la carte et la mit dans sa poche.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir fait ça pour moi. Tu en fais toujours plus et au-delà de ce que nécessite l'amitié."

"L'amitié? Bella tu es ma sœur." Les filles s'étreignirent une fois de plus. "Allez, va vite voir ton homme."

Bella monta dans la voiture et regarda le lutin. Alice restait là une expression compatissante sur le visage. "Merci encore et on se voit demain soir."

"J'attendrai," dit Alice tandis que Bella démarrait. "Attends!" cria-t-elle presque. Bella freina et avant qu'elle puisse demander ce qui n'allait pas, Alice plongea par la vitre de sa voiture.

"Tiens," dit-elle en se tourna vers Bella, en lui tendant un énorme verre de soda allégé. "Il te faut bien ça pour la route."

Un sourire reconnaissant traversa le visage de Bella. "Tu penses à tout pas vrai? Je jure que c'est comme si tu pouvais lire dans les pensées."

Alice haussa les épaules. "C'est un don." Bella prit le verre et lui fit au revoir de la main une dernière fois en s'éloignant.

**OOo°oOO**

Le voyage sembla passer à la vitesse de l'escargot... pour deux raisons. Bella ne pouvait pas être avec Edward assez vite. Et ensuite le trafic à Los Angeles était très dense, sortir de la ville prenait toujours beaucoup de temps. Bella serra le volant et ses dents.

"Pourtant c'est dimanche bon sang!" cracha-t-elle dans le vide sa voiture.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle vit le panneau de sortie indiquant que Cherry Ave étaient à dix kilomètres. Une fois qu'elle aurait passé Long Beach elle savait qu'elle pourrait aller bien plus vite. Avancer si lentement allait la rendre folle.

Ayant besoin de distraction elle sortit son iPod pour écouter un livre. Elle appuya sur _play _ et la voix du narrateur retentit lisant _Transfer of Power_, le livre qu'Edward lui avait recommandé.

Le livre lui changea bien les idées. Complètement absorbée par Mitch Rapp et sa mission - éradiquer les terroristes du monde - le temps passa plus vite et avant qu'elle s'en rende compte elle sortait de l'autoroute pour aller vers la base. Sachant qu'elle était très près elle éteignit son iPod et sortit son téléphone pour appeler Edward.

"Salut chérie, " répondit la voix d'Edward, provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps.

"Hey je suis presque là. Ont-ils mon nom à l'entrée?" Comme fait exprès elle arriva en vue de la barrière.

"Oui ils savent que tu arrives."

"D'accord, on se voit dans une minute alors."

"Je peux difficilement attendre plus longtemps."

Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Elle était sûre aussi qu'il avait entendu le sien. Peu importe où Edward serait demain, les prochaines vingt heures - plus ou moins - il serait avec elle.

Elle sortit son permis de conduire et s'arrêta au stop.

L'homme en uniforme hocha la tête tandis que la vitre s'abaissait. "Bonjour, je suis Isabella McCarty. Je suis ici pour voir le Capitaine Edward Cullen."

L'homme en uniforme fit tourner les pages de son bloc, lit ce qui était écrit puis il leva les yeux vers Bella. "J'ai besoin d'une autre pièce d'identité s'il vous plait."

Bella la lui donna et commença à s'impatienter. Après la plus longue heure de sa vie, dans dix minutes elle serait dans les bras d'Edward. Elle était sur le point d'exploser. Le garde lui rendit sa carte d'identité. "Je dois l'appeler pour m'assurer que vous êtes autorisée."

"Bien," dit-elle en hésitant. Le soldat avait pris sa carte d'identité, elle était sur la liste, elle en était sûre. Par le passé ils n'avaient jamais appelé Emmett pour lui demander. _Peut-être qu'il y avait une menace et qu'ils avait renforcé le niveau de sécurité?_

"Cullen," la voix résonna dans le téléphone. "Il y a ici une brune qui vous attend."

Il y eut une pause, il écoutait la réponse. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage. "Oui elle est belle," répondit-il en jetant un regard dans sa direction.

Bella rougit aux paroles de l'homme et elle était complètement perdue. Cela ne ressemblait pas au protocole habituel puis elle entendit une voix qui fit bondir son cœur. "Alors oui, elle est là pour moi!"

Elle tourna la tête. Elle vit Edward arriver de derrière le bâtiment, son sourire couvrait l'ensemble de son beau visage. Bella entendit le rire qui sortit de sa gorge, alors que l'excitation se répandait à travers elle et c'était bien plus exaltant que la fois où elle avait rencontré le Père Noël. Il lui fit un signe de la main. Elle lâcha le frein et roula une vingtaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter. Dans un mouvement fluide la portière passager s'ouvrit et un sac tomba sur le plancher, Edward était près d'elle.

"Tu es là," soupira-t-il en glissant sa main derrière son cou pour l'attirer à lui. Ses lèvres engloutirent les siennes et Bella fut happée par la chaleur de sa bouche. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse pour l'attirer plus près d'elle. Toute la tension et la tristesse qui l'avaient accompagnées depuis le coup de téléphone s'en allèrent puisqu'elle était près de cet homme parfait. Avant de succomber Edward se recula. "Nous devrions probablement bouger, d'autres véhicules veulent peut-être passer..."

"Mmmhh," fredonnait Bella les yeux encore fermés.

Le gros rire d'Edward la ramena à la réalité, elle était assise là, les yeux clos, gémissant doucement, les lèvres plissées, bloquant l'entrée principale. Un rougissement inonda son corps. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se perdit dans le regard vert hypnotique d'Edward. Elle se força à détourner le regard puis se réinstalla dans son siège et fit avancer la voiture. La main d'Edward se posa sur sa cuisse et resta là pour la fin du trajet. On aurait dit que le soleil réchauffait l'endroit où sa main était posée, sur son denim. Edward lui indiqua la direction à suivre et elle fut rapide à obéir. Ils arriveraient à destination plus vite et elle pourrait l'embrasser de nouveau.

Bella ne pourrait pas dire à quoi ressemblait la maison d'Edward. Dès qu'il dit "C'est juste là," la voiture s'arrêta, ils sautèrent dehors, prirent les sacs sur la banquette arrière et sa main enlaça celle d'Edward tandis qu'il l'accompagnait à l'intérieur. Ils fermèrent la porte, abandonnèrent leurs sacs et s'enlacèrent. C'était comme si leur corps étaient magnétisés et attirés l'un par l'autre par une force immense. Les bras d'Edward l'emprisonnèrent et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité. Il dévorait ses lèvres, ses baisers étaient exigeants, affamés et agressifs. Bella ne se trouvait pas assez proche de lui, cet homme qui possédait sa bouche et ses désirs. Voulant plus - toujours - ses doigts s'accrochèrent à son tee-shirt et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut avant que les grandes mains d'Edward attrapent Bella, la soulèvent et la coincent entre lui et la porte. Les jambes de Bella se resserrèrent encore et le grognement qui lui s'échappa envoya des frissons dans le corps entier de Bella. La pièce fut remplie de grognements masculins et féminins, de gémissements, de respirations fortes et du bruit de succion de lèvres affamées.

Edward alla dans le cou de Bella. "Merci, merci d'être venue."

A travers ses cils, elle regarda l'homme magnifique pressé contre elle et lui demanda sur un ton très sérieux. "Et tu en doutais?"

"J'espérai que tu viendrais mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu risques ton travail ou tes cours pour moi."

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et dit. "Il n'y a rien qui aurait pu m'empêcher d'être avec toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose que tu puisses me demander et que je ne voudrais pas faire."

Un vilain sourire apparut sur le visage d'Edward. "Si, le sexe au téléphone." Ils éclatèrent de rire et les pieds de Bella se posèrent à nouveau sur le sol.

Elle leva les yeux et dit : "Tu dois pouvoir dépasser ça... Allez Capitaine Cullen faites-moi donc visiter votre garçonnière."

Il enlaça ses doigts aux siens. "Ce n'est pas une garçonnière." Il se pencha et attrapa le sac de voyage de sa main libre. "Très bien, la visite durera à peine cinq secondes puis..." Son visage descendit pour respirer son odeur et il demanda la voix rauque. "Puis-je t'embrasser encore?"

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit et ses yeux se fermèrent d'anticipation puis elle hocha la tête légèrement. Edward rigola, elle commençait à se demander si le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle ne renforçait pas trop son ego.

Edward serra sa main. "Qu'y a-t-il dans ces sacs?"

Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser du pouvoir qu'Edward avait sur elle, elle regarda les trois sacs à ses pieds. "Ce sont des surprises."

"Puis-je voir?" dit-il en se baissant pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle le fit reculer en l'attrapant par l'épaule. "Plus tard."

Il plissa les yeux, une expression interrogative sur le visage.

"Ce sont de bonnes surprises, je te le promets."

Il cligna des yeux et la fit avancer. "Voici le séjour."

Les yeux de Bella firent le tour de la pièce, un canapé simple en cuir, un écran plat, deux étagères remplies de livres et sur le mur une grande image encadrée, noir et blanc, les soldats américains portant le drapeau à la bataille d'Iwo Jima*. "J'aime."

Les lèvres d'Edward restèrent posées sur ses cheveux sur le côté de sa tête. "Ça aurait besoin d'être un peu féminisé." Le corps de Bella fut parcourut par la chair de poule. Sa main la poussa en avant. "Voilà la cuisine." La pièce était presque vide, mis à part quelques bananes posées sur le comptoir et un distributeur de savon sur l'évier.

Bella lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers le frigo. "On dirait que tu as des choses là-dedans," dit-elle sarcastique en regardant par dessus son épaule et en haussant les sourcils.

Une expression embarrassée traversa son visage . "Je n'ai pas trop le temps de cuisiner." Elle ouvrit le frigo et y glissa un sac qu'elle avait amené. "Qu'y a-t-il là-dedans?"

"Une gourmandise pour après dîner." Il se lécha les lèvres et Bella sentit un flottement dans son estomac. Quand elle eut remit sa main en sécurité dans la sienne il se retourna et la tira dans le couloir.

"La chambre d'amis," dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers sa droite sans ralentir. "La salle de bain pour les invités," à gauche. Puis ils continuèrent le long du couloir jusqu'à la seule porte qui leur faisait face. Quand ils eurent franchi le seuil de la dernière porte, il s'arrêta. "Ma chambre," puis il fit un signe de tête vers la gauche, "Ma salle de bain."

Une fois de plus Bella scruta la pièce. En face il y avait le lit d'Edward exactement comme il le lui avait décrit. Une commode noire contre le mur de droite. Dessus une pile de linge, deux livres, ses plaques d'identification, une photo d'Edward et de sa mère à ce qui avait dû être la fin de sa formation de base. Du mouvement lui fit tourner la tête et elle vit qu'Edward enlevait ses affaires, son sac vert notamment, qui était posé sur le lit. L'inévitabilité de son départ fit retourner l'estomac de Bella et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle avança et posa ses deux sacs restants avec le reste. Quand elle regarda Edward elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient posés sur le petit sac rose juste à côté d'elle. Elle sourit - il savait de quelle boutique il venait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" dit-elle avec un rire en enlaçant Edward par la taille.

"Rien," dit-il avec un sourire gêné. "J'ai faim, pas toi?"

"Très faim."

"Bien mangeons. J'ai pris des sandwiches au traiteur tout à l'heure."

Ils s'assirent côte à côte à la table de la cuisine. Bella aimait toujours les couples qui s'asseyaient côte à côte au restaurant. Elle n'avait jamais compris pour quoi ils ne s'asseyaient pas face à face pour se voir plus aisément. Maintenant elle comprenait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un contact physique avec Edward, le plus possible. Même si ça signifiait s'assoir tout près de l'autre. Ils parlèrent, rirent, mangèrent et se touchèrent aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient. Bella voulait cette sensation d'être bien avec lui pour toujours. Elle voulait qu'ils soient juste tous les deux, vivant dans la même maison, sans interruption et profitant seulement l'un de l'autre. Sa tristesse commença à la submerger mais elle la chassa. Elle refusait de passer plus de temps à s'apitoyer. Elle allait profiter de chaque minute.

"A quoi tu penses?" lui demanda Edward, en se penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

"Nous," marmonna-t-elle en étirant son cou pour qu'il ait plus de place pour y accéder.

Ses lèvres quittèrent son cou juste pour lui répondre, "bien." Ensuite il lui fit un regard délicieusement méchant.

"Que signifie ce regard?"

Il glissa de sa chaise et se retrouva à genoux, il attrapa les pieds de celle de Bella. Avec ses bras il la fit pivoter et elle se retrouva pile face à lui. Ses mains fortes saisirent ses genoux, glissèrent sur ses cuisses, frôlèrent ses côtes, attrapèrent ses épaules et tirèrent son cou pour attaquer sa bouche. Les jambes de Bella s'écartèrent et Edward put s'y installer, il la serra contre lui. Le baiser commença comme une petite flamme et en quelques seconde c'était un incendie totalement incontrôlable qui faisait rage. Le corps de Bella était conscient de chaque parcelle de celui d'Edward et ça atteignait un niveau dangereux, sa peau picotait sous cette intensité, à l'intérieur d'elle un million de papillons s'envolait, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses mains ne pouvaient s'arrêter d'explorer le corps parfait d'Edward.

Elle s'écarta en soupirant et dit : "Je vais aller faire un brin de toilette."

Edward était perplexe. "D'accord..."

Elle fit glisser son doigt de son cou à son épaule pour le rassurer. "Pourquoi ne rangerais-tu pas et ensuite nous nous retrouverions dans ta chambre." Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait. Elle avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles mais elle n'en parlait jamais avant, ne planifiait rien, n'initiait rien. Ce nouveau côté rusé était puissant, spécialement quand elle vit que les yeux d'Edward devinrent plus sombres et que ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Sa voix dérailla quand il répondit qu'il était d'accord. Avant que Bella ne soit partie Edward s'était déjà mis à ranger et à nettoyer.

Bella se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle attrapa le petit sac rose qu'Alice avait acheté pour elle. Elle avait été très précise quand elle lui avait dit quoi acheter et elle espérait qu'Alice avait bien suivi ses consignes. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte et posa le sac sur le comptoir. Elle se dépêcha d'enlever ses vêtements et sortit le caraco noir en dentelle. Bella n'avait acheté ni porté de lingerie avant. Elle se sentait nerveuse en regardant le tissu fragile et transparent à travers lequel Edward pourrait tout voir. Elle se posa la question de repenser son choix. Le visage d'Edward traversa son esprit et elle se souvint de la façon dont il la regardait quand ils étaient ensemble et sa confiance reprit le dessus. La pensée de son départ, demain, lui rappela que c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire pour lui ... et pour elle. Elle enfila le petit tissu. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et se tourna vers la porte. Elle était si nerveuse, leurs taquineries au sujet de ce qui allait se passer et combien ce serait bon sembla être un grand poids sur ses épaules. Que faire si elle ne satisfaisait pas ses fantasmes, si elle était une déception? Elle supposa que ça avait été le cas avec Mike puisqu'il était allé voir ailleurs... Sa respiration commença à accélérer et ses nerfs pulsèrent sous sa peau.

"Bella?" Elle entendit la voix douce d'Edward de l'autre côté de la porte. Son nom sur ses lèvres était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour sortir de la salle de bain.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte Edward était tout près. Quand il la regarda, elle vit sa pomme d'Adam bouger et ses yeux balayer son corps. Elle se sentit nerveuse tandis qu'il continuait mais ne dit rien. Ses doigts commencèrent à tirer sur le bord du tissu, sur sa cuisse et sa lèvre commença à être agressée par ses dents. Incapable de suivre ses mouvements incroyablement rapides elle se trouva tout à coup enveloppée dans ses bras puissants.

"Tu es très belle amour," murmura sa voix tandis qu'il parlait contre ses lèvres.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Toi aussi." Elle attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt et le fit passer par dessus sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ou expérimenté ça auparavant. Décidée à se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle voyait de ce magnifique homme devant elle, ses yeux mémorisèrent chaque centimètre de son torse sculpté et de ses larges épaules. Ses doigts allèrent et caressèrent la surface de son tatouage. Sans réfléchir elle se pencha et lécha l'encre et autorisa ses lèvres à explorer le cou et les épaules d'Edward. Les doigts d'Edward s'enfoncèrent dans ses hanches, là où il la tenait et un grognement sortit de sa bouche.

"Je te veux, Edward," souffla-t-elle sur sa mâchoire.

Les lèvres d'Edward trouvèrent Bella et ils commencèrent à attaquer le corps de l'autre.

"Je te veux maintenant..." Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta vers son lit parfaitement fait.

**OOo°oOO**

Edward était tourné sur le côté vêtu seulement de son boxer. Bella était assise les jambes croisées face à lui, habillée du tee-shirt qu'il portait plus tôt. Et entre eux était posé un délicieux morceau du gâteau préféré de Bella, celui au citron.

Plus tôt elle était couchée dans les bras, contre la peau d'Edward en sueur et sa main caressait son torse quand elle avait entendu le gargouillement de son estomac.

"Tu as faim, déjà?" Elle rit en se levant sur son coude pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

"Je n'y peux rien, tu m'as pris toute mon énergie."

"C'est mauvais?" Elle souleva un sourcil et laissa trainer son doigt sur sa poitrine nue.

"Non, je donnerai ma nourriture tous les jours si je pouvais t'avoir à la place." Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

"Je vais arranger ça." Elle sauta du lit et courut dans le couloir pour récupérer ce qu'elle avait amené.

Ils dégustèrent la gourmandise crémeuse en discutant de l'avenir.

Elle lécha la crème sur sa fourchette et Edward soupira longuement. "Si tu continues comme ça, ça va me distraire et nous ne pourrons jamais discuter d'où nous voulons vivre."

"D'accord je vais garder ça en tête," plaisanta-t-elle en léchant à nouveau. Edward l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Elle savait que même dans un million d'années elle ne se lasserait pas de cela. Une fois séparés elle le regarda et soupira. "Bon alors... Chicago?"

"Je ne pense pas que nous voulions vivre si près d'Esmée et peut-être que tu n'aimerais pas toute cette neige."

"Alors c'est soit la Californie soit le travail du gouvernement, n'importe où." Elle tapota son menton avec son doigt en réfléchissant. "Tu veux travailler pour l'état ou pour une entreprise?"

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos. "Je pense que j'aimeraiq travailler pour une entreprise. Les horaires seraient plus faciles et nous aurions probablement moins à nous déplacer, à moins que ce soit ce que nous voulions... moins de voyages et peut-être un meilleur salaire."

"Bon alors il ne nous reste plus que la Californie."

Edward tira Bella à lui après avoir poussé l'emballage du dessert vide. "Et Washington?"

Bella pensa à cette idée revenir d'où elle était. Elle aimait L.A. mais elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de Forks avant. Sa vie était différente maintenant, elle aimait la vie en ville et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait vivre dans une petite ville à nouveau. Le Pacifique nord-ouest était un lieu magnifique. "Pas Forks mais pourquoi pas l'état de Washington. Tu pourrais y vivre?"

"Je pense que je pourrai vivre n'importe où... tant que tu es avec moi."

Le cœur de Bella rata un battement mais elle répondit simplement, "vraiment charmant."

Edward lui fit son sourire tordu. "Je suis sérieux. Ce serait bien de vivre à proximité de la famille. Je veux que nos enfants connaissent leurs grands-parents."

Bella prit une inspiration et se figea.

"Quoi?" lui demanda-t-il paniqué.

"Rien."

Il roula et domina le petit corps de Bella. "Comment rien? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Elle mordilla sa lèvre. "Rien, c'est juste... bon... tu as dit ... nos enfants."

Les sourcils d'Edward se rejoignirent." Est-ce que tu es fâchée?"

"Non," dit-elle en hésitant.

"Bella?" Il la recouvrit complètement. "Si je te dis des choses qui te mettent mal à l'aise ou si je fais aller les choses trop vite il faut que tu me le dises."

"Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise mais les choses vont vite et normalement je pense que je devrais être inquiète mais avec toi... je ne le suis pas."

"Bella quand je reviendrai, je ne veux pas qu'on gaspille notre temps et qu'on fasse les choses à la même vitesse que les autres." Le cœur de Bella commença à taper dans sa poitrine et sa température monta de deux degrés. " Quand je reviendrai, je veux t'épouser et te faire quelques bébés et comme tu me l'as gentiment fais remarquer, je suis un vieil homme." Il pencha sa tête et l'embrassa.

"Tu parais tellement confiant, Capitaine."

"Je t'aime Bella et je ne te laisserai aller nulle part sauf si c'est toi qui me le demandes."

"Jamais."

"Donc Seattle?" Il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

"Oui," haleta-t-elle.

"Les enfants?" Il se redressa et enleva son tee-shirt.

"Oui," elle fit un petit rire tandis que les yeux d'Edward s'enflammaient en regardant sa poitrine.

Il se laissa retomber sur elle puis la regarda. "Tu veux m'épouser?"

"Oui," murmura-t-elle.

Les lèvres d'Edward s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et ils retournèrent à leur nouveau moyen favori de passer le temps, faire l'amour.

**OOo°oOO**

Ce que Bella avait expérimenté avec Edward était beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Oui, il avait eu raison quand il avait dit que ce serait merveilleux. Oui, il l'adorait et l'avait satisfaite comme aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le ferait plus jamais. Mais il y avait plus que cela. Elle se sentait totalement et complètement connectée à lui. Il y avait eu des moments où ses yeux avait pénétré si profondément en elle qu'elle avait senti que leurs âmes brûlaient ensemble. Elle savait qu'elle était aimée d'une façon qu'elle ne pensait pas impossible. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'elle se lasse d'être avec lui de cette façon.

Ils avaient passé la plupart de la nuit ainsi, à explorer, aimer, se faire plaisir et se fatiguer. Ils s'arrêtaient pour manger, regarder des souvenirs du passé d'Edward, jouer au scrabble, parler de tout et de n'importe quoi mais tout revenait toujours à provoquer une immense quantité de plaisir à l'autre.

Un bâillement s'échappa de la bouche de Bella tandis qu'elle répondait à une de ses questions. Elle était épuisée physiquement, mentalement et émotionnellement.

"Tu es fatiguée?" lui demanda Edward en lui caressant la joue.

"Non!"

"Menteuse."

"Je ne vais pas dormir."

"Il est presque deux heures du matin," dit Edward en regardant l'heure.

"Je ne perds pas une minute à dormir tant que je suis avec toi."

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et ensuite rampa hors du lit.

"Où vas-tu?"

"J'ai ton cadeau de Noël."

"Tu es sérieuse?" Bella pouvait entendre la voix alarmée d'Edward. "Je n'ai pas ton cadeau encore."

"Ça ne fait rien." Elle haussa les épaules en retournant sur le lit avec son troisième sac. Elle le tendit à Edward, une expression fière sur son visage.

Il prit la boite et son expression s'éclaira. "C'est pas vrai! Tu ne m'as pas acheté un kindle?"

"Si Monsieur! Je me le suis procuré en venant ici, donc tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant est de télécharger tout ce que tu veux lire avant de partir." Bella savait qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était vraiment heureux de ce cadeau.

"Tu es incroyable tu sais." Il l'attira sur le lit et l'installa sur ses genoux. "Merci. Je l'aime." Il l'embrassa sur le front.

"Avec plaisir mais il reste encore autre chose." Il haussa les sourcils. "C'est petit mais c'est quelque chose que je voulais que tu aies."

Elle lui tendit une photo qui pourrait rentrer dans son portefeuille.

"Comment as-tu eu ça?" lui demanda-t-il interloqué.

"C'est Rosalie qui l'a prise le jour où tu es parti de Forks." Bella avait été très surprise quand Rosalie la lui avait envoyée par mail après qu'elle soit rentrée à L.A. Il la prit dans ses bras et mit une main dans ses cheveux et ils se regardèrent en souriant. "J'ai fait une petite copie pour que tu puisses toujours l'avoir avec toi. Tu sais... comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas."

Il posa la photo et regarda Bella dans les yeux. "Jamais de ma vie je ne pourrai t'oublier. Tu es tout pour moi. Te laisser demain est la chose la plus difficile que j'aie jamais faite. Je t'aime Bella. Toi... ne m'oublies pas."

Si seulement il savait combien cette demande paraissait irréaliste et absurde à Bella . Elle ne l'oublierait jamais et elle ne pourrait jamais arrêter de l'aimer. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et Edward les essuya avec ses pouces.

Elle renifla et demanda : "Tu sais pour combien de temps tu pars?"

"Non."

"Et tu sais où tu vas?"

"Oui."

"Tu peux me le dire?"

"Non."

Les sanglots de Bella devinrent plus forts et quand Edward la prit dans ses bras, il put sentir sa poitrine tressauter contre lui. Elle laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule et murmura, "Reviens moi... je t'en prie."

"Je mourrai pour essayer de revenir."

**OOo°oOO**

Bella était couchée à bout de souffle contre la poitrine humide d'Edward, se sentant complètement à l'aise de rester là où elle était.

"Nous devons y aller," murmura Edward en caressant son dos. Ces mots horribles ruinaient son moment de bonheur." Allez," dit-il en s'asseyant puis il la tira vers la douche avec lui.

Une fois douchés et habillés, ils s'assirent ensemble pour le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient beaucoup plus graves que ce qu'ils avaient été la veille pour le repas. Le nuage sombre du départ d'Edward planait lourdement au-dessus d'eux. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils nettoyèrent et prirent leurs sacs pour partir.

"Tu as bien tout?" demanda-t-il en refermant la porte.

"Oui," répondit Bella en essayant de garder le sourire. La façon dont il la regarda lui fit comprendre que ça ne marchait pas. Mais ils choisirent de continuer comme si tout allait bien. Edward verrouilla la porte et ils marchèrent vers sa voiture main dans la main. Les bagages furent rangés dans le coffre et Edward se mit au volant. Leurs doigts restèrent enlacés sur les genoux d'Edward et ils conduisirent en silence vers le terrain d'aviation.

Bella se sentait comme si on la conduisait en prison sans caution et sans avoir été jugée, juste pour un temps infini, sans possibilité d'en sortir. Au fond d'elle elle savait qu'Edward reviendrait mais il n'y avait pas de lumière à la fin du tunnel. La nuit dernière avec Edward avait été merveilleuse et maintenant c'était comme si son cœur explosait en mille morceaux. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme était bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé être capable de ressentir et elle voulait le garder avec elle. Elle avait pensé à Houdini, disparaitre dans son sac pour ne pas le quitter... le garder prisonnier à la maison ... le droguer et les conduire dans un endroit isolé où personne ne pourrait jamais les trouver. Même si elle savait que ces options étaient tout à fait folles, elle ne désespérait pas de trouver une solution...

Edward porta sa main à ses lèvres et embrassa chacun de ses doigts. Ce simple geste d'amour et d'affection provoquèrent les pleurs de Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, si elle le faisait elle perdrait tout ce contrôle qu'elle essayait de garder. Il relâcha sa main mais la posa sur sa jambe et l'utilisa - encore chaude de la sienne - pour caresser son cou et ses cheveux. Elle savait qu'il essayait de la réconforter mais son acte affectueux ne faisait qu'empirer son état. Les sanglots commencèrent à monter dans sa poitrine et ses mains montèrent sur sa bouche pour contrôler les cris qui voulaient en sortir. A travers ses larmes elle vit la voiture sortir de la route et dévier sur le tarmac. Elle s'arrêta et la portière s'ouvrit. Edward sortit du véhicule et avant qu'elle puisse pleurer remarquer son absence, il était de son côté ouvrant sa portière. Pressée contre son corps musclé elle ne pouvait pas croire la façon incontrôlable dont son corps tremblait contre le sien. Elle tira sur ses poumons pour soupirer longuement et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement son corps qui tremblait mais aussi celui d'Edward. Bella s'écarta de son cou et le regarda dans ses yeux verts, elle s'y perdit et vit qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes.

Elle s'accrocha à lui et dit : "Je suis désolée de ne pas être plus forte pour toi."

"J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ça, amour." Un grand soupir sortit des lèvres d'Edward et souffla sur la peau sensible du cou de Bella. "Je juste... personne... Bella..." Le cœur de Bella allait se briser en entendant ce genre d'émotion brute et sans entrave venant de lui. "De toute ma vie... personne ne m'a jamais aimé comme tu le fais."

Son cœur lui fit atrocement mal pour cet homme dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'un adulte ne puisse jamais avoir eu quelqu'un pour l'aimer vraiment. Elle l'aimerait pour le reste de sa vie. Elle essaierait de l'aimer suffisamment pour compenser l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu. "Je t'aime tellement. Quand tu t'éloignes de moi une partie de mon cœur est littéralement arrachée de ma poitrine et s'en va avec toi."

"Ne m'abandonne pendant que je serai parti." Elle secoua la tête contre sa poitrine. "C'est complètement égoïste de ma part de vouloir que tu te consacres à moi alors que je serai parti sans savoir quand je reviendrai. Mais je te le promets, quand cette année sera terminée, ce sera juste toi et moi."

Elle recula et prit son visage entre ses mains et dit : "Edward, il n'y aura plus jamais personne pour moi. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je serai là quand tu reviendras, peu importe combien de temps ça prendra."

Son magnifique sourire illumina son visage et lui coupa le souffle. Quand il l'embrassa c'était différent des autres fois pendant ces vingt-quatre dernières heures. C'était un baiser intense et plein d'amour, de promesses, de possession, de nécessité. Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, il posa son front contre le sien et ils essayèrent de retrouver leur souffle.

"Je t'aime," dit-il en commençant à essuyer ses larmes.

Elle fit de même pour lui et lui répondit. "Moi aussi."

Une fois qu'ils eurent un peu récupéré, Edward prit son sac dans le coffre et ils passèrent main dans la main au milieu de ces gens qui se faisaient leurs adieux.

Bella se colla à lui jusqu'à son départ. Quand il dut la quitter pour recevoir ses instructions, elle s'assit et observa les autres Marines qui disaient au revoir. Les souvenirs d'au-revoir à son père ou à son frère refirent surface. Mais c'était différent parce qu'à l'époque il y avait des hordes de familles et de Marines entassés comme des sardines.

Là face à elle, c'était un petit groupe, une cinquantaine d'hommes et leurs familles, une goutte dans l'océan. C'est là que ça la frappa, elle comprit que ça allait être dangereux. Ces hommes partaient dans un but précis, ils étaient en mission contre les méchants. Son estomac commença à lui faire mal en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Elle contraignit sa tête à se débarrasser de cette pensée et prit de longues inspirations pour l'évacuer.

Elle regarda comment une femme enceinte s'accrochait à son mari alors qu'il embrassait leur petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. La fillette s'accrochait au cou de son père. Elle savait exactement ce que ressentait l'enfant parce que c'est ce qu'elle avait ressenti à chaque fois que Charlie partait. Elle voulait que son papa soit là quand elle se réveillait le matin, elle voulait que son papa la borde dans son lit le soir et elle voulait l'embrasser et l'étreindre tous les jours, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la quittait. Une profonde empathie pour ces petits enfants qui l'entouraient et disaient au revoir à leur papa l'envahit. Bella était reconnaissante que les enfants qu'elle aurait avec Edward ne connaitraient jamais l'expérience de ces adieux.

Quand Edward revint il la serra contre lui en la surprenant par derrière, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. "Il est temps."

_Sois forte! Sois forte! Sois forte!_ chantait-elle pour elle même. Elle se tourna et se mit sur la pointe des pieds en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se tinrent ainsi pendant un certain temps. Edward les faisait balancer lentement puis il embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

"Je dois y aller," marmonna-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Bella se tourna et vit les autres Marines s'éloigner de leurs familles en pleurs pour aller vers le gros avion. Elle ferma les yeux fort espérant se retrouver au lit, chez Edward et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Le doigt d'Edward souleva son menton et l'orienta vers lui. "Ouvre les yeux, chérie."

Doucement elle lui montra ses yeux bruns remplis de larmes.

"Je t'aime et je penserai à toi à chaque minute loin de toi." Elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire. "Et quand je reviendrai ... Je t'épouserai." Encore une fois elle secoua la tête mais avec plus de vigueur cette fois ci. "Embrasse-moi."

Sans réfléchir leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Ses doigts saisirent et tirèrent sur son treillis pensant qu'il n'était pas assez près d'elle. Peu importe combien il l'était, elle se sentait comme si c'était toujours trop loin, elle commença à paniquer qu'il ne soit pas suffisamment près. Elle pouvait sentir ses grandes mains sur son dos, le recouvrant presque entièrement.

Il recula et dit : "Au revoir."

Elle secoua la tête et le tira à nouveau dans ses bras tandis que ses lèvres murmuraient à ses oreilles. "Je t'aime. Je te promets d'être là quand tu rentreras et que nous passerons le reste de nos vies ensemble à être heureux."

"J'y compte bien." Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit que les larmes arrivaient alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Quand elle les rouvrit il était parti, perdu au milieu d'une marée de tenues de camouflage. Tout à coup son corps devint faible comme si elle allait s'effondrer. Le vide qui l'envahit quand il disparut était écrasant. La tristesse prenait le dessus. Elle était prête à courir dans la foule pour le retrouver quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait.

Tournant sur ses talons pour localiser la personne qui était quelques mètres plus loin, elle vit son frère qui la cherchait. Bella se mit à courir alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Et elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère, elle perdit tout contrôle être commença à pleurer.

Emmett tint sa sœur dans une éteinte d'ours et lui frotta le dos. "Tout ira bien bébé, il reviendra."

...

*Bataille meurtrière dans le Pacifique sud, février mars 1945 particulièrement médiatisée par la photographie des Marines érigeant le drapeau sommet du mont Suribachi (23 fév 1945) par le photographe Joe Rosenthal.

* * *

**_La prochaine fois on retrouvera Edward et Bella dans leur vie quotidienne_**

**_qui sait, peut-être des lettres?_**

**_Comme d'habitude merci pour vos commentaires, mises en alerte et en favori_**

**_A bientôt!_**


	16. Chapitre 16

.

**SINCERELY, LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 16 -**

Bella était assise, prostrée, regardant les autres voitures sur l'autoroute. Elle avait ramené ses genoux à sa poitrine et renversé sa tête contre l'appui-tête. Cela faisait une heure et quinze minutes qu'elle était ainsi alors qu'Emmett la raccompagnait chez elle. Il ne savait pas gérer cette situation et avait essayé de la réconforter. Quand il vit que ça ne la faisait ni parler ni sourire, il passa à l'humour. Par le passé ça avait toujours fonctionné. Rien. Finalement désespéré de la sortir de sa tristesse, il avait commencé à parler de Tessa. Il n'obtint pas plus de réponse, il cessa toute autre tentative et laissa le silence engloutir le véhicule. Elle ne voulait pas être difficile ou blesser son frère, tout spécialement après son sauvetage inespéré quand Edward était parti mais Bella se sentait extrêmement épuisée de toutes les façons possibles. Elle n'avait pas du tout dormi pendant quarante-huit heures. Il lui semblait même que son cerveau ne pouvait plus commander les mouvements de son corps. Il lui semblait que son corps était complètement sec à force d'avoir passé des heures à pleurer. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient sans cesse, repassant tous les scénarios du départ d'Edward. Elle essayait de toutes les chasser et de penser positivement à sa mission et à son retour.

Un hoquet s'échappa de sa gorge elle ne l'avait même pas senti arriver. Alors que son esprit revenait vers l'image d'Edward perdu par cette mer de tenues de camouflage - son corps élancé se dirigeant vers l'avion qui le déposerait de l'autre côté de la terre - ses émotions redevinrent incontrôlables. Elle repoussa cette image rapidement et se força à expirer longuement pour faire sortir l'air qui restait coincé dans son œsophage.

Emmett tendit son bras et le posa sur son épaule. Ce geste la réconforta mais la remplit de culpabilité. De façon totalement inattendue Emmett avait été là quand Edward était parti. Il l'avait tenue, lui avait dit que tout irait bien et était resté avec elle jusqu'à ce que l'avion décolle. Quand il la ramena à sa voiture, Rosalie et Tessa l'attendaient. Rosalie la serra très fort dans ses bras et lui dit combien elle l'aimait. Le réconfort qu'ils lui donnèrent tous les deux exprimait bien plus de choses que tout ce qu'ils auraient bien pu lui dire. Emmett appartenait aux Marines, il connaissait les missions et les risques. S'il disait qu'Edward irait bien elle savait qu'il y avait une grande part de vérité dans ses mots. Rosalie savait exactement ce que ressentait Bella. Rosalie passait par là depuis des années, chaque fois qu'Emmett partait, elle se demandait si l'amour de sa vie rentrerait. L'inquiétude était inscrite sur leur visage tandis qu'ils essayaient de la convaincre de rester avec eux et de ne pas conduire dans cet état. Bien que cette pensée de se rouler en boule et de rester, entourée par sa famille, était séduisante, elle ne voulait pas plomber l'ambiance chez eux. Elle refusa. Elle ne pouvait pas esquiver ses responsabilités. Elle avait manqué deux jours de travail et un jour de cours. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça pour toujours et elle savait que la meilleure solution était de rentrer à la maison et de retourner à sa routine. Rester sur la base la ferait penser davantage à Edward et s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité. Après s'être chamaillés longuement pour savoir si elle était capable de conduire pour rentrer c'est Emmett gagna.

Le voyage touchait presque à sa fin, Bella se demanda si Emmett regrettait d'avoir été aussi généreux. L'expression déçue sur son visage provenait du fait qu'il n'était pas arrivé à faire sourire Bella et ça la rendait nauséeuse. Si elle avait été une bonne sœur elle aurait tout fait pour rassurer son frère et lui aurait montré de la gratitude pour ses actes mais Bella ne pouvait pas faire ça actuellement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler parce qu'elle savait que si elle essayait, elle allait recommencer à se mettre à pleurer. Elle en avait assez de pleurer. Le silence était le mieux qu'elle puisse offrir pour l'instant. Quand elle irait mieux, dans un jour ou deux, elle les appellerait et leur parlerait.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Emmett se gara en bas de chez Bella. Le soulagement l'envahit. La seule chose que son corps voulait faire maintenant, c'était se coucher dans son lit et dormir pour le reste de la journée. Ce qui était positif c'était qu'une fois qu'elle aurait dormi elle arriverait à mieux contrôler ses émotions.

"Merci de m'avoir ramenée," dit Bella en le regardant. "Ce n'était pas du tout nécessaire mais j'ai vraiment apprécié. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer un moment? Je me sens mal de t'avoir fait conduire jusqu'ici et maintenant tu dois conduire à nouveau pour rentrer.

"Non, il faut que nous rentrions. J'ai un entrainement plus tard dans la journée," dit Emmett tandis que Bella prenait Tessa dans ses bras.

"En plus," gazouilla Rosalie, "ça oblige Emmett à s'asseoir dans une voiture pendant deux heures et demie et à écouter ce que j'ai à lui dire." Rosalie enlaça son mari et Bella roula des yeux exagérément.

Elle secoua la tête aux taquineries d'Emmett et de Rosalie. "Je t'aime mon bébé," roucoula-t-elle en étouffant sa nièce sous les baisers. A regret elle la rendit à son père.

"Je t'aime." Elle serra son frère plus fort que jamais. "J'ai la meilleure famille qui soit."

"Ouais c'est vrai," accepta Emmett en embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

Bella se tourna vers Rosalie et s'accrocha à elle, elle sentit à nouveau la boule se former dans sa gorge mais elle ne voulut pas pleurer.

Rosalie s'éloigna et caressa ses cheveux. "Tu peux m'appeler autant de fois que nécessaire. Je sais que tu vas y arriver." Rosalie haussa les sourcils pour s'assurer que Bella avait bien compris qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. "Dans quelques petites semaines, on sera dans le même bateau toi et moi."

Bella hocha la tête et les étreignit tous les deux une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne repartent. Tandis qu'elle regardait le grand SUV sortir du parking, elle prit son sac et monta l'escalier.

Un soupir de soulagement sortit de sa bouche en trouvant l'appartement vide. Elle aimait Alice de tout son cœur mais là il fallait absolument qu'elle dorme. Alice aurait voulut la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui était génial, mais à présent elle savait que le seul effet que ça aurait ce serait de la faire grincer des dents. Elle ne voulait plus que personne la console. Alice voudrait parler et avoir des détails. Bella avait prévu de tout lui dire mais pas maintenant. En fait elle ne pouvait pas attendre de lui parler de son week-end incroyable ... mais demain. Elle détestait se voir ainsi, totalement hors de contrôle et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était juste rester seule et se vautrer pour la journée.

Elle fit son chemin vers sa chambre, laissa tomber son sac, ferma sa porte, enleva ses chaussures et se mit au lit puis tira sa couette sur sa tête. Instantanément elle sentit le poids qu'elle portait quitter son corps et toute la tension se dissiper. Le seul soulagement qu'elle ne sentait pas était la douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle battait profondément à l'intérieur et de manière très pénible. Les larmes recommencèrent à tomber de ses yeux et la seule pensée qui demeurait était : _Il me manque tellement._

.

Clignant des yeux pour se réveiller elle s'étira dans son lit et vit qu'il faisait jour. Ses yeux allèrent vers le réveil de l'autre côté et elle réalisa qu'elle avait dormi jusqu'au lendemain matin. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait dormi aussi longtemps. Elle se sentit presque coupable mais la logique lui dit qu'elle avait grand besoin de dormir. Ses yeux brûlaient tellement elle avait pleuré et ses muscles étaient tous contractés d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. A part cela elle se sentait bien. Il y avait toujours cette peine dans son cœur mais elle était sûre qu'elle resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'Edward revienne et soit dans ses bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et Alice apparut. "Bonjour Belle au bois dormant, je t'apporte le petit-déjeuner." Elle lui tendit un chocolat chaud et la gourmandise préférée de Bella, un beignet à trou, Bella évitait d'en manger.

"Tu es la meilleure Alice," dit Bella en posant le petit-déjeuner sur sa table de nuit pour serrer son amie dans ses bras.

"Je sais," fit-elle en clignant de l'œil, Bella était reconnaissante pour cette ambiance légère. Elle savait qu'Alice se retenait de toutes ses forces. "Je suis contente que tu aies pu dormir mais tu dois savoir qu'il est l'heure."

Bella grimaça, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. "Je sais qu'il faut que j'y aille."

Alice se releva et partit vers la porte. "Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je ne meurs pas d'impatience de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé mais je veux vraiment avoir toute l'histoire en entier et il va falloir que tu y ailles, alors avec toute la force que j'aie je vais essayer d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu rentres ce soir."

Bella sourit, elle savait qu'elle n'exagérait pas. Ça devait sûrement tuer Alice d'avoir attendu tout hier soir puis de devoir attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour connaitre tous les détails de sa nuit avec Edward. Les pensées de Bella commencèrent à tourbillonner vers les moments qu'elle avait passés avec Edward. Elle put presque sentir la chaleur de l'eau en se souvenant qu'Edward lui avait lavé les cheveux sous la douche hier matin.

Alice se racla la gorge mettant fin à ces souvenirs. "Bon je peux dire en voyant ton expression que l'histoire de cette nuit va être meilleure que n'importe quel roman que je pourrai lire."

Bella sourit et prit une bouchée de son beignet. "C'était... parfait." Bella se leva pour aller vers la salle de bain et Alice hurla tandis que Bella commençait à se préparer.

La journée s'était passée presque parfaitement. Bella était restée occupée avec ses cours et elle n'avait pas eu de temps pour être triste. Et ça avait été une bonne chose. En rentrant elle se mit à étudier gardant son esprit toujours occupé. Alice rentra avec de la nourriture thaï, l'une de ses préférées. Bella se demandait si c'était possible de ne pas aimer ça. Ensuite elle raconta avec enthousiasme sa nuit avec Edward laissant de côté certains détails intimes et ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Alice eut un petit rire et soupira et fut toute excitée en entendant tous les commentaires de Bella sur cette nuit de rêve... tout semblait parfait pour Alice jusqu'à la conclusion de Bella : le départ d'Edward. Elles se mirent à pleurer ensemble.

Bella s'inquiétait que la tristesse la submerge de nouveau mais Alice n'aurait pas laissé faire ça. Elle laissa son amie pleurer un peu et ensuite elle se leva pour aller chercher de la crème glacée avec deux cuillères dans le congélateur. Elle mit un épisode de la série "The office" et elles le regardèrent. Elles dévorèrent la crème glacée et rirent hystériquement en regardant leur comédie préférée.

"Est-ce que tu crois que Dwight est sexy à sa façon?" demanda Alice avec curiosité.

"Non," répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Une légère rougeur recouvrit la gorge d'Alice. "Oh ouais, moi non plus."

Elles éclatèrent de rire si fort que leur ventre plein de crème glacée commença à leur faire mal. Bella savait que les choses allaient aller bien. Edward lui manquerait, beaucoup et elle ne pourrait pas ignorer le malaise que provoquait cette mission mais elle devait croire qu'il allait rentrer sain et sauf et complètement amoureux d'elle.

**OOo°oOO**

Il avait fallu qu'Edward utilise toutes les ressources de son cerveau pour commander à son corps de s'éloigner de la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux. Son cœur avait été déchiqueté comme par un obus quand il lui avait donné son dernier baiser d'adieu. C'était la pire des douleurs qu'il ait jamais connue. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite, comme arracher un sparadrap. Il l'avait embrassée une dernière fois. Il verrouilla dans sa mémoire la sensation de ses lèvres, sa promesse de l'attendre et la réaffirmation de son amour pour lui une dernière fois puis il s'éloigna. Utilisant tout son self contrôle et luttant pour ne pas faire demi-tour. La voir pleurer lui serait insupportable et dire au revoir une fois de plus ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il espérait qu'Emmett tiendrait bien sa promesse de ne pas laisser Bella seule. Quand il l'avait appelé pour l'informer que sa sœur venait le voir pour lui dire au revoir, Emmett s'était porté volontaire pour être là quand Edward partirait vers l'avion. La quitter n'était pas la fin du monde. Il l'avait bien fait à Forks, c'était dur mais il le fallait. Cette fois-ci, sans date de retour, c'était presque une torture insupportable.

Les camarades d'Edward dans l'avion étaient calmes et graves. C'était toujours la même chose lors des départs. Bien sûr Edward avait toujours eu de la sympathie pour eux, c'était difficile pour lui de quitter Tanya avant. Toutefois, il arrivait à se concentrer sur son travail et la douleur restait en arrière-plan. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi les hommes restaient moroses pendant le vol et même après être arrivés à destination. Maintenant... il comprenait. Ce n'était pas seulement la tristesse ou la solitude, c'était une douleur qui engloutissait la partie la plus profonde de votre âme et qui vous faisait vous sentir incomplet.

Pour atténuer sa solitude il essaya de revivre en pensée sa nuit avec Bella. Ça avait été parfait, un moment qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Etre avec Bella était facile et l'aimer devenait de plus en plus facile. Leurs conversations coulaient sans effort, ils riaient constamment, exprimaient facilement leurs émotions et le sexe était phénoménal. Le temps avec elle l'avait conforté dans les idées qu'il avait. Il savait que Bella était faite pour lui mais il était nerveux parce que tout allait très vite. Il savait aussi qu'une grande partie de lui était réticente à se donner pleinement et à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre après l'histoire avec Tanya. Mais une fois que Bella fut chez lui, dans ses bras et dans son lit, il sut qu'il voulait être avec elle pour toujours. Il repensa à une lettre que Bella lui avait écrite, au début, et elle lui avait demandé s'il l'aimait toujours. Il lui avait répondu qu'il pensait l'avoir aimée mais qu'il n'en était pas sûr parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait qu'il avait aimé Tanya dans une certaine mesure mais maintenant qu'il avait Bella, il savait que cet amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour Tanya était une goutte d'eau dans l'océan comparé à ce qu'il ressentait pour **sa **Bella. Les changements rapides, choc, excitation et amour absolu ravissaient Edward. Son cœur se serra douloureusement de la vouloir dans ses bras.

Pour que la douleur s'en aille il savait bien qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. Il décida que le meilleur à faire c'était de penser à la mission qui l'attendait et il commença à penser stratégie. Leur commandant leur avait donné un court briefing au sujet de cette mission et à quoi leur temps ressemblerait. Il n'avait donné aucune garantie sur la date de retour, trop de facteurs étaient variables. Ça avait tué Edward de ne pas être en mesure de partager cette partie de sa vie avec Bella. Ils en étaient au point où ils partageaient tout et il se sentait mal de la laisser dans l'ignorance. Cette expédition était beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'un déploiement normal. Son peloton et lui étaient envoyés pour s'occuper d'un terroriste en particulier que le gouvernement américain traquait depuis longtemps et ils étaient enfin arrivés à le localiser. Malheureusement, il se cachait dans un endroit isolé et entouré par une faction d'hommes prêts à perdre leur vie pour protéger leur chef. Et c'est là que l'équipe de tireur d'élites d'Edward entrait en jeu. Ils étaient bons... très bons. Ils pouvaient avoir n'importe qui. Cependant ils ne connaissaient pas le potentiel de leur ennemi. Il avait l'espoir qu'ils pouvaient y aller, les neutraliser et reprendre l'avion dans une semaine. C'était rare que les missions se passent ainsi, aussi facilement mais Edward continua à être optimiste. La seule chose qu'il ne s'autorisait pas c'était la possibilité d'un échec. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer à laisser aller ses pensées dans cette direction, spécialement aujourd'hui qu'il avait une autre raison de vivre.

Ayant besoin d'une réelle distraction, il sortit le kindle de son sac et sourit. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait réussi à lui en procurer un. Ils avaient passé un peu de temps ensemble pour décider du choix des livres à télécharger. Ils avaient pour beaucoup gardé les choix d'Edward. Bella avait roulé des yeux à quelques-uns de ces choix et il avait rajouté quelques-uns de ses préférés pour la voir sourire. Elle avait plaidé pour _Jane Eyre_. Elle lui avait dit que c'était son préféré et elle voulait qu'ils soient en mesure d'en discuter ensemble. Et pour plaisanter elle avait ajouté que s'il n'aimait pas, elle n'était pas sûre que leur relation pourrait se poursuivre. Il sourit en se rappelant de cette conversation, fit rapidement défiler la liste et choisit le livre bien aimé de Bella.

Plusieurs heures de vol après Edward s'agita et mit le livre de côté. Il se leva pour s'étirer, attrapa un peu d'eau et alla discuter avec quelques-uns de ses camarades. Quand il retourna à ses affaires il sortit du papier et un stylo et ne sachant pas où il allait être envoyé, il décida d'écrire à Bella maintenant. Il pourrait la lui envoyer une fois au sol ainsi elle n'aurait pas des semaines à patienter.

**OOo°oOO**

La semaine fut floue pour Bella. Quelquefois il lui semblait qu'Edward venait juste de partir et quelquefois elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler comment c'était d'être avec lui. Son temps était occupé à rattraper ses cours. L'appartement était en désordre et demandait un sérieux ménage. La plupart de la semaine elle avait partagé son temps libre avec Alice. Elle avait aussi écouté les conseils de son bien-aimé, elle faisait un long jogging quotidien pour se vider la tête. Une fois rentrée chez elle à la fin de cette semaine, un grand soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Elle était enfin à la maison et elle avait le week-end entier pour ... ne rien faire. Elle ne travaillait pas, elle était sensée aller à Pendleton ce week-end. Elle avait refusé de se sentir mal de ne pas avoir dit à sa responsable que ses projets avaient été modifiés.. Pour les deux prochains jours, elle n'avait pas à faire semblant, à repousser les pensées d'Edward et elle pourrait passer beaucoup de temps à ne rien faire. Ça lui parut parfait, elle n'allait pas changer ça en proposant de travailler.

Vêtu de son pantalon le plus confortable et d'un tee-shirt, elle se blottit dans le canapé avec une couverture douillette et un grand soda light plus la télécommande. Son planning était de rattraper ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir, manger de la malbouffe et écrire à Edward. Elle lui avait déjà écrit mais elle avait prévu de lui écrire plus souvent. Avant elle attendait toujours d'avoir sa lettre pour lui répondre. Mais ça n'allait plus être le cas à présent. Elle allait l'inonder de son amour.

Bella se percha sur le canapé en riant quand Tin Gunn dit à l'un de ses concepteurs d'arrêter de l'éblouir avec ses robes quand Alice entra en valsant avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

"Dis-moi que tu m'aimes?" chanta Alice avec Jasper sur ses talons.

"Quoi?" demanda Bella sceptique tandis que son amie s'approchait d'elle. Une légère déception filtra car elle pensa que sa soirée tranquille - habillée négligée et faire ce qu'elle voulait - allait être sabotée par la présence du lutin.

"Allez! Dis-le moi."

"Je t'aime," dit Bella d'une voix monotone. "Puis-je en revenir à Project Runway* maintenant? La plus grande diva Joshua est sur le point de se déchainer sur la plus belle fille."

Tirant la main de derrière son dos, Alice en sortit quelque chose de bien plus précieux - une lettre d'Edward. Le cœur de Bella s'emballa, un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage et une boule de forma dans sa gorge en même temps. Une seule seconde lui suffit pour sauter sur ses pieds et récupérer la lettre.

Elle prit la lettre à son amie et jeta ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte écrasante. "Tu as raison, je t'aime." Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle partait par le couloir en claquant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

Installée dans son lit elle déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit les mots qu'elle avait tant attendus.

_Chère Bella,_

_JE T'AIME!_

Une larme glissa de son œil. Elle avait entendu ces mots à plusieurs reprises, dites par de nombreuses personnes tout au long de sa vie mais ça ne signifiait rien par rapport à quand c'était Edward qui les lui disait.

_J'ai pensé qu'il était important que ce soit clair dès le début, car il n'y a rien d'autre que je vais te dire dans cette lettre de plus essentiel que ces mots._

Plusieurs larmes coulèrent rapidement après la première tandis que le cœur de Bella débordait d'amour.

_:'-( Je viens à peine de te quitter et tu me manques terriblement. _

_Je suis dans l'avion quelque part au-dessus du Pacifique._

_J'ai lu sur mon Kindle et j'aime ça._

_Merci encore pour ton cadeau merveilleux._

_Je lis Jane Eyre juste comme tu voulais que je le fasse. Ce n'est pas si mal._

_Si mes gars me demandent ce que je lis cependant je leur mentirai et leur dirai _La mort dans la peau*_. Si jamais ils savaient que je lis tes bêtises, je suis sûr qu'ils me jetteraient de l'avion et que je deviendrai de la nourriture pour les requins._

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point il serait harcelé s'ils apprenaient qu'il lisait son roman préféré mais il le faisait pour elle de toute façon.

_Le voyage en avion est toujours difficile. Il est habituellement silencieux, les hommes gèrent leur séparation pour pouvoir commencer rapidement à se concentrer sur le travail à venir._

Le cœur de Bella lui faisait mal pour tous ces hommes et femmes courageux qui passaient par la douleur de quitter leurs proches si souvent. Ils ne rentrent pas chez eux, ne peuvent pas dormir une journée entière ou se vautrer avec un pot de crème glacée comme ceux qui restent. Il fallait qu'ils pleurent et puis qu'ils se préparent rapidement à mettre leur vie en danger. Elle dit une prière silencieuse pour eux tous, qu'ils puissent retrouver leur famille rapidement.

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils étaient dans cet état contemplatif à mille pieds d'altitude mais pour la première fois je le comprends. On est rarement isolé à l'étranger mais pour une raison quelconque on se sent ainsi. Ça peut-être le désert, des kilomètres et des kilomètres de vide. Peut-être que c'est le manque de conversation intime ou d'action. Peut-être que c'est l'attente ou la répétition des entrainements. Je ne sais pas mais j'ai toujours ressenti cette solitude. Ça ne m'avait jamais affecté comme les autres. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas se quitter et à se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir. Ils savaient que ça allait arriver car ils ont signé pour ça et pour revenir assez rapidement aussi. Maintenant... je comprends. Ce n'est pas seulement la solitude. Cette fois c'est un grand vide dans ma poitrine. Je sais que quand l'avion atterrira il me manquera une partie de moi-même. Je ne sais pas si cette partie est restée avec toi ou si c'est toi qui fait partie de moi à présent mais sans toi je ne me sens pas complet._

La douleur dans ses mots faisait presque sortir son cœur de sa poitrine. Il lui semblait qu'il décrivait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

_Comment a été ton voyage de retour? Comment a été ta semaine? As-tu récupéré tes heures de sommeil? Je prévois de dormir une fois que j'aurais fini de t'écrire. Ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin c'est de courir. Qu'as-tu pensé de Pendleton? De ma maison? J'espère que tu as apprécié notre week-end, Bella. Ça a été le meilleur moment de ma vie et j'espère que quand je rentrerai nous pourrons reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Particulièrement en ce qui concerne le lit. Tu dois savoir que je pense que tu es la plus sexy, la plus drôle, la plus intelligente et la plus souple aussi, que j'ai jamais connue._

Bella rougit à ses compliments et un picotement fiévreux parcourut son corps.

_J'espère que notre mission sera rapide et que je pourrais revenir près de toi dès que possible._

Elle ferma les yeux en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il rentre rapidement et sain et sauf.

_Ne te laisse pas distraire, ne tombe pas amoureuse d'un autre gars pendant que je suis parti. Je penserai à toi à chaque minute._

Comme s'il y avait quelqu'un qui puisse être comparé à son capitaine, pensa-t-elle. Elle restait concentrée sur son prix et c'était le capitaine.

_Je sais que c'est court mais il ne s'est pas passé grand chose pendant ces cinq heures depuis que je t'ai quittée. Je ne sais comment nous parviendra le courrier quand je serai arrivé, alors ne te décourage pas si ça prend un moment avant que tu aies de mes nouvelles. Je t'écrirai mais ça sera peut être long à arriver jusqu'à toi._

_A toi,_

_Edward._

Comme d'habitude elle relut la lettre avant de la ranger. La première fois elle était toujours pressée de lire ce qu'il avait écrit et il y avait toujours quelque chose qui lui échappait et qu'elle pouvait voir à la deuxième lecture. Elle rangea la feuille dans l'enveloppe et se leva immédiatement pour aller à son bureau. Elle décida de lui écrire maintenant au lieu d'attendre la fin du week-end.

Vers le milieu de la lettre son téléphone sonna.

"Bonjour?" répondit-elle. Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa rédaction qu'elle n'avait pas regardé le numéro de l'appelant.

"Hey Bella."

"Salut Jake," dit-elle en fixant le papier face à elle.

"Je nous ai inscrit pour le marathon." Son enthousiasme filtrait à travers le téléphone et fit son chemin jusqu'à elle. Ce serait amusant et elle pourrait dire qu'elle avait participé à un marathon. Personne ne la croirait jamais.

"Qui d'autre y va?"

"Nous serons six. Mon ami Seth emprunte le van à quelqu'un qu'il connait afin que nous puissions y aller tous ensemble, nous partagerons les frais d'essence. Ensuite Paul a réservé des chambres au _Marriot_, sa sœur y travaille."

"Bien, dis-moi combien je vous dois pour tout ça."

"Est-ce qu'on court le matin?"

Bella était épuisée. Ils avaient couru plus cette semaine mais c'était thérapeutique pour elle. Elle savait que c'était ce qui l'avait aidé à tenir cette semaine. "Bien sûr."

"Pourquoi tu sembles aussi torturée à cette idée."

Elle laissa tomber son stylo et se sentit coupable d'être aussi distraite quand elle parlait à son ami. "Ce n'est pas ça, je répondais à Edward. J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui."

"Dis donc c'est rapide! Comment va G. I. Joe?" Bella n'aimait pas le ton de Jake quand il parlait d'Edward. Elle savait que s'il n'avait aucun problème avec lui il ne s'en préoccuperait pas non plus.

Bella roula des yeux et dit d'un ton d'avertissement. "Jake fais attention comment tu parles de l'homme que j'aime."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?"

"Je reste tranquillement chez moi, à regarder des films de filles, à pleurer sur mon ami et j'irai au lit tôt. J'ai besoin de me reposer avant de te botter le cul sur le trottoir demain."

"Waouh quelle grande gueule cette fille qui a deux pieds gauches."

Bella s'efforça de ne pas rire, parce que ce que Jake disait était si vrai. "La ferme!"

"Je pense que nous devrions essayer 13 kms demain, qu'en penses-tu?"

"Ça me parait bien."

"Ou alors un peu moins mais courir sur la plage pour acquérir plus d'endurance."

"Restons juste dans le coin."

"D'accord. Je te vois demain matin alors."

"Au revoir."

Les yeux de Bella se déplacèrent vers un mouvement sur sa gauche. Alice était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Je déteste vraiment ce gars."

"Je le sais," dit Bella en se détournant d'Alice pour en revenir à son stylo.

"Pourquoi ne peut-il pas te laisser tranquille?"

"On est juste amis."

Alice roula des yeux. "Je ne comprends pas que tu ne voies pas ce qu'il ..."

Bella l'interrompit. "Je sais ce que tu penses qu'il veut faire mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas objectif. Fais-moi un peu confiance Alice. Je sais ce que je fais. Je suis complètement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward et Jacob ne pourra jamais interférer avec ça."

Alice soupira. "Bien, je suis désolée. Je veux juste... peu importe."

"Quoi?"

"Tu vas avoir besoin d'une épaule pendant tout ça et je pense que le chien va être rapide pour se proposer et être cette épaule.

"Alice c'est toi mon épaule," dit Bella d'un ton neutre mais aussi en regardant Alice avec des yeux suppliants.

Alice lui sourit et s'approcha pour étreindre son amie. "Bien sûr que je le suis. Maintenant nous allons regarder nos émissions, j'ai renvoyé Jasper chez lui."

Bella mordilla sa lèvre et regarda sa lettre. "Laisse-moi un quart d'heure. Je veux terminer ma lettre à Edward."

"D'accord, je vais attendre."

Elle finit de lui écrire, elle ferma et colla le timbre sur l'enveloppe. Elle souffla lentement en se demandant où il était et s'il allait bien et elle espérait qu'il savait combien elle l'aimait.

**OOo°oOO**

Edward était couché dans le sable, à plat ventre, son fusil automatique contre son épaule, attendant de pouvoir faire feu. Le soleil tapait fort sur son dos et sa bouche était sèche. Ses pensées glissèrent vers Bella et il se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire et il espérait qu'elle savait combien il l'aimait.

**...**

*Emission de téléréalité : Projet haute couture

*_ Robert Ludlum 1986_

* * *

_Alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour Jacob..._

_Quant à Edward nous passerons tout le chapitre avec lui la prochaine fois..._

_Et merci à vous toutes _

_A bientôt_


	17. Chapitre 17

**.**

**SINCERELY, LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 17 -**

La chose dont Edward se plaignait le plus dans sa vie de militaire c'était d'attendre. Une fois parti la plupart du temps était occupée avec l'instruction, les préparatifs, les patrouilles et le travail. Cependant c'était un grand défi de n'avoir rien à faire à part attendre et prévoir. On attend que l'ennemi fasse un mouvement et ensuite que le gouvernement te donne son plan, on compte sur l'obscurité... ou la lumière, passant en revue les espoirs de recevoir du courrier et bien sûr décompter les jours qu'il te reste avant de rentrer chez toi. Attendre... toujours attendre. Si tu n'es pas patient ça suffit à te rendre fou.

Cette semaine avait été particulièrement difficile. Cela faisait deux semaines que son équipe et lui avaient été envoyés ici pour une mission spéciale avant que leur temps au pays ne soit fini. Malheureusement dès qu'ils furent arrivés on les informa que leur cible était partie précipitamment de sa cache dans les montagnes du désert. Et comme le terroriste avait laissé une petite armée pour garder cette cachette, le colonel d'Edward était confiant que le lâche y reviendrait. Une fois qu'il y serait, l'équipe d'Edward ainsi que plusieurs autres groupe des forces spéciales interviendraient là-bas pour attraper le terroriste et ses disciples.

"Quand est-ce qu'on va y aller? J'en ai assez de ce jeu d'attente," cracha Paul.

Edward secoua la tête en regardant son très impatient camarade cogner dans le mur. "Il faut que tu te calmes."

"Mais quelle merde! Ils nous font partir de toute urgence des Etats-Unis et ça fait une grosse semaine qu'il ne se passe rien. Je pourrai être à la maison avec ma femme." A chaque syllabe la voix de Paul montait d'un cran.

Riley, qu'Edward connaissait depuis longtemps et meilleur ami de Paul essaya d'apaiser son ami, "Mec tu ne peux honnêtement blâmer personne, pas même les Marines si Yasin a fichu le camp juste quelques heures avant notre arrivée. Ça arrive et il faut faire avec."

"Je sais tout ça mais ne pouvons-nous pas y aller et le traquer jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons. Donne-moi un jour, je le trouverai et m'en occuperai et ainsi nous pourrions être à la maison pour Noël."

Edward regarda les hommes qui l'entouraient. Chacun d'entre eux était un modèle d'autonomie, de dévouement, de fidélité et un survivant. Il ressentait vraiment la fraternité entre eux. L'honneur c'était d'être avec eux - même si l'un d'eux était en pleine crise.

Un grognement de frustration sortit de la gorge de Paul et quelques-uns des hommes gloussèrent car ils savaient que ça pouvait arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Cet état d'esprit provoqua l'inquiétude chez Edward. C'était la fin du longue journée et d'une longue semaine. Ils étaient fatigués, avaient chaud, étaient sales et apparemment frustrés. Les circonstances imprévisibles, comme la situation présente, étaient courantes dans les affaires militaires. Quand tu devais gérer des cibles incontrôlables, les choses changeaient et il fallait s'ajuster.

Plus souvent qu'ailleurs, les plans étaient revus, les ordres changés et les missions reportées. Les choses allaient rarement - d'après l'expérience d'Edward - comme elles avaient été prévues. Le fait que Paul soit si perturbé inquiétait Edward, il n'avait pas la tête à ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait voir que le jugement de Paul s'obscurcissait. Un soldat sans les pensées claires devenait dangereux pas seulement pour lui-même mais aussi pour toutes les personnes qui étaient avec lui. Edward avait pu voir cela pour lui-même pendant cette semaine d'entrainement. Son cœur était tourné vers Bella, il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait et espérait qu'elle savait combien il l'aimait. Puis il se gifla mentalement réalisant que si c'était Yasin et pas un exercice, lui et son peloton aurait subi de graves pertes à cause de son égarement émotionnel.

Riley prit le relais. "Il faut que tu te calmes , Paul." Il se retourna vers son ami, qui se sentit trahi. Riley leva les mains comme pour se rendre. "Nous voudrions tous être à la maison mais nous devons être malins, faire cela de la bonne façon ou ce sera encore plus long. Garde les idées claires et tu rentreras à la maison... sain et sauf."

"Oh ne me fais pas la leçon, Riley! Je connais ce plan mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il me plaise." Edward remarqua que les mêmes hommes qui avaient ri avant acquiesçaient maintenant. "Je vais faire un tour." Paul sortit une cigarette en tournant les talons. Quelques-uns d'entre eux firent de même, se félicitant d'avoir une pause cigarette.

Riley s'approcha d'Edward. "Il m'inquiète."

Edward souffla longuement et regarda son camarade. "Moi aussi."

"Tu crois que ça va aller?"

"Je lui parlerai plus tard. Paul est comme ça. Il a mauvais caractère. S'il arrivait à se maitriser et contrôler ça il serait le meilleur au combat."

Les deux hommes restèrent assis confortablement en silence pendant quelques minutes. Edward contemplait les étoiles étaient nombreuses dans le ciel du désert.

"Pour combien de temps crois-tu que nous en ayons?" lui demanda Riley rompant le silence.

"Je ne sais pas... j'essaie de ne pas penser à ça."

Riley hocha la tête car il savait que c'était malin de la part d'Edward. "Je voudrai vraiment être chez moi avec ma femme et mes enfants pour Noël."

"Je sais." Il redressa sa tête. Lui aussi voulait être avec Bella pour ses vacances.

"C'est bien," dit Riley en le poussant son épaule avec la sienne. "La rumeur dit que tu t'es enfin trouvé une fille."

Edward ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses affaires avec les autres. Il savait combien les hommes pouvaient être crus lorsqu'il parlaient de leurs activités intimes et il ne voulait pas que le nom de Bella apparaisse dans ces conversations.

Riley secoua la tête de frustration et dit : "Tu es un livre fermé, mon ami." Les deux hommes rirent. "Il te suffit juste de me répondre." Edward le regarda en attendant de savoir ce que serait la question. "Elle est bonne?"

Un grondement retentit dans la poitrine d'Edward. Il secoua la tête et se leva. "Tu vois, mon ami, c'est à cause de cela que je resterai un livre fermé."

Riley retomba sur ses coudes et rit, il savait bien qu'Edward ne dirait jamais un mot au sujet de son amie mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de jouer avec lui.

**OOo°oOO**

Les chaussures d'Edward se déplaçaient rapidement dans le sable comme s'il courait sur des braises. La sueur suintait par chacun de ses pores et refroidissait sa peau brûlante à cause l'aridité du soleil du désert. Il respirait vite et il résistait aux émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui. La colère courait dans ses veines, faisant bouillir son sang. Ensuite l'angoisse et la tristesse envahissaient sa poitrine, c'était comme un boa constrictor qui pressait la vie hors de lui. Au lieu de succomber aux larmes et à la boule qui montaient dans sa gorge il accéléra encore plus. Trois heures auparavant son supérieur l'avait informé, lui et ses hommes, que plusieurs vies avaient été perdues en raison du mal pur en ce monde. Il endurait maintenant l'une des courses les plus éprouvantes qu'il s'imposait et ça n'allait pas mieux que tout à l'heure, quand ces mots avaient résonné à ses oreilles.

Durant l'entrainement de tir le colonel Jenks avait appelé Edward et son équipe ainsi qu'une autre pour un briefing. De mauvaises vibrations leur parvenaient des commandants qui se trouvaient dans la salle, à l'avant. Les généraux et les colonels avaient des expressions de colère et de douleur sur leurs visages pendant qu'ils attendaient que les autres arrivent. Les hommes se tenaient gravement, pleinement conscients que ce seraient des nouvelles tragiques. Edward avait espéré égoïstement que ça n'aurait rien à voir avec le report de leur retour.

Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, le colonel Jenks s'avança. "A 9:40 notre 4ème régiment de Marines patrouillait dans les rues de Marjah. Ils avaient détecté une activité suspecte dans un immeuble abandonné et ont été pris en embuscade. Nous avons perdu plusieurs hommes. Ceux qui ont survécu ont pu éliminer..."

Les pensées d'Edward dérivèrent tandis que le colonel continuait à expliquer. Il savait exactement qui était parti patrouiller ce jour-là. Paul et Riley étaient deux d'entre eux. Son estomac se serra et son cœur se mit à accélérer. Les seules émotions qu'il éprouvait étaient de la tristesse et la soif de vengeance. Il croyait qu'il fallait suivre son instinct et maintenant on lui disait que ses amis étaient partis. Un maillon de sa chaine d'amitié s'était cassé. Edward avait connu beaucoup d'hommes qui avaient perdu la vie dans cette bataille sans fin contre le terrorisme mais ça n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de si proche. Il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais ce jour.

Après la réunion, Edward, maussade, repartit au stand de tir. Silencieusement il tira impeccablement bien, ne ratant jamais sa cible, l'adrénaline courait en lui, visualisant l'ennemi qui avait pris la vie de ses camarades. Quand il retourna au camp il pouvait sentir les conséquences de cette mauvaise nouvelle. La tension et le chaos emplissaient l'atmosphère et engloutirent Edward. Comme il allait prendre ses affaires il put entendre une conversation qui confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà. Riley et Paul étaient portés disparus, il ne les reverrait jamais. La seule façon pour Edward de faire face à cette perte était de courir. Dès que le temps le lui permit il partit. Seulement ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue et hors de portée il abdiqua et s'autorisa à se laisser aller et à pleurer la perte de ses frères d'armes.

Quand il revint au camp, il se sentit épuisé, physiquement, mentalement et émotionnellement. Il se doucha rapidement et partit chercher à manger quand il remarqua que plusieurs hommes revenaient avec des colis et des lettres dans leurs mains. Son cœur accéléra, ça faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient rien reçu. Edward eut l'impression que c'était un don du ciel, recevoir du courrier, aujourd'hui. Certains de ces hommes étaient éprouvés très durement et il avaient besoin de tout le soutien qu'il pouvaient recevoir de chez eux. Il avait besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de Bella. Ses mots et son réconfort étaient les seules choses qui puissent le sortir de ce sentiment de noyade.

Patiemment il fit la queue pour récupérer son courrier et bien sûr deux enveloppes bleues l'attendaient. Il les mit dans sa chemise et partit rapidement chercher de quoi manger. Avec un sandwich et de l'eau à la main il retourna à son lit et ouvrit la première lettre.

_Cher Edward,_

_Tu me manques presque autant que je t'aime. Eh bien ... non... rien n'est assez près de combien je t'aime._

_Te dire au revoir a été horrible. Rester là à te regarder partir loin de moi a été l'une des choses les plus terribles de ma vie. Ça m'a complètement déchiré autant que le jour où j'ai surpris Mike et Jessica ensemble mais d'une manière complètement différente. Je ne sais pas te l'expliquer._

Edward savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. C'est exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il était parti loin d'elle. Aussi douloureux que le jour où Tanya avait mis fin à leur relation mais au lieu que ce soit dans la poitrine c'était comme si son cœur avait été arraché. Sans Bella il ressentait un vide qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quand Tanya l'avait quitté.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé si mon frère n'était pas venu pour me sauver._

Edward sourit, il était reconnaissant à Emmett.

_Je vais devoir ravaler mes propres mots et reprendre toutes les choses horribles que j'ai dites à propos de gros balourd. Il a vraiment été merveilleux pour moi à l'un des moments les plus difficiles de ma vie. Je suppose que ça, plus le fait qu'il soit la raison grâce à laquelle je t'ai trouvé, je dois admettre qu'il est assez fantastique._

Bella avait raison, ils devaient beaucoup de choses à Emmett. Oui, il pouvait être l'une des personnes les plus spontanées qu'Edward ait jamais rencontré mais il était un véritable ami et absolument hilarant.

_Je suis ravie que tu sois le premier à apprendre des nouvelles excitantes. Personne d'autre n'aurait cru en moi et tout ce qu'ils auraient fait c'est d'en rire. Merci pour tes conseils et l'entrainement fatiguant, je vais participer à un marathon. Bon un semi-marathon mais c'est déjà énorme pour moi. Un groupe d'amis va à Vegas en février, je suis vraiment très nerveuse mais complètement survoltée. Je pars à la conquête de quelque chose de nouveau et c'est à toi que je le dois._

Edward était fier des accomplissements de Bella. Ce qui lui faisait mal c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas être avec elle pour le était en colère de savoir que Jake, et lui seul, serait là avec elle et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Edward faisait mille pour cent confiance à Bella mais il voyait bien quelle femme exceptionnelle elle était et il savait que chaque homme qui la connaissait s'en rendrait compte. Tous les hommes intelligents tireraient avantage de l'absence d'Edward. Il espérait seulement que le vieil adage ne s'appliquerait pas ici. "L'absence rend le cœur plus affectueux pour celui qui reste là."

_Les examens débuteront la semaine prochaine et je suis assez confiante. Je ne prendrai pas de risque. Je vais rester à mon bureau toute la semaine prochaine et étudier à chaque instant. Cela signifie que je vais me doper au soda, mais ça je le fais déjà... Je suis déterminée à obtenir mon diplôme avec la meilleure note possible. Bon désolée, je redeviens celle que je suis... ta petite amie affreusement studieuse._

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Edward. Il aimait quand elle faisait référence à elle-même comme sa _petite-amie_. Ce qu'il attendait vraiment c'était de lui passer la bague au doigt et de pouvoir l'appeler sa fiancée à la place de sa petite-amie. Il aimait aussi combien elle était vive et dévouée à tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si quelque chose en elle n'était pas parfait.

_Alors as-tu déjà fini Jane Eyre?_

_Je veux que tu saches qu'en dépit de ce que les autres pensent, je pense que c'est vraiment bien de lire de la littérature classique. J'ai fini de lire _Transfer of power_ comme tu l'avais suggéré et j'ai aimé. Je dois te faire une confession si j'avais connu le personnage de Mitch Rapp je t'aurais sûrement quitté pour lui. Je te le dis simplement..._

Edward éclata de rire.

_Il faut quand même que je te demande pourquoi tu m'as embarquée dans une série de douze tomes. Je vais être consumée par Mitch... je veux lire ses livres pendant toutes les vacances de Noël._

_Voyons si je peux répondre à tes questions. Le voyage a été rude mais je te l'ai déjà dit, Emmett m'a ramenée chez moi, il a pensé que c'était mieux vu mon état... Mon dieu je parais tellement pathétique._

Edward ne trouvait pas ça du tout pathétique, en fait il se sentait coupable qu'elle l'aime autant pour être aussi dévastée que lui.

_Ma semaine a été très chargée, j'ai essayé de faire beaucoup de choses pour ne pas trop penser. Comme mon week-end était libre j'ai trainé jusqu'au lundi où j'ai dû reprendre mes cours. Ça doit aussi répondre à ta question concernant mon sommeil. Je pense que Pendleton est un horrible endroit parce que maintenant je n'y penserai que comme à l'endroit où tu m'as quittée. Je pense que ta maison est parfaite. Elle te ressemble complètement. Il y manque seulement quelque chose ... moi... peut-être._

Peut-être? Définitivement oui! Bella était ce dont sa maison avait besoin et il s'assurerait d'y remédier.

_Je suis trop gênée de parler de sexe avec toi, même au téléphone, je pense que je peux essayer d'écrire mes pensées à ce sujet dans une lettre. Je peux te parler de tout dans nos lettres pourquoi pas de ça? Allons-y. Euh... notre week-end_... _waouh... incroyable... hallucinant... impressionnant... un marathon... ton corps... beau... Bon oui... je ne peux pas encore en parler, même dans une lettre. Permets-moi quand même de te dire que je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être comme ça. Je me suis sentie connectée à toi, corps et âme et c'était parfait. Répète-le s'il te plait._

Il commença à rire et se sentit tout excité. Il trouvait son incapacité à parler de sexe tout à fait charmante. Parler de sexe n'était pas du tout un problème pour Edward. Cependant il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur la magie qui avait eu lieu avec Bella.

_Edward, je pense à toi chaque minute. Je prie pour toi tous les jours. Je t'aimerai de tout mon cœur pour le reste de ma vie. Il n'y aura JAMAIS personne d'autre pour moi que toi. Peu importe la distance, mon cœur t'appartient pour toujours._

_Je t'aime, reviens-moi et sain et sauf._

_Tout mon amour,_

_Ta Bella._

Edward était submergé par l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cette femme. Elle lui donnait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais été sûr d'avoir, quelqu'un qui l'aimait inconditionnellement et qui avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il fit une prière rapide pour remercier dieu de lui avoir envoyé Bella.

Il rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la mit de côté en sortant la deuxième.

"Cullen?" Uley passa la tête. Edward regarda son camarade.

"Quoi de neuf?"

Un sourire traversa son visage. "On y va." Edward savait que ce visage excité, alors qu'ils venaient de perdre des hommes, ne signifiait vraiment qu'une seule chose, la vengeance était en vue. Le soldat américain était plus que désireux d'abattre toute personne qui menaçait la sécurité de son pays et de ses habitants, sans parler d'un terroriste qui était prêt à tuer des milliers de personnes ou un pays tout entier si on le laissait faire, sans compter l'assassinat de plusieurs Marines et ils voulaient du sang. "Le colonel nous attend."

Edward rangea ses deux lettres dans la boite en métal, sous son lit et suivit son ami pour rencontrer son supérieur.

**OOo°oOO**

Edward s'assit et écouta attentivement pendant deux heures son commandant en chef leur expliquer le plan d'assaut, la chronologie et le plan d'évacuation s'ils se faisaient attaquer. Chaque détail, chaque option, chaque événement et une alternative furent été soigneusement envisagées. Yasin était revenu et ils étaient prêts à lancer leur mission. Ils partiraient cette nuit sous le couvert de l'obscurité.

"Les gars," dit le Commandant en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Si vous avez besoin d'un discours d'encouragement ce n'est pas le bon moment. Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes venus ici et nous allons donc faire les préparatifs et y aller."

Une chose qu'Edward appréciait particulièrement chez le Colonel Jenks c'est qu'il ne tournait pas autour du pot. Et précisément aujourd'hui il pensa que c'était bien qu'il ne leur rappelle pas leur perte ou leur fasse part de ses sentiments de tristesse mais plutôt oblige ces hommes à ne se concentrer que sur la tâche qu'ils avaient à accomplir.

"Très bien messieurs, tout a été dit. Vous et vos équipes devez être prêts pour l'hélicoptère à 21:00."

Edward se leva prêt à s'occuper de ce qu'il devait faire.

"Encore une chose, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler combien cette mission est importante et dangereuse. Yasin est le premier sur la liste des terroristes les plus recherchés par le FBI. Il y a une raison à cela. Assurez-vous que vous et vous équipes prennent toutes les précautions nécessaires, restez concentrés, tout à votre job et revenez."

Un "Oui Monsieur" provenant des dix hommes retentit en réponse.

Edward réunit son équipe d'opérations spéciale et leur fit répéter leur rôle. Alors que les gars commençaient à partir, il les arrêta une dernière fois et fit comme son commandant l'avait fait. "Nous nous sommes formés à cela pendant des semaines, vous êtes bons les gars. Je n'ai aucun doute que ce sera un succès et nous espérons tous rentrer à la maison, mais..." Il se frotta la nuque. Une profonde inquiétude malmenait son estomac. Tout ça arrivait bien trop tôt après la fusillade à Marjah. Il était inquiet pour ses hommes, qu'ils soient nerveux ou qu'ils souffrent encore de la perte de leurs amis, il fallait qu'il les prévienne. "Si vous pensez que vous n'êtes pas prêts pour cela, dites-le moi maintenant. Si vous n'êtes pas concentrés ou n'avez pas confiance en vos capacités vous pourriez compromettre bien plus que le succès de cette mission." Il regarda ses hommes avec autorité et de la compassion sous-jacente. Il vit la compréhension passer sur leurs visages puis lentement ils le saluèrent un par un pour assurer leur capitaine qu'ils mèneraient leur mission à bien.

Il ne restait à Edward que peu de temps pour s'occuper de ses affaires personnelles avant son départ et il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Rapidement il récupéra la deuxième lettre de Bella et la lut.

_Mon très cher Edward,_

_Je veux juste t'envoyer un petit mot rapide. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que tu es parti._

Il tourna l'enveloppe dans sa main pour lire la date et puis il regarda l'autre et s'aperçut qu'il les avaient lues dans le mauvais ordre.

_Parfois je peux sentir comme si j'étais contre toi... et d'autrefois ça me semble si loin. Je déteste cette impression que notre temps ensemble fait déjà partie d'un lointain passé. Mon cœur n'a pas arrêté de me faire mal et je ne sais pas si ça va continuer jusqu'à ce que tu sois avec moi à nouveau._

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que sa douleur disparaisse. C'était étrange de voir comment son corps répondait à ses mots en ressentant exactement la même chose que ce qu'elle décrivait. Il se demanda si c'était une sorte d'empathie puissante que seulement deux âmes sœurs pouvaient éprouver.

_Tu ne peux pas être parfait Edward mais pour moi... tu l'es. Je me sens comme si Dieu t'avait créé exprès pour moi. Tu comprends ma douleur. Tu me fais rire. Nos corps ont été faits pour s'adapter parfaitement l'un à l'autre. Tu es beau, tu es un héros, sportif, brillant et travailleur._

Il sentit la gêne s'installer. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir ce genre de compliments, même si personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait les entendre. De toute sa vie personne n'avait pensé à lui de cette façon.

_Toutes les femmes te veulent et tous les hommes voudraient être comme toi et j'essaie toujours de comprendre comment ça se fait que tu m'aies choisie__._

Plusieurs images et conversations avec Bella resurgirent dans ses pensées lui donnant toutes les raisons qui expliquaient pourquoi il la voulait. Elle était parfaite.

_Tu étais la pièce manquante de ma vie. A présent que je t'aie, c'est comme si tout était en place. Je t'aime, Edward et que tu n'aimes ou pas, tu es lié à moi pour toujours. Rentre à la maison pour moi._

_Tendrement_

_Bella_

_P. S. Je suis désolée si c'est un peu trop mièvre. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, je suppose que c'est toi qui fait ressortir ce côté de moi..._

Il éclata de rire. Il pouvait gérer la mièvrerie quand elle venait de Bella.

Les lettres de Bella le faisaient toujours se sentir mieux et au regard des circonstances c'était prouvé. Après avoir lu ses mots, il s'était calmé et sa détermination s'était renforcée, son adrénaline courait. Il remit les lettres dans la boite et ensuite sortit son stylo et du papier. Il fit aller sa main rapidement et écrivit à Bella. Il voulait être sûr que cette lettre soit envoyée avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Plusieurs heures après, un Capitaine très lourdement équipé, qui paraissait encore plus grand menait ses homme vers l'hélicoptère qui allait les déposer à destination. Edward savait qu'une fois à bord son esprit ne serait plus que sur la tâche à accomplir.

Quinze pas avant d'entrer dans l'appareil il se laissa penser à Bella une dernière fois. Il pensa à elle couchée sous lui, le regardant avec ses grands yeux chocolat. Il se rappela de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, rentrer dans la cuisine de ses parents. Elle lui avait coupé le souffle. Il sentit presque ses lèvres bouger sur les siennes comme pour leur premier baiser sous la pluie. Il repensa au moment où il lui avait demandé de l'épouser et qu'elle lui avait dit oui.

Encore un pas et il put entendre sa voix lui murmurer à l'oreille combien elle l'aimait. Son cœur se dilata et un sourire se répandit sur son visage. Le Capitaine Cullen leva le pied pour enjamber le seuil et c'était comme s'il marchait à travers un voile, refermant son esprit à tout autre chose. Son visage était devenu grave, son esprit clair. Il était maintenant concentré à cent pour cent sur ce qu'il devait faire... faire tomber Yasin. Une fois que ce serait fini il pourrait penser à elle autant qu'il voudrait mais en ce moment il ne devait penser qu'à son pays.

**OOo°oOO**

Ça faisait des heures que le soleil s'était couché mais la chaleur torride brûlait encore la peau d'Edward, rendant la marche dans la montagne beaucoup plus difficile. Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale sous le poids de son treillis et de son lourd équipement sur son dos. Ses vêtements, en dessous de la bretelle de son fusil, étaient trempés. Les vingt-cinq kilos supplémentaires qu'il portait ne rendait pas la chose facile. L'équipe avançait rapidement et calmement vers son but. Ils étaient la première vague d'attaque. Leur action pouvait faire ou défaire la mission. Leur travail consistait à se rendre le plus près possible et à faire sortir tous les hommes à l'extérieur de la grotte où Yasin était caché. Avec leurs armes longue portée et silencieuses il pouvaient tirer sans que personne à l'intérieur ne s'en rende compte. Une fois leur travail terminé, une autre équipe, qui serait parachutée, arriverait pour sortir le chef. Le cœur d'Edward martelait comme un troupeau de chevaux. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'effort de la montée ou l'anxiété d'être là qui prenait le dessus finalement. Très probablement la combinaison de ces deux choses.

Une heure après avoir été déposés, ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. A présent ils pouvaient être vus à l'œil nu. Ils se mirent à ramper pour finir d'arriver au bord de la falaise et se disperser. Ce n'était pas un exploit facile avec leurs lourds équipements, les lunettes pour la vision nocturne engloutissaient leurs visages et ils portaient leur fusil dans leurs bras. Au commandement d'Edward ils s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à installer les trépieds pour leurs armes. Alors qu'il était encore sur le ventre, chaque soldat plaça la crosse de son arme à la jonction de son bras et de son épaule. Un par un ses hommes signalèrent à Edward qu'ils étaient prêts et attendaient ses ordres.

A travers la lunette de son fusil Edward balaya ce qui se trouvait à deux cents mètres de lui. Quatre hommes fumaient devant l'entrée de la grotte, armés lourdement. Il s'y attendait. C'était rassurant que tout soit si bien prévu. Ce qui décontenança Edward ce fut les gardes à quatre pattes qui patrouillaient. Pas sûr de savoir ce que les chiens étaient entrainés à faire, ils devenaient un élément totalement imprévisible. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser des canines - ils ressemblaient plus à des loups qu'à des chiens - entraver leur mission, Edward commença à donner les ordres.

"Les gars une fois que vous aurez abattu votre cible assignée, occupez-vous du chien. Il ne faut pas qu'ils attaquent ceux qui viendront après nous. Faisons ça," chuchota-t-il dans son micro. "On y va quand je vous le dis."

Il balaya l'ensemble de la zone à la recherche d'autres choses inattendues mais il ne vit rien.

Edward parla à nouveau. "Monsieur, tout semble bon. Avons-nous la permission de tirer?"

Malgré les grésillements, le capitaine entendit son commandant lui donner le feu vert.

Le cœur battant et la respiration lourde, Edward commença son compte à rebours. "Descendez-les!"

A son signal les armes se mirent à tirer silencieusement. Un par un les hommes tombèrent sous leurs yeux. Les chiens commencèrent à aboyer et les hommes pointèrent rapidement leurs armes sur leurs prochaines cibles. Les chiens furent abattus mais pas suffisamment vite pour ne pas avertir ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur. En quelques secondes des hommes armés se précipitèrent dehors pour trouver la source des aboiements.

Edward se sentit écrasé par la pression. "Colonel n'envoyez pas de troupes au sol, je répète n'envoyez pas les troupes au sol." Une fois qu'il eut averti que le largage était dangereux, il lança ses ordres. "Tirez les gars, faisons le rapidement. Ça va pas leur prendre longtemps pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passe. GO!"

Immédiatement les tirs se déclenchèrent et en quelques secondes les représailles éclatèrent. Edward et ses hommes étaient loin et en sûreté le long du bord de la falaise inférieure. Il était quasiment impossible à l'ennemi de les atteindre avec une arme à feu. En bas les hommes couraient en tous sens et certains commencèrent à tomber. Encore plus de tirs, des lumières commencèrent à s'allumer sur les SUV garés devant la grotte. Les lumières puissantes balayèrent l'endroit où l'équipe était postée mais Edward avait confiance, ils ne pouvaient pas été vus.

"Que se passe-t-il Capitaine?" demanda le Colonel Jenks dans son oreillette.

"Il y avait des chiens, monsieur et ils ont commencé à aboyer quand on a tiré sur les gardes à l'extérieur. Ils ont alerté les gens à l'intérieur et maintenant on leur tire dessus. On peut les avoir mais il y en a qui se cachent."

"Et Yasin?"

"On ne l'a pas vu, je pense qu'il est toujours à l'intérieur."

"Je veux que vous partiez vous et votre équipe tant que c'est sûr. L'hélicoptère est en attente."

"Bien Monsieur."

L'équipe attendit quelques minutes pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas de nouvelles représailles. Comme il n'y avait plus rien et pas d'ennemi en vue Edward ordonna à ses hommes de se retirer.

Ils récupérèrent tout l'équipement qui pouvait l'être sans être vus, ils se redressèrent fusil à la main et commencèrent à quitter leurs positions. Juste au moment où Edward pensait que c'était terminé une explosion retentit à quatre-vingts mètres de l'endroit où Edward était couché.

"Bougez!" ordonna-il a ses hommes. "C'est un tir de grenade." Les hommes se mirent à courir. Ils couraient aussi vite que leur corps le leur permettaient car leur vies en dépendaient. L'autre côté de la crête était seulement à quelques mètres. Son adrénaline le faisait courir bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Comme il atteignait la crête une explosion souffla si près d'Edward qu'il fut immédiatement submergé par une douleur cuisante sur tout le côté droit de son corps. Il s'effondra et cria atrocement en essayant de se relever.

"C'est bon on vous tient, capitaine," lui chuchota une voix dans les oreilles.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, deux bras l'attrapèrent sous les aisselles et il fut trainé dans le sable. Son corps était presque debout tiré dans la dernière pente. Il pouvait distinguer le bruit des rotors au loin mais ne pouvait voir que de la grisaille trouble. Un autre cri déchirant sortit de sa gorge quand son corps racla un rocher pointu. Il put sentir comme des éclats dans tout son corps. Une sensation de brûlure courait sur tout son flanc comme s'il tombait dans les feux de l'enfer.

Lentement son agonie commença à se dissiper, les sons qu'il pouvait entendre clairement avant devinrent sourds et le flou de sa vision commença à s'estomper. Juste avant que tout devienne noir, il vit le visage de Bella.

* * *

_**Il va falloir être patientes, nous n'aurons pas de nouvelles d'Edward**_

_**tout de suite, on va rester avec Bella quelque temps...**_

_**Merci à vous toutes...**_


	18. Chapitre 18

**.**

**SINCERELY, LIEUTENANT CULLEN**

de

**LuvCullens**

**- 18 -**

Pour se conformer à la tradition, Bella se réveilla à Forks sous un Noël blanc. Blottie sous ses couvertures elle resta couchée, ses yeux suivant les papillons blancs qui tombaient de l'autre côté de la vitre. Tandis que ses yeux restaient concentrés sur le doux mouvement, ses pensées n'étaient tournées ailleurs que vers Edward. Etait-il sain et sauf? Que faisait-il? Célébrait-il les fêtes? Pensait-il à elle? Elle s'entoura de ses bras et fit du mieux qu'elle put pour calmer la douleur dans son cœur. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Plus que de sentir seule et blessée elle était consumée par l'inquiétude et la crainte. Edward écrivait toujours elle était sûre de ça. Si elle ne recevait pas de nouvelle c'était parce qu'il était blessé ou dans des événements dangereux qui ne lui permettaient pas d'écrire. Ces deux possibilités étaient angoissantes.

Bella entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais elle ne se tourna même pas pour voir qui était là. L'inquiétude et la tristesse qui la rongeaient depuis deux semaines ne passaient pas mais elle les avait cachées. Aujourd'hui elle était vaincue, les émotions la dominaient. Elle ne pourrait pas les cacher.

"Bella, le petit-déjeuner est prêt," annonça la voix mélodieuse de Rosalie. Elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous son poids. Ses doigts fins peignèrent ses cheveux. "Je sais que c'est difficile. Tu te sens comme si ton monde n'existait plus." Elle cligna des yeux et prit conscience que Rosalie était la seule personne qui savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. "Tu te demandes comment diable tu vas pouvoir fêter Noël quand quelqu'un qui t'aime tellement, est loin, seul et peut-être en train de se battre. C'est presque comme une trahison," sa voix tremblait.

Bella roula sur le dos et regarda sa meilleure amie pour la première fois. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle vit aussi de l'humidité dans les yeux de Rosalie. Même dans sa solitude elle prenait soin de Bella. Elle essuya les larmes de Bella. "Est-ce que tu penses que c'est comme ça qu'il voudrait que tu passes cette journée?" Bien sûr que non, pensa-t-elle. Edward ne voudrait pas qu'elle s'apitoie. Il enviait cette famille et l'amour qu'ils partageaient les uns les autres. Il voudrait qu'elle en profite.

Bella secoua la tête. "Tu as raison. Ça me désole tellement d'être si pathétique."

"Non pas pathétique, juste amoureuse."

Un coin de la bouche de Bella se souleva pour former un petit sourire.

"Tu es folle de lui."

Incapable de démentir elle acquiesça. "Il est tout." Il y eut une pause et elle tortilla ses doigts et mordit sa lèvre. "Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis un certain temps. Je suis inquiète pour lui."

Un regard conspirateur passa sur le visage de Rosalie mais avant que Bella ait eu la chance de comprendre il avait disparu. Elle se releva, physiquement et émotionnellement, et jeta ses bras autour de Rosalie. "Je te remercie. Tu es la meilleure amie et sœur que je pourrai espérer avoir."

Rosalie s'écarta et la prit par les épaules. "Tu vas traverser ça. Ça va devenir plus facile chaque jour. Tu auras des jours pires que d'autres mais c'est parfaitement normal. Sache juste que je suis là. Je peux parler, je peux rester assise en silence, je suis géniale pour les câlins et j'ai Tessa. Elle peut faire sourire tout le monde." Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux à la mention du bébé qui avait envouté toute la famille.

"Allez habille-toi. J'ai très faim." Rosalie partit et Bella se prépara pour ce jour de joie sans Edward.

Les conversations coulaient alors que Bella, Rosalie et ses parents partageaient le traditionnel petit-déjeuner de Noël. Des petits pains à la cannelle, du bacon et des œufs accompagnés d'un lait de poule maison fait par maman. Ils évoquèrent les Noël passés.

Bella n'était pas du tout préparée la première fois qu'elle reçut un soutien-gorge dans sa chaussette. Dans sa hâte de découvrir ses cadeaux elle tira sur la ficelle et tout tomba, tout le monde put voir. Bella devint rouge en voyant la gêne de son père et les rires d'Emmett et elle se réfugia dans sa chambre pour pleurer.

Elle leur rappela l'année où Emmett avait été si excité parce qu'il avait deux fois plus de cadeaux que tous les autres et les déchira. Le reste de la famille resta assis à le regarder et à rire quand il passa de la déception à la colère en continuant à ouvrir ses cadeaux et en s'apercevant que Bella avait fait des paquets avec ses affaires et les avait mises sous le sapin. Le grognement de frustration d'Emmett n'augmenta que le sentiment de victoire de Bella.

Rosalie raconta leur premier Noël en tant que jeunes mariés. Il lui avait acheté un blender. Il avait dit qu'il l'avait commandé sur internet. Le site l'avait assuré qu'elle aimerait avoir un blender. Pas besoin de dire qu'il ne profita pas des cadeaux de Rose ni de la lingerie fine ni des choses coquines qu'elle lui avait fait miroiter.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini et tout rangé, la famille s'installa autour de l'arbre pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Il y avait deux appareils photos et une caméra sur Tessa et Rosalie pendant qu'elle ouvrait les cadeaux. Bien sûr le bébé n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait mais c'était son premier Noël et le premier Noël de la famille avec un bébé, depuis plus de vingt ans. Quand ce fut le tour de Bella, elle fut ravie, ses parents lui avaient offert un ordi portable, Rosalie des vêtements et elle reçut plusieurs cartes-cadeaux pour acheter des livres pour son kindle. C'était presque parfait. Une fois que tous les cadeaux furent ouverts Bella alla chercher un sac poubelle pour y jeter tout le papier d'emballage.

"Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda Charlie en fixant le sapin.

"Quoi?" Elle s'arrêta et regarda le sapin.

"Là haut," dit-il en montrant le haut de l'arbre. "Cette ... enveloppe?"

Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre quand elle vit ce que son père lui montrait. Même si loin de l'arbre elle savait ce que c'était. Enjambant les papiers éparpillés elle se dirigea vers l'arbre et décrocha des branches la lettre tant espérée d'Edward.

Bella se tourna et vit que toute la famille la regardait en souriant. "Elle était là depuis tout ce temps?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, je l'ai mise ce matin," répondit Renée avec une joie que seule une mère pouvait ressentir en voyant son enfant si heureuse. "Edward l'a envoyée la semaine dernière et il m'a demandé de te la donner le matin de Noël." Bella était en partie irritée qu'Edward l'ait faite attendre si longtemps pour avoir de ses nouvelles mais d'un autre côté elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle ait quelque chose de lui pour Noël.

Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement l'enveloppe comme pour la caresser. "Je vais là-haut..."

"Vas-y!" dirent-ils tous les trois ensemble.

Sans hésitation elle se précipita de l'escalier dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'aurait pas pu espérer meilleur cadeau de la part d'Edward. Elle attrapa une couverture de l'autre côté et s'y enveloppa en s'installant dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

_Joyeux Noël Bella,_

_J'espère que tu n'es pas en colère que j'ai demandé à ta mère de garder cette lettre pour moi. J'ai pensé que puisque nous ne pouvions pas passer notre premier Noël ensemble tu devrais quand même avoir quelque chose de moi ce jour-là._

Gentil mais frustrant quand même.

_Depuis que j'ai passé quelques vacances avec toi, j'imagine juste comment ça doit être là-bas. Je suis dans le petit monde de Bella et d'Edward, le matin de Noël tu me réveillerais avec de la lingerie rouge et un bonnet de père noël... ou juste le bonnet._

Bella rit très fort mais se sentit anxieuse en même temps. Cet homme savait ce qu'il voulait.

"_Ensuite nous échangerions nos cadeaux... Nous passerions le reste de la matinée avec ta famille faisant des choses comme boire du chocolat chaud près du feu en chantant des chants de Noël pendant que ta mère jouerait du piano. (Joue-t-elle du piano?)_

Renée était probablement la personne la moins douée pour la musique. Cette idée de chanter tandis qu'elle jouait du piano lui fit grincer les dents.

_Ensuite tout le monde se rassemblerait autour de l'arbre pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Lorsque tous les présents auraient été distribués j'en sortirais un autre par magie, une petite boite en velours avec ton nom écrit dessus._

Le corps de Bella se tendit d'anticipation et son visage devint brûlant d'excitation. Ça allait vraiment arriver. Il voulait vraiment l'épouser.

_Ç'aurait été totalement cliché mais que puis je dire? Tu fais ressortir le romantique en moi - je suppose que maintenant je devrais trouver une autre façon de te le demander._

A quoi pensait-il? Combien de temps cela allait-il prendre? Elle voulait désespérément être officiellement sa fiancée. C'était ridicule que ça arrive si tôt mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir ça... dès à présent. Tout le monde supposerait qu'elle était folle mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

_Ensuite nous passerions le reste de la journée avec ta famille. Et tout ce temps nous permettrait de nous habituer à voir cette bague, qui signifie que tu es à moi pour toujours, à ton doigt. Enfin nous irions au lit et continuerions à prendre soin de tous nos autres souhaits de Noël. Nous devrions faire ça l'année prochaine - au moins pour ce qui concerne le bonnet du père Noël._

Elle fut frustrée qu'il la rende si excitée alors qu'il était de l'autre côté de la terre.

_Je suis désolée d'apprendre que tu as été aussi triste de mon départ. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne de ne n'être pas seul dans ma douleur? J'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant. J'essaie de rester concentré sur ce que j'ai à faire ici et ça m'aide à passer le temps loin de toi. C'est un peu plus facile pour moi que pour toi car ma vie dépend du fait de rester concentré sur ce que j'ai à faire._

L'estomac de Bella se serra à la pensée des dangers imminents qui entouraient Edward constamment.

_Félicitation pour le semi-marathon. Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. Et quand tu auras accompli cet exploit tu pourras peut-être envisager d'en faire un complet et nous pourrions nous y inscrire ensemble. Alors ... je suppose que Jake va y aller avec toi? Grrr... ce n'est pas grave. Je te fais confiance._

Ce qu'elle ressentit à cet instant était doux amer. Elle était toujours ennuyée qu'il soit toujours mal à l'aise et jaloux de Jake mais doux parce qu'il était bien d'avoir un homme qui soit jaloux. Elle était heureuse qu'il lui fasse confiance. Elle avait clairement fait comprendre à Jacob qu'il ne resterait que des _amis._ Et comme Jacob respectait cette demande elle était certaine à cent pour cent que leur relation serait toujours platonique.

_Comment se passe tes entrainements? Ta cure de soda? Tu en as besoin en intraveineuse maintenant? Je n'ai aucun doute sur tes résultats aux examens. J'aime avoir une petite-amie qui aime étudier. Peut-être que tu pourrais porter un de ces uniformes... peu importe. Mon esprit m'entraine là où je ne devrais pas aller. Es-tu heureuse que tes études soient maintenant terminées et que tu puisses réellement enseigner ou est-ce que ça te rend nerveuse? Tu vas être incroyable j'en suis sûr et certain._

Edward était vraiment un bon meneur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été près d'elle pendant son adolescence. Cela aurait rendu ce passage de sa vie beaucoup moins gênant.

_Je n'ai pas fini de lire Jane Eyre car le livre est très long. Mais jusque là ça va. Je prévois un avenir sombre pour cet Edward Rochester cependant. Tu devrais aussi arrêter de me lancer des piques concernant tes fantasmes sur Mitch Rapp. Peut-être que je si je commençais à trimballer une arme à la ceinture de mon pantalon et à m'entrainer au triathlon tu me trouverais aussi attirant que lui._

Bella rit puis se calma en pensant à ces nouvelles images d'Edward. Lui marchant furtivement dans les ruelles à la recherche des méchants. Lui nageant tout bronzé, ses muscles rasant la surface de l'eau, puis marchant dans le sable avec des nombres écrits sur son mollet ou sur son biceps. Le corps de Bella se laissa emporter par tous ces fantasmes. Waouh elle aurait besoin que son homme parfait soit ici.

_Puis-je dire que ta réticence à parler de sexe est adorable. Quand tu as essayé d'en parler dans ta dernière lettre j'avais une image parfaite de toi en tête. Tu grignotais ta lèvre pleine et alléchante entre chaque mot._

Les mots d'Edward lui firent rapidement comprendre que c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire actuellement. Rapidement elle arrêta d'être victime de ses dents.

_Ton visage a probablement une légère rougeur depuis quelques instants. Tu me rappelles un personnage de dessin animé dont le visage devient rouge à partir du cou, sauf que tu es beaucoup plus sexy que n'importe lequel des personnages de dessin animé que j'aie jamais vu. Sauf peut-être Jessica Rabbit mais elle et toi êtes liées. _

Bella se mit à rire, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur courir sur sa peau. Elle était admirative, il la connaissait très bien après si peu de temps.

_Ce que j'aime le plus cependant c'est le fait que tu sois si troublée d'aborder ce sujet au téléphone, dans une lettre ou même dans une conversation pourtant dans l'acte tu es tout sauf timide. Lorsque nous sommes ensemble, toutes tes peurs et tes inhibitions s'envolent. Nous sommes pris dans un monde où seulement toi et moi existons. Rien entre nous ne peut aller mal, et tout est ... parfait._

Une larme roula sur la joue de Bella. Elle était séduite par cette capacité qu'il avait à décrire leurs précieux moments ensemble si parfaitement. Il rendait toutes les choses dont elle ne pourrait pas parler belles ... et c'était très beau.

_Partir a été plus difficile pour moi cette fois-ci. Je dois me battre avec mes émotions, ce que je n'avais jamais eu à faire avant. Je suis sûr que c'est une combinaison de beaucoup de choses. D'abord maintenant je t'ai. Puis c'est toujours plus difficile quand il s'agit d'un départ précipité. On n'a pas le temps de se préparer mentalement à cela. Et ensuite, il arrive des tragédies qui peuvent vous plonger dans un abime de tristesse si vous n'y faites pas attention. Il y a quelques heures on m'a appris qu'une de nos patrouilles avait été attaquée et nous avons perdu plusieurs hommes. J'étais vraiment très proche de deux d'entre eux en particulier. Je m'étais entrainé et avait travaillé avec eux pendant plusieurs années. Je sais qu'ils avaient tous les deux des femmes et des enfants à la maison et mon cœur se brise._

Les mains de Bella allèrent à sa poitrine en imaginant la peine que ces femmes devaient ressentir. Un sentiment qu'elle ne souhaitait jamais connaitre. Son cœur lui fit mal pour Edward. Elle aurait voulu être avec lui pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras.

_Et bien que ma poitrine me fasse très mal il faut que j'étouffe ma tristesse et ma colère envers les gens qui ont fait cela. Si je perds le contrôle de mes émotions et de ma logique je pourrais finir par être un danger. J'ai eu de la chance j'ai eu le temps d'aller courir pour me libérer d'une grande partie de ma tension._

_Je ne devrais pas te dire ça... alors je vais être le plus vague possible. La mission pour laquelle on m'a envoyé ici a été reportée et nous sommes en attente de pouvoir mettre à exécution nos plans initiaux. Je viens d'apprendre que c'est pour ce soir. Dans mes plus hautes espérances j'image que nous serons en mesure de le faire, de nous occuper de l'ennemi et de rentrer demain. Je pourrai être rentré même avant que tu ne lises cette lettre. Cependant ce n'est qu'un fantasme. J'espère que tout va se passer comme je l'ai prévu et que je pourrai rentrer bientôt à la maison, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que les corps de Marines a prévu pour moi après. Je ne veux pas détruire mes espoirs mais je peux quand même être optimiste pas vrai?_

Bella avait l'estomac noué. Il était parti en mission? Etait-il en sécurité? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu de ses nouvelles? Cette lettre datait de deux semaines maintenant. Etaient-ils simplement allés de l'avant et était-il resté là-bas? Ses doigts tirèrent sur ses cheveux de frustration. Elle détestait cela... attendre... ne pas savoir... avoir mal. Elle ferma les yeux et dit une prière silencieuse. _Ramenez-le à la maison je vous en prie_.

_Bella tu avais parfaitement raison quand tu as dit que la seule chose qui me manquait chez moi c'était toi et je prévois de faire ce changement dès que je rentrerai._

Certaines de ses inquiétudes se calmèrent et elle sourit. Il la voulait autant qu'elle le voulait.

_Attends-moi, je t'aime._

_Edward._

Recevoir des lettes d'Edward c'était comme faire un pas en avant puis un pas en arrière. Elle était ravie qu'une lettre arrive. C'était aussi excitant que d'aller à Disneyland. Chaque lettre faisait grandir leur relation. Ils devenaient plus ouverts avec leurs sentiments en développement. Ils apprenaient à mieux se connaitre à différents niveaux. Après il y avait un moment de dépression qui suivait. Une semaine ou deux où elle devait s'adapter à la vie sans Edward entre les lettres. Quand elle lisait ses mots, il lui manquait terriblement et elle se renfermait dans les malheurs d'une histoire d'amour à distance.

La semaine suivante elle fut reconnaissante à sa famille de la sauver de la dépression post lettre. Elle allait courir le matin pour se vider la tête et cela lui faisait toujours du bien. Ensuite elle était obsédée avec Tessa dans la journée. Elle était vraiment pathétique. Toute la famille s'asseyait à ne rien faire mais voir Tessa rouler les faisait passer de bons moments. Alors ce pauvre bébé était retourné sur le ventre encore et encore pour qu'ils puissent la regarder faire. Rosalie, Bella et sa mère se firent une pédicure. Bella et Charlie partirent à la pêche...

La famille enleva les décorations de Noël et se débarrassa de l'arbre. Pour le nouvel An ils étaient tous à peine réveillé quand minuit sonna. Ils se souhaitèrent les meilleurs vœux puis allèrent se coucher. Pendant son temps libre Bella plongeait dans la lecture profitant de ce temps sans culpabiliser. Puis, bien trop tôt, ses vacances finirent, elle dut dire au revoir à sa famille et retourner à ses cours où elle devrait combattre sa tristesse toute seule.

Charlie la conduisit à l'aéroport dans un silence confortable comme c'était toujours le cas, apprécier le paysage ne lui demandait aucun effort. Alors que la voiture quittait lentement l'autoroute, la voix de Charlie interrompit le silence, prenant Bella au dépourvu.

"Bella je sais que tu aimes Edward mais je ne veux pas que tu t'attaches à lui en ce moment..."

"Papa!" l'interrompit-elle en grondant.

"Laisse-moi finir. Amuse-toi pendant qu'il est à l'étranger. Ne reste pas assise à l'attendre, et si c'est bien lui, tu pourras revenir vers lui quand il rentrera."

"Ça a été des vacances géniales. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?" lui dit-elle en lui jetant un regard furieux.

Il soupira d'exaspération et essaya un autre angle. "Bella j'aime bien ce gars, vraiment. Je voudrai juste... que tu ne t'attaches pas trop à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas si bien que ça."

"C'est trop tard. Je suis attachée à lui comme je ne l'ai jamais été à personne."

Il sentit bien qu'elle était en colère et il lui posa sa main sur le genou. "Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi Bells. Je ne veux pas que l'été dernier se répète. Ça m'a tué de te voir ainsi."

Un soupir lui s'échappa. Elle savait que son père était plein de bonnes intentions. Edward lui manquait désespérément et elle s'inquiétait pour lui, ça n'aidait pas. "Je t'aime mais tu ne vas pas interférer là. Edward fait partie de ma vie. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal comme Mike l'a fait." Charlie inspira et voulut recommencer à parler mais Bella parla en premier. "Fais-moi confiance papa... c'est le bon."

Charlie resta bouche ouverte, incapable de parler. Il gara la voiture le long du trottoir des départs et regarda Bella choqué. "_Le bon? C_omme dans 'tu penses que tu vas l'épouser'?"

"Absolument," répondit-elle tout à fait confiante.

Il déplaça la voiture sur le parking et regarda sa petite fille. "D'accord, mais s'il te fait du mal... je vais le tuer."

"Il ne le fera pas. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

**OOo°oOO**

Bella se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et soupira de soulagement, sa première journée de travail était terminée. Elle était totalement épuisée. Il lui avait été impossible de dormir la nuit d'avant à cause de cet immense stress, elle avait les yeux cernés. Ses capacités mentales étaient complètement vidées après cette journée entière à essayer de se souvenir de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris, impressionner l'enseignant avec qui elle travaillait, garder les élèves intéressés et calmer ses nerfs. Elle était vidée mentalement et émotionnellement. Elle voulait être un légume pour le reste de la journée ou au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait rédigé ses rapports quotidiens et préparé son cours pour le jour suivant. Elle regarda sa montre et décida que pendant trois heures elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et ensuite elle reprendrait son travail.

Elle posa son menton sur sa main et pensa à ce qu'elle voulait faire pour passer le temps. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser c'était écrire à Edward. Incapable de faire autre chose elle se décida à commencer maintenant et peut-être qu'après elle irait courir.

D'abord il fallait qu'elle relise sa dernière lettre - celle qu'elle avait reçue pour Noël. Elle faisait toujours comme ça. Elle aimait toujours étudier la lettre avant de lui répondre. Bien sûr elle s'assit avec un sourire idiot sur le visage tout le temps et soupira avant de commencer à écrire. Quand elle sortit son bloc elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus d'enveloppe, elle devait aller en chercher. L'idée d'Edward ayant un pile d'enveloppe bleues lui donna un petit frisson. Une enveloppe blanche n'irait jamais.

Complètement plongée dans ses mots pour Edward, elle n'entendit même pas le coup sur la porte de sa chambre à coucher ni la personne qui était entrée. Prise complètement au dépourvu elle faillit tomber de son siège quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

"Qui c'est?" souffla une voix grave dans son cou.

Bella se reprit et tapa sur les mains qui recouvraient son visage. "Tu m'as fait très peur idiot."

Jake relâcha Bella et se redressa de toute sa hauteur en riant. "Désolé je ne savais pas que tu étais une telle poule mouillée."

"Je ne le suis pas. Comment es-tu entré?" lui demanda-t-elle, en reposant son stylo et en se tournant vers lui."

"J'ai croisé ta charmante colocataire à la porte. Elle m'a dit que tu étais dans ta chambre. J'ai frappé mais tu ne répondais pas."

"Tu n'aurais pas dû rentrer. J'aurais pu être en train de me changer ou autre chose."

Il fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard. "Ça n'aurait pas été si terrible."

"Et bien pour moi ça l'aurait été," répliqua-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête et dit : "Je ne fais que te taquiner Bella." Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le croire. "Hey nous allons au cinéma. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir."

Cette pensée lui était agréable, des amis, de la distraction et pas besoin de faire travailler sa tête. "Ça me parait bien. Est-ce que j'ai le temps de me doucher?"

"Bien sûr."

Elle prit une serviette et quelques vêtements dans son placard. "Je me dépêche. Dix minutes tout au plus." Il lui fit un signe et elle sortit de sa chambre.

Jake regarda son balancement de hanches tandis qu'elle marchait dans le couloir. La déception s'empara de lui quand elle ferma la porte interrompant sa vision. Ses yeux commencèrent à scruter la chambre. Il n'était jamais resté là tout seul. Il retourna près de son bureau pour voir ce qui l'absorbait tant. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une feuille de papier bleu et il se refrogna.

"Bien sûr, c'est une lettre pour _lui,"_ marmonna-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer que personne n'était là, l'eau coulait, il savait qu'il avait quelques minutes. Avidement il ramassa la lettre et commença à la lire.

_Edward,_

_Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau de Noël ... des mots de toi. C'était une bonne surprise et ça m'a vraiment aidé pour la journée... la semaine... le mois._

Jake leva les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter cela.

_Ça m'a soulagé de savoir que tu étais toujours là, l'idée que tu partes en mission me soulève l'estomac. Je suis sûre que cette opération est maintenant terminée. J'espère que cela a été un succès et que tu es en sécurité. Ça fait cinq semaines que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles et je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis inquiète que tu sois blessé ou que tu aies changé d'avis à propos de nous._

Un sourire méchant apparut sur le visage de Jake. Il ne souhaiterait jamais qu'un soldat américain meure ou soit blessé mais il pouvait toujours espérer qu'Edward change d'avis. Cela lui laisserait une Bella dévastée et solitaire pour ses bras accueillants.

_J'essaie de ne pas me plaindre, après tout si je dois passer ma vie avec un capitaine, je dois être patiente et te soutenir. Je croise toujours les doigts que tu en auras fini avec les Marines au moment où tu voudras m'épouser._

Une chaleur rageuse traversa le corps de Jake et il vit rouge. Il ne pensait pas possible que Bella songe à se marier avec ce Marine. Elle le connaissait à peine. Tout à coup il fut submergé par l'urgence. Il pensait qu'il pouvait prendre son temps pour la convaincre qu'il était meilleur pour elle, ou qu'elle se lasse de son correspondant, qu'il la laisse tomber. Maintenant ça devenait urgent. Son temps allait s'écouler.

_Je suis désolée pour tes pertes. Je ne vais pas essayer, ni prétendre savoir ce que tu ressens ou te dire comment tu devrais te sentir. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'espère que tu n'auras pas à revivre cette expérience à nouveau et que je pourrais être là pour te réconforter. Et tout comme tu penses être une horrible personne d'être autant bouleversé par notre séparation, je me sens horrible parce que je suis heureuse que ce soit eux et non pas toi. Je t'aime._

_Noël était ... traditionnel bien que Tessa l'ait rendu plus intéressant. Elle nous tient complètement sous son charme. Ton idée d'être ici avec moi était parfaite. Bien que j'ai compris que tu avais trop regardé de films de Noël. Renée ne joue pas au piano ... nous serions tous sourds. Nous sommes une famille cidre pas chocolat chaud. Ton idée de cadeau... a rempli mon estomac de papillons. Bien que cela semble incroyable je ne suis pas prête à attendre un an pour réaliser ce fantasme. Nous devrons simplement trouver quelque chose d'aussi parfait que notre premier noël ensemble._

Jake se demanda qu'elle était l'idée d'Edward pour un noël parfait.

_Et je peux d'ailleurs m'occuper de la partie bonnet de Noël pour quand tu rentreras._

_Merci pour ton soutien concernant le marathon. Bien sûr nous le ferons ensemble aussi longtemps tant que je ne me ridiculise pas. Oui Jake fait partie de ce groupe. Je comprends que tu sois mal à l'aise, Edward, mais je te suis reconnaissante pour ta confiance._

La jalousie d'Edward lui redonna le moral dans cette compétition pour Bella. Un Edward jaloux pourrait facilement créer un fossé entre eux laissant encore une fois une Bella triste pour les bras de Jake. Il garderait cette bride d'information dans un coin de sa tête.

_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Jake est comme un frère pour moi. Tu es le seul qui fasse battre mon cœur, regarder vers la chambre et me transformée en gelée._

Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche et il claqua le papier sur le bureau. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir. Edward n'était plus un sujet à aborder entre lui et Bella et il n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de combien cette relation était devenue sérieuse. Il n'avait pas non plus l'idée de quand Edward reviendrait. La seule chose qui lui restait c'est que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas écrit. S'il jouait bien ses cartes il pourrait prendre l'avantage. Alors que les idées commençaient à traverser son esprit, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Rapidement il s'éloigna du bureau pour ne pas être soupçonné d'avoir lu la lettre.

Bella entra dans la chambre et sa bouche s'assécha. Il ne connaissait pas de femme plus belle que Bella dans un jeans et un tee-shirt noir. Ses cheveux mouillés autour de son visage qui était encore un peu rouge de la chaleur de la douche. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour l'embrasser. Il était déterminé à l'avoir peu importe ce qu'il y avait entre elle et le Marine.

"Jake..." il la regarda alors qu'elle le fixait avec un sourcil levé.

"Quoi?"

"Arrête de me fixer commença. Tu es prêt?" Belle enroula ses cheveux et les fit tenir par un clip puis elle tira sa capuche par dessus.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et il devait commencer ce soir. "Oui allons-y, sortons d'ici."

Certaines de ses inquiétudes se calmèrent et elle sourit. Il la voulait autant qu'elle le voulait.

**OOo°oOO**

L'exaspération s'empara de Bella quand elle regarda le réveil pour la troisième fois en une heure. Il était trois heures et quart du matin. Seulement vingt minutes qu'elle avait regardé l'heure la dernière fois. Son corps refusait de dormir. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux ses pensées commençaient à jouer au ping-pong entre son problème avec Jacob et son manque de nouvelles de la part d'Edward.

Jake avait été bizarre toute la soirée. Presque tout au long du film sa main était restée sur son accoudoir. Elle s'était sentie comme si elle était revenue au temps de ses études secondaires. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il s'imaginait. Pensait-il honnêtement à lui tenir la main? Pour lui montrer clairement ses intentions elle avait gardé ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine toute la soirée.

Tout le monde décida d'aller manger une pizza après et ça avait été insupportable. Elle avait évité de s'assoir près de lui ou de rester seule avec lui. Tout le monde avait mangé, bu beaucoup pour certains, chanté fort sur la musique qui sortait du juke-box et Jacob avait agi comme d'habitude comme un bon copain. Elle garda ses distances avec lui pour bien lui faire comprendre les choses et il avait répondu en se comportant mieux mais c'était elle qui était incapable de se comporter avec lui comme elle faisait habituellement et ça l'avait rendue triste.

Ensuite sur le chemin du retour - complètement hors de propos - il avait demandé comment allait Edward, si elle avait de ses nouvelles et quand il rentrait. Ce n'était pas des questions inhabituelles qu'un ami pouvait poser mais ce n'était pas un sujet qu'ils abordaient habituellement. Jake était d'habitude brusque quand il s'agissait d'Edward et ils finissaient toujours pas se disputer à cause des ses remarques acerbes. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur il apparaitrait concerné et intéressé par le bien-être d'Edward mais Bella le savait bien. Elle savait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Edward.

Elle s'était résignée, elle devait lui parler plus directement demain et insister en lui disant qu'il n'y aurait entre eux qu'une relation amicale ou alors leur amitié devrait disparaitre. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il le comprendrait, il était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Mais la plus grande raison de son incapacité à s'endormir était Edward. Elle était complètement perturbée par cette longue période sans nouvelle. Elle continua à se forcer à croire qu'il était occupé et dans un endroit éloigné d'où il était impossible d'envoyer une lettre ou alors il était sur le chemin du retour. Ça ne marchait jamais. Malheureusement ses émotions ne coopérèrent pas avec sa logique. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, n'allait pas du tout.

Elle jeta ses couvertures au loin et décida de faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'attendre plus longtemps. Elle s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur portable et commença un e-mail pour Emmett.

_Salut Em_

_J'ai besoin d'une faveur grand frère. Je sais que je te suis déjà redevable d'avoir Edward dans ma vie. Je te suis également redevable de m'avoir sauvé sur la base après qu'il soit parti mais j'ai encore besoin d'autre chose._

_Je sais que tu n'es pas avec lui. Tu peux même être dans un pays différent mais j'ai besoin que tu utilises tes relations pour moi... s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis cinq semaines et je suis inquiète. _

_Cela peut de sembler exagéré mais pour nous c'est beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais attendu plus de deux semaines pour avoir une lettre de lui. Je suis sûre que tu penses que j'exagère mais s'il te plait pour cette fois n'en ris pas. S'il te plait essaie de te renseigner, enquête ou écoute la radio du Général. Quoi qu'il faille faire s'il te plait trouve qu'il va bien._

_Merci, je t'aime_

_Bella._

* * *

_**On saura la prochaine fois ce qu'Emmett a trouvé**_...

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_


End file.
